Le jeu caché
by the mystere
Summary: Qui pouvait prétendre réellement savoir qui était l'homme sous le nom Severus Sanpe ? Il était à la fois le pion et celui qui les faisait bougé dans l'ombre de celui qu'il était vraiment. Ils croyaient tous le bouger au gré de leurs envies, le tenir avec des promesses. Mais personne ne voyait se troisième jeu dont il tirait les ficelles. SS/HP guardian
1. Chapter 0

_Ami caché dans les robes de l'ennemi. _

_Il portait si bien le masque que tous croyaient en son jeu parfait. _

_Qui pouvait prétendre connaître cet homme aux multiples facettes._

_Pion précieux sur l'échiquier, où blanc et noir s'affrontent._

_Il portait les couleurs auxquelles ses deux maîtres avaient su l'assujettir. _

_A la fois d'un blanc pur et d'un noir abyssal._

_Oreille attentive à ses deux maîtres, seul lui voyait l'étendu de leurs dessins._

_Mais tous ignoraient cet autre jeu dont il tirait les ficelles en maître._

_Ce jeu dangereux qui lui imposait ses multiples facettes pour leur survie à eux…_


	2. Chapter 1

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Lettre inattendue**

_Vendredi 30 Juin 1995, Poudlard_

Ses pas se faisaient rapides et silencieux, sa sombre cape noire volait dans son dos à quelques centimètres du sol. Il marchait toujours ainsi, les mains cachées dans ses robes, les doigts enroulés avec aisance autour de sa baguette, prêt à faire face. Son regard noir et froid prêt à tomber comme une menace. Il planait ainsi comme une ombre dangereuse dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il venait tout juste de quitter la Grande Salle d'un repas qui s'était montré silencieux à l'image des précédents.

Depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait marqué la mort de Cedric Diggory et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien que ce fait fût proprement ignoré par le Ministère de la Magie, passé sous silence pour la population sorcière. Toute joie qui habitait habituellement l'école semblait avoir été soufflée pour se plonger dans un deuil douloureux.

Les élèves semblaient murmurer, les farces inexistantes et les rires se faisaient bien rares. Les professeurs étaient, eux aussi, touchés par le drame qui frappait cette fin d'année et plongeait la table professorale dans un silence de plomb.

Comme à son habitude, il avait laissé son regard sévère traîner sur les quatre tables. Sa course s'était terminée sur la table des rouge et or : Gryffondor et il ne put empêcher un infime grognement raisonner en lui.

Il laissa ses yeux couler avec dégoût sur cet enfant pour qui il éprouvait tant de haine. Potter !

Depuis l'incident dans le grand cimetière, le gamin arrogant et joyeux avait disparu. Plus un mot, le regard terne, mangé par les cernes. Il semblait vivre sur un automatisme et aucune vie ne ressortait de ses gestes. Et au vu de la quantité de nourriture restante dans son assiette, on pouvait douter de son alimentation.

Il repoussa sa propre assiette, à peine touchée, et recula son siège pour quitter la salle. Potter n'était pas son affaire tant qu'il ne mourrait pas, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Il y aurait bien assez d'Albus, de Minerva et de sa famille de Moldu.

Il n'allait pas rester une minute de plus, il avait fait acte de présence suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir à justifier son absence. Inutile de rester plus longtemps là, assis à regarder tous ces êtres s'apitoyer sur leur sort et leur peur. Des professeurs aux regards tristes et dépités, emplis de pitié et de désolation. Des regards à la limite de la surprise sur ce qui c'était produit. Ne leur avait-il pas dit que les choses tourneraient ainsi ? À quoi bon risquer sans cesse sa vie, si sa parole avait si peu d'influence ! Si on lui accordait si peu de crédit !

Il avait bien des choses à faire, bien plus importantes que de regarder des misérables attendre, prier, se plaindre des incapables qu'ils n'ont pas su sauver puis mourir sans avoir levé la baguette.

Il s'était dirigé tout droit dans ses cachots, son bureau personnel rempli de feuilles de parchemin noircies par l'encre. Ses recherches avançaient bien mais certainement pas assez vite. Des dizaines d'ouvrages tous plus vieux les uns que les autres étaient ouverts un peu partout dans ses appartements, sièges, tables et sols en étaient recouverts. Il devait aller plus vite, trouver la clé, l'élément qui lui manquait pour faire combiner tous ses ingrédients sans en affaiblir les propriétés.

Alors qu'il avait un œil sur sa potion bouillonnante et l'autre dans un bouquin aux pages jaunies, la brûlure qui traversa son avant-bras gauche lui fit resserrer sa prise sur sa fiole vide. La brûlure vive se propagea rapidement dans tout son bras. Chauffer à blanc lui semblait-il, les dents serrées, il grogna de douleur et de mécontentement. Celle-ci se ferait de plus en plus douloureuse jusqu'à l'insupportable. Il le savait, il ne pouvait ignorer l'appel.

Déposant sa main sur son avant-bras pour réduire en vain la douleur, il quitta l'établissement, s'éloignant suffisamment pour transplaner sans risque d'être vu.

Il arriva avec légèreté et en silence. Le vent soufflait glacial pour un mois de juillet soulevant ses cheveux et sous le ciel gris et orageux se dressait droit et fier le Manoir Malfoy. À quelques mètres se trouvait un portail ouvragé qu'il savait fermer sous une multitude de sorts. D'ici, il sentait toute la noirceur qui envahissait les lieux. Sombre et froide, la lumière qui avait perdu son éclat semblait être aspirée par l'imposante demeure. Vide de vie, le manoir et ses environs laissaient transparaître une richesse noble et puissante mais ternie par les ténèbres.

Avant de faire un pas de plus, il ferma les yeux se concentrant. Il voyageait au bord de son esprit, il ignorait le sujet de cette entrevue, il était donc plus difficile de s'y préparer. Il renforça ses barrières mentales et déplaça ses souvenirs de manière stratégique car s'il était sûr d'une chose c'était bien du désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres de vérifier ses propos par des souvenirs. Il fit son visage plus froid et plus ferme. Il modifia son aura, la rendant plus imposante, plus impressionnante.

Il modifiait l'image renvoyée avec aisance et il ne pouvait pas se trahir en ce lieu, l'erreur n'était pas une option qu'il se permettait d'avoir. C'était la réussite ou la mort sans un bruit.

Son silence face à l'appel au cimetière lors de la dernière épreuve de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers l'avait mis en position délicate. Il avait été difficile de justifier son absence et douloureuse avait été la correction pour son manquement. Malgré tout il avait apporté suffisamment de preuves pour retrouver sa position durement acquise par le passé. Bien qu'instable, elle lui apportait un certain confort au sein des Mangemorts.

Depuis le retour du Lord Noir, le danger était perpétuel partout où il se trouvait, il devait prouver vers qui se portrait son allégeance et ceci passait par tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles. Lord Voldemort était partout, chaque yeux, chaque oreilles de ceux qui s'étaient perdus en son sein. Tout lui était rapporté avec l'espoir de récompenses et les châtiments tombaient avec plus de rage que jamais sur les traîtres.

Albus lui aussi avait été des plus clair, il devait y retourner, se fondre dans le décor de noirceur et de douleur que représentait Lord Voldemort. Il y serait allé, c'était une évidence pour lui. Mais Albus avait jugé utile de lui rappeler pourquoi aujourd'hui il était amené à jouer ce rôle et ce qui lui en coûterait de refuser. Le sorcier savait se montrer persuasif et tous les moyens étaient bons quand il parlait au nom du Monde Sorcier.

Il avança, passa sa main devant le portail qui s'ouvrit immédiatement en un grincement sinistre. Passer ce domaine le menait à chaque fois si près de la mort qu'il savait qu'un jour elle le garderait ici avec elle. Cependant pour le moment il devrait peut-être souhaiter la mort car s'il était découvert seule la torture l'attendrait.

_Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée._ Songea-t-il.

Il marcha dans la petite allée de pierres qui furent blanches et qui semblaient aujourd'hui être ternies.

Avançant de manière élégante avec un air supérieur gravé sur chaque trait de son visage froid, il pénétra dans le manoir. Son regard plus noir que jamais et concentré à l'extrême, il traversa ainsi les portes les unes après les autres ne prétendant pas le moindre intérêt aux sorciers qu'il croisait.

Certains le jugeaient parfois avec crainte. Le Mangemort qu'il était avait fait ses preuves et il faisait parti de ce nombre réduit qui prenait place dans le Premier Cercle. Il était trop proche de leur Maître pour se faire de lui un ennemi. Bon nombre de ceux qui le craignaient nourrissaient à son égard un sentiment de mépris et de colère. Mais jamais il ne laissait son regard tomber sur leur silhouette, il croisait simplement leur regard et il les voyait ravaler leur propos. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui mais il n'avait que faire de ces misérables, ils n'étaient pas un réel danger, ils n'étaient pas assez proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui porter préjudice.

Il finit par arriver devant une grande double porte noire aux poignées d'or. Il frappa deux fois et les deux pans de bois s'écartèrent en guise d'invitation dans l'antre du serpent.

Il entra sans plus de cérémonie, il connaissait déjà tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, assis de chaque côté de la longue table en marbre noir. Il avança droit jusqu'au Maître et posa genou à terre en signe de respect.

\- Ah Severus, siffla la voix, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

\- Maître, pardonnez mon retard, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à quitter Poudlard. Fit-il avec une pointe de dégoût faisant ainsi sourire l'homme serpent.

\- Prends place, veux-tu. Nous avons aujourd'hui de nombreux sujets à aborder.

Il attendit le signe et se releva pour prendre place lui aussi, après s'être incliné une dernière fois.

La voix malsaine de Voldemort siffla, glaçant chaque membre de la pièce, et Nagini apparut nettoyant la table du corps sans vie qui y avait pris place. Le divertissement… il avait trop traîné. Tous retiraient leurs mains de la table comme si l'immense serpent allait en prendre une au passage.

Severus, lui, cachait tout son dégoût pour cette scène, il aurait dû venir plus vite et aurait peut-être épargné une vie.

Ils étaient tous là, le Premier Cercle de Lord Voldemort, ses plus vieux fidèles, ceux qu'il n'avait pas tué sous la colère, ceux qu'il jugeait indispensable dans une moindre mesure, évidement personne n'était irremplaçable, il le savait bien. Cinq de chaque côté et Le Lord en bout de table, son visage livide, ses yeux d'un rouge sang qu'ils évitaient de croiser.

Sur la gauche du Lord se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, bien des rumeurs couraient à son sujet, Azkaban l'avait rendu plus folle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était dévouée corps et âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres et certainement le plus grand danger pour lui. Tout comme son beau-frère Rabastan Lestrange assis à ses côtés. Suivait Alecto Carrow et son frère Amycus, silencieux mais vicieux, des sadiques tout particulièrement envers les Moldus. Et enfin, Antonin Dolohov.

Et sur la droite, il y avait Lucius Malfoy, les années semblaient lui être durement tombées dessus et, tout comme son manoir, il avait perdu de sa splendeur. À ses côtés, comme son fils l'avait reproduit, il était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle qui comme lui avaient réussi par miracle à retrouver leur place dans le Premier Cercle. Et pour finir lui-même et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Une fois que le corps eut disparu de la table et que seul un mince filet de sang témoignait du passage du serpent, le Mage Noir s'approcha un peu plus, posant à plat ses deux mains osseuses.

\- Mes chers fidèles ! Les comptes ont été réglés et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui comme par le passé vous me prouverez avec tous vos moyens à quel point vous m'êtes dévoués. Potter vous a glissé entre les doigts, plus jamais une telle chose ne doit se reproduire. Cria-t-il presque, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette. La population a choisi l'ignorance, alors nous nous battrons dans l'ombre. Faites briller la Marque sous les toits de leur foyer, je veux qu'ils tremblent à notre idée, je veux qu'ils craignent mon nom comme par le passé. Rappelons-leur que les Sangs-de-Bourbes n'ont pas leur place dans le monde et que ceux qui ne se joignent pas à nous périssent ! Mes amis, mes Mangemorts, rappelons-leur que nous ne sommes pas mort !

Tous se levèrent face au discours prononcé, les baguettes levées, des idées de tortures plein la tête. D'un geste, il intima le silence et tous reprirent place à nouveau.

La liste commença et semblait être sans fin. Il voulait marquer son retour, prouver sa puissance, réanimer la peur dans leur cœur. Et pour cela il fallait faire la chose dans laquelle ils étaient les meilleurs : tuer et torturer.

Punir ceux qui ne s'étaient pas présentés à leur Maître à son retour, ceux qui lui avaient doucement tourné le dos espérant que jamais il ne revienne de la mort. Les punir et les tuer. Tuer leur femme, tuer leur enfant sous les cris, sous les supplications, à la recherche d'un pardon.

Puis vint le tour des Sangs-de-Bourbes, eux c'étaient différent, leur erreur était de vivre et leur délivrance serait la mort. Abattu comme des animaux, traité pire que des bêtes. Sur eux, ils allaient tout tester, leur résistance à la douleur, de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions, de nouvelles idées. C'était un amusement sans fin, des bêtes de foire qu'ils exhibaient aux autres, montrant avec fierté la souffrance avec laquelle ils les avaient fait plier. Puis la mort.

Ils avaient parlé comme d'une nouvelle attraction des familles Moldues qu'il fallait faire disparaître. Tous ceux qui avaient la moindre connaissance de leur monde. Avec les Moldus, ils ne s'amusaient pas, c'était risqué comme attraper une maladie. Ils n'y connaissaient rien et leur corps dépourvu de magie ne survivait que très rarement au premier sort de torture. Seulement leurs cris semblaient raisonner différemment, surprise et incompréhension dans leur regard.

Les visages se remplissaient d'une joie hystérique, de sourire froid et de rire gras.

Severus, lui, ne bougeait pas, impassible. Il avait toujours était ainsi froid, il semblait éloigné et pourtant, il était parfaitement connecté mesurant l'ampleur de toute cette horreur. Son comportement habituel n'attirait pas l'attention de qui que ce soit, jamais. Il réfléchissait, comment contrer un tel massacre, chacun s'était vu attribuer différentes missions, une carte blanche sur les méthodes employées et ceux qu'ils désiraient pour les accompagner.

Le discours et le partage avaient peut-être semblé joyeux et tous s'étaient satisfaits de revoir comme avant les Mangemorts revenir.

Pourtant Severus lui avait noté les doigts du Lord qui bougeaient sans arrêt autour de sa baguette. Rien n'avait été décidé en fin de compte et tout leur avait été donné. Le Lord menait rarement ce genre de programme sans une aide bien souvent lui ou Malfoy. Mais même Malfoy semblait être ignorant et inquiet à la vue de cette mèche blonde qu'il repassait sans arrêt derrière son oreille. En fait, le Lord ne leur accordait pas la moindre confiance, il avait gardé son Premier Cercle de la Premier Guerre, mais les places allaient sauter… c'était un test ! Un test auquel lui n'avait pas était convié étant donné qu'aucune mission ne lui avait été attribuée.

À peine avait-il pensé cela, que le regard sang se posa sur lui. Les voix se turent peu à peu et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- J'ai pour toi une mission bien spéciale. Potter doit être anéanti. Bella fera disparaître sa famille. J'aimerais ton avis sur cela.

C'était faux, il n'avait que faire de son avis et s'il avait été honnête, Severus aurait dit _absurde_. La question était quelle était la bonne réponse ? Que voulait-il entendre ? Bellatrix devait tuer la famille de Potter. Cela n'était-il pas censé être impossible ? N'y avait-il pas autour de cette famille ce sortilège si pur qu'il protégeait encore Potter au travers de Petunia Evans, rendant par définition cette famille intouchable ? Il devait lui manquer un élément, un élément crucial. Tuant ces interrogations pour Albus, il répondit.

\- Faire disparaître la famille de Potter l'affaiblira moralement c'est une évidence. Mais Potter pourrait être mis sous une garde plus puissante, Maître.

\- On le trouvera alors, cette maison nous est impénétrable. On le trouvera et vous pourrez vous en occuper, Maître. Fit l'un des Mangemort d'une voix rauque, riant froidement à l'idée.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné la parole.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

\- Ce que tu dis est judicieux Severus comme toujours. Vaut-il la peine de prendre ce risque ? L'occasion ne se reproduira peut-être jamais cependant. Tâche de savoir où Dumbledore est susceptible de le placer.

\- Bien Maître.

\- Bella, je te laisse te charger de ce point-ci. Dès que tu le peux, tues-les ! Qu'il sache, qu'il sache qu'ils mourront tous. Tous ceux qui veulent le protéger ! Siffla avec rage l'homme, alors que la femme riait d'un rire hystérique.

\- Merci Maître.

La réunion semblait prendre doucement fin. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Pour remercier son Premier Cercle et encourager la barbarie, il fit apporter le corps d'une femme. Severus la regarda un long moment, elle était en vie, les cheveux chocolat, les yeux mi-clos qu'il devinait marron et sa fine bouche aux lèvres rouges qui ressortait sur son visage livide. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau et son corps bleui d'ecchymoses, rougi de sang. Elle semblait fétiche, une jeune femme peut-être où la torture et la séquestration lui avaient fait perdre tout âge. Il voyait son corps se lever sous les maléfices qui lui avaient été lancés. Le jeu avait commencé, chacun leur tour il laisserait parler leur créativité et celui qui la tuait perdait. Severus savait que cela pouvait durer des heures.

Des râles de douleur s'échappaient parfois, des plaintes murmurées mais jamais un cri, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Son tour était arrivé, il sortit alors sa baguette d'entre ses robes noires et se leva en silence. Il aurait été imprudent de refuser. Sa main se tendit, pas un tremblement. Il allait la tuer. Sa voix ferme et froide passa ses lèvres comme un murmure et le sort frappa le corps déjà si affaibli de la femme. Son corps sauta et trembla de spasme irrégulier. Elle ne survivrait pas au maléfice, elle ne survivrait pas sauf si son voisin prenait la peine de la soigner, ce en quoi il doutait fortement, il doutait même que Rodolphus sache soigner plus qu'une coupure faite par une feuille de parchemin.

\- Snape ! Elle va mourir, tu n'es vraiment pas joueur ! Rugit l'homme qui était à ses côtés.

\- J'ai gagné. Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Lestrange, nous te trouverons des victimes plus simples la prochaine fois. Fit-il froidement sous le sourire satisfait de leur Maître.

Effectivement, le sort suivant avait eu raison de la femme. Alors que la victime avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie, Nagini apparut comme en début de réunion et débarrassa le corps.

L'amusement avait pris fin et la réunion était terminée, chacun quitta la salle après avoir salué le Maître.

\- Severus.

L'homme se tendit, ces derniers jours il était en danger plus que n'importe qui. Chaque souffle pouvait le trahir, chaque pensée pouvait mettre fin à ses jours, un mot de travers et il pouvait prier pour être tué rapidement et sans souffrance. Être retenu ainsi à l'écart de tous n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Maître, répondit-il d'une voix des plus neutres, le visage toujours impassible, le regard vide de tout sentiment.

\- J'ai à te parler, peux-tu t'asseoir un instant ?

Il reprit place comme précédemment alors que l'homme-serpent tournait autour de la salle d'un pas lent.

\- Il me semble t'avoir fait part d'une mission, qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

La mission bien sûr. Un poison, un poison aux conditions cruelles. Il lui avait donné trois mois, bien peu pour une telle demande. Mais celle-ci semblait être son test à lui, s'il échouait il perdrait cette place de choix au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y travaillait jour et nuit. Il y pensait tout le temps, car au-delà du délai, la recherche avait de quoi stimuler son cerveau, l'obligeant à user de toutes ses connaissances, de tout son savoir. Si trois mois étaient courts pour la création du poison, il ne fallait pas oublier l'antidote. Oh bien sûr le Lord Noir ne se donnait pas la peine de penser à de telles choses, il ne faisait pas créer un poison pour sauver une vie. Mais Severus ne donnait jamais un poison sans avoir créé de quoi le contrer.

\- Ça avance Maître, il sera prêt à temps.

\- Je l'espère Severus, je ne te laisse pas tous ces moyens à disposition pour rien. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir épargné et ne m'oblige pas à te punir.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire Maître.

\- Bien pars et au passage, soigne cet idiot de Travers, je crois y être allé un peu fort avec lui et il serait ennuyeux qu'il meurt.

\- Très bien Maître, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son échec face à Potter, le Maître avait la baguette facile. L'hésitation laissait le temps à un _Doloris,_ le manque de réponse n'était pas accepté, un avis trop prononcé était puni. Il était presque impossible de ressortir d'un entretien sans avoir était touché par un charme. Et il était de tous ses Mangemorts le plus qualifié pour les soins. Ses connaissances en potion, en médecine et son savoir immense sur la magie aussi bien blanche que noire lui avait valu un statut de médecin.

Le Maître était irritable et il ne comptait plus le nombre de Mangemort qu'il avait dû soigner depuis que Celui-qui-avait-survécu lui avait échappé encore une fois. Et il fallait mieux pour lui qu'aucun d'entre eux ne meurent sous ce qu'il nommerait d'incompétence.

Il descendit plus bas dans les sous-sols, se laissant guider par les cris de douleurs. Il passa une porte de fer et resta, une seconde imperceptible, surpris. L'odeur de chair brûlée était clairement insupportable et celle du sang alourdissait l'air. Les années sous le statut de Mangemort l'avait immunisé des nausées que pouvaient procurer ce genre de vue et d'odeur. Cependant les cris de l'homme allaient finir par lui crever les tympans. D'un sort, il le fit taire, crier n'effacerait de toute façon pas sa douleur.

Il se pencha doucement sur le corps et écarta les robes qui l'empêchaient de voir les dégâts. Il grogna à la vue du ventre dont la chair était brûlée.

Il connaissait ce maléfice mais jamais il ne l'avait encore vu exécuté. De la magie noire sans aucun doute. Il souffla, soigner les maléfices noires était aujourd'hui un domaine dans lequel il excellait.

Il n'avait certainement pas pitié, jamais, mais du dégoût pour la scène.

C'était presque imperceptible mais doucement la chair ne cessait de brûler et la plaie doucement s'étendait, elle creusait le corps de l'homme, allongé sur le dos.

_Merlin, où s'arrête sa folie ?_

\- Severus, tu… tu dois… m… me…

\- Tais-toi ! Et tâche de ne pas mourir, je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme toi. Cracha-t-il.

De nouveau il le fit taire, ôta sa cape et remonta ses manches jusqu'au coude. La nuit allait être longue et épuisante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, lui qui avait cru qu'avec le soleil couchant, sa journée prenait fin. Il s'était lourdement trompé, les plus gros tourments tombaient sûrement avec la nuit.

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout allait au plus mal.

Le Ministre avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Il avait accusé le jeune Potter de folie. Cela avait fait les gros titres de la Gazette. _Le Sauveur, un menteur !_ _Celui-qui-a-survécu_, _traumatisé par la Coupe des Trois Sorciers_. Cela ne cessait plus depuis des jours, il fallait rassurer la population. Potter était un gosse et il était aisé de discréditer la parole d'un enfant face à celle assurée d'un ministère. Il fallait faire sortir cet événement de l'esprit de la population sorcière.

_Foutaises !_

Et il y avait Harry, il se faisait du souci pour son jeune protégé. Il perdait confiance, il le sentait, il le voyait. Il était rassuré de savoir que bientôt il viendrait s'ouvrir à lui. Après les vacances sûrement, il pourrait l'aider, le guider. L'enfant était désorienté et trop affaibli par les derniers événements, la mort de Diggory et tout ce qui était dit dans son dos et sur les journaux. Le monde le rejetait et lui tournait le dos.

Severus aussi l'inquiétait. Cet homme lui faisait plus de cheveux blancs que n'importe qui. Il était alarmé par son état de santé, il semblait bien trop souvent brutalisé par Tom et ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû le pousser une nouvelle fois face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il semblait bien avoir assez d'ennui pour que rien ne vienne s'ajouter et pourtant il y avait maintenant cette lettre.

Cette lettre qui apportait ce message avertissant que la sécurité d'Harry Potter n'était plus.

Il avait lu et relu sans interruption la lettre dépliée sur son bureau. Essayant d'y voir un message caché, un chemin à suivre sans ennui, mais il n'y voyait que de la douleur, de la peur et ce regret.

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il suivre ces envies ?

Il avait été au début fasciné par la prévoyance de la femme, puis attristé par son sort, elle avait eu des doutes et les avait tus par confiance… Erreur.

Cette lettre était porteuse de tant de nouvelles d'un même coup, elle allait apporter tant de changements. Et ces mots qui étaient écrits et invisibles pour lui… Que révélaient-ils ? Il déglutit difficilement à l'idée de leur impact. Il y avait trop d'un coup, trop pour une même personne. Les deux personnes qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger et avec qui il avait toujours échoué ne survivrait pas à cette lettre.

De nouveau son regard tomba sur la lettre et il la relut.

_ Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_ J'imagine votre trouble à la vue de cette lettre. Si aujourd'hui la magie l'a fait venir jusqu'à vous, c'est que malheureusement de nouveaux jours sombres sont à déplorer et que ce que je crains le plus aujourd'hui, c'est produit…_

_ Harry est aujourd'hui seul. Cette simple pensée me brise le cœur. J'ai toujours souhaité le meilleur pour lui. Malheureusement le danger est grand, si grand… J'espère que bien des années ont coulé. Je l'imagine grand, cela arrive souvent. J'ai tellement peur que tout s'arrête si vite, peur de ne pas le voir grandir. J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore trop jeune, trop jeune pour être de nouveau abandonné par sa famille. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas encore atteint la majorité, sinon jamais cette lettre n'aurait pu apparaître. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, les enfants ne doivent pas être seul, pas un seul instant, ils doivent pouvoir trouver du soutien._

_ Vous devez sûrement vous demander comment cette lettre a fait pour parvenir jusqu'à vous ? Laissez-moi combler votre curiosité._

_ Aujourd'hui nous sommes à Godric's Hollow et comme vous le savez sûrement, la maison est soumise au sortilège de Fidelitas et notre Gardien du Secret est Peter Pettigrow. Personnellement je me méfie un peu de lui, j'aurais aimé que Sirius soit notre Gardien. Cependant il a refusé, pour lui la famille Black est trop proche de Voldemort. Je suppose qu'il a raison et puis lui et James ont confiance en Peter, ils sont amis depuis l'enfance._

_ Malgré toutes ces protections qui semblent nous entourer, je sais pertinemment qu'il y a plus de chance que ce combat nous tue. Je sais que nous pouvons perdre la vie à chaque instant. Il n'y a qu'à regarder James, je ne l'ai jamais vu si proche de sa baguette._

_J'ai pris une décision, James lui-même n'est pas au-courant. Si notre propre combat nous rattrape, je ne veux pas qu'il soit victime d'une guerre alors qu'il ne tient pas encore sur ses deux jambes. James et moi avons entouré Harry d'un nombre de charme impressionnant, tous ceux que nous connaissons ou bien que nous avons appris pour cet effet. Un soir je me suis souvenue de vos paroles ''_L'amour peut à coup sûr protéger et guérir tout les maux. L'amour sauve Miss Evans._'' J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches à ce sujet, et dans un vieux livre de la mère de James, je suis tombée sur un charme que seule une mère peut entourer son enfant. Je suppose que vous le connaissez Albus, je ne vous en ferai donc pas son exposé. Et puis tout devrait s'enchaîner avec notre mort, j'imagine vos pensées, oui c'est pour cette raison qu'il est si bien protégé aux côtés de ma sœur, ''Liés par les mots, le sang et le cœur.''_

_Mais aujourd'hui cette protection prend fin avec le décès de ma sœur et plus rien ne protégera mon fils de Voldemort. Le charme va se lever et cette lettre apparaître. De nouveau il va perdre sa famille, je veux qu'il est la vie d'un enfant Albus, je veux qu'il soit entouré, peu importe le nombre il suffit d'une personne vers qui il pourra toujours se tourner sans crainte, je veux cela pour lui, quelqu'un qui l'aime._

_ Pourquoi vers vous Albus ?_

_ La raison est simple, aujourd'hui ni moi ni James ne pouvons aimer notre fils comme nous le voudrions. Ma sœur, chez qui il a, je l'espère, pu trouver une famille et du réconfort ont aussi disparu. Vous êtes aujourd'hui la personne envers qui j'ai peut-être le plus confiance. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous ayez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour protéger mon fils et pour qu'il soit heureux. J'ai bien pensé à Sirius, mais connaissant sa capacité pour se mettre dans des ennuis plus gros que lui je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être plus sage de me tourner vers vous._

_ Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez être cet homme Albus, celui qui restera auprès d'Harry ou bien même si vous voulez le devenir. Je ne doute pas que vous faites le mieux pour lui mais beaucoup de choses doivent réclamer votre attention. Trouvez cette personne, Albus. Vous devez mettre mon fils en sécurité mais plus que tout il doit avoir une personne sur qui compter, une personne responsable, les amis ne suffisent pas._

_ Je me serais tournée vers Severus sans la moindre hésitation, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? J'ai même longtemps hésité à ce que cette lettre vienne jusqu'à lui. Seulement nous nous sommes comportés comme deux enfants, __nous avons été idiots ! __J'ai été idiote…_

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous nous sommes royalement ignorés, nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était, s'il n'était pas si borné aussi !_

_ Je connais Severus, il n'est pas un Mangemort et s'il a fait des erreurs alors pardonnez-lui. La vie l'a poussé là où il se trouve et je suis responsable, je n'ai pas compris… Mais une chose est sûre et ne changera jamais, Severus est un homme bon, en qui on peut avoir confiance._

_ Cependant et malgré toutes mes espérances, je ne peux pas mettre la vie d'Harry en danger, et j'ignore la situation actuelle. Mais si je ne me trompe pas Albus, si je connais vraiment Severus et qu'il n'est plus du côté sombre, conduisez Harry à lui. Je sais qu'il peut protéger mon fils._

_ Vous le savez Albus, je suis sûr que vous connaissez Severus, vous savez tout n'est-ce pas ? Ou presque, il saura le faire, malgré cette facette détestable qu'il montre aux autres (je suis sûr que cela a empiré avec les années), Severus Tobias Snape sait aimer._

_ Je me rends bien compte que cette lettre est longue et qu'elle comporte des choses inutiles pour vous, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'écrire et plus que tout, j'espère que toutes ces sécurités nous sauveront la vie et que jamais cette lettre ne vous parvienne._

_P.S : Remettez la lettre à Severus, il y a une suite pour lui et d'importantes choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire._

_ Lily Evans Potter _

Il souffla, peut-être valait-il mieux attendre demain. De toute évidence cela ne changerait rien, les Dursley étaient tous morts, on venait de lui confirmer ce fait. Harry pouvait dormir encore une nuit et Severus pouvait s'épargner encore quelques heures l'impact des mots cachés.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 2

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Choix**

_Samedi 1__er__ Juillet 1995, Poudlard_

Severus monta sans enthousiasma l'escalier de marbre. Il était sept heures et il ne s'était pas reposé depuis ce qui lui semblait des semaines. Mais il y avait eu ce maudit hibou à peine avait-il mis un pied dans ses cachots. Non pas qu'il n'aurait pas rendu visite au Directeur, il avait des informations à lui donner et pas des bonnes. Mais une douche aurait été bien venue avant tout.

À peine sa main avait effleuré le bois de la porte qu'Albus le fit entrer. Severus entra et, sans même franchir le seuil de la porte, il sut que cette réunion allait être déplaisante. Remus Lupin, le Loup-Garou, et Harry Potter, le Survivant, était-ce une blague ? Était-il invité à une réunion gryffondor ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait qu'une envie repartir !

_Par Merlin !_

Il n'avait pas encore pu prendre le temps de se reposer quelques heures. Soigner Travers lui avait pris toute la nuit et il n'était pas encore sûr que l'homme puisse s'en sortir. Tout ça car cet inconscient avait jugé bon de donner son point de vue au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait que faire de ce que pouvait penser l'un de ses subordonnés. Et maintenant ça, une réunion entourée de lions. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait être difficile de garder son calme.

Malgré tout cela, il ne montra en aucun cas son mécontentement face à une telle convocation.

\- Severus, prenez place voulez-vous. L'invita Albus sans prendre la peine de lui proposer une de ses sucreries qu'il allait refuser tout comme il venait de refuser de prendre place.

En quelques phrases, Albus lui résuma la situation : l'attaque de Privet Drive, la mort des Dursley, la lettre.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer. Bellatrix n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle les avait tous tués. Certainement s'y était-t-elle rendue à la fin de la réunion.

Un point restait à éclairer, les barrières magiques qui étaient censées les protéger ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait semble-t-il trouvé un moyen de contourner ce point.

Il écouta le directeur, le regard posé sur le dos de Potter qui ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne vit aucune larme sur le visage de l'enfant, aucune douleur ou trace de colère. Potter semblait être parti loin de cette triste nouvelle. Le regard vide, il doutait même qu'il ait remarqué sa présence. Tout ce que faisait Potter, c'était se tripoter nerveusement les mains et fixer une lettre posée sur le bureau.

Lupin lui était penché sur un accoudoir face à Harry, un œil sur le Directeur et un autre sur lui. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce, l'air s'était alourdi et Lupin avait baissé les yeux après avoir perdu face au regard sombre. Le loup semblait lui aussi atteint par la nouvelle et regardait avec inquiétude le garçon.

Albus avait fini sa suite d'explication ou tout du moins avait pris une pose pour attirer de nouveau son attention.

Severus leva son regard noir vers le Directeur, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le regardait pas, qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Et malgré les informations, il ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons de sa présence ici, il allait parler pour la première fois mais Albus l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et poursuivit.

\- La mort de la sœur de Lily a fait venir jusqu'à moi cette lettre. J'aimerais que vous preniez la peine de la lire Severus, elle semble vous être destinée. Fit-il doucement en la tendant à l'homme qui semblait toujours impassible.

Destinée ! Pourquoi à lui ? Qui plus est, elle ne lui était pas parvenue à lui mais à Albus alors pourquoi ? Il finit par tendre le bras et saisit le parchemin avec nonchalance.

Les premiers mots lui avaient sauté au visage, il aurait reconnut cette écriture entre mille.

_Lily._

Bien malgré lui, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur le bout de papier le froissant légèrement. Il commença doucement la lecture. Petit à petit, son visage se décomposait, c'était infime mais visible. Plus il avançait et plus sa lecture se faisait rapide, il le sentait, il ne réussirait pas à conserver son éternel contrôle et son masque se fissurait.

Les souvenirs semblaient ressurgir brutalement comme un barrage qui lâche, il ne parvenait pas à en arrêter le flot.

Il plia nerveusement la lettre sans prendre le temps de la finir et de lire les mots qui lui étaient personnellement destinés. S'il allait plus loin, il craquerait, tout cela était relié à une sombre époque de sa vie qu'il prenait grand soin d'ignorer. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une quelconque marque de faiblesse.

Il la jeta négligemment sur le bureau et sans un mot se retourna et partit.

Il sentit Lupin se lever dans son dos et courir derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il criait mais aucun son ne parvenait à Severus et il ne répondit pas à l'homme. Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde, il eut envie de se retourner et de cracher sa colère à coup de sortilèges. Mais il continua tout droit, s'il lançait un quelconque sortilège, il n'était pas sûr que le Loup-Garou puisse en sortir vivant.

Severus marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, poussant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Accélérant à chaque fois un peu plus ses pas, il emprunta tous les passages secrets qui lui permirent de se rendre le plus vite dans ses appartements. Lupin avait rapidement abandonné cette poursuite inutile.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai ? Cette écriture, ces mots…

_Lily !_

Pas après toutes ces années, pas après tout ça… Tout ce temps où il construisait des murs chaque jour plus épais l'éloignant des souvenirs du passé.

Son souffle semblait de plus en plus court, il allait étouffer s'il restait là, ainsi. Il devait franchir cette porte, disparaître.

_Lily !_

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de ses appartements, il sentit ses jambes trembler, se dérober sous son poids. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, sa main enfoncée dans ses capes noires ne pouvait l'atteindre malgré l'effort.

La douleur et la colère l'envahissaient. Il voulait crier mais sa gorge semblait trop sèche et trop serrée. Pleurer mais l'eau de ses yeux avait déjà trop coulé pour la sombre époque et ils étaient secs, sec comme sa voix, sec comme son cœur. Il aurait aimé laisser sa peine s'échapper, se transformer en haine détruisant tout, partir et disparaître peut-être à jamais. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, non pas maintenant, pas encore.

_Pourquoi maintenant Lily ?_

Une tornade se jouait en lui mais rien ne traversait son visage et seul son regard laissait paraître cet éclair douloureux.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

Il n'arrivait plus à crier sa peine et sa colère que cette simple année lui avait imposée.

Il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec tout cela, ce passé qui le tuait, qu'il tentait de cacher derrière des murs épais. Mais plus les murs s'épaississaient et plus il les voyait ces souvenirs qu'il cachait sans succès.

Il s'était juste laissé glisser un verre à la main contre le mur, laissant le liquide ambre brûler sa gorge.

Il était en colère, il lui en voulait tellement, il s'en voulait tellement !

Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir était là, d'être morte et d'imposer aujourd'hui le passé et sa présence par sa simple lettre.

À quoi bon lui faire parvenir cela aujourd'hui, tout avait déjà été dit… À quoi bon maintenant ?

Il avait laissé là-bas ce parchemin empli de la fine écriture de Lily et pourtant, il voyait encore les mots flotter et se superposer sur le décor de son salon, raisonner en lui comme si elle était elle-même venue la lui lire au creux de l'oreille.

La raison de cette lettre lui revint en mémoire comme si jusque-là le contenu avait eu bien peu d'importance.

_Potter !_

La douleur qu'avait fait naître Lily avait été balayée à ce simple nom et le verre se brisa entre ses doigts.

Il détestait cet homme au plus profond de son être. Ce misérable qui avait fait de son adolescence un enfer et qui avait littéralement détruit sa vie de jeune adulte.

Potter ! Ce nom le révulsait, il voulait le cracher avec toute cette haine qui le parcourait. Il lui avait tout enlevé. Tout !

Cette vie bancale qu'il avait tenté de se construire s'était écroulée de par sa lâcheté, de par sa fierté mal placée, de par son assurance constante en ses capacités.

Il était mort aujourd'hui pour ces mêmes raisons mais malheureusement il n'était pas parti seul.

_Lily…_

Il l'avait entraînée dans sa chute. Potter lui avait tout enlevé tout. Toute sa vie…

_Addi'…_

Et il y avait ce gosse, qui portait ce nom. Potter, Harry Potter. Tout aurait pu être différent, il le savait. Mais la vue de cet enfant le changeait. Cette haine grandissante ne demandait qu'à exploser à la vue des ses cheveux en bataille, de ce visage si semblable. Il aurait dû dépasser cela, mais ça semblait impossible.

Fermant les yeux, les images lui parvenaient comme des flashs douloureux, les peines semblaient le transcender, et le moindre souvenir heureux le traversait comme un _Doloris_.

Ses poings se seraient si forts que la pression en était douloureuse, des bouts de verres s'incrustaient dans sa peau et son sang gouttait sur le sol. Mais aucune douleur ne pouvait prédominer ces absences constantes dont Potter était responsable.

_Pourquoi une telle demande Lily ? Il y en a tellement des mieux que moi…_

Cette pensée ne cessait maintenant plus de quitter son esprit.

La colère et la douleur étaient passées. Après avoir fait exploser trois autres verres, après avoir ressassé encore et encore ses courts moments disparus et ces nuits abominables où son monde s'était effondré. Il avait avalé une potion calmante de ses mains tremblantes et s'était assis cette fois dans un fauteuil.

Le fils de Lily Evans et le rejeton de James Potter voilà qui était Harry Potter à ses yeux. Des sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient à la pensée de l'enfant.

Un enfant, voilà ce qu'était Harry Potter. Il méritait mieux que lui, mieux que Severus Snape, noyé dans le passé, la haine et la rancœur.

Il détestait ce gamin, pour de mauvaises raisons certainement et il en était conscient parfois. Mais sa douleur était trop grande et il était tellement plus facile de balayer sa peine par la haine. Potter était une proie facile, si facile…

Les mots de Lily raisonnaient encore en lui '' _Vous devez mettre mon fils en sécurité mais plus que tout il doit avoir une personne sur qui compter, une personne responsable, les amis ne suffisent pas. Severus Tobias Snape sait aimer. _''

Lily l'avait si bien connu, le nombre de personne qui le connaissait comme elle était faible. Oui, il avait su aimer cependant tous ceux qu'il avait aimé étaient morts et le si peu d'amour qu'il était encore capable de donner était réservé aux êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le misérable Potter, il en trouverait des centaines de familles qui l'aimeront comme les Dursley l'avaient aimé. Il ne se faisait pas de souci à ce sujet-là, non, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Il n'avait pas besoin des yeux verts de Lily dans sa demeure ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'arrogance de Potter dans sa vie !

Il avait promis, il avait promis de veiller sur lui, de veiller à ce qu'il puisse vivre, mais le prendre sous son toit était au-dessus de ses forces, non il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus…

Il avait le sentiment d'être perdu, déchiré dans ses promesses, brûlé dans ses souvenirs et elle, son regard rassurant, son sourire apaisant qui apparaissait entre chacun de ses flashs douloureux, elle qui accompagnait ses pensées pour les contredire avec certitude… Elle qui était partie bien trop vite… Elle et ses yeux verts.

Non, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec Harry Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter.

Il ne pouvait pas être la personne que Lily voulait pour lui, ce n'était qu'un enfant mais lui voyait tellement plus en lui, il ne pouvait pas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lundi 3 Juillet 1995, Poudlard_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la lettre était apparue face à Dumbledore. Trois jours que les Dursley avaient quitté ce monde, trois jours que la protection normalement infaillible qui protégeait Harry n'était plus. Trois jours qu'Harry Potter était désormais sans famille pour l'accueillir.

Severus fuyait littéralement le monde et plus particulièrement Albus. Il savait ce qu'Albus attendait de lui, comme Lily. Ils avaient tous deux un espoir fou. Severus lui n'avait même pas envisagé une seule seconde cette possibilité. Pour tout dire, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il s'efforçait d'être occupé un maximum, ce qui n'était pas compliqué avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette lettre, à Lily, à cette vie qui lui avait échappé.

Il était irritable, désagréable et ce bien plus que d'habitude. Il ne parlait pas et s'exprimait qu'à coup de sortilèges. Inscription au tableau, disparition des potions, séparation des élèves. Il ne parlait plus et un seul mot traversait ses lèvres, murmuré froidement : _retenue_.

Tous le fuyaient soigneusement. Son humeur des plus froides, les retenues qui tombaient comme des bombes sur les élèves que ce soit en cours ou dans un couloir. Partout où il se trouvait, l'atmosphère était lourde, chargée d'une puissance hostile. Les élèves ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte et inconsciemment ils s'éloignaient. Mais bon nombre des professeurs étaient venus se plaindre d'un tel comportement, jugeant cela inadmissible de la part d'un enseignant.

Le message était clair pour tous, il voulait être seul, plus que jamais. Tous avaient compris sauf le Directeur qu'il croisait par des hasards un peu trop prononcés près de ses cachots, à la sortie de ses cours. Mais toujours pas un mot de sa part, rien de plus qu'un regard plein d'hostilité était envoyé.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit et désirait seulement la solitude.

Après le départ de Severus, Harry s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce sans un mot de plus. La nouvelle qu'apportait la lettre n'avait fait venir ni cri, ni larme de la part de l'enfant. Albus s'inquiétait du silence du Survivant, sa présence en cours n'était que physique aux dires de ses professeurs, il le voyait s'éloigner de ses amis et perdre l'appétit. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, tout cela était trop pour l'enfant qu'il était, Tom, Diggory et maintenant les Dursley. Et l'enfant n'en parlait pas, jamais et à personne.

Albus avait mis tous ses autres travaux en suspend. Il devait trouver une solution, il fallait trouver où mettre Harry.

_Harry._

Il était exclu de l'envoyer auprès de Remus ou bien Sirius. Pourtant, le Loup-Garou avait donné son opinion, il n'était pas pour Severus Snape.

Le problème c'est que la protection qui devait entourer Harry Potter devait être maximale, si l'on pouvait toujours accommoder un lieu à ce besoin, trouver une personne qui rentrait dans les critères pour protéger Celui-qui-a-survécu n'était pas simple.

Un Auror était l'idéal en fait, seulement ils étaient tous bien trop occupés pour prendre la garde de qui que ce soit.

Encore une fois, son regard tomba sur la lettre de Lily.

_Severus._

L'homme n'était pas venu le voir. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois entre deux couloirs mais jamais rien de plus qu'un regard noir.

Le message était clair et lui était de toute évidence adressé en premier puis au monde entier. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit.

Comme Harry, cela l'inquiétait. Car comme Harry, la lettre de Lily l'atteignait et il s'inquiétait plus que pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son espion alors que la guerre était à leur porte. Severus était bien plus proche du gouffre que jamais Harry n'y serait.

Lily voulait Severus pour son fils, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle connaissait bien Severus, mieux que lui il le craignait, elle avait confiance en Severus et Albus aurait aimé remplir les dernières volontés d'une personne comme Lily.

Si son professeur de potion n'était pas Auror, il en valait bien deux à lui tout seul. Cet homme avait des capacités magiques monstrueuses et il était certain de ne pas réellement en connaître l'étendue. Il pouvait protéger Harry et il savait que l'homme possédait quelque part dans le monde une demeure capable de le protéger des plus grands comme Voldemort.

Le seul ennui était le fait qu'il était un homme brisé et aujourd'hui encore il montrait à quel point il était blessé par la vie. Toutes ses peines se transformaient en colère.

Il serait difficile de faire accepter un Potter à un Snape. Et pourtant plus il y pensait et plus y voyait des avantages. Au côté de Severus, il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller et peut-être que Severus pourrait l'aider. Avec Severus, clairement isolé du monde, la confiance d'Harry se tournerait automatiquement vers lui, seul contact qu'il pourrait avoir. Et si Albus était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la confiance du Survivant et qu'il serait en son avantage de la renforcer.

Et puis le Lord Noir ne chercherait pas Potter chez l'un de ses Mangemorts !

Brisant ses réflexions, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, sans surprise car il l'avait convoqué, Severus apparut.

\- Vous m'avez demandé. Fit l'homme d'un ton froid en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Entre Severus et assis-toi veux-tu.

L'homme, vêtu de noir, s'exécuta avec regret.

\- Je souhaitais savoir si tu pouvais m'apporter plus d'information au sujet de l'exécution de la famille Dursley.

Les poings de Severus se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs mais son visage resta de marbre. N'avait-il pas envoyé un rapport des plus détaillés pour éviter ce genre de réunion, le vieil homme n'avait-il pas compris qu'il souhaitait rester seul, un peu. Le message n'avait-il pas été assez clair ?

\- Il a été décidé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tuer toute la famille Dursley brisant ainsi les protections qui entouraient Potter. Il espère ainsi rendre Potter plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'est déjà. Évidement la question est : pourquoi le sortilège apposé par Lily a disparu ? Cette tâche a été réalisée par Bellatrix dans un temps record, je dois bien l'admettre. Elle a dû s'y rendre dès la fin de la réunion, j'aurais dû vous prévenir de ce risque cependant j'ai été retenu. Sa voix n'avait pas exprimé le moindre sentiment, elle était restée froide et plate, comme de l'eau si froide qu'elle était prête à se solidifier.

_Retenu_, songea Dumbledore.

Il avait peur de savoir ce qui pouvait se cacher sous ce terme. Le vieux sorcier se faisait du souci pour cet homme. Le retour bel et bien officiel de Tom était une mauvaise nouvelle pour le monde entier. Mais il ne doutait pas que son échec récent le rendait plus mauvais que jamais, Severus lui en avait rapidement fait part et n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur ce sujet douloureux. Prétextant que cela ne regardait que sa personne et que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il n'avait pu que changer de sujet face aux murs infranchissables que Severus dressait entre eux.

\- Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à ta question Severus. Il vrai que cela est des plus étonnant et surtout inquiétant. Tâche d'en savoir plus si possible.

\- Bien sûr. Souhaitez-vous savoir autre chose Albus ou puis-je me retirer ?

Sans un mot, le Directeur prit une enveloppe sur son bureau et la lui tendit.

\- Elle te revient. C'est la lettre de Lily. Ajouta-t-il face au manque de réaction du Maître des Potions.

Severus la saisit alors doucement, il n'avait ni le besoin, ni l'envie de la parcourir ici face au vieil homme. Et quand il croisa son regard, il sut quel allait être le sujet suivant.

\- Il est hors de question que je prenne Potter avec moi. Cracha-t-il espérant étouffer toute envie d'Albus sur ce sujet.

\- C'est pourtant ce que Lily aurait souhaité, elle savait Severus, elle savait que tu n'étais pas cet homme.

C'était rusé de la part de ce vieux fou de vouloir se servir de Lily pour l'influencer. Pourtant, cela ne sera jamais suffisant.

Bien qu'Albus croyait tout savoir ou du moins une bonne partie de la vie et de la personne qu'était Severus, l'homme baignait dans une ignorance constante sans même s'en rendre compte et Severus avait toujours un coup d'avance.

\- Lily souhaite le meilleur pour son fils et croyez-moi Albus, je ne suis en aucun cas le meilleur. Vous connaissez mes sentiments pour cet enfant, je ne l'accepterais jamais !

Il s'était préparé à cet entretien, il avait même été étonné qu'Albus ne le demande plus tôt. Il avait longuement réfléchi au souhait de Lily. Et la conclusion venait d'être dite. Il ne voulait pas d'Harry Potter. Albus pouvait bien parler des heures, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler.

\- Il n'est pas la question d'acceptation. Il est question de sécurité.

La réponse était étrange et froide. Alors le vieil homme se moquait bien du sort de ce petit arrogant du moment qu'il était en sécurité, n'avait-il pas trouvé mieux que lui ? Mais Severus n'en n'était pas satisfait, il y avait mieux pour Potter, mieux que lui ! Et en dépit de toute son hostilité, c'est ce qu'il voulait pour Harry Potter. Il voulait le mieux mais loin de lui.

\- Lily veut que son fils soit heureux, vous pouvez certainement combler ce souhait Albus, il y a des centaines de familles qui accepteraient l'enfant. Les Weasley par exemple.

Son idée sembla tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd et le Directeur semblait suivre un plan déjà tout tracé pour faire changer d'avis le Maître des Potions.

\- Le bonheur viendra. Mais la guerre arrive. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, s'il venait à mourir, notre combat serait vain. Severus, veux-tu t'être battu pour rien ? N'as-tu pas une vie à venger ?

L'argument était de taille et le plus jeune en était choqué, comment osait-il ? Sans même réellement le savoir, Albus avait touché une corde sensible, si tendue que même l'effleurer la rendait douloureuse. Et il sentit qu'il allait céder. La petite voix revenait emplir son esprit comme un douloureux souvenir, une absence… oui il devait la venger. Et puis il y avait aussi Lily, il avait promis…

\- Ce choix n'est pas le bon Albus, croyez-moi, vous faites erreur. Mais si vous êtes prêt à sacrifier la vie de Potter pour une simple survie alors…

\- Je savais que tu accepterais, je sais qu'Harry ne craint rien avec toi Severus et Lily le savait aussi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 3

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Retour douloureux**

_Mardi 4 Juillet 1995, Poudlard._

L'année scolaire touchait maintenant à sa fin. Petit à petit, les valises se bouclaient et les élèves prenaient le chemin du retour avec une joie non dissimulée. L'idée de retrouver leur famille pour deux longs mois enchantait un bon nombre d'entre eux. C'était aussi l'occasion de s'éloigner des derniers événements tragiques qui avaient frappé Poudlard et le Monde Magique. Le moment de s'enfermer dans un monde qui se limitait à la famille et de profiter.

Alors que tous avaient fini par trouver leur place dans le Poudlard Express, Harry était remonté seul dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Il avait accompagné Hermione et Ron jusqu'au train. Il était resté un long moment ainsi regardant le train s'échapper sans lui. Le vent chaud de l'été soufflant dans ses cheveux déjà bien mal ordonnés. Il avait laissé ses pensées se bousculer dans son esprit, les questions arrivaient et repartaient sans avoir pu trouver une réponse. C'était ainsi depuis des semaines, depuis que Voldemort était réapparu, qu'il avait pris la vie de Cedric comme s'il avait abattu un cochon pour le repas du soir. Depuis que tous lui avaient soudainement tourné le dos l'accusant d'être un menteur. Depuis que les Dursley étaient morts et qu'il avait compris que le mage noir les tuerait tous…

Il était donc seul dans la tour, sa valise fermée à ses pieds et Hedwige installée dans sa cage. Il attendait, sans vraiment savoir quoi, il attendait. Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar ? Peut-être allait-il se réveiller et rentrer à 4 Privet Drive ? Jamais, il n'aurait espéré une telle chose auparavant. Et pourtant, il ne savait pas, avait-il réellement le droit de se sentir bien, heureux et plus léger en sachant que plus jamais il ne verrait un Dursley ? Que plus jamais de tels êtres ne le maltraiteraient comme il l'avait été ? Avait-il le droit de tirer un soulagement de la mort d'autrui ?

Mais aujourd'hui tout semblait basculer un peu plus. Il était perdu. Pas perdu dans le temps, dans ses idées. Non, il était perdu, irrécupérable, il allait mourir, il devait mourir, il voulait mourir !

Encore une fois sa présence causait la mort. Comme pour Cédric, il n'avait rien pu faire, il avait juste pu le voir mourir à ses pieds… Pourquoi tous ceux qui l'entouraient partaient ? La liste semblait sans fin et surtout elle semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin.

Il ne supporterait pas qu'encore une vie disparaisse en son nom.

Il lui restait encore Remus et surtout Sirius, son parrain. Et s'ils mouraient eux aussi par sa faute ? Sirius ne pouvait même pas le prendre avec lui, il était obligé de vivre comme un vagabond par sa faute dans le fond.

Il eut un rire amer, il allait être récupéré par Snape. L'homme qui le détestait le plus au monde après Voldemort. Il y avait des centaines de sorciers et une lettre avait suffit à le jeter dans les bras de ce monstre. Peut-être l'avait-il mérité ? Peut-être que Snape l'empoisonnerait et la mort serait sans douleur et rapide.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à déballer un nombre incalculable de pensées sur le professeur détesté qu'était Severus Snape. Dumbledore traversa la porte.

\- Harry, es-tu prêt ?

\- Je suppose, Professeur. Fit-il d'un ton morne.

Il se retrouva accroché au bras du Directeur, l'habituelle compression du transplanage le saisit et il arriva avec difficulté devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment et le tint légèrement pour l'empêcher de chuter.

\- Ça va aller Harry ?

\- Oui Professeur, je crois. Fit-il finalement hésitant.

\- Alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Le Professeur Snape viendra te chercher demain en fin de journée. Ne t'inquiète pas du Professeur Snape, Harry, tu es en sécurité à ses côtés mais tâche de ne pas l'importuner pour le moment. Tout cela va être difficile pour vous deux.

Il avait fait un discours similaire au Maître des Potions mais cela semblait être peine perdu. Il espérait que ses paroles aient un impact différent sur Harry. Le jeune homme devrait être plus réceptif, tout du moins il l'espérait.

Sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus, Harry entra dans la maison et les cris du tableau de Mrs Black retentirent comme à leur habitude.

_Il y a au moins des choses qui ne changent pas_, songea le Professeur avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Dès qu'il eut fait deux pas dans la maison, les injures du tableau lui tombèrent dessus comme une avalanche. Très vite, Sirius arriva, faisant taire l'ignoble bonne femme, et s'approcha d'Harry le débarrassant de ses affaires puis l'étreignit rapidement.

\- Harry, je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, ça va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Fit-il d'un ton rassurant.

D'un geste de baguette, Sirius fit monter ses bagages dans une chambre. Harry les suivit du regard et pendant une seconde il se demanda si Sirius savait qu'il allait vivre chez Snape.

\- Va dans la cuisine Harry, les Weasley sont là.

Dès qu'il les vit, Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Il ne devait pas les approcher, il devait s'éloigner d'eux. Sinon eux aussi mourront. Les enfants Weasley n'auraient pas dû être présents mais ils avaient tant insisté pour passer une dernière nuit aux côtés d'Harry. Pourquoi Mrs Weasley avait-elle finalement acceptée ? Voulait-elle qu'il les tue ? Malgré tout, il n'en montra rien et fit un sourire heureux.

La soirée se passa normalement, ils avaient parlé joyeusement, oubliant le reste. Ils avaient joué et Harry avait maintenu avec perfection les apparences. Oui il allait bien, oui il mangeait bien, non ses nuits n'étaient pas perturbées. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et ils étaient tous si aveugle. Harry songea cette fois qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissaient vraiment sinon ils auraient vu, que tout était faux.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il préféra prendre congé prétextant la fatigue. Enfin c'était vrai mais de toute façon il ne dormait pratiquement plus alors…

Quand Ron le rejoignit dans la chambre, ils parlèrent un peu de son prochain séjour chez la Chauve-souris comme Ron le disait si bien. Plus la discussion avançait et plus Harry se rendait compte qu'en fait cela lui importait peu. Il ne méritait pas de passer de joyeuses vacances. Finalement deux mois avec les Dursley auraient été bien, eux l'auraient puni comme il le fallait pour tous ses crimes. Peut-être que Snape était fait du même bois.

_Sûrement…_

Alors que la discussion se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse puisqu'Harry ne l'alimentait pas et que Ron fatiguait, on frappa à leur porte. Les jumeaux Weasley. Sans même rentrer, ils leur firent signe de sortir.

\- Harry, on parle de toi en bas. Chuchota Fred.

Ils s'étaient penchés tous les quatre à la rambarde de l'escalier et écoutaient aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient la conversation.

\- Tout cela pour une lettre ! Albus est inconscient. Fit la voix qu'ils avaient reconnue comme celle de Sirius.

\- Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'elle contient, peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le choix ! Contra la seule voix féminine.

\- Seul Remus l'a lu. Et il n'a pas voulu m'en dire un mot. Grogna Sirius.

\- Ce qu'elle contient ne te regarde en aucun cas, il me semble inutile d'en rajouter et puis cette lettre lui était destinée. Je peux vous dire que c'est ce qu'elle désirait mais ce n'était en aucun cas une obligation.

\- De toute façon, c'est fait. Severus n'est pas homme à faire marche arrière. Informa le père Weasley.

\- Le simple fait qu'il ait accepté n'est pas normal. Par Merlin, il déteste Harry du plus profond de son âme et c'est un putain de Mangemort. Il le vendra à son Maître. Cria Sirius.

\- Moins fort Sirius, les enfants vont t'entendre, plaida Molly.

\- Mon filleul avec cette horrible chauve-souris de cachot, je n'y crois pas, qu'il tente ne serait-ce qu'une chose contre Harry et je le tue.

\- Sa vie n'est pas en danger avec lui, nous savons tous ici qu'il n'est plus un Mangemort. Cependant il est sûr que les vacances ne seront pas drôles non plus.

\- … Il le fait car cela lui a été demandé…

\- … Certainement mais pas par n'importe qui, je doute que même Albus aurait pu le convaincre si tu veux mon avis.

\- Il y quelque chose qui nous échappe dans le choix de Severus il est certain, mais c'est un homme compliqué et savoir qu'Harry ne craint rien avec lui devrait nous suffire. Termina Arthur.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la cuisine. Severus, un homme compliqué c'était certain. Mais si une autre chose était certaine, c'était bien le destinataire de cette lettre.

Et ce simple fait était lourd de sens. Si personne n'avait voulu le voir ou l'admettre, il fut un temps où la Gryffondor et le Serpentard furent amis. Peut-être que Snape acceptait en souvenir de Lily et parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait.

Harry s'était finalement retrouvé enfoui sous ses draps. Personne ne semblait comprendre Snape finalement et il semblait aussi que c'est le destinataire de cette lettre qui ait voulu qu'il se retrouve chez le Maître des Potions.

Il bâilla, il était épuisé et fatigué. Mais malgré lui, l'image de Cedric Diggory s'imposa.

Depuis cette nuit-là, toutes les autres étaient ponctuées de cauchemar toujours plus terrible, toujours plus réel.

Mais peut-être le méritait-il en fait…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mercredi 5 Juillet 1995, __12 square Grimmaurd_

Severus marchait d'un pas mesuré vers la maison Black. Prendre Potter avec lui était définitivement une erreur terrible. La sécurité qui devait entourer cet enfant l'avait obligé à un retour brutal dans le passé. Autant dire qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

La nuit avait été courte pour le Maître des Potions. Il avait attendu la dernière minute pour se replonger dans ce lieu qui lui appartenait, qui leur avait appartenu…

Il savait que cela serait difficile et douloureux mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'être de nouveau là-bas le rendrait si faible. Il voyait encore ses doigts trembler sur la poignée de la porte, sa gorge se serrait, ses entrailles se crispaient. Ouvrir cette porte, ce n'était pas qu'un accès sur le manoir, c'était basculé dans un monde devenu souvenir, souffrance…

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds là-bas ? Question stupide, quatorze ans, quatorze longues années qu'il n'avait jamais pu combler son absence.

Il était arrivé une bonne heure avant le coucher du soleil quand il avait fait son apparition face à l'immense portail en fer forgé. Il avait traversé sans le moindre souci les barrières magiques et s'était trouvé face à la porte d'entrée de son manoir. Figé. Il n'avait plus bougé. Le soleil s'était couché doucement et il n'avait pas trouvé l'énergie pour ouvrir la porte. Les images du passé avaient défilé devant ses yeux et après plusieurs heures et sous une nuit sombre, il avait fait un pas dans son manoir, dans un passé aussi joyeux que douloureux.

Ce lieu résumait à lui seul tous les sentiments qui avaient pu le traverser dans sa vie. Toute sa vie s'était écrite là-bas. C'était _son_ point phare, là-bas il était lui-même, et tous ses masques tombaient mais c'était aussi là bas qu'il avait appris à se créer tant de facettes. À subir la douleur sans le moindre bruit et chérir chaque sourire et rire.

Et Potter allait maintenant venir, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir ce gosse déambuler entre ces couloirs, trouver sa place dans les pièces… Il allait rendre cet enfant malheureux car il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, bien que tous croyaient qu'il prenait plaisir à rabaisser l'enfant, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Pourrait-il supporter sa douleur et oublier James Potter en l'enfant, oublié que s'il devait de nouveau se retrouver là-bas c'était à cause d'Harry Potter.

_Tu as accepté maintenant, la machine est lancée. Pour toi, Lily, je prendrais soin de ton fils._

Soufflant une dernière fois, il frappa trois fois à la porte de bois. Des cris se firent rapidement entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley.

\- Severus, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Molly. J'espère que Mr. Potter est prêt ?

Molly n'ajouta rien, l'homme semblait encore moins aimable qu'à l'habitude et il dégageait une aura peu engageante. Elle se décala simplement, l'invitant à entrer sous les injures toujours plus fortes à la vue du Maître des Potions.

\- Taisez-vous pauvre femme, les tableaux n'ont pas d'opinion à donner. Cracha-t-il dans un murmure que seule la vieille Black entendit.

Il continua son chemin dans l'horrible maison délabrée. C'était à se demander si elle était réellement habitée vu l'odeur de renfermé. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse accepter de vivre dans un tel taudis. Si sa petite maison Impasse du Tisseur pouvait laissait penser à un tel état au vu de sa façade, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur et encore moins pour son manoir.

Un masque de dégoût clairement affiché, il termina sa route dans la cuisine étroite mais surtout surpeuplé de têtes rousses.

À son arrivée tous se turent. Pas gêné pour autant, le Maître des Potions posa son regard sur Potter.

Le garçon était là, entouré de ses amis, il sembla comprendre sans un mot la signification du regard noir posé sur lui. Il se tourna vers Ron et celui-ci le salua comme si son ami partait à la guerre pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Harry était préparé depuis longtemps, il s'était fait à l'idée et n'avait pas envie de se battre contre. Il était même heureux quelque part de s'éloigner de ses amis, loin de lui, ils ne craignaient rien et lui n'avait pas à faire comme si tout allait bien.

Il avait fait ses au-revoir avec résignation. Il avait plaqué ce faux sourire sur son visage, son assurance dans ses paroles. Quoi qu'on en dise, il était devenu un excellent comédien pour cela.

\- Potter, prenez vos affaires, nous partons !

Severus voyait les adieux se prolonger, le gamin n'allait pas mourir, inutile d'en faire des montagnes. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il était attendu.

Harry ne réagit pas face à la froideur des paroles et d'un pas automatique, il monta prendre sa valise et Hedwige.

\- Et où l'emmènes-tu Servilus ? Pas dans ton taudis entouré de malfrats.

\- Notre destination finale ne te regarde en rien, mais je te rassure, nous n'aurons pas besoin de chien de garde Black, tu peux rester dans ta si précieuse demeure.

\- Je te préviens Snape, si jamais j'apprends que tu maltraites Harry de quelque façon qui soit, je …

\- Tu vas quoi Black ? Tu vas mordre et grogner ! Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre. Mais si tu ne veux pas que ta laisse se retrouve plus courte qu'elle ne l'est déjà, reste à ta place et ne sors pas de la niche. Fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il se tourna alors d'un mouvement rapide faisant voler ses capes et regarda Potter se diriger vers lui.

\- Je suis prêt, Professeur.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, partons.

Snape avançait à grand pas vers la sortie, désireux de quitter au plus vite ce lieu. Suivi de prêt par le garçon, il entendait déjà dans son dos l'écho des cris du vieux tableau de Mrs. Black.

\- Fais attention qu'il ne te blesse pas, Harry. Entendirent-ils tous deux l'avertissement crié par Ron.

Severus sentit ses dents se serrer, c'était à se demander pourquoi il se donnait tant de peine pour un Potter. Et surtout pourquoi personne n'était venu crier qu'il ne devait pas en avoir la garde si tous jugeaient la vie du gamin en danger avec lui.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à une impasse où il se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon.

\- Nous allons transplaner Potter, étant donné que vous ne pouvez le faire seul, prenez mon bras. Fit-il avec une pointe de dégoût et d'énervement face au manque de compétence.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce n'était qu'un enfant et les enfants ne savaient pas transplaner, ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas le droit.

Face à l'hésitation du garçon, il saisit son bras avec fermeté, presque douloureusement en fait mais Harry ne dit rien, il y avait bien pire…

Comme avec le Professeur Dumbledore, l'impression désagréable d'être retiré du monde le saisit. Il trouva le moment de flottement long par rapport à ceux qu'il avait eu la malchance de faire. Cependant, l'atterrissage se fit douloureux, face à la prévenance du Directeur, Snape se fit absent et Harry tomba durement genoux à terre.

\- Relevez-vous Potter ! Pressa-t-il.

Effectivement peu importe où il se trouvait, Harry, les genoux à terre, les mains plongées dans une herbe épaisse, sentait un vent frais malgré l'été s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements peu épais.

Il se redressa et resta interdit face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. De hautes herbes se balançaient au rythme des bourrasques de vent et l'air était chargé d'une odeur qui lui était totalement inconnue mais pas pour autant déplaisante.

Le plus surprenant était l'immense manoir qui se dressait fièrement face à lui. Il voyait aussi deux hautes tours sur chacun des côtés. La bâtisse devait posséder au moins trois niveaux, peut-être quatre.

Tout autour il n'y avait que du vide. Le lieu semblait désert. L'absence de toute autre vie humaine aurait dû lui paraître effrayante, seul avec Snape et pourtant il en était étrangement soulagé. Il semblait se trouver au bout du monde seul et personne ne viendrait le chercher ici.

Il semblait se trouver au milieu de nulle part, il se retourna pour se trouver face à une immense forêt dont la fin ne semblait pas exister. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite et la lignée d'arbre se poursuivait à l'infini. Il avait l'impression de voir une fin à chacun de ces côtés, une fin puis le vide.

_Étrange._

Il dut malgré tout s'arracher à sa courte contemplation, son professeur de potion ne s'était pas attardé sur la vue qui leur était donné et avait poursuivi son chemin vers le manoir.

Severus nota rapidement que le garçon était remonté à sa hauteur et qu'il se trouvait quelques pas derrière lui. Étrangement, plus il avançait et plus son pas se faisait lent et il détestait cela. Il essaya de lutter mais impossible et quand il fut à quelques pas du portail en fer forgé, il se figea net. Un fin sourire sur le visage.

Harry remonta à sa hauteur et comprit que le manoir était construit sur une large pointe et que de part et d'autre il n'y avait que la mer. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu, le bruit qui accompagnait le vent ne pouvait être que celui des vagues s'écrasant contre la paroi rocheuse.

Harry s'avança pour se mettre à la hauteur de son professeur. Pourquoi avait-il cessé d'avancer ?

Le portail était encore à quelques pas d'eux, Harry laissa son regard se promener face à lui cherchant une raison pour cet arrêt soudain.

Et là il vit, la fine silhouette allongée au pied du portail, à moitié cachée par les herbes. Les bras entourant sa taille pour la maintenir un peu plus au chaud. Elle ne semblait pas bien grande, la peau pâle, les lèvres roses et une longue chevelure noire retenue en un chignon à moitié défait, les yeux clos. Harry pensa immédiatement qu'elle dormait mais dès qu'il fit un pas de plus, la jeune fille laissa découvrir deux onyx.

Les deux orbes tombèrent sur Snape et un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. D'un mouvement souple et gracieux, elle se retrouva sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha du Maître des potions.

\- Papa, enfin.

Severus ne bougea pas, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de sa fille, comme s'il y cherchait des réponses. Passant finalement ses mains au-dessus de ses épaules, il décrocha sa cape et la plaça sur les fines épaules de l'enfant, l'approchant ainsi un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve prise dans son étreinte. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et l'éloigna un peu.

\- Nolan n'est pas ici ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le visage jusque-là angélique de sa fille se tordit en une grimace d'énervement.

\- Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de te tuer et par la même occasion de me faire tuer, vaut mieux attendre papa. Je vais aller chercher nos affaires restantes, Impasse du Tisseur. Fit-elle d'une voix grave avant d'enchaîner de sa voix normale. Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Et il est parti comme ça ! Non mais il m'a abandonné ici, alors que je ne connais strictement rien de cet endroit. J'espère bien que tu vas l'engueuler, ça va lui faire les pieds un peu, tu verrais comment il fait le beau depuis qu'il peut transplaner, non mais il se prend pour Merlin, je te jure. Et puis…

\- Je vois, coupa-t-il, amusé.

Sa fille était vraiment un moulin à paroles et ce n'était certainement pas de lui qu'elle tenait ce trait de caractère.

Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna pour se mettre face à Harry et elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

\- Tu dois être Harry n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Maïwen.

Soudain, la ressemblance lui frappa au visage. Cette fille était de la famille de Snape et « _papa_ » ne pouvait laisser sous entendre qu'un seul lien entre eux, elle était sa fille !

Harry était perplexe. Non, il était totalement figé, choqué ! Cette jeune fille au visage fin et gracieux, aux cheveux noirs et au regard aussi profond bien que plus agréable que Snape était sa fille.

_Sa fille ! _Lui criait son esprit pour mieux y faire rentrer l'information.

Mais il se reprit devant le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille, elle attendait sûrement une réponse.

_-_ Salut.

Ridicule, c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Elle rit et se tourna vers son père et ce qu'elle perçut dans ses yeux ne fit que redoubler son rire.

Severus était exaspéré par le comportement de sa fille mais celui de Potter lui donnait envie de vomir, quel manque de conversation.

La présence de sa fille ici, à ses côtés l'apaisait énormément. Mais celle de Potter semblait déchirer ce moment paisible et difficile à atteindre.

En fait il n'était pas bien et se dire que ce mal être était causé par Potter était rassurant. Seulement il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Son regard glissa sur la silhouette de sa fille qui parlait joyeusement avec Harry. Il s'approcha, protecteur, et se plaça face à Potter devant Maïwen.

\- Potter, il serait judicieux que vous suiviez à la lettre les prochaines indications. Et bien que je puisse concevoir qu'elles seront peu engageantes, je vous conseille de m'obéir sans protester. Maïwen commencera, je suppose qu'ainsi vous pourrez concevoir que je ne vais pas vous blesser jusqu'à la mort. Fit-il avec un rictus pourtant peu engageant.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers l'immense portail. Étrangement bien qu'on aurait pu soupçonner une ouverture, il était impossible de voir une quelconque séparation possible. Le métal semblait se mélanger encore et encore dans de gracieuses courbes, il s'entrecroisait doucement comme une danse.

Snape porta sa main sur la gauche et tira sur une boucle qui semblait ne rien avoir de différent des autres. Seulement après un mot du Maître des potions, celle-ci se détacha du reste du portail. Au bout de l'arc métallique retiré se trouvait quelque chose semblable à une dent.

Harry examina autant qu'il le put la dent d'une blancheur immaculée, elle était pointue et semblait tranchante comme les lames d'un rasoir.

\- Approche. Fit-il à sa fille.

Maïwen s'approcha sans crainte, mais malgré elle une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, ce rituel aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle revenait ici.

Comme une évidence, elle lui tendit son avant-bras découvert, Snape n'hésita pas un instant, tenant fermement le bras de sa fille, il enfonça alors la dent dans la chair de son enfant. De son pouce, il caressait tendrement son bras face au léger rictus de douleur. Après une légère entaille, il retira l'objet de cette douleur. La dent au départ d'un blanc pur était maintenant tachetée de rouge sang. Il prit le temps de remettre la manche de sa fille et se tourna à nouveau vers le portail, remettant à sa place l'arc de métal.

Snape prononça alors de nouveau le mot dans un murmure à peine audible avec un accent différent de tout ce qu'Harry avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement, le portail sembla y réagir, celui-ci se chargea de magie et comme s'il avait été chargé au maximum, il relâcha toute cette puissance en une fois et la magie était si intense et si importante qu'elle avait été visible à l'œil nu.

Snape parut satisfait, il ferma les yeux comme pour rester concentré jusqu'au bout et prononça une dernière et longue latine qui fut des plus incompréhensibles pour Harry. Mais il fut au moins sûr d'une chose, cela n'était pas de la magie habituelle.

\- Tu peux entrer maintenant.

Elle avait attendu deux heures ici toute seule, jurant contre Nolan qui l'avait laissée là seule et son père qui n'arrivait pas. Ce manoir était un lieu qu'elle connaissait sans jamais l'avoir vu, sans jamais en entendre vraiment parler. Ce lieu était « tabou », oui on pouvait dire cela, elle avait souhaité toute sa vie pouvoir venir ici mais face aux paroles de son père, son corps entier se contracta de peur. Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'y aller en fait ?

\- Non, je préfère t'attendre. Je veux être sûr que tu ne vas pas le tuer. Fit-elle pleine d'assurance avec une pointe d'ironie pour cacher son malaise.

Cependant, rien n'échappait à son père et surtout pas quand il s'agissait de son enfant.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas referme bien cette cape. Fit-il en pointant de son long doigt sa cape grande ouverte qui était sur les épaules de Maïwen. Mr Potter ! L'appela-t-il sèchement.

Harry se présenta bien moins rassuré que la jeune fille face à Snape. Comme précédemment, celui-ci reprit le petit poignard et la dent était redevenue d'un blanc aveuglant, comme si le portail avait aspiré tout le sang qui s'y était déposé. Avec bien moins de délicatesse, il saisit son bras, redressa le manche d'un geste brusque et referma sa main comme un étau sur son poignet. Il lui jeta un regard froid et haineux. Son regard resta un instant sur une cicatrice.

_Le sang de l'ennemi…_

Puis il planta la dent dans sa peau blanche.

Pas un bruit, rien ne montra une quelconque douleur, mais alors qu'il croyait que la dent allait être retirée rapidement, Snape agrandit légèrement l'entaille laissant du sang s'écouler de chaque bord recouvrant un peu plus l'intérieur de son avant bras. Avec cette même main, le Maître des potions fit glisser son pouce le long du tranchant de la dent ajoutant son sang à celui du jeune Potter. Un rictus de dégoût apparut aussi bien sur le visage de Snape que d'Harry mais celui-ci s'abstint de faire une quelconque remarque. Il retira avec une lenteur contrôlée la dent et se retourna d'un mouvement brusque face au portail.

Il répéta exactement les mêmes étapes que la première fois une seule chose sembla différer, les mots.

Snape avait été beaucoup plus long dans sa latine et l'effort avait semblé plus intense, l'énergie plus lourde et les seuls mots qu'il pu comprendre furent _Potter Harry_.

Harry était étonné, visuellement cela était assez spectaculaire, l'explosion de magie intense et visible qui avait fait briller le portail. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien maintenant que c'était fini.

Severus se retourna agacé de savoir Potter dans son dos. Il l'avait accepté chez lui, ici !

Ce n'était pas rien, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait ouvert les portes de l'Impasse du Tisseur mais évidement ce gosse ne se rendait jamais compte de rien ! Il lui aurait bien jeté une réplique bien cinglante mais avant qu'un seul mot n'atteigne le bord de ses lèvres, son regard se posa sur sa fille.

_Cela ne va être simple pour personne… Tu n'aurais pas dû nous quitter si tôt…_

Un goût amer envahit sa bouche à cette pensée. Il se reprit, se giflant mentalement, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- Allons-y.

Il posa une main tremblante à plat sur le portail et sans même un mot les courbes qui s'entrecroisaient sans fin semblaient se délier, se retirer et se dénouer pour leur offrir un passage.

Il invita Potter à passer devant et attendit doucement sa fille dont le regard se leva vers le sien.

\- Papa…

La joie avait disparu dans sa voix, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé et tremblant. Severus se mit dans son dos posant sa main sur son épaule, l'infime tremblement qu'il avait perçu cessa et il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je suis là.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 4

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Manoir Prince**

_\- Papa…_

_La joie avait disparu dans sa voix, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé et tremblant. Severus se mit dans son dos posant sa main sur son épaule, l'infime tremblement qu'il avait perçut cessa et il se pencha à son oreille._

_\- Je suis là._

Severus et Maïwen rattrapèrent rapidement Harry pour le dépasser. L'homme sombre de Poudlard n'existait pas pour sa fille. Il laissait tomber cette facette qui le protégeait pour protéger Maïwen.

Il entourait ses épaules de son bras l'approchant au maximum de lui. Son regard posé sur son visage. Elle ressemblait parfois bien trop à sa mère pour son bien. Si elle avait hérité de lui la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux tout le reste elle le tenait de sa femme. Et tout comme elle, elle cachait si mal ses sentiments. Le regard posé sur ses pieds, les doigts serrés autour de sa cape.

\- Maï…

\- Je suis fatigué papa. Coupa-t-elle pour cacher son angoisse.

Ils étaient rapidement arrivé sur le pas de la porte et il voyait Potter encore loin derrière. Surement devait-il s'interroger sur sa fatigue soudaine. Surement devrait-il lui fournir quelques explications. Mais son regard qui retomba sur les yeux brillant de larme de Maïwen lui fit oublier le gamin.

\- Elle me manque... c'est… le Manoir. Bégaya la jeune fille.

Deux larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et Severus les effaça avec douceur. Certainement la fatigue et les changements récents étaient la cause de larme. Sinon il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas craqué face à son père.

\- Je sais, elle aurait aimé que nous vivions ici ensemble tu sais.

\- Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Approche.

Il tendit le bras et Maïwen se fondit sur lui disparaissant dans les capes noires, il senti quelques larmes supplémentaire qui transpercèrent sa chemise pendant que sa main se perdait dans les long cheveux noir de sa fille pour l'apaiser. Il l'embrassa sur le front et la repoussa doucement.

\- Vas te reposer Maï. Lima va te monter dans ta chambre et je vais attendre Potter. Grinça-t-il.

\- Soit gentil avec lui papa.

\- Bien sur mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait cinq minutes pour venir du portail à la porte.

Il entendit un « papa » appuyer alors que sa fille disparaissait.

Severus se tourna vers Potter qui arrivait doucement trainant sa valiser derrière lui. Il avait vraiment une mine à faire peur. Maigre, le visage livide et ces cernes semblaient manger son regard fatigué. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé Severus le vit se retourné et il imagina sa surprise quand il avait dû se rendre compte que comme à son habitude le portail disparaissait quand personne n'était à proximité.

\- Comme d'habitue Potter vous trainez, croyez vous que je n'ai que cela à faire de vous attendre. Gronda le sorcier d'une voix grave.

\- Pardonné-moi d'être si encombrant pour votre personne Professeur, j'use de votre temps inutilement. Sa voix était morne et il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il cherchait ainsi les ennuis.

\- Ne soyez pas insolent Potter, vous n'êtes vraiment pas en bonne…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'un elfe les interrompit. Vieux, il ne lui restait plus que quelques cheveux grisonnant sur le haut de la tête. Harry avait immédiatement remarqué l'habit qui le couvrait, celui-ci était sobre certainement pas d'une haute qualité mais il était ni taché, ni abimé et surtout à la taille de la petite créature. En sois totalement différent d'un vieux torchon sale.

\- Maître Prince, Monsieur.

\- Dabin, veux-tu s'il te plait monter les affaire de Potter dans une chambre du troisième et l'y guider.

\- Bien sur Maître, Dabin fera comme vous le souhaiterait. Fit-il avec joie. Si Monsieur Potter veut bien suivre Dabin.

\- Potter, suivez Dabin et ne sortez pas de cette chambre pour le moment. Je vous y rejoins dans un instant. Ne touchez à rien surtout Potter ! Rien de se qui n'est ici ne vous appartient ! Prévint-il.

Pour son plus grand étonnement Potter ne répondit rien. Il ne doutait pas de son étonnement face à l'appellation qui lui avait été faite ici. Et au vue du regard insistant posé sur lui il avait du noté les infimes changements physique.

Sa peau habituellement jaunâtre était devenue d'un blanc pur et froid, ses traits c'étaient affinés lui accordant un air encore plus redoutable et une prestance non négligeable même son nez imposant c'était affiné.

Severus l'interrompit dans son inspection sur son apparence, ce gamin manqué réellement de savoir vivre.

\- Potter est-ce qu'un elfe pour vous aider n'est pas suffisant. Siffla-t-il.

Severus le regarda disparaitre au tournant d'un couloir. Il souffla et détendit ses muscles qui c'étaient crispé à leur maximum sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours il laissa son regard s'imprégner de tous les détails qui lui étaient visibles.

_Rien n'a changé… s'il n'y avait pas ce vide… je pourrais presque croire que tu vas arriver d'un instant à l'autre._

Rien n'avait changé, tout était là comme il l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Comme il l'avait abandonnée et fui il y a quatorze ans.

Le dépôt de poussière qui s'était installé avec les années avaient été soufflé pour leur arrivé. Rien ne pouvait indiquer que plus personne n'avait franchit la porte depuis tant d'années.

Avec une hésitation qu'il se détestait il avança doucement pour sortir de l'entré. Face à lui montait un escalier en marbre blanc. Il se dessinait à double entré. Deux arcs l'un partant de gauche pour aller à droite et l'autre partant de droite pour aller à gauche, en arc de cercle gracieux se rejoignant en une sorte de petit estrade.

C'était magnifique il fallait bien l'admettre, le manoir Prince, son manoir transpirait le pouvoir et la richesse. Et il savait à quel point chacune de ces pièces faisaient ressortir le pouvoir débordant de sa famille.

Comme un automate, il continua tout droit passant sous l'arche de marche pour faire face à une grande double porte. Il les poussa d'une main ferme comme pour se rassurer lui-même d'une assurance pourtant inexistante.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent alors sur une immense salle, une longue table parcourait la pièce, des sièges confortables au haut dossier étaient positionnés tout autour. Chaque mur était richement décoré entre toile et tableau des ancêtres de son nom. Les objets rares avaient trouvés leur place sur les meubles aux âges oubliés.

Dans le mur de gauche s'était incruster une grande cheminer et s'en s'attarder, il y lança un feu. Il traversa la pièce et prit une porte sur la gauche. Il continua ainsi dans tout le rez-de-chaussée traversant les pièces sans s'y attarder pour y lancer un feu. Il n'en resté plus qu'une, le Petit Salon. Petit était un mot qui perdait bien sa définition ici, la pièce était grande comme le salon de n'importe quel manoir mais c'était la pièce la plus petite de l'étage. Alors qu'il allait répéter l'opération, le simple mot ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres et son souffle se bloqua dans le creux de sa gorge. Un manteau, fin et bleu marine presque noir, posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir du canapé, surement avait-il était jeté là. Un simple manteau l'avait figé et le sort c'était perdu à la frontière de ses lèvres sans jamais les franchir, sa baguette lui glissa des doigts pour tomber en un bruit mât. Ses deux poings se serrèrent avec force enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes et sa gorge sembla petite, si étroite que le fin filet de salive qu'il arrivait avec peine à récolter ne semblait pas pouvoir être avaler.

Il avança d'un pas lent vers l'habit qui était là comme pour lui rappeler un peu plus douloureusement _son_ absence. Son regard resta bloqué sur le bout tissu qu'il avait saisit avec délicatesse. Son esprit s'échappait des murs si bien érigés et partait petit à petit vers les souvenirs que ce seul vêtement pouvait lui apporter.

Il le porta alors à son visage et se permit un moment d'égarement imaginant à nouveau le doux parfum de fleur qui c'était échappé avec les années.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors un peu plus et son visage enfouit dans l'étoffe se crispa de douleur. Le nom transformé en murmure se perdit dans l'étoffe.

_Éloigne-toi ! Éloigne-toi ! Maintenant Severus ! Maintenant ! _Se criait-il à lui-même pour se donner le courage qui semblait lui faire défaut en cet instant.

Il sentait que ses jambes allaient faillir sous son poids s'il restait ainsi le visage enfoncé dans _son_ manteau. C'était difficile mais il devait s'éloigné et ce absolument, sinon il se perdrait.

Terrorisé par cette réaction et ses sentiments qui l'assaillirent il jeta le manteau comme si il pouvait lui brûler la peau et recula de quelques pas.

\- Lima. Appela-t-il d'une voix bien moins froide qu'a son habitude.

A peine le nom prononcé qu'un _pop_ retenti à ses côtés et deux yeux globuleux et triste tombèrent sur lui.

\- Maître Prince, Monsieur. Que peut faire Lima pour vous ?

\- Range ce manteau s'il te plait.

\- Bien-sur. Monsieur, Dabin et Lima non rien touchés comme vous l'avez demandé mais peut-être que le Maître souhaiterait que nous rangions les affaires de Madame.

Severus déglutie, ses elfes se permettaient vraiment tout ici.

\- Faites, mais n'entrez pas dans mes appartements. Grinça-t-il sa voix redevenu normale.

Lima la petite elfe partie avec l'objet de sa tristesse et lui se tourna face à le cheminer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était venu ici, pour allumer un feu, il ne faisait pas bien chaud et la chaleur ôterait l'humidité des lieux. D'un coup de baguette l'immense cheminer qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce s'alluma en un feu ardent. Et il quitta brusquement le Petit Salon, sans un regard.

Il fit demi-tour, se retrouvant à nouveau dans le hall, il souffla douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas partir à la découvert de nouvelle pièce, se plongé entièrement dans le passé, non il devait garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Il se retourna vers l'entrée ayant pour idée de sortir un peu, s'éloigné juste un moment de tout ça. Seulement à peine c'était-il retourné que son regard se heurta à la silhouette face à lui.

Un jeune homme se tenait dans l'entré, immobile, figé, la porte ouverte derrière lui, il semblait attendre hésiter entre partir et rester.

_Depuis combien de temps ? _Songea Severus,

Depuis combien de temps était il ainsi sur le seuil de la porte ?

Il ne s'avança pas plus et garda son regard sur le jeune homme. Puis petit à petit son regard tomba dans celui du garçon, la discutions semblait se passer ainsi entre deux regards. Severus pouvait y avoir le combat qui se déroulait en lui, les sentiments qui le traversaient. La douleur. La tristesse. La colère. La peur. Ils étaient nombreux là en lui à essayer de prédominer l'autre.

Ils avaient dû rester trop longtemps au goût de Severus qui se décida à briser le silence.

\- Entre maintenant. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, doux et rassurant.

Avec rage le garçon fit claquer la porte dans son dos mais n'avança pas plus comme si cela lui était impossible, comme si un mur invisible se dressait entre lui et le potentiel prochain pas. Il ne quittait pas le regard de cet homme face à lui, qui semblait être un pilier solide et tant qu'il était présent ça irait, ça n'allait pas s'écroulé et il pouvait avancer. Il ne devait pas quitter ce regard sinon… sinon il partirait en courant.

\- Viens Nolan, suit moi.

Severus le regarda s'avancer d'un pas lent et une fois qu'il fut presque arrivé, il se retourna pour entré dans l'immense salle à manger, il continua et finit par se retrouver dans un canapé faisant face à une cheminer. Il prit place et Nolan fit de même rétablissant au plus vite le contacte visuelle.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa et Nolan ne quittait pas le regard de Severus. Le Maitre des potions voyait clairement la colère et la peur en son fils mais il ne dit rien et attendit.

Nolan lui ressemblait autant physiquement que mentalement. Comme tout enfant, son fils avait toujours vu un modèle en lui et il s'était appliqué avec soin à apprendre à devenir aussi indéchiffrable que son père. Severus lui en était plutôt attristé, et amusé de savoir que son fils serait tout comme Maïwen à tout jamais des livres ouverts pour lui.

\- Tu es en colère ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Il y a-t-il une bonne raison pour que je le sois. Fit-il avec ironie.

Nolan ne voulais pas être ici. Dès que son père lui avait fait par de cette destination il avait protesté. Le garçon tentait tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre alors qu'il bouillonnait de rage dans son fort intérieur et son père qui faisait comme si tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance comme si être ici ne lui faisait rien…

Depuis qu'il était en âge de le comprendre il avait bien remarqué que toutes les personnes de la famille Prince et même plus prenait grand soin de ne pas mentionner le manoir en la présence de son père, il avait découvert le lien puissant qui avait unit ses parents, alors non son père ne pouvait pas être indifférent à leur retour au Manoir Prince.

\- On n'avait pas à revenir ici. On était bien tout les trois Impasse du Tisseur mais pour ce sale morveux on doit venir ici. Hein pour la petite personne de Monsieur Potter on doit subir tout cela. Pour sa protection et nous on nous protège ! Tu… il ne peut pas vivre ici et nous non plus. Papa tu ne peux pas vivre ici. Qui va te protéger d'ici toi ?

Nolan était maintenant debout surplombant son père, la colère brûlait ses yeux, il voulait partir, s'échapper à tout prix.

Severus lui n'avait pas cillé et avait gardé son regard calme et rassurant plongé dans celui si déstabilisé de son fils, les barrières érigées s'effritaient seules et la colère ressortait avec violence. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, son enfant. Il s'inquiétait pour son père et si tout se qu'il venait de dire était on ne peu plus vrais ses peines et douleurs n'étaient en aucun le problème de ses enfants.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger.

Il se redressa dépassant son fils d'une bonne tête mais ne brisa pas le contacte visuel, et s'approcha en deux pas.

\- Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi Nolan. Fit-il avec une assurance et une sûreté inébranlable.

Mais pour Nolan cela sonnait tellement faux, ses yeux se fermèrent, retenant quelques larmes de colère et douleur. Il n'était pas prêt. Quand ils avaient quitté le Manoir il avait deux ans et pourtant jamais il n'oublierait l'état déplorable de son père, l'abandon… rien n'avait jamais plus était pareille.

Sans même qu'il ne sache comment il se retrouva entouré de deux bras puissant la tête plongé dans une multitude de tissu, un menton posé sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère mon fils. Mais sa ira, tu m'entends Nolan. Tu vas aimer vivre ici. Et tout le reste n'a aucune importance.

Nolan resta ainsi quelques instant, il était rare que Severus leur accorde de telles moments de proximité. Il finit par s'écarté doucement, finalement un peu gêné de se retrouvé réconforté par son père à son âge, ennuyé qu'il n'ait pas pu cacher sa détresse à son père.

Severus sourit doucement face à cette gêne, c'était son fils et même dans trente ans il serait toujours à ses yeux son enfant. Cependant Nolan était remplit de fierté et cette situation était des plus gênantes.

Pour lui être percé ainsi par son père n'était pas une chose rare mais le fait que son père juge utile de le réconforter comme un enfant de dix ans n'était pas habituel.

Severus lui aussi ne se retrouvait pas dans ses gestes mais il avait bien compris que tout cela était dur pour ses enfants et dans le fond lui-même avant terriblement besoin du soutien énorme que Nolan et Maïwen lui apportaient sans le savoir.

\- Bien, va chercher ta sœur le diner va être servit et passer chercher Potter il serait dommage qu'il soit en retard au premier repas.

\- Évidemment Potter.

\- Nolan si te plait, ne fait pas ça. Tu as le droit de ne pas l'apprécier mais ne crée pas de conflit avec lui. Sache que je t'en tiendrais pour responsable étant donné que tu es le plus âgé.

Sans un mot de plus son fils monta les escaliers et une vive brûlure traversa à nouveaux son bras.

\- Dabin.

\- Maître Prince.

\- Fait savoir que je ne serais pas présent au diné de soir.

Les yeux de l'elfe se ternissent et il parla à nouveau.

\- Que vous les vous que je leur dise Maître ?

\- Dit que je suis occupé.

\- Bien Maître.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus transplana immédiatement. Il passa les portes qui le menèrent à la Grande Salle, la pièce centrale du Manoir Malefoy, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait installé son trône. Il n'avait croisé personne sur son chemin mais des cries de douleurs et des rires fous remontaient d'en bas.

Après avoir frappé trois fois, les portes faces à lui s'ouvrir. Il entra et une fois à quelques centimètres des pieds de son Maître il s'agenouilla et lui tendit immédiatement la petite fiole tête baissé.

Revenir de la mort comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait n'était pas sans risque et son corps ne supportait que très mal une âme autant fragmenté et c'était à lui qu'était confié la mission de maintenir corps et âme unis. Se qui résultait de cette demande c'était cela une potion immonde grisâtes et pâteuse faite sous le signe de la magie noir avec des ingrédients mortelles. Il n'avait trouvé que ça, pour maintenir en vie un homme qui avait défié la mort. Il fallait la mort. Comme d'habitude le Lord ouvrir la fiole et une fumée grisâtes si en échappa et comme le Lord n'avait confiance en personne il l'a tendit à nouveau à Severus.

Depuis toujours Severus devait prendre devant l'homme serpent ses propres potions. Le Lord Noir voulait être sûr de ne pas être empoisonné et si à chaque fois elle était bonne pour la survie de celui-ci elle s'avérait bien souvent être un véritable poison pour Severus.

Une infime partie de la fiole coula dans sa bouche, brûlante et glaciale à la fois. Sans hésitation il déglutie et le liquide coula le long de sa trachée coupant sa respiration. Des centaines de poignards semblaient s'être plantés dans sa poitrine, ouvrant son corps, descendant avec lenteur.

Dès qu'il le pu il tendit de nouveau la fiole et le Seigneur des Ténèbres satisfait la bue à son tour, un sourire de soulagement flottant sur ses lèvres inexistante.

\- Tu ne me déçois jamais sur ce point Severus, tes talents me son précieux

\- Maître.

\- Relève-toi Severus. Et suis-moi.

Ils passèrent une porte cachée derrière l'immense trône pour ce trouvé dans un petit salon où une table et trois places les attendait.

\- Prend place Severus, Lucius ne viendra pas ce soir.

Severus ne dit rien, et pris place. Pauvre Lucius, il ne pouvait même plus trouver la paix chez lui.

\- Tu es un homme intelligent Severus, bien plus que beaucoup d'entre mes mangemorts. Comme tu le sais, mon retour et marqué par un échec et bien qu'il soit encré par ma marque et brûle les esprits je ne m'en trouve pas satisfait. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore Maître, mais peut-être qu'il me serait possible d'alléger cet insatisfaction.

\- Mes rangs ne gonfle pas Severus, tout du moins pas assez vite. Lucius est un incapable, il n'est pas foutu de mettre sa baguette sur un Vampire, je ne m'amuse plus des cris de traitres. Oh et ton incapacité à guérir Travers me fait perdre tu temps pour prendre place au ministère. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu me donner une bonne nouvelle en m'indiquant la nouvelle résidence de l'enfant.

\- Poudlard, sous la garde de MacGonagal. Ce n'est que provisoire cependant personne ne semble vouloir prendre une quelconque décision Maître.

\- Poudlard… fait en sorte qu'il soit placé chez un esprit faible Severus. Sache Severus que je suis contrarié par ton manque de performance et qu'il serait préférable que des résultats plaisants m'arrive rapidement.

Le silence devint rapidement pesant et le sifflement de la conversation entre le serpent et son Maître était insupportable.

\- Vas-t'en Severus, avant que je ne te jette un sort et revient avec plus d'information.

Severus s'agenouilla une dernière fois et partit d'un pas rapide vers les cris des cachots. Il descendit tout droit en enfer. Bella' et Rodolphus était chacun face à un Sang de Bourbe et ils lançaient des sortes à faire crier de douleur, ils torturaient chacun leur tour se félicitant pour leur ingéniosité

\- Regarde Severus, cela se sont des solides, ça fait deux jours que nous les torturons, les Carrow on tout miser sur celui de Bellatrix mais le mien résiste bien. Tu veux essayer.

\- As-tu encore envie de perdre Rodolphus ? Fit-il froidement faisant grimacer l'homme.

Sous le manque de réponse, il continua sa route toujours sous les cries, il s'éloigna pour soigner Travers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En rentrant, Severus monta pour s'assurer que tous étaient bien dans leur chambre à une heure pareille et il fut contrarié de voir sa fille adossée contre la porte de sa chambre une jambe nue étendue sur le sol sortant du plaide dont elle c'était couverte, la tête penchée et calée dans le coin de la porte.

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage endormi, et posa sa main sur l'épaule couverte faisant sursauter Maïwen.

\- Papa ?

\- Tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre assise ici à une heure pareille ! Claqua-t-il un peu froidement.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'inquiétais, tu n'étais pas là au diner et Dabin a dit que tu étais occupé.

\- Je vois, souffla l'homme. Eh bien maintenant je suis ici et je crois qu'une jeune fille de ton âge devrait être dans son lit à minuit passé. Sermonna-t-il gentiment. Il se releva l'entrainement avec lui et repositionna le plaide sur son corps vêtu d'un short et d'un long tee-shirt, puis ajouta d'une voix douce. Je suis là Maïwen, retourne te coucher. Je ne partirais pas, termina-t-il en un murmure alors qu'il poussait sa fille dans dos.

\- Papa, je… Nolan…enfin Harry.

Severus secoua la tête.

_Pas ce soir._

Il devinait les interrogations sa fille encore une fois son fils n'avait pas tenu sa langue.

\- Je crois que ni l'heure, ni le lieu n'est approprié pour une conversation Maïwen. Les interrogations peuvent bien attendre le temps d'une nuit.

Elle fronça les sourcilles et commença à ouvrir la bouche, Severus siffla.

\- N'use pas de ma patience et retourne te coucher maintenant.

Maïwen se retourna dans un mouvement sec et commença à repartir. Severus leva un sourcille.

\- Bonne nuit, fit-il sur un ton détaché, feignant l'indifférence.

La jeune fille se retourna finalement et lui fit un sourire sincère mais ternit par la fatigue.

\- Bonne nuit pa'.

Severus ne quitta pas du regard sa fille jusqu'à la voir disparaitre par la porte sa chambre. Il resta un moment ainsi à fixer la porte close l'esprit emplit de pensé au sujet de sa fille. Finalement il ferma les yeux balayant ses peurs injustifiés, ses peurs de père.

Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas était aussi usé, abimé depuis bien longtemps. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes indicatives de sa réelle faiblesse en ce lieu. Le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien que long n'avait pas était « douloureux » il avait dû s'occuper à nouveau de cet imbécile de Travers qui réagissait terriblement mal aux soins procurés, son organisme ne semblait pas vouloir combattre le maléfice. Cela lui avait pris de longues heures pour de nouveau le stabiliser et s'assuré de sa survie.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été très clair sur le sujet : vivant !_

Sans même sans rendre compte, il avait descendu les quelques marches qui le menaient au deuxième et c'était retrouver face une grande porte la main sur la poigné… tétanisé.

Sa main se serra instinctivement et son corps se figea, une étrange douleur parcouru tout ses muscles et sembla se planter avec force dans son cœur. Sa mâchoire se carra sous l'effet et il tenta de se calmer.

\- Tout ceci n'est pas réel, c'est dans ta tête. Se souffla-t-il à lui-même dans l'optique de se raisonner.

En vain, sa main si serré ne voulait pas lâcher la poigné et pourtant son corps était parcouru de ce mal. Son front vint se collé contre le bois froid, la douleur lui semblait insupportable, comme un déchirement, une souffrance, une brulure constante, sans fin et pourtant il ne voulait pas s'éloigner… non il ne voulait pas… ça faisait si longtemps. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, se perdants dans la douleur, dans le supplice, le tourment.

\- Je ne peux pas, sa voix devenu un murmure rauque brisa la nuit. Je ne peux pas…

… _je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne peux pas et je ne le devrais pas n'est-ce pas ? … Tu as raison je ferais mieux de partir. … J'aurais dû mourir tu sais, j'aurais dû en mourir. … C'est tellement dure d'être là si toi tu ne l'est pas. … Ils n'auront bientôt plus besoin de moi, je ne pourrais pas tenir à jamais sans toi. … Tu leur manque tellement tu sais, tu me manque tellement._

Soudain, il lâcha la poigné comme s'il elle l'avait brulée, il c'était retrouvé assit les genoux pliés et sa main pendu et accroché au bout de métal qui semblait crée un lien avec l'autre côté.

_Merlin comment vais-je faire…_

Il se releva, dépliant sa grande silhouette dans la nuit, il chancela un peu et sans se retourner s'éloigna. Partir semblait être plus douloureux que resté, mais il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas rester car il n'arrivait pas à résister et finissait pas s'oublier et divaguer. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression le temps d'un instant qu'elle avait été là… comme autre fois. Il avait eu l'impression de ressentir sa présence à ses côtés de sentir sa magie se liée et se mélanger à nouveau à la sienne, de sentir la douceur de son esprit frôler le sien si bien protégé mais qui l'avait toujours laissé passé. Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre de nouveau sa voix si particulière et si douce dans sa tête. Et pourtant tout cela n'était pas réalité toutes ses sensations n'étaient que les pâles répliques de souvenirs imprégné en lui.

Il s'éloigna donc en silence, il devait continuer à avancé ici même sans elle.

Voulant occuper son esprit un maximum, il était descendu dans les profondeurs de son manoir.

Les sous-sols du Manoir Prince étaient d'une taille relativement impressionnante il fallait bien l'admettre

_Ça devrait me prendre un moment._

Il souffla, Dabin lui avait dit n'avoir rien touché, il ouvra la première porte sur sa gauche : son laboratoire.

Effectivement tout avait été laissé comme lorsqu'il avait quitté cette salle pour la dernière fois. Les étagères étaient tombé, des liquides visqueux et pour certain d'une extrême dangerosité étaient rependu sur le sol de pierre grise, les paillas étaient défoncés, les chaudrons reversés et le verre avait éclaté partout dans cette immense pièce à bas plafond répandant des éclats coupant partout sur le sol.

Il laissa son regard entourer la pièce et secoua la tête. C'était un carnage on aurait pu croire qu'une guerre avait éclaté entre ces murs ou bien une tornade était passée. Mais non tout cela était le résultat de sa personne, de sa colère, de sa haine, de sa rage, de sa peine et surtout de sa douleur. Il avait littéralement détruit ce lieu.

Sans faire un pas, il sorti sa baguette et commença à redresser les étagères, remettant par la même occasion les livres, et bocaux non brisé. Il n'aurait pas était prudent de s'approcher. Des liquides dangereux étaient déversés sur ce sol et des vapeurs toxiques s'en échappaient. Remettre en ordre cette pièce allait lui prendre la fin de cette nuit et bien d'autre encore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 5

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dabin**

_Jeudi 6 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus monta au rez-de-chaussée, apparemment il y a avait déjà des levés. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il n'était pas plus de cinq ou six heures du matin et qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes ses enfants de se lever avant neuf heure. Dès qu'il fut dans le salon il constata avec horreur que Potter était à sa table. Affalé sur son siège. Il toussa pour faire savoir sa présence et le gamin eu la décence de prendre une posture bien droite et un visage de marbre.

Severus regarda le maigre plateau de nourriture lui être apporter il était insatisfait de la maigre quantité mais ne dit rien.

De nouveau Potter le regardait avec insistance et défit, et il se souvint qu'il devait parler avec l'enfant. Il se tourna vers l'elfe.

\- Dabin, apporte-moi un café dans mon bureau, s'il te plait

\- Oui Maître.

Dabin s'inclina et reparti tout comme Severus qui fit demi tour, lâchant ces dernière paroles flottant derrière lui :

\- Potter, dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez terminé votre petit déjeuné. Nous devons parler.

Il savait que Potter n'allait pas tarder. Et il n'en avait pas intérêt. La conversation allait être intéressante, il allait briser les croyances du garçon à son sujet et lui faire suffisamment peur pour lui hotter tout envie de désobéir. Il avala son café, ouvrit un tiroir sortit un flacon au liquide transparent et en versa deux goutes dans un verre d'eau. Au moment où il ferma le tiroir Potter frappa.

\- Entrez Potter. Invita-t-il peu chaleureusement.

Le garçon entra timidement, la tête baissé tripotant ses doigts. C'était étranger à l'attitude dont il avait à faire.

\- Monsieur.

\- Monsieur Potter, asseyiez vous.

Harry pris place faisant face à une grande double fenêtre qui donnait vue su le parc. Snape pris lui aussi place faisant naître une ombre menaçante sur le bureau en bois mat couvert de document avec trois cadres face cachés.

\- Nous devons aborder certains sujets important Mr. Potter.

Bien sur que cette phrase avait pour but de marquer l'importance de se qu'il allait dire, de ne pas lui donner l'envie d'outre passer son autorité. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé voir cette peur bien mal dissimulé couvrir son regard.

_A quoi s'attend-t-il ? Que le Lord Noir vienne cette après midi ?_

\- La protection qu'exige votre statut m'oblige à vous faire entrer ainsi dans un domaine qui m'est très… privé. C'est un monde dont vous ignorer les règles et le fonctionnement et je vous prie de m'obéir cela nous évitera à tous deux de gros problèmes. Suis-je claire ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Fit-il tête baissé.

\- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle Potter.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Le regard vert se leva vers lui, terrifier et Severus n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Il était là depuis peu, ils ne c'étaient que très peu croisés et il doutait que ses enfants se soient montrés violent.

\- Ce que vous allez apprendre ici, sur moi et mon entourage ne pourra être divulgué sans ma permission, jamais ! Et ne lutter pas contre ce fait Potter vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour combattre, alors inutile de souffrir sans raison. Et vous ne pouvez parler de tout cela à personne Potter. Est-ce claire ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Et Severus l'espérait, il ne pouvait passer outre ce serment créé au passage du portail. Ce lien était existant depuis des décennies pour la protection de son peuple.

\- Vous êtes ici au Manoir Prince et j'espère que vous avez pu déduire seul que j'en suis le Maître. Et avant que je vous en explique les règles, je dois vous dire que les Prince sont exclusivement une famille de vampire.

\- Des… des vampires.

Enfin le gamin réagissait, il se doutait que ça devait être effrayant comme nouvelle. On parlait que très peu des vampires et pour cause le monde Sorcier et Moldu étaient ignorant sur son peuple. Et le peu qu'on en disait été bien souvent erroné.

\- Oui Potter des vampires, mais ne vous faites pas peur inutilement vous ne craignez absolument rien. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait envie de mourir empoisonné.

Un étrange sourire apparu sur le visage de Severus dévoilant ses canines surprenantes. Et Harry ne pu empêcher le tremblement qui parcourut son corps à cette vue.

_Trop facile. Le terrorisé permettra peut-être de le garder à carreau._

\- Bien, passons aux règles Potter. Vous allez vivre ici, sous mon toit et je peux vous assurez qu'il serait judicieux pour vous de retenir ces quelques règles. Je ne tolérerais aucun manquement à l'une d'entre elle ! Les paroles étaient d'une douceur froide et Harry frissonna. Vous m'entendez Potter nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ici, il n'y a ni point, ni retenu alors tachez de bien m'écouter et de retenir ce que vos neurones sont capable de ne pas oublier.

Premièrement, Lima et Dabin sont des elfes de maisons, mais ils ont en aucun cas à passer derrières vous Potter, ils n'ont pas à ranger votre chambre ou bien ramasser le verre tomber au sol. Se ne sont pas des esclaves Potter me suis-je bien fait comprendre !

Il s'amusa de la surpris qu'il lut en l'enfant. Il vivait dans un manoir digne des plus riches et tout ici le montrait. Le gosse avait déjà vu de grande famille traiter des elfes de maison comme Dobby Elfe de Maison des Malfoy. Mais il allait vite comprendre qu'ici personne n'était esclave de qui que se soit. Face au silence, il poursuivit.

\- Les repas sont servit, jusqu'à neuf heure pour le petit déjeuné, le déjeuné est à midi et le diner à dix-neuf heure, je n'accepte aucun retard, si vous n'êtes pas capable d'être à l'heure ne venez pas ! Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez cependant, les sous sols et toutes pièces qui ne s'ouvrent pas vous sont interdit. Inutile de forcer les portes pour assouvir une quelconque curiosité. Et bien que rien ne vous l'interdit si vous venez à vouloir visiter le premier étage je vous déconseille fortement l'aile droite. Vous pouvez vous promenez dans les jardins jusqu'aux barrières. Si vous avez des questions, dirigez vous vers Dabin ou Lima ils jugeront eux même si ma présence doit être sollicitée. Est-ce claire ?

\- …

\- Mr. Potter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ou le nombre d'information était trop élevé pour vous ?

\- Très bien Monsieur. Mais si ma présence vous importune à ce point vous n'avez cas…

Encore une fois il ignorait pourquoi il ne c'était pas tout simplement tu.

\- Assez, petit insolent ! Comme votre père, arrogant et incapable de se taire ou de simplement approuver. Vous êtes sous mon toit Mr. Potter alors respecter mes règles et taisez vous, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en postions de force Potter alors tachez de faire profil bas. De plus je sais tout se qui se passe chez moi, alors ne tentez rien puisse me déplaire.

Le silence plana lourd et pesant. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry imagine de toutes sortes de nouvelles tortures.

\- Vous pouvez partir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Samedi 8 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, il souffla un entré tout en rangeant des documents désiré confidentiels.

\- Nolan, Maï', asseyez vous.

Tous les deux prirent place face à lui. Severus sentait déjà que cette petite conversation s'annonçait difficile, il fixa un courant instant ses deux enfants évaluant les proportions que cette conversation pourrait atteindre.

\- Tu n'étais pas là hier soir ? Interrogea Nolan curieux de se que son père pourrait lui répondre.

\- J'ai été appelé, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Coupa-t-il.

Si ses enfants étaient pleinement conscients du rôle d'espion qu'il jouait au sein de cette guerre il ne désirait pas en parler avec eux non plus.

\- Alors c'est vrais ce que m'a dit Nolan, nous partons chez Andrew et Mark.

Severus braqua son regard sur son fils, ne lui avait-il pas dit de tenir sa langue ? Et pourtant il n'était pas étonné c'est deux la ne se cachait rien et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'une décision de ce genre où une information l'incluant.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une semaine. Et j'ose espérer que je ne vais pas avoir à faire des protestations dignes d'enfants de cinq ans.

\- Et Potter, nous sommes là pour lui tout de même. Alors j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de lui que…

\- Nolan… Je crois qu'il serait important que nous abordions le sujet Potter autrement que par lettre. Mais si vous partez chez Andrew ce n'est pas à cause de Potter, je vais est être très occuper et je ne veux pas vous savoir seul ici. Et Potter ne vous suivra pas.

La phrase sonna différemment pour Nolan, très occupé voulait dire prosterné au pied du Mage Noir et pas seul signifiait qu'il ne désirait pas qu'ils le voient dans un état déplorable.

Nolan serra les mains sur ses genoux, pourquoi ce rôle était attribuer à son père, ne pouvaient-ils pas passer des vacances heureuses et en famille.

\- Nous partirons, quelle est la date ? Interrogea Maïwen

Severus était soulagé, la nouvelle était plutôt bien passé, un peu trop même. Nolan serrait des poings sous la table et il ressentait cette tension qui émanait de lui. Maïwen tapait ses pieds contre la chaise et ses sourcilles se rapprochaient montrant ainsi sa contrariété.

_Ils ont grandi, l'an dernier Nolan aurait crié et Maï' aurait boudé pendant des jours._

\- Du 16 au 22 ou 23 tout dépendra des possibilité de Andrew.

\- Et pour Harry ?

\- Mr. Potter va rester ici avec Dabin et Liam. En se qui le concerne j'aimerais que certaines choses soient claire. Il se tourna sur Nolan. Potter ne désire pas être ici plus que vous, il est facilement provoquable et je ne supporterais pas de devoir m'interposer entre vos bêtises. Me suis je bien fais comprendre ? Il m'a été demandé de prendre Potter avec moi.

\- Bah bien sur tu ne pouvais pas refuser peut-être. Il avait besoin du grand Severus Prince pour assuré la protection du grand Harry Potter et tant pi si l'on meurt tous en son nom…

_Ça c'était passé trop bien jusque là pour durée._

\- Potter a besoin de cette protection, et je n'ai pas discuté de mes choix avec vous. Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser cela et ça ne met en aucun cas vos vies en danger. Fit-il plus froidement faisant taire plus de protestation.

\- Facilité ! Tu es le père nous sommes les enfants, tu choisis ! Nous partirons.

Severus laissait son regard passa sur ses enfants. Maïwen ne semblait pas s'opposer à cette décision, deux années la séparaient de son frère et pourtant elle agissait parfois de manière bien plus sage. Cependant c'était ces deux mêmes années qui créaient aujourd'hui tant de rébellion en son fils. D'un regard entendu il imposa le silence à Nolan.

_Le temps de la rébellion n'est pas venu !_

Il tendit ses deux mains pour saisir celle de ses enfants. Décidément sa venue ici le rendait bien trop tendre. Comme pour apaiser les tensions il les serra doucement.

\- Je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous de venir ici, vous ne connaissait pas le Manoir Prince. Et je sais qu'il n'ait pas agréable de partager ce lieu et ces vacances avec Mr. Potter. Le fait que Mr. Potter se retrouve ici aujourd'hui remonte à des paroles qui date d'avant votre naissances à tous deux. Cette demande qui m'a été faite n'avait pas à être refusée. Et ce n'est que le temps d'une semaine.

Le silence se fit, Nolan avait retiré sa main dès ses premiers mots et Maïwen avait elle aussi fini par le faire.

\- Tu as terminé, nous pouvons partir ?

La voix était froide, glaciale même. Ils partiraient oui mais pas en bon terme semblait-il.

Ils quittèrent tout deux le bureau de leur père qui les regardait faire.

Ils c'étaient tant éloigné tout les trois, dès que sa fille avait eu l'âge d'entré dans une école de sorcellerie leur lien c'était fait plus fin. Il aimait ses enfants bien plus que tout au monde. Mais tout était si compliqué… Ils avaient bien peu de temps en famille et Potter venait doucement s'immiscer dans ces rares moments.

Il avait toujours était là pour ses enfants, il avait toujours répondu à leur appel, il c'était déplacé sans même penser au kilomètre, et eux deux le savaient très bien.

Malheureusement, ils leur manquaient une présence maternelle, un vide qu'il n'avait jamais su combler…

Severus souffla, il était très proche de ses enfants et même temps si éloigné…

Il se redressa et sorti de nouveau les papiers qui avaient été rangé il y a peu.

Il avait de nombreuse affaire à traiter en ce moment. Et bien malgré lui la plus urgente concerné le jeune homme qui avait prit place dans sa famille.

_Potter._

Albus lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur le gosse, comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire. Veiller sur ce gamin. Le veille homme ne manquait pas de culot, en plus de lui avoir poussé la main à prendre l'enfant avec lui, il devait se charger de cette histoire de protection.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Samedi 15 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus était rentré il y a peu moins d'une heure. Il avait attendu pour se montré. Il se cachait de ses propres enfants, si ce n'était pas ridicule. Mais c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour calmer les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps et refermer les plais. Son Maître était plus en colère de jour en jour. Ces recherches personnelles ne menaient à rien, et il ne supportait pas l'échec ou la lenteur de ses fidèles. Severus n'avait pas réussit à soigner Travers, l'homme avait succombé dans la nuit et la colère c'était abattu sur le potionniste.

Au manoir les jours passaient lentement, il passait le plus claire de son temps dans ses recherches et chaques minutes qu'il avait, ils les consacraient avec ses enfants.

Pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnus, l'ambiance entre les trois jeunes s'était sensiblement détendue. Et il tenait pour responsable sa fille, seule elle avait su lier les deux garçons.

Severus, regarda par la fenêtre les trois jeunes à tablé. Et son esprit traitre ici laissa filtrer le passé. Sa femme et ses enfants auraient pu l'attendre ainsi et Potter aussi aurait pu trouver sa place naturelle chez lui. Les trois enfants auraient pu rire ensemble mais à la place on sentait l'enferment de Potter qui ne parlait pas, qui ne souriait pas. Il secoua la tête, expulsant les images. Potter faisait se qu'il voulait, il n'était pas son père. Si le gosse voulait s'enterrer dans un mutisme, passer le plus claire de son temps dans sa chambre et se laisser mourir de faim et bien qu'il fasse.

Severus poussa la porte et trois visages tournèrent vers lui, celui de sa fille éclairé par un grand sourire, son fils plus subtile plissa juste les yeux signe de joie et Potter lui se tendit soudainement. Droit comme un piquet dans sa chaise, tenant ses couverts à son faire blanchir les phalanges.

Indiffèrent à la présence du garçon aux yeux verts, Severus entra lassant un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nolan et embrassa les cheveux de sa fille.

Ses enfants étaient la plus belle raisons qu'il avait de rentré et de vivre.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce petit déjeuné s'éternise. Il piqua un bout de toast dans l'assiette de Maïwen. N'oubliez pas de préparer vos affaires. Andrew passe vous prendre cette nuit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine de toute façon.

\- C'est certain, j'ai des choses de prévues pour nous quand vous reviendrez.

\- Ça peut-être intéressant. Nolan imaginait déjà toutes sortes de choses.

\- Dans une semaine seulement. Severus s'éloignait déjà quand ils l'entendirent réclamer un café.

Severus c'était une fois de plus enfermé dans ses cachots. Travaillant sans relâche sur les demandes de son maître. Dabin arriva et déposa son café. Mais l'elfe ne semblait pas vouloir partir et Severus se tourna sur lui.

\- Qui y a-t-il Dabin ?

Mais l'elfe ne disait rien, et l'homme vit la peur envahir son regard. Un elfe n'avait pas le droit de prendre ainsi la parole ou de réclamer une quelconque attention. Il souffla, certaine choses étaient bien trop encré pour être effacé.

\- Parle Dabin, je t'écoute. Encouragea-t-il

\- Dabin et Liam s'inquiètent Maître. Le jeune Potter ne mange pas assez et ne dort jamais.

\- Je ne peux rien contre cela. Je lui offre un toit n'est-ce pas suffisant Dabin ?

Il ne criait pas, jamais contre ses elfes et encore moins contre Dabin. Dabin qui avait été son ami les jours les plus sombres, lorsqu'Aaron était Maître de la Maison Prince. Dabin qui avait été là et qui l'était encore.

\- Le Maître ne devrait pas dire les choses ainsi. Le jeune Potter à besoin de parler.

\- Je ne peux faire cela pour le… jeune Potter Dabin. Mais je t'autorise à veiller sur lui comme tu le souhaites et à le guider au besoin.

\- Le jeune Potter n'écoute pas Dabin. Dabin a déjà essayé de le raisonner. Dabin n'est qu'un elfe Maître.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir rencontré d'elfe plus persuasif que toi Dabin. C'est un arrogant, s'il ne juge pas ta main assez bien pour être saisit je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister.

Severus était revenu sur son chaudron au-court de la conversation et Dabin lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais la réplique de son Maître sembla lui déplaire car il coup la lumière dans tout le cachot faisant grogner Severus.

\- Dabin ! Grogna-t-il et la lumière s'alluma dans la seconde.

L'audace de son elfe était extraordinaire et il se réjouissait parfois de voir qu'il réussirait à abattre les murs que la société avait érigés entre les deux peuples. Mais éteindre la lumière même moins d'une minute lors d'une potion de surcroit destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas acceptable. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur Dabin il sut que celui-ci parlait pour lui. Froid et sévère Dabin courbait le dos, ses yeux globuleux se remplissaient de larme et il c'était jeté sur le coin de la table.

\- Assez ! Assez Dabin. Poursuit tu veux.

\- Pardonnez-moi Maître.

\- Dit moi Dabin. Quelle raison peut bien t'énervé au point de faire disparaitre la lumière.

\- Le Maître ne regarde pas. Il ne voit pas le jeune Potter. Le Maître à oublié.

\- Qu'ai-je oublié Dabin ?

\- Que Dabin à tendu la main il y a longtemps et Dabin n'avait pas vu l'arrogance, comme pour le jeune Potter Maître.

Severus ne comprenait pas et ne désiré pas comprendre. Une partie de lui était absorbé par la potion et l'autre travaillait au ralentit sur les propos de son elfe. Il allait tourner la tête sur l'elfe, demander des explications mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et la tasse de café.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mardi 18 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois jours que Nolan et Maïwen étaient parti et il était soulagé que se soit en bon terme. La colère du samedi était passé et il c'était raisonné à penser qu'après tout ce n'était qu'une simple semaine, rien de plus.

Leurs départ avait crée un vide énorme pour Severus et celui-ci était accentué par sa présence au Manoir. Il était devenu de nouveau terriblement irritable et froid. Aucun raison ne le poussait à sourire ou bien à être heureux de rentré.

Sans Potter il aurait déjà fait ses bagages direction l'Impasse du Tisseur. Sans Potter il ne serait jamais revenu ici de toute façon. La présence du garçon était devenue de plus en plus pesante et pourtant il ne se voyait que très rarement. Entre deux couloirs, assit à la grande table picorant. Ces rares moments lui permettait de voir que l'enfant était toujours en vie.

Comme prévue il passait que quelques heures par jours au manoir et il allait surement s'absenter plusieurs jours de suite dans la semaine. Comme prévue les réunions étaient difficiles, longues, et douloureuses. Il passait des heures au-dessus d'un chaudron, testait les potions sous le regard de son Maître, s'échappait quelques secondes pour vomir le mélange de potion devenu poison. Se tordait de douleur sans jamais hurler. Du bout de sa baguette il faisait pleuré tout ceux qu'on lui présentait, il leur arrachait tout se qu'il savait et eux oubliait jusqu'à leur prénom. Il se prosternait comme l'aurait si bien dit son fils. Il jonglait entre l'Ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était bien quatre heures du matin quand il rentra ce soir là et Dabin exigea qu'il prenne place et qu'il mange. Il allait refuser puis finalement accepta. Le repas ne contenait pas grand-chose mais il n'était de tout façon pas en mesure de manger plus. Inconsciemment il tendit là main face à lui, comme une habitude oublié mais ne retomba que sur la nappe de soie.

La fatigue n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose lorsqu'il était en ce lieu. Il luttait pour garder ses bouclier lever et pourtant c'était un échec, le passé l'atteignait à chaque fois. Les habitudes les saisissaient mais il ne rencontrait que le froid à chaque mouvement. Que la douleur de son cœur broyé et il ne voyait que la rage pour combler ce mal. Il était reconnaissant que ses enfants ne soient pas là, qu'ils n'aient pas à voir ça. Leur père… brisé.

Potter n'était pas là lui non plus et heureusement, le gamin avait déjà diné depuis bien longtemps il espérait même qu'il dormait à une heure pareille.

Il souffla, passant une main sur son visage, il ne devrait pas s'inquiété de tel détail au sujet de ce gosse qu'il fasse se qu'il désire.

Et pourtant les mots de Dabin refirent surface. _Il ne voyait pas_. Il le savait c'était vrai, mais qui y avait-il a voir ? Le gamin était simplement triste de la mort de sa famille, d'avoir perdu de sa popularité au sein du Monde Sorcier et de ne pas être aduler comme un roi ici. Mais même cette image s'effritait, avant de partir sa fille et même son fils était venu lui parler du jeune garçon.

Si Nolan ne l'avait pas aimé au début c'était révolu même si il le montrait très peu à Harry. En fait, ses enfants s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé du garçon, il le trouvait trop maigre, trop effacé et en retrait ici. Une chose qui était inespéré pour Severus et qu'il approuvait totalement.

_Qu'il reste discret, il sait bien qu'ici personne ne va se courber sur son passage._

Severus n'avait rien répondu, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Potter. Il s'efforçait d'oublié sa présence ici et essayait lui-même d'oublié qu'il était ici. Il essayait de ne pas lui crié dessus sans arrêt et de ne pas le rembarré à chaque fois qu'il le croisait choses extrêmement difficile. Cependant, Potter ne répondait pas à ses piques.

Le départ de ses enfants avait accentué sa perception. Il n'y avait ici plus que lui et Potter. Il était obligé de reconnaitre l'état de faiblesse dans lequel était le garçon.

Il avait perdu se qui lui restait de famille, avait vu un ami mourir sous ses yeux pour la première fois, rencontré Lord Voldemort et vivait maintenant avec la dernière personne qu'il désirait certainement.

Il pouvait comprendre que cela était difficile pour le garçon. Severus avait perdu l'envie de l'attaquer sans arrêt… il s'inquiétait… un peu.

Il s'inquiétait de se que Dabin lui avait dit, tout cela avait fait un étrange éco en lui. _Le jeune Potter ne mange pas assez et ne dort jamais._

C'était le moment de vérifier ce fait.

Severus monta, passa devant sa chambre sans s'arrêté. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte depuis qu'il était revenu. Il attendait plus que la remontrance de son elfe. Bien qu'il doutait, qu'il en est l'audace et l'espérait vraiment.

Il monta au troisième et posa sa main sur la porte de Potter pour l'ouvrir.

L'enfant semblait faire un cauchemar, cela justifiait les énormes cernes bleus qui couvraient son visage. Ce qui était étrange ce que le gosse était coucher au sol avec un simple drap alors qu'il y avait une multitude de grosse couverture sur son lit. Même si il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, les températures n'étaient pas chaude non plus et il devait avoir froid. Des gémissements, entre crie et lamentation s'échappaient de sa bouche et il le voyait se débattre avec le drap blanc. Certainement était-il tombé de son lit à force de bouger ainsi.

Il souffla, tiraillé entre de nombreux sentiments. Il n'aimait pas cela, il n'aimait se qu'il voyait et en temps normal, il n'aurait pas vraiment hésité à réveiller un enfant. Mais finalement, c'était un putain de Potter !

En colère contre les doutes qui s'immisçaient en lui il ouvra avec rage une armoire pour en sortit une petite fiole qu'il posa sur la table de la salle à manger accompagné d'un mot.

_Mr. Potter, prenez ceci avant de vous endormir ce soir._

_S. Prince_

Il reparti immédiatement dans son laboratoire. Le gamin verrait le message au petit déjeuné et passerait au moins une nuit tranquille.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 6

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Démasquer**

_Samedi 22 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus était installé dans un fauteuil confortable faisant face au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminer. Il lisait, un vieux livre aux feuilles jaunies et à l'encre partiellement effacé avait pris place entre ses mains. La lecture était compliquée, fait dans une langue proche de l'oublie Severus s'efforçait de traduire chaque phrase, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissé.

Il souffla finalement lasse, il reposa le livre ouvert sur ses genoux laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Il était pourtant d'une importance capitale qu'il comprenne pourquoi son antidote ne permettait pas une guérison totale. Le délai touchait à sa fin et il ne pouvait se permettre un quelconque retard sur le poison tant attendu par son Maître.

La lecture avait au moins un point positif, il pouvait reposer ses muscles tout en faisant fonctionner son cerveau. Cela occupait son esprit et pendant qu'il s'efforçait de traduire, celui-ci ne s'échappait dans de douloureuses rêveries.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et constat que la nuit était maintenant bien avancée. La lune parfaitement ronde laissait planer une douce lumière dans le ciel couleur encre.

_Les Loups-Garous vont être de sortit ! _

S'échappant de la vue calme, il reprit son livre en main. La lecture bien que difficile était des plus intéressante.

Alors qu'il cherchait avec rage la traduction d'un mot, dont le sens semblait totalement lui échappé, il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas.

Aussitôt, il saisit sa baguette et avant qu'il n'ai fait un pas de plus, un cri de détresse se fit entendre.

\- Papa !

_Maïwen !_

Gardant sa baguette à la main il se précipita dans l'entré. Inquiet. Il trouva sa fille tétanisé, tremblante dans devant la porte ouverte. Elle marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, les vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang encore frais. Severus s'approcha mais ne la toucha pas essayant d'attraper le regard de sa fille.

\- Maïwen que se passe-t-il ? Malgré son inquiétude grandissante, sa voix resta d'un clame plat.

\- Ils étaient là, ils savent ! Tu dois y allé. Ils ne vont pas y arrivé sans toi.

Sa voix était redevenue calme. Mais les mots lui manquaient et elle devait faire vite. Sans attendre Severus vit la main de sa fille se pencher vers lui. Et malgré sa réticence à se qu'elle pénètre dans ses pensées, il la laissa poser sa main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux prêts à l'échange. Aussi vite qu'il ressentie le contacte sur sa peau les images défilèrent, rapide et flou. Brouillon, sombre, fugace se n'était pas très claire mais doucement il l'éloigna de ses pensées et rompit le contacte.

Avant même que sa fille n'ai pu ajouter un mot, il avait disparu dans la nuit, une cape noire couvrant son corps et son visage, sa baguette dans le creux de sa main. Il c'était volatilisé ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière.

Severus atterri dans l'immense forêt qui faisait barrage a l'entré de sa propriété. Les arbres si grands et massifs ne laissaient aucun rayon lunaire percer le feuillage abondant. Il se trouvait ainsi plongé dans les ténèbres les plus profonds. Laissant ses sens s'habituer quelques secondes à l'environnement il ne tarda pas à entendre les bruits de combat.

Il courait presque vers les bruits rageurs et déjà les lumières perçaient l'abysse dans laquelle il était plongé, tel des flashs dans la nuit, lui signalant le lieu du combat.

_Des Mangemorts !_

La constations le fit tremblé de rage, ses doigts se serrent un peu plus sur la baguette. Il senti ses sens le guider, son instinct le rattraper et un grognement sauvage lui échappa. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de plus sa lucidité le rattrapa. Ils n'avaient pas l'avantage.

_De jeune recrût ! Étrange. Cinq Mangemorts, trois Loups-Garous et … un vampire ! Neuf donc. _

L'analyse avait été rapide. Les combats c'étaient couper en trois groupes, divisant les forces.

Face à lui un homme se battait avec rage et finesse. Sa cape volait dans la nuit tout autour de lui. Éclairé par intermittence entre deux sortilèges on aurait pu croire à une dance. Face à lui trois opposant dont un Mangemort et deux Loups-Garous. Malgré l'infériorité numérique l'homme menait le combat comme un roi. Les sorts jaillissaient de sa baguette et venait s'abattre comme une tempête contre une falaise, sur ses adversaires. Alliant vitesse et puissance Severus ne se faisait aucun souci pour lui.

Il se tourna sur sa gauche et reconnut sans peine les deux amants se battre comme s'il ne formait qu'un. Eux faisaient face à trois Mangemorts et au seul Vampire de se raide. Ils se complétaient tout deux à la perfection, l'un protégeait, l'autre attaquait et inversement. Mais leurs puissances combinées ne semblaient pouvoir suffire et Severus les voyait perdre petit à petit du terrain, reculant face à leurs assaillants.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps il fit un demi tour complet pour voir le troisième combat, deux, il était deux contre un Mangemort et un Loups-Garous, bien que un des deux n'était encore qu'un enfant ce combat était gagner, il fallait néanmoins qu'il garde un œil sur eux. La seule adulte qui les soutenait dans cette attaque aurait pu les terrasser à elle seul et elle semblait s'énerve de la présence de son jeune coéquipier.

Severus n'attendit pas une minute de plus, il avait pris suffisamment de temps comme ça pour prendre connaissance des combats. D'un pas il déclara sa présence. Ce pas avait suffi et il fut éclairé par la lumière des sortilèges. Les combats semblèrent se suspendre une seconde, une seule seconde pour prendre connaissance du nouvel arrivant, puis ils reprirent avec plus de rage.

Sans la moindre hésitation Severus prit place dans le deuxième combat, le couple n'allait pas réussir seul. Sans un mot, il pointa sa baguette sur le seul Vampire ennemie et celui-ci se trouva projeté contre un arbre qui se fendit sous la puissance du choc.

Il l'avait éloigné des combats, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs. Severus allait s'occuper de lui comme il le devait. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas combattu l'un des siens jusqu'à se que mort s'en suive. Il n'avait plus eu à prouver sa puissance et sa place parmi eux. Et il avait cru semble-t-il bêtement qu'aucun des clans ne se lèveraient dans l'ombre. Un Vampire ne venait pas sur le territoire d'un autre sans y avoir été invité, seul lui avait ce privilège. Il y était encore moins bien reçut si il portait les couleurs d'un autre.

Face à lui le vampire qu'il avait deviné jeune était de nouveau sur pied, les pupilles rouge sang, sa peau d'un blanc pure luisait sous les lumières fuguasses. Baguette bien droit, prêt. Jeune, trop jeune pour faire l'erreur de laissé son aura s'échapper avec autant de violence sans connaître la puissance de son adversaire. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et avec joie il répondit à l'assaut de puissance. Mais la sienne était brute, froide, silencieuse et cruelle. Et face à lui, Severus vit son adversaire, trembler et reculer. Les pupilles s'étaient rétrécis et le jeune vampire avait compris ses torts en cet instant cependant il leva avec assurance sa baguette, la pointant comme une menace sur Severus.

Un sourire froid barra son visage, son instinct prenait le dessus.

Un vampire comme lui n'avait pas sa place sur son territoire. Comme un avertissement et pour montrer un peu plus sa puissance il laissa son aura, sombre et féroce s'échapper et les entourer un peu plus tout d'eux.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Souffla Severus dans son dos.

Le vampire sursauta dans son dos, sa rapidité n'était pas que légende et jamais il n'avait trouvé plus d'une personne pour l'égaler. Severus remonta sa propre baguette jusqu'au coup du jeune effronté qui c'était dressé face à lui. Sentant la peur de l'adversaire, il remonta ses doigts froid comme la mort prendre la place de sa baguette. Avec une lenteur calculée sentant la crainte s'infiltré dans les pores de son adversaire il entoura ses longs doigts autour du coup fin.

Le vampire ne bougeait plus, il n'avait aucune chance face à Severus et il le savait… d'autre avait essayé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, il était trop faible… bien trop faible.

Mais alors que le jeune croyait que les doigts allaient se refermer sur sa gorge comme un étau et lui tordre le cou en un coup sec, rien se produisit et à la place il se retrouva son regard rouge sang plongé dans les deux abimes de Severus. A une vitesse fulgurante Severus écrasa les barrières mentales de son adversaire comme s'il elle était faite de sable, il s'écrasait dessus telle une vague sans fin déversant sa colère, ne laissant que la douleur. Il allait récupérer toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Son nom. Son clan. Et le pourquoi de sa présence ici ce soir. Rien ne lui avait échappé, il avait tout su.

_Faible._ Fu la dernière pensé qu'il laissa plané dans l'esprit ravagé et d'un coup sec du poignet il le détruisit, sans déverser la moindre goute de sang.

Il regarda le corps sans vie s'écrouler au sol et un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres.

Sans attendre il se reconnecta au combat, malgré l'absence du vampire le couple était en difficulté et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir l'un d'eux s'écroula sous un maléfice. La douleur qui avait envahit son compagnon à cet instant lui fit perdre tout contrôle et sans même sans rendre compte, sous la puissance du désespoir un mot avait suffit à tuer les deux combattants restant. Un flash de lumière blanche avait éclairé tous les combats ne laissant que deux corps au sol. Severus c'était alors précipité vers l'homme qui s'écroulait sous l'importante perte d'énergie et de sang.

\- Andrew. L'appela-t-il

Il l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras, l'éloignant du combat, il l'adossa délicatement contre un arbre et reparti.

Rapidement il trouva Edward, le souffle un peu couts les visages tacheté de sang.

\- Edward ! Où est mon fils ?

\- Oh Severus… _Stupefix_… je crois que nous avons eu un comité d'accueil. Nolan est resté à l'arrière la première valse. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Les Loups-Garous étaient maintenant mort mais le mangemort restant n'était pas des plus mauvais il fallait bien l'admettre. Alors que Severus regardait vers l'autre combat il fut touché par un puissant maléfice qui perfora son épaule lui arrachant un faible cri.

\- Edward, l'appela-t-il à nouveau. Je ne peux rester, Andrew à besoin de soin. Faites le nécessaire. Aucun survivant. Cracha-t-il. Et ramenez-moi le corps de ce traitre !

\- Bien Severus, cela ne devrait plus durer très longtemps.

Effectivement l'homme face à eux semblait perdre en rapidité et en force.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur les trois autres faisant face à leur dernier adversaire et transplana avec le corps d'Andrew fermement tenu dans ses bras.

Des qu'il pénétra dans le manoir il déposa le corps évanouie sur un canapé. L'homme inconscient tremblait, plongé entre la vie et la mort, des bruits d'agonis s'échappaient et des larmes coulaient des paupières clauses.

Severus tentaient de resté calme, d'éloigner ses inquiétudes au sujet de ceux encore derrière et surtout Nolan qui était totalement seul avec un de ces sales Loup-Garou, Mangemort ou autres créatures nuisibles.

Du regard il examina le corps et rapidement il commença les soins. S'il n'agissait pas vite ils allaient le perdre c'était certain. Le corps était trop affaiblit par l'immense perte d'énergie jeté dans le d'espoir. Le sang s'échappait de multitudes petites plais. Mais plus que les blessures physique, Severus craignait celle crée par la perte de son compagnon. Et contre cela, il n'y avait aucune potion et aucune magie. Alors qu'avec rapidité et finesse il déshabillait l'homme il ressentie la présence de sa fille dans son dos et celle de Potter. Sans cessé ses mouvement, il se tourna vers sa Maïwen. On poids sembla disparaitre, elle allait bien, vêtu proprement aucun blessure grave ne semblait lui avoir était infligé.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Interrogea-t-il, de nouveau son regard sur le corps inerte.

\- On rentrait comme prévu, puis on est tombé sur un de ces Mangemorts et Nolan nous à dit qu'il s'en chargeait. On a continué. Puis dès que nous avons passé la forêt ils étaient tous là. Ils savent que tu habite là papa. Oh par tout les Sangs… pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ? …

Severus écoutait mais ne parlait pas, sa fille comblait le silence et bien malgré lui, il ne réussissait plus à suivre la conversation en restant concentré sur la complexité des soins. La voix sa fille était rapidement devenue un simple éco. Il sentait doucement le file de sa magie traverser le corps meurtrie pour le soigner, il n'entendait plus ses propres paroles qui faisaient doucement luire le bout sa baguette, il savait qu'il avait arrêté de parler et que seul sa puissance guidait les fioles jusqu'au creux de ses mains traversant les pièces pour y prendre place.

Andrew était au bord de la mort il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'économiser et la moindre parcelle d'énergie qui courait son corps était transféré dans le corps de son filleul allongé. Partout où ses mains passaient, elles soignaient, pas un seul tremblement le parcourait il était concentré plus que jamais. Mais il voyait en vain ses efforts faire effet, il se battait pour deux il le savait. Severus voyait toujours les larmes couvrir les joues pâles comme la mort, froide. L'homme pleurait, il pleurait la perte, le vide soudain, l'écrasement et l'opprèssement d'une douleur non définit. Même si Severus réussissait à le soigner, il ne pouvait en aucun cas ramener un homme qui ne voulait plus que mourir.

\- Respire. Fut le seul mot non magique qu'il siffla entre colère et d'espoir. Contre toute attente, la poitrine jusque là sans mouvement se souleva, un cri atroce s'échappa et les larmes cessèrent de couler.

Alors que le silence reprit place dans le manoir, entre coupé seulement par les paroles de Severus et les quelques gémissements de l'homme. Des cris se firent entendre bien avant la porte d'entré. Des cris de colères semblaient ils. Et comme pour justifier cette hypothèse une femme entra, furieuse trainant derrière elle un jeune garçon par les oreilles.

\- Que ne comprends-tu pas dans parts ? Cela n'était pas un vulgaire jeu !

\- Bien…

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Reste ici jusqu'à se que je vienne moi-même te chercher. Est-ce claire ?

\- Oui.

Les pas se firent plus proches et une femme apparue. De long cheveux bruns ondulés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, du sang maculait son visage mais elle semblait ne pas avoir fait couler le siens. Elle laissa son regard entouré la pièce, s'arrêtant un instant sur Harry. Un sourire triste barra son visage et ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne les traversa.

La femme s'approcha de Severus et un grimaça tordit son beau visage à la vue de la blessure de l'homme. Elle aurait bien pris le relais pour qu'il puisse se soulager mais c'était inutile, il l'aurait rejeté, de plus les soins semblait toucher à leur fin.

Severus fit venir du bandage qui cogna dans Harry avant d'atterrir dans sa main, les mains pansaient avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée l'homme inerte.

Le Maître des potions se redressa enfin, prenant doucement constance dans l'environnement, ses traits semblaient un peu plus tirés. Mais en aucun un autre signe de faiblesse ne marquait son corps, l'important perte d'énergie et de sang ne le fit ni trembler, ni blêmir. Il semblait puissant et fort son regard vide tombant sur chaque personne sans s'arrêter. On aurait pu croire qu'aucune vie ne le parcourait tant il se contrôlait, son regard finit par se braquer sur celui de la femme comme une question muette à laquelle elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

\- Ils vont bien, seul Edward n'est pas encore revenue, et Nolan.

Les traits de son visage se tendirent presque imperceptible, son fils manquait à l'appel et personne ne semblait savoir où il se trouvait. Et s'il n'en montra aucune inquiétude son cerveau réfléchissait déjà aux multitudes d'endroits où il était susceptible de le trouver, aux dizaines de Mangemorts que Nolan aurait pu croiser. Il serait déjà parti à sa recherche s'il avait senti que son fils était en danger. Mais rien, il se concentrait pourtant au maximum sur le lien qui les unissait mais il ne ressentait rien, rien de plus que cette douleur permanant qui avait pendant longtemps brouiller ses sens. Où que soit son fils, il allait bien.

Il se tourna à nouveau sur le corps de son filleul.

_Que c'est-il passé ?_

C'était une question de taille !

Une attaque sur son domaine, par des Mangemorts et accompagné d'un Vampire ! Une attaque dont il n'avait pas été prévenu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une attaque qui de tout évidence ne pouvait vouer qu'a l'échec et qui avait eu pour cible sa personne ou Potter. Mais la deuxième option semblait peu probable.

Il grimaça, c'était insensé, que croyait-il qu'on pouvait ainsi pénétrer son domaine et que quelques sous-fifres auraient raison de lui. Il était évident qu'il ne connaissait ni leur cible en tant que personne, ni en tant que race. Et pourtant, l'un des leur semblait avoir pris place du côté sombre… chose peu étonnante c'est vrai, mais seulement d'un point de vue extérieur. Et encore une fois, il avait été dans l'ignorance que se soit par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou par le Maître de Maison de ce jeune idiot.

Malgré tout cette attaque était des plus inquiétant et ce pour nombreuses raisons. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées une nouvelle personne fit son apparition dans la pièce, brisant toutes ces réflexions du moment.

L'homme entra d'un pas rapide, sa cape semi brûlé volait derrière lui et ses pas claquaient sur le carrelage. Sans un mot, sans un regard il se dirigea vers l'homme allongé, les traits figés. Son regard glissa sur la silhouette et ses mains passèrent sur le visage pâle, d'un coup, ses traits se firent moins durs et sa respiration sembla reprendre.

\- Severus ?

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin, mais je pense qu'il est hors de danger. Judy, fit-il en faisait face à la femme. Peux-tu finir, je ne me suis pas occupé des plais superficielles.

Les sourcils de la femme se levèrent avec étonnement et elle secoua la tête, le mot superficiel prenait une signification bien particulière pour Severus. Elle le savait bien, des côtes cassées, un bras fêlé tout cela était pour lui superficie.

_Tout comme se trou perforant son épaule…_

\- Les corps ont été brûlés, aucune trace n'a été laissée comme voulut. Pour ce qui est de notre jeune traitre j'ai fait envoyer le corps à Angela, elle saura en tirer toutes les informations.

Severus hocha la tête et repris.

\- Il y a-t-il des blessés, Maïwen, William ? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers les deux adolescents.

Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de négations, le garçon avait fini par entré dans la pièce malgré l'avertissent et Judy l'avait soigné.

Au même moment Nolan apparu, d'un pas sûr, sans la moindre égratignure apparentes.

La pression redescendit inconsciemment pour Severus.

Son fils s'approcha et colla sa bouche à l'oreille de son père, Severus ferma les yeux et carra la mâchoire. Malgré sa colère il ne montra rien, son fils était en vie n'était-ce pas le plus important ? Si ! Aux descriptions qui étaient fait par le jeune homme tout correspondait à un homme. C'était lui qui avait mené cette escapade. Il aurait dû s'en douté, c'était pour ça qu'il n'était au-courant de rien. L'ordre venait tout droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait été attribué à l'un de ses plus Fidèle.

_Un ordre secret._

L'homme avait réussit à échappé à son fils, mais au fond de lui Severus était impressionné par le fait que son fils avait réussit à survivre à cet homme.

_Il doit être épuisé. _Songea-t-il par la dépense d'énergie qu'il avait dû utiliser pour une telle prouesse.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nolan chassant ses pensés.

\- Assit toi. Es-tu blessé ?

Pas de réponse mais le regard de Nolan se dirigea vers sa jambe droit.

\- Je suis tombé, je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'enfoncé.

Severus s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du genou. On voyait nettement un bout de bois traverser le mollet. Il leva la cape et déchira lentement le pantalon de cuire. Doucement, il coinça la jambe entre les siennes.

\- Regarde-moi.

Dès que les yeux du fils tombèrent sur ceux du père, Severus souri tendrement, et tendit sa main qui fut rapidement saisit. Nolan regarda à nouveau sa jambe et le bout de bois la traversant.

\- Non, regarde-moi.

Severus tira d'un coup sur le morceau de bois, la pression se fit plus forte sur sa main et les yeux de son fils se remplir de larme mais aucune ne coula. Rapidement, son père mit et bandage et se redressa.

\- Ça va aller fils ?

\- Oui ce n'est que du bois.

\- Hum… Allé dans Petit Salon et faites vous servir un repas.

Après c'être assuré que tous allait bien, Severus se tourna sur Edward coupant à la conversation qu'il y avait entre Judy et lui.

\- Nous devons renforcer les barrières immédiatement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche.

\- Tu n'as pas…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous avons besoin de temps et la vue de se traitre ne me rassure en rien.

D'un pas silencieux il passa les baies vitré qui menaient au jardin et se dirigea au centre. Edward le rejoint d'un pas rapide après un regard appuyé à Judy. Il prit alors place aux côtés de Severus. Ce lieu était particulière « Le Cœur de Manoir Prince » c'est ainsi qu'il était nommé. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'un cercle fait de hautes pierres taillés comme des statuts déformés, brisés, tatoué de runes et de symboles étranges.

Severus souffla et ferma les yeux, sa magie semblait prendre place dans le cercle de pierre, les mots se mirent alors à s'échapper comme un chant oublié de sa bouche.

Edward ne faisait rien, il se laissait entrainer par les paroles envoutant et l'aura puissant qui l'enfermait. La magie de Severus avait toujours était très spéciale elle pouvait changer en fonction des ses humeurs et de ses envies. D'une puissance redoutable à une douceur extrême peu importe… il était impossible pour lui de si en échappé.

C'était parfois frustrant, Severus n'était pour lui qu'un enfant et pourtant sa puissance surpassait la sienne, surement son égaux n'appréciait pas ce fait.

_Maintenant._

Ses pensées se figèrent, il était tant pour lui d'agir. Il s'agenouilla au pied de Severus et pris ses mains dans les siennes, sa magie semblait se joindre à celle de Severus par se pont fragile. Les deux énergies se liaient dans ces mains entrecroisées et ils se mirent à parler d'une même voix. Le cercle s'élava à hauteur de genoux. Les voix se turent et les paupières restèrent close, le cercle s'agrandit d'un coup entourant le domaine Prince avant de se rétracta en totalité une fois les limité touché. Puis, entre ses deux mains liées un filet de magie s'échappa vers la nuit, noire et dorée il s'éleva vers le ciel.

C'était terminé. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler entre celle d'Edward et son corps se contracta dans un sursaut de douleur. Son cœur se crispa sous le mal imaginaire. Et tant bien que mal il essaya de l'éloigner.

Il était épuisé, la dépense d'énergie avait été extrême et la perte de sang se faisait ressentir. Il senti ses mains être libéré et un bras se glisser sous le sien alors qu'il gardait les yeux toujours fermé pour contenir le flot de sensation et reprendre le dessus sur son corps affaibli.

\- C'est terminer Severus, nous allons te soigner maintenant.

Ils approchaient de nouveau du manoir et avant de franchir la porte Severus se détacha de son soutien, rien avait changé en quelques pas, mais les sensations avaient été enfouis avec discrétion, ses mains ne tremblaient plus et son regard avec repris sa noirceur.

En passant la porte il remarqua que le canapé avait été transformé en lit pour Andrew. Que les enfants étaient partis et que seul Potter était resté légèrement éloigné comme si tous avait oublié sa présence. Severus aurait voulut lui craché qu'il était responsable, responsable de tout. Mais aucun de ces mots de colères ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Tout d'abord ce n'était pas sa faut et même si ça aurait pu soulager son cœur, _elle_ ne l'aurait pas voulu qu'il déchaine sa peine ainsi.

Judy aussi attendait, une expression sévère sur le visage qui ne lui présageait rien de bon.

\- Je crois qu'il est maintenant le temps de s'occuper de toi Severus.

\- Judy je n'ai pas besoin…

\- Aussi tu en as besoin, et tout de suite, enlève moi ces capes. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Severus, ce n'est pas sérieux.

Il ne répondit pas, fatigué et lasse. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancé dans une joute verbale qu'il allait perdre contre Judy

\- Evans… les paroles avait semblait heureuse et surpris alors que le regard d'Edward fixait Harry Potter.

Severus lui avait suspendu ses gestes, ce nom n'avait plus raisonné entre ces murs depuis tant d'année. Potter avait été reconnu par Edward, après tout le monde Vampire était au-courant que lui Severus Prince avait ouvert ses portes à Harry Potter.

\- Alors cela est vrai. Excuse-moi, Potter c'est ainsi que ce nommait ton père il me semble. Il se tourna vers Severus. Un Potter a pu franchir les portes de ton manoir ! Fit-il avec étonnement et amusement.

Le regard de Severus se voila et il senti les dernières barrières de sa volonté tomber. D'un coup les souvenirs le submergèrent avec violence.

Il ne bougeait plus, son regard braqué sur le jeune garçon et pourtant ce n'est pas lui qu'il voyait. Il voyait une époque heureuse, une vie ponctuée de joie et de rire malgré la guerre. Il sentait à peine les doigts de Judy travailler sur son corps meurtri, il ne sentait pas la douleur, le froid des crèmes, il n'entendait pas les paroles. Il ne voyait que ces visages qui avaient rendus sa vie cauchemardesque en bonheur constant. Puis la peine l'envahis de nouveau, le vide l'oppressa et avec se qui lui paru un effort sur humain il renferma les murs sur ses souvenirs.

Retombant dans la réalité, il vit Potter le dévisagé, où plutôt regardé avec insistance son corps détruit. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux, entre magie, fouet et coups, les tortures de toutes sortes avaient laissées leurs marques. Il aurait pu crier des menaces à Potter. Mais il ne vit dans son regard aucune envie de colporté une tel nouvelle il avait plutôt quelques choses d'étrange et de dérangeant quelque choses comme de la compréhension.

\- Je crois Monsieur Potter qu'il est temps pour vous de vous rendre dans votre chambre. La voix était dénuée de toute menace.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 7

Salut, salut !  
Après une longue attente je m'en excuse d'avance la ponctualité n'est pas l'une de mes qualités. Voici la suite malgré tout j'espère qu'elle valait le temps d'attente et qu'elle vous plaira au moins un minimum ;)

Allé je vous laisse bonne lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Colère**

_Dimanche 23 Juillet 1995, Manoir Malefoy_

Les pas claquaient sur le sol de marbre et l'homme fit son apparition. Son corps était couvert de longues robes noires et son visage était caché derrière un masque d'ivoire finement sculpté. Sa démarche était souple ne trahissant en rien la nervosité qui tendait son corps. Son pas lent et silencieux était celui d'un homme assuré, parcourant un domaine conquis, un lieu dans lequel il ne craignait rien. Sur sa route, dans le dédalle de couloir qu'il avait arpenté, il avait croisé deux ou trois hommes qui respectueusement avaient inclinés la tête sur son passage. L'homme au visage caché les avait ignoré proprement, ce n'était pas son rôle de se montrer chaleureux ou bien même aimable. Personne ne lui connaissait un autre visage que celui fermé qu'il portait en chaque instant. Quelques uns des plus grands Mangemorts disaient qu'il était homme à trouvé son plaisir dans la souffrance des autres.

Son chemin prenait néanmoins fin, face à lui une immense double porte ouvragée d'un serpent en refile se dessinait un peu plus à chaque pas. Discrètement, il lança un _Tempus_.

_Deux heures cinquante huit._

Il n'était pas en retard et même un peu en avance de deux minutes. Sa marque l'avait brûlée il y avait un peu moins de dix minutes et l'immonde serpent qu'il avait pour tatouage lui avait sifflé froidement une entrevue à trois heure du matin.

L'homme l'avait attendu cet entrevue, depuis hier, il avait bien compris que bon nombres des choses qu'il croyait avoir acquises n'étaient plus. L'une de ces choses était cette place privilégiée aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Contrairement à ce qui aurait dû être, il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence des projets du Lord Noir. Il avait ignoré l'attaque qui avait été faite au Prince, et plus précisément au Souverain des Vampires. Il avait tout simplement ignoré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de telles avancées sur le monde vampirique. Tout du moins, suffisamment pour avoir corrompu l'un des leurs et avoir attaqué les abords de son domaine !

Severus comptait bien apprendre de façon subtile les savoirs qu'avait gagnés son Maître.

Il avança encore d'un pas et les deux Mangemorts qui faisaient offices de garde se redressèrent baguette pointée sur lui. Un sourire méprisant s'afficha sur son visage caché. Comment deux jeunes hommes pouvaient le provoquer ainsi.

\- J'ai une entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez me retarder je vous invite à m'annoncer ou bien vous faut-il une sorte de motivation. Grinça-t-il.

Gracieusement il sorti sa baguette d'entre ses robes et la pointa sur les deux garçons, des étincelles noires crépitant au bout.

Il n'avait vraiment pas que cela à faire, déjà que ce petit rendez-vous s'annonçait douloureux. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant s'en sortir sans un coup de baguette. La dernière mission qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une attaque l'ayant pour cible et qui avait lamentablement échoué. Les hommes du Lord avaient bien mystérieusement disparues. Tous ces facteurs étaient suffisants pour qu'un rien ne provoque la colère de l'homme serpent.

\- Maître, fit-il d'une voix sourde, un genou à terre.

\- Severus, j'espère que les nouvelles que tu vas m'apporter seront bonnes.

Le ton était bas, froid à glacer le sang. Ses doigts sur les dalles gelés semblaient s'y être collés avec les mots doucement prononcés.

Toujours la tête baissé, Severus gardait le silence, il attendait une permission pour se relever, un signe pour prendre la parole. Dans ce silence pesant il pu entendre des gémissements étouffés. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, il laissa son regard entourer l'espace pour tomber sur une pauvre chose se tordant silencieusement sur le sol. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître le corps de Lucius Malefoy gisant sur le marbre de son propre manoir.

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres, cet homme ne méritait pas mieux et il ne connaissait pas sa chance d'être en vie ici et non dans les sous sols du Manoir Prince. Le blond aurait payé cher pour avoir menacé de sa baguette son fils.

\- Sortez le avant que je ne le tu !

Le grognement las et froid brisa le silence. Les deux Mangemorts qui gardaient la porte sortir le corps de l'aristocrate, les portes claquèrent à nouveau à la pièce était de nouveau silencieuse. Toujours à terre Severus attendait.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater, les récentes nouvelles ont été peu satisfaisantes. Relèves toi Severus et ôte ton masque.

Lentement mesurant avec précision chacun de ses gestes il se redressa et découvrit son visage. Celui-ci était parfaitement lisse de toute vie, mort, sans expression, habité par se regard de glace qui cachait avec finesse les barrières de son esprit.

\- J'attends beaucoup de toi Severus. Tu as su me prouver ces dernières semaines que tu n'avais rien perdu de l'homme qui c'était présenté à moi. Ton ingéniosité et ton intelligence mon diverti à merveille mais j'espère que tu sauras combler d'autre attente de ma part.

\- Mes objectifs sont les votre Maîtres.

\- Dans ce cas Severus je suis sur que tu auras les réponses à mes plus simples questions. Où se trouve le garçon ?

La voix avait perdu tout ton doucereux, le temps des compliments avait pris fin et Severus tendait déjà ses muscles, prêt au châtiment.

\- Potter a été mis sous bonne garde Maître. Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que son placement n'était pour le moment non définit. L'Ordre c'est réunit de nombreuse fois à ce sujet, aucune décision n'a été prise.

\- Regarde-moi !

La tension c'était alourdit, l'énergie froide et visqueuse l'englobait. Nagini c'était déplacé pour veiller sur lui comme sur une future proie.

_Regardes-moi_ ces paroles étaient devenue récurrentes à son encontre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doutait de sa fidélité malgré ses propos passé et l'engagement mêlé à la volonté qu'il avait montré ces dernières semaines. Ainsi, il vérifiait avec finesse chacun de ses dires.

Avec résignation, sachant que rien ne pouvait retarder ce moment, il releva la tête. Son regard vide tomba immédiatement dans les deux orbes rouges sangs. Avec habileté et confiance Severus abaissait une à une ses barrières mentales. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sondait alors en lui avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

Le contacte était désagréable, brutal comme une coulé lave brulant doucement chacun de ses souvenirs, emprisonnant chaque image, chaque paroles dans un étau brulant. Une sensation dont Severus ne se formalisait plus trop habitué. Il laissait le regard de braise voyager aux abords de sa conscience. Ces conversations avec Albus, ces réunions de l'Ordre tous se qui pouvaient toucher de près ou de loin au garçon Potter. Toutes les images défilaient parfois plusieurs fois mais tout se qui avaient été dit c'étaient révélés exactes. Severus lui servait sur un plateau les informations tant convoitées, des souvenirs manipulés avec succès pour qu'ils s'accordent avec sa vérité. Tout était parfaitement orchestré par ses soins laissant même au puissant mage noir l'illusions qu'elles lui étaient douloureusement arrachées.

Les réponses ne semblaient pas pour autant lui convenir car il le senti douloureusement s'arracher à la connexion, déchirant le souvenir visionné et laissant planer un mal de tête aigue.

\- Décidément, incapable est le mot du jour semble-t-il.

\- Pardonnez-moi Maître, Potter va être mise sous bonne grade. Il y a de forte chance pour qu'un Auror le suive comme son ombre. Dumbledore pense aussi accorder une garde officielle aux Weasley.

\- Je veux un nom Severus, pas une supposition sous le statut d'Auror. Je n'ai que faire qu'il soit sous bonne garde si je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit !

Le ton montait et l'énergie crépitait dangereusement dans la pièce. Plus aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il serait puni pour son manque d'information.

\- Maître, essaya-t-il.

\- Tais-toi incapable ! _Endoloris._

Sa respiration se coupa dès le premier assaut. Il senti ses genoux rencontré le sol et ses mains frapper le marbre pour amortir sa chute. Il ne criait pas, pas encore.

Une deuxième vague arriva comme une déferlante, lave et glace semblait se rencontré brulant ses nerfs, glaçant ses muscles. Il se maintenant tant bien que mal à quatre pattes les membres tremblant sous les mots et finalement la gorge brulante de cries.

Rapidement, il perdit le décompte des sortilèges, certainement la formule avait du changer pour que du sang s'écoule de sa poitrine pour venir finir sa course au niveau de son nombril, tachant d'une auréole ses capes.

La magie se formait sous son plus mauvais visage pour lui arraché ses plus longs cries. Son corps tremblait, se crispait et convulsait de façon irrégulière mais pas une seconde il n'avait supplié, demandé grâce et pardon. Il ignorait si les sorts tombaient toujours mais lui ne bougeait pas, transpirant à quatre patte comme un animale au pied de l'homme qui était son Maître.

Tout se qu'il était capable de sentie c'était cette torture interne contre laquelle il peinait à lutter.

La pièce tournait tout autour de lui, sa vue brouillé par la douleur laissait des images improbables venir se superposer sur le décor d'origine, des bruits impossibles venaient prendre place sous le bruit de fond de ses propres cris.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Alors il y était, il l'avait atteint… le point de rupture.

La douleur c'était envolée subitement, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Il ne sentait plus son corps, comme si il c'était échappé de cette coquille de souffrance. Il était là, au milieu de nulle part, dans le vide. Un vide dans la nuit la plus profonde. Il n'y avait ici, ni bruit, ni odeur, ni couleur. Les sentiments c'étaient effacés, les rêves et les cauchemars plus n'existaient. Le manque l'avait quitté.

Il avait atteint ce moment étrange, intemporel où plus rien n'existait, où il n'existait plus, comme mort.

Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait pu rester ici indéfiniment, une nouvelle décharge de douleur le fit frissonner. La nuit se brisa comme fragmenter par des éclaires et le bruit l'entoura lui aussi comme un sombre éco, un appel à la vie.

Alors qu'il sentait son corps le rappeler avec un peu plus d'intensité à chaque fois, deux visages vinrent briser la nuit comme deux soleils éclairent le monde. Flou, il les voyait malgré tout brillantes et souriantes. Deux beaux visages disparurent. Tout les opposait, tout sauf les paroles qu'elles avaient laissées flottées dans son esprit.

« Protège-le. »

Puis elles avaient étés soufflé par la douleur et seul le regard océan était resté imprégné sur sa rétine.

Son propre cri le réveilla de sa torpeur et même le regard disparu sous le rire froid et amusé du Mage Noir.

\- Ta résistance à la douleur est stupéfiante et dès plus distrayante. N'as-tu pas de limite à la souffrance ?

L'homme serpent rirait à nouveau les yeux rouges sangs posés sr le corps tremblant de son fidèle.

Mais Severus ne bougeait pas, tremblant, il luttait pour ne pas s'écraser sous le poids de son propre corps, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Si il sombrait il était perdu et la petit séance de torture ne serait rien face celle qui vivrait dans son subconscient.

Severus remarqua alors que les rires avaient disparu, il avait assez joué et punis son Mangemort. Un Mangemort dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Le plus fort et le plus rusée, pas question de le tuer sous le coup de la colère.

\- Pars ! Et ne revient pas sans réponse ! Ou crois-moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre… la limite sera atteinte. Murmura-t-il avec amusement.

On le saisissait par les épaules, ferment, prolongeant le moment de douleur, il entendait les ricanements des deux gardes au creux de ses oreilles

\- Alors Snape, on fait moins le malin.

D'un geste brusque il se dégagea de leurs emprises. Se redressant d'un pas chancelant il se tourna vers eux.

Il eu envie de leur dire de fuir si ils le pouvaient encore. Et à la place il les regarda simplement, disparaissant.

Il était arrivé, certainement par un étrange miracle à transplaner sous le regard des deux jeunes hommes. Encre une fois, il avait affirmé sa force.

Une plage, un bout de terre abimé par la mer, dans une enclave de roche.

Difficilement, il enlevait un par un les boutons de sa chemise blanche taché de sang. Ses doigts tremblant saisissaient avec difficulté les boutons. Son corps déjà bien usé avait gagné quelques nouvelles marques qu'il devrait être en mesure d'effacer. Son corps avait été finement tailladé et il y voyait aussi les simples boursoufflures, griffure de son propre fait. Avait-il cru qu'il pourrait s'échapper ? Échapper à sa douleur ainsi ?

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers l'eau. Droit et tremblant il se laissait engloutir par les vagues. L'eau glaçait son corps, un choque semblait se crée entre son corps douloureux et l'océan glacé. Le froid le saisissait, petit à petit, son corps se figeait et sa tête se pencha en arrière plongeant son cuire chevelue dans l'eau. Il se laissait couler, son corps sombrait. Son dos rencontra le sable comme un doux tapie et les yeux toujours cols il rêvait d'atteindre un monde sans douleur.

Petit à petit le mal s'éloignait et de nouveau cette souffrance habituelle reprenait ses droits. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps.

Il ressorti toujours secoué de quelques spasmes, rien de plus. Il contrôlerait son corps.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mardi 25 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus déambulait dans les couloirs de son manoir. Il arpentait les salles une à une sans but précis. Il cherchait les sensations oubliées qu'il avait vue naître entre ces murs. La nuit était bien avancée et tous dormaient profondément.

Il avait passé sa journée le dos courbé au-dessus d'un chaudron, entre les vapeurs et les ingrédients d'une potion complexe qui mettait tous ses talents en œuvre.

Il se retrouva dans le grand salon et son regard tomba sur le sofa maintenant vide.

Andrew était parti, au court de la nuit qui avait suivit la mort de son mari, le vampire avait repris vie et fou de douleur, il c'était enfuis. Severus voyait encore ce regard brillant de larme scintiller dans la nuit. Aucun des deux n'avait pris la parole ce soir là et Andrew c'était volatilisé sous son regard.

Depuis personne ne l'avait revue et il savait que son père le cherchait activement.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Qu'allait-il ce passer maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ?

Il y avait trop de choses, trop de problèmes, trop de facteur qui ne cessaient plus de s'entrechoquer pour faire grandir chaque problème.

Pour le moment Andrew était ce qui importait le plus. Et il avait mal agit, il aurait du retenir le vampire. C'était déjà un tel exploit qui soit toujours en vie que Severus n'avait pas sut agir. Et qu'aurait-il pu dire, lui avait fait de même, il avait fuis, espèrent fuir la douleur.

Judy aussi était repartie, elle avait laissé son fils au manoir. Pourquoi donc tout le monde laissait sa progéniture à ses soins, vraiment n'avait-il pas assez de soucis en ce moment.

Il comptait beaucoup sur l'aide de Judy, elle seul était capable percer tout les mystères que pouvait abriter un corps et plus encore celui d'un des leurs.

\- Severus

Il se redressa pour ce retourné d'un pas lent faisant ainsi face à Edward. S'il était là, c'est qu'il devait avoir des nouvelles à lui apporter et Severus espérait sincèrement qu'elles étaient à défaut de bonnes pas catastrophiques.

Malgré la disparition de son fils un fin sourire barrait son visage que le temps n'affectait pas, figé à jamais dans la trentaine.

Severus resserra un peu plus ses capes et y cacha ses mains tremblantes. Il voyait très bien l'œil claire de son ainé suivre le lent mouvement de ses doigts disparaissant et remonter sur son visage. Un infime grognement lui échappa et le regard clair se teinta de tristesse.

Peu importe les pensé de l'homme qui était face à lui, lui qui était toujours arrivé trop tard pour l'enfant qu'il avait été. Lui n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il brisa le silence de sa voix la plus froide.

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

\- Judy ma fait parvenir les premiers résultats et j'ai moi-même effectuer quelques recherches.

Marquant un peu plus l'espace qu'il voulait laisser entre eux, Severus lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la nuit.

\- Je t'écoute

\- Le corps du traitre n'a encore rien révélé. Judy et Angela y travaillent durement mais aucune trace n'est apparu jusque là.

\- Aucune marque, grogna-t-il. C'est impossible !

\- Donne-leur encore quelques jours, ça ne pouvait pas être si simple Severus. Judy m'a dit qu'elle viendrait elle-même s'expliqué auprès de toi. Elle souhait peut-être partagé certaine de ses informations qu'avec toi.

\- Bien je l'attends dans ce cas. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous aidez sur cette affaire, je suis déjà très pris par l'Ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ne te fais aucun souci, prend ton temps libre pour tes enfants Severus, ils en ont besoin. Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'un conseil mais Severus ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre. En se qui concerne Andrew, j'ai sais qu'il est toujours en Angleterre. Il m'a laissé un message, sa quête de vengeance la fait remonter jusqu'à ceci.

Il sortit d'entre ses robes une chouette au pelage blanc comme la neige souillé par le sang, et dont le corps frissonnant et tremblant se levait dans de laborieuse inspiration. Severus se retourna pour la prendre en main et constater lui-même l'état d'extrême faiblesse de la chouette.

\- Tu dois le trouver avant qu'il ne tue qui que se soit. Je ne peux permettre plus de débordement de notre part. Les Ténèbres et la Lumière sont à l'affut du moindre signe de notre part. Je te donne deux jours Edward, deux jours et après je m'occuperais personnellement de lui.

\- Je suis sur ses traces encore quelques jours et je l'aurais retrouvé. Ça douleurs lui fait commettre trop d'erreur.

\- Deux jours, pas un de plus. J'espère que je suis bien clair et que tu le trouveras avant moi.

Le silence tomba, plus froid, plus lourd. Les dernières paroles avaient été celle du Souverain. Edward en avait compris toutes les implications. C'est pour ça qu'il décida de briser le silence à son tour changeant de sujet pour un tout aussi délicat.

\- En se qui concerne cette chouette.

\- Potter, grinça-t-il, l'animale toujours dans les mains

\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, ils ne cherchaient pas Harry et tu le sais seulement ils ont trouvé semble-t-il sa chouette. Elle est encore en vie mais plus pour longtemps.

Harry était un sujet compliqué pour Severus et il détestait plus encore en discuter avec Edward. Alors rapidement il invita l'homme à prendre congé.

Severus était maintenant seul de nouveau assit dans le fond de son fauteuil, Andrew était un problème à réglé au plus vite. Il savait à quel point il était douloureux de perdre un être aimé. Et Merlin pouvait en être témoin, les vampires géraient très mal la perte. La raison en était simple, tout ces liens qui se créaient, qui les rapprochaient et les liaient. Ces liens qui se renforçaient avec les années qui vous connectaient, ils disparaissaient comme si on les arrachait de votre propre chaire, de votre cœur, et ce vide, ce vide immense crée par l'absence. Beaucoup en devenait fou, ils faisaient des erreurs, ils se tuaient ou on les tuait car ils dépassaient les limites, brisaient les règles. Et c'est ton son rôle, le rôle du Souverain de mettre fin à la vie de l'un des Siens.

_Nous devons l'arrêter avant que je ne doive moi-même le faire._

Et puis il y avait cette animale. Que pouvait-il faire de cette chouette ? Il devrait surement la rendre au gamin, non ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ?

Il commençait doucement à déchiffré celui qui était aux yeux de tous le Survivant et qui était au sien James Potter.

Il souffla lasse, tout était si compliqué. Il avait tout ces secrets, tous ces non-dits, toutes ces peines qui se dressaient comme des murs de haine.

Il monta doucement au troisième s'assurant par le silence que tous étaient endormis. Une sorte de ronde tout à fait inutile en ce lieu, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il allait redescendre quand il ressentie une étrange force magique, un sort qui semblait faire barrage entre l'extérieur et la porte de la chambre de Potter. Il avait déjà ressentit cela plusieurs fois et seulement la nuit. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, il l'avait même ignoré. Potter pouvait bien faire se qui lui chante en pleine nuit du moment qu'il ne réveillait pas tout le manoir.

Le sentiment le traversa à nouveau, c'était étrange comme si qu'elle que chose était stoppé et s'écrasait violemment en lui. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais dérangeant. Après tout si un sort avait été apposé dans son manoir il le ressentait obligatoirement. Finalement intrigué, il posa sa main sur la porte de la chambre de Potter. Laissant sa magie englober le pan de bois il laissa le sortilège se révélé à lui.

_Un sort de silence._

Tout doucement, il ouvra la porte et des petits cris et gémissements lui parvinrent.

_Encore un cauchemar._

Celui-ci semblait toute fois plus violent que l'autre. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il ne voulait toujours pas s'approché. Mais la raison n'était plus la même. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette place pour Potter. Il le regarda se débattre encore et encore contre un ennemie que seul lui voyait, il voyait se lèvres se pincer et ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières. Et surtout, le gosse était encore couché sur le sol, tombait-il vraiment ?

Severus ferma les yeux et souffla essayant de réfléchir. Pouvait-il vraiment partir comme il l'avait déjà fait ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

_Son_ visage pris sa place dans ses pensées et _ses_ paroles si infiltraient avec rage. _Protège-le._ Il plaqua sa main sur son cœur mort et pourtant si douloureux.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la souffrance encore une fois

\- Dabin. Murmura-t-il.

\- Maitre, le Maitre ne va pas bien ! Dabin peut-il l'aider ?

\- Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton aide. Mais va voir Mr. Potter, il fait un cauchemar. Réveil le et veille à se qu'il puisse dormir sans crainte pour ce soir… et pour tout les autres soirs. Ajouta-t-il plus faiblement comme si ses paroles le dérangeaient.

\- Bien Maitre, Dabin va veiller sur le jeune Mr. Potter.

_Le jeune Potter… un enfant…_

Il regarda un court instant son elfe s'activé aux côtés de l'enfant avant de quitter la pièce. Refermant la porte il posa à nouveau sa main dessus. Ôter le sortilège posé par le garçon n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il prononça alors quelques paroles entourant la chambre de l'enfant, dépassant le sort de Silence.

_Ainsi, moi et Dabin sauront. Dabin pour agir._

Il continua sa descente, passa devant sa chambre, laissa ses doigts se poser sur la poigné mais avec aucune intention d'entré. Peut-être demain ?

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps et continua sa descente jusqu'à ses cachots personnels. Ignorant, les appels, ignorant la douleur il se plongea dans une potion. N'importe laquelle pourvu qu'elle puisse avoir cette effet étrange où plus rien n'existait…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Vendredi 28 Juillet 1995, Bar La Potion_

Andrew était assit à cette table depuis des heures, un vieux bar miteux. Il avait commencé tôt ce matin, passant les portes une par une, vidant les verres un par un. Finalement après dix-neuf heure il avait cessé de se déplacé. Assi sur une chaise branlante, un petit verre au liquide transparent dans la main. Sa table ronde était recouverte par des verres vides, des bouteilles entamées. Le bois abimé avait disparu sous le verre est le seul petit espace vide face à lui était devenu collant par les liquides sucré tombé par erreur à côté.

Au début il avait attiré les regards, sa prestance, sa tenue, tous se demandaient ce qu'un tel homme faisait ici. Une fois cette curiosité passé, les gens avait oublié l'homme assit dans un coin sombre du bar. Puis c'est le gérant qui avait finit par se poser des questions. L'homme buvait encore et encore, cependant ces paroles semblaient resté cohérente, n'était-il pas atteint par les vapeurs d'alcool qui l'entouraient ? Puis une inquiétude c'était emparé de lui, allait-t-il pouvoir payer une telle consommation ?

D'habitude il se serait dirigé vers ce type d'homme d'un pas assuré, lui disant clairement qu'il était inutile de noyé ainsi un problème. Oui car cet homme était ici pour boire, boire jusqu'à l'oubli. Il en avait vu, des années qu'il tenait ce bar ! Cependant, il n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui. L'homme était imposant, pas vraiment par sa stature ça non, il était plutôt menu et grand, de long cheveux blond foncé retenu par un file noir à la base de son cou alors que quelques mèches c'étaient échappé encadrant son visage parfait, pâle et froid, ces fines lèvres rouge sang. Il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne serait pas en son avantage d'énerver un tel homme, alors il ne disait rien et le voyait vider une à une ces bouteilles aux alcools les plus fort.

Andrew grogna à nouveau, son verre était vide. Il demanda d'un signe qu'on lui en apporte un autre.

N'importe quel homme serait tombé raide mort avec une telle quantité d'alcool dans le sang mais pas lui. Non pas un vampire.

Il buvait encore et encore mais les images ne disparaissaient pas, son corps tombait encore et encore, la douleur s'infiltrait dans son corps sans relâche. Il était mort. Mark avait été tué par de vulgaires Mangemorts.

_Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver !_

Depuis qu'il c'était enfuit sous le regard de Severus, il avait parcouru des kilomètres à la recherche de l'un des leur, il les avait traqué. Mais rien, rien n'était ressortir de six jours de chasse. Ces sens si parfait étaient totalement perturbé par le vide qui c'était crée en lui. Il croyait les voir, les sentir et les entendre partout mais rien. Rien que le vide. Il commençait ces journées là où ils les terminaient assit dans un coin d'ombre un verre collant entre les mains et les passait à chercher comme un fou ceux qui avaient tué l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et tout se qu'il avait trouvé, c'était cette maudit chouette !

Tout était de sa faute, ce gosse maudit… Depuis qu'il était assit là, il ne voyait qu'une vengeance parfaite se dessiner et se redessiner dans son esprit embrumé. Il y avait eu cette chouette ! Voilà comment ils avaient su qu'ils le trouveraient. Ce gosse n'était qu'un inconscient qui ne pensait qu'a lui ! Et Mark en était mort.

Comme allait-il faire, il devait le venger, ça ne pouvait pas rester ainsi impuni.

Mais que faisait-il ici aussi, au Manoir Prince ? Comme ce faisait-il que… Severus l'avait-il accepté !

_Un Potter…_

Un rire horrible, triste et rageur emplie son coin désert. Finalement peut-être qu'après une journée de beuverie son esprit avait-il finit par être atteint par l'alcool.

Il se leva d'un pas chancelant et s'approcha du bar. Il fixa un moment le gérant qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Vous vous rendez compte, tous sa à cause d'un gosse, Mark, sa femme, et ses parents, ils meurent tous… nous devons le tuer vous ne croyez pas ? Chuchota-t-il comme si c'était un secret. Et croyez-moi on ferait un heureux c'est chose sur. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de faire ainsi des menaces de mort, surtout pas dans votre état. Intima l'homme, finalement désolé de la raison qui l'avait poussé à boire ainsi.

Andrew saisit le col de l'homme et l'approcha de son visage avec force. Son regard noir plongeant de celui maintenant paniqué du gérant.

\- Que savez-vous de mon état pauvre homme ! Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un barman. Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis !

La puissance à l'état brute les entoura et l'homme ne pu s'empêché de frissonner. Andrew s'approcha doucement de son cou. Ouvra doucement la bouche, près à stopper cette vie, seulement… le temps sembla se figer d'un coup ça avait dû durer une petite minute et pourtant la douleur s'était de nouveau abattu sur son cœur. _Son _rire et _sa_ voix avait semblé réel et il s'était éloigné repoussant l'homme violement. Prit de nausée, il déposa un petit sac de pièce sur le comptoir et quitta le bar, les yeux brillant.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps, son père était sur ses traces ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours ou bien d'heure avant qu'il ne le retrouve. Autant se venger maintenant sur celui qui avait causé tant de douleur !

Il concentra toutes ses pensées sur le manoir Prince.

Andrew transplana à l'instant devant l'immense manoir qui était sombrement éclairé par la lune. Il tomba à même le sol et se releva avec quelques difficultés.

_Finalement nous ne sommes pas si insensibles à l'alcool._

L'immense portail apparu dès qu'il fut proche de la limite du domaine Prince. Il posa sa main dessus et laissa sa magie imprégné le métal.

Il entra en silence dans le Grand Salon, il ne savait pas réellement se qu'il devait faire. Ni se qu'il allait faire. Les plans réfléchis autour d'un verre il y a quelques minutes semblaient subitement ridicules…

Cependant, dès qu'il fut entré il vit la maigre silhouette de Potter éclairé par le feu alors qu'il lisait assit sur le canapé.

Cette vue l'électrisa. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers l'enfant et la saisit par le col sans même qu'il est le temps de réagir.

Harry gesticula et tenta de se débattre avant de reconnaitre son agresseur. Tout son corps se tendit alors que son dos venait percuter avec violence le haut de la cheminer. La peur le saisit et l'image de son oncle s'imposa dans son esprit. Il cessa immédiatement de bouger, terrifier par se qui allait suivre, l'homme lui criait dessus mais lui n'entendait qu'un étrange bourdonnement. Se pied pendaient au-dessus des flammes brûlantes mais il ne criait pas. S'il criait, il allait empirer les choses. La main de l'homme emprisonna sa gorge avec force et le levant un peu plus bras tendu comme si il ne pesait rien, ses pieds se retrouvèrent hors porté des flammes mais rapidement l'air vint à lui manquer.

L'homme semblait fou de rage, qu'avait-il fait ? Il serait sage, il savait bien qu'une misérable plainte d'excuse et de promesse traversait ses lèvres tentant en vain de calmer son agresseur, l'agaçant même un peu plus. Il savait bien que sa ne marcherait pas, et qu'il n'échapperait à aucun châtiment ainsi.

Verron était là, il leur avait dit _un monstre_, il fallait le tuer au plus vite… Harry le voyait était-ce vrai ?

Sa tête commençait à tourné, il avait besoin d'aire.

Comme si Andrew avait entendu le message, il le jeta sur le table basse en verre qui se brise sous le choque. Le gamin le fatiguait avec sa latine d'excuse et de promesse. Il le frappa une fois.

_Pour Mark._

Deux fois.

_Pour Mark._

Trois fois.

_Mark …_

Les larmes venaient s'emparé des ses joues bien malgré lui. Plus il frappait plus la douleur semblait forte et oppressent. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrassé de cela, de se mal être qui le rongeait. Il avait bu des tonne d'alcool et maintenant il frappait un enfant… rien ne marchait et chaque échec le rendait un peu plus fou de douleur.

Il l'attrapa une fois de plus et le secoua, il voulait une réponse, pourquoi avait-il envoyé cette putain de chouette ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement mort avec ses parents ? Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Il ne savait pas si tout cela était de simple pensée qu'il cirait dans son esprit où si chacune d'entre elles passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. En tout cas, aucune réponse ne venait et il jeta de nouveau violement le gosse qui semblait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Harry gémi quand son corps rencontra cette fois-ci le sol dur et que des éclats de verres s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa chair. Il ne comprenait rien, l'homme ne cessait pas de crier, il l'interrogeait sans cessé mais lui ne parvenait pas à parler, tétaniser. Un liquide chaud coula le long de son cou, il voyait la main de l'homme prête à venir s'abattre à nouveau sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choque. Mais rien ne vint.

La main n'avait pas atteint sa cible, un étau de fer c'était refermer sur le poignet d'Andrew et l'avait repoussé en arrière si fort qu'il avait traversé tout le salon jusqu'à se que sa trajectoire soit stopper par un mur.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Cela sonnait plus comme une menace qu'une réelle interrogation. Severus qui venait d'arrivé semblait fou de rage lui aussi, mais le coup n'était pas tombé sur Harry qui ouvra à nouveau mais doucement ses yeux gonflés.

_Sanpe…_

Il était fini, son professeur de potion allait le tuer c'était sur, il n'attendait que cela depuis des années. N'était-ce pas là l'occasion rêvé ?

Severus se retourna vers Harry, dont le visage était entaillé, gonflé et tacheté de sang. Il avait été alerté par les cris et était remonté immédiatement. La scène l'avait figé un court instant avant qu'il n'agisse et ne s'oppose.

\- Potter, vous m'entendez ?

La voix était étrange, elle en ressemblait pas à celle qui lui était habituellement destiné. Malgré tout, il frissonna et s'éloigna du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je… je suis… désolé. Il continua sans relâche sa plainte d'excuse.

Malgré le corps tremblant et s'éloignant au maximum de lui Severus posa sa main sur la frêle épaule du gosse. Un plus grand tremblement parcouru son corps. Et les excuses redoublèrent avec plus d'intensité.

Severus senti son corps se tendre, un souvenir s'imposa douloureusement dans son esprit. Il chassa toute pensé et le releva pour le monter dans sa chambre à fin de voir ses blessures.

\- Que fais-tu ? Il l'a tué, il les à tous tuer ! Lily, son abrutit de mari, ta femme, Mark. Ils sont tous morts à cause de lui.

Le corps de Severus se tendit à l'évocation de sa femme. Il trembla, accompagnant ceux de Potter qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Avec difficulté il éloigna la douleur et posa délicatement l'enfant sur le canapé pour se retourner vers Andrew.

Le visage était marqué par la rage et la haine qu'il avait délibérément laissées tombé sur Potter. Un enfant…

Severus laissa Andrew s'approché et quand il fut à porté de bras, l'homme le gifla si fort qu'Andrew chuta à ses pieds.

\- Relevé toi.

Andrew s'exécuta, une main sur sa joue brulante. Jamais son parrain n'avait levé la main sur lui. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard lui être destiné, haine, regret, rage…

\- Comment oses-tu ? Regards toi ! Tu pus l'alcool à des kilomètres, tu frappes un enfant. Ici, sous mon toit, en ma présence ! Comment oses-tu ? Cria-t-il finalement.

Andrew recula d'un pas, que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Je… il…

\- Regarde-le ! Regarde-le ! A-t-il l'air coupable de quoi que se soit ? N'a-t-il pas plutôt l'aire d'être une victime ?

\- Il mort et lui… je pensais… Il mort… Mark est mort… je croyais que tu comprendrais que…

\- N'essaie pas de croire se que je peux comprendre ! Coupa-t-il, si cet inconscient allait plus loin il ne se retiendrait plus pour lui mettre une raclé. Crois tu que je comprendrais de te voir saoul dans mon salon ? Crois-tu que je comprendrais de te voir battre un enfant pour soulagé ta douleur ? As-tu réellement pensée que je cautionnerais de tels actes ?

Andrew restait muet, il avait rarement pour ne pas dire jamais vu son parrain rentrer dans une telle colère. Il était obligé d'admettre qu'il avait peur. Il regarda ses mains taché du sang de sa victime, soudainement horrifier par sa violence.L'aurait-il battu à mort ?

\- Je suis désolé, je vais partir.

Le moment de flottement qu'il avait eu avait permis à Severus de faire baisser sa colère. Oh il restait terriblement en colère mais il était inutile de la démontre plus. C'était suffisant. Il le voyait maintenant le regard figé sur les mains tremblantes et rouge de sang, les sillons de larme sur les joues. Et ce regard, ce regard dont-il connaissait parfaitement la définition pour le porter parfois.

Il approcha cette fois-ci doucement sa main et l'appliqua sur l'épaule de son filleul.

\- Tu ne vas aller nulle par, tu vas monter dans une chambre. Et nous reparlerons de ça à tête reposé, il faut que je m'occupe de lui maintenant. La voix était plus posée bien que rude et il pressa un peu plus son épaule pour lui apporter un maigre soutien.

\- Il est mort. Fit-il d'une voix tremblante, comme si maintenant ces mots mis bout à bout avait un sens réel.

_Il est mort._

\- Oui, mais rien ne te le ramènera. Tu ne peux plus fuir. Maintenant va te reposer.

Severus le regarda partir et se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours étendu sur son canapé maintenant taché de sang.

Il s'approcha de lui éloignant tout les sentiments qui le submergeaient et toutes les interrogations qui l'envahissaient. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Potter se tendit au contacte, il était au bord de l'inconscience mais la douleur l'empêchait d'y sombrer.

\- Je… s…suis désolé. L'enfant était reparti dans ses excuses inutiles.

\- C'est terminer, c'est terminer.

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses paroles réconfortantes de passer ses lèvres accompagné de se ton réservé à ses enfants. Pourquoi ?

_Ce n'est qu'un enfant…_

Il le monta dans la chambre du gamin et lui fit rapidement boire une potion antidouleur puis une de sommeil sans rêve. Harry sombra rapidement, inconscient que son professeur de potion était entrain de le dévêtir.

Severus le tourna sur le ventre et il secoua la tête désolé par la vu qu'il avait, le sang tachait tout son dos et certain bout de verre semblait c'être profondément enfoncé.

Il nettoya son dos pour avoir une meilleur vue sur ces dégâts mais se qu'il vit l'horrifia, une vieille peur serra ses entrailles. Le dos du garçon était couvert de cicatrice grossière faites sans aucun doute par une ceinture au vue de la boucle qui avait elle aussi laissé sa marque rectangulaire. Il ferma avec force les yeux, espérant un peu naïvement quand les rouvrant tout ça ne serait qu'une farce. Il avait tant chose qui le dérangeait quand il voyait Potter mais ça, cela dépassait tout, toutes ses craintes, toutes ses peurs. Il passa doucement ses doigts froids sur l'une d'entre elle faisant frissonner le gamin. Il souffla. Il devait soigner son dos pour le moment.

Après quelque sort, des pommades toute trace de cet incident avait disparu. Il le retourna et s'occupa avec le même soin de son visage.

Avec une certaine peur, car il savait se qu'il allait découvrir, il lança un sort de diagnostic sur le corps endormi. La long liste qui lui apparu lui fit serré les poings et froisser la feuille. Il ne voulait pas de ça, comment une telle chose avait-il pu arriver à ce gamin ! Le Survivant ! Un enfant…

Il était en colère et il ne savait pas vers qui la diriger. Potter lui-même pour être resté muet, ses Moldu ou peut-être Albus qui aurait du veiller sur lui. Ou tout simplement lui qui avait promis…

Avec délicatesse il soigna tout ses os brisés et mal ressoudé depuis des années. Son avant bras, la plus par de ses doigts, quelques côtes. Il dû en briser certaines pour pouvoir les soigner à nouveau. Son poumons droit avait été gravement abimé par l'une de ses côtes et le réparé avait été des plus délicat.

Il lui fit boire de nombreuses potions et quitta la chambre. Ordonnant à Dabin de veiller avec grand soin sur le garçon et de ne rien dire sur ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre.

Il allait devoir parler avec Albus, il ne pouvait pas grader ce garçon chez lui. Plus maintenant, il avait eu cette incident, ces révélation, il ne voulait pas d'un tel enfant chez lui. Il avait besoin d'aide, une aide qu'il était incapable de lui apporter.

C'était un enfant merde. Un enfant battu… il ne pouvait pas.

Décidément, à lui tout seul Harry James Potter représenté bien trop de lien avec son passé. Bien trop de lien douloureux.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oublié pas de me donner votre avis. Tout est bon à prendre  
Merci !


	9. Chapter 8

**Hop hop voila la suite tout fraîche, je vous remercie pour vos commentaire ça fait plaisir.**

**Adenoide ; tu as laissé un grand nombre de commentaire et je t'en remercie, j'ai bien pris note de tes remarques et dès que j'ai un peu de temps j'irais corriger la date et je rendrais les passages sur la couleur de yeux plus claire, mais il n'y a pas d'erreurs je n'ai pas était claire c'est tout. Pour l'age des enfants de Severus tu vas le savoir dans les chapitres à venir. On peut dire que Severus est difficile à suivre mais il est dans une situation délicate et il a du mal à gérer tout ça. **

**Bon allé bonne lecture !**

**Ah je voulais vous dire, je cherche activement un bêta si jamais l'idée vous dit, faite moi signe ;)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Un peu d'histoire**

_Lundi 31 Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus avait de nouveau pris place au chevet de Potter. Le garçon c'était laissé tomber dans un état comateux plutôt alarmant.

Après qu'il l'est soigné le soir du drame, il avait pourtant était sûr que seul le sommeil pouvait finir de le guérir. Seulement, quelques heures après qu'il est laissé l'enfant au soin de Dabin, son elfe avait accourut dans son laboratoire. Il avait crié que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il c'était alors assis pour la premier fois au chevet de ce garçon, et tout était allé de mal en pire. La fièvre avait pris possession du petit corps, montant encore et encore sans que rien ne l'arrêt et la peur avait peuplé l'esprit de Potter. Il avait crié toujours plus fort, pleuré parfois et dans toutes ces crises de folies, il manquait de se blesser un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il avait alors passé les trois dernières nuits le garçon entre les bras pour pas qu'il ne se blesse. Il l'avait maintenu pendant des heures, essuyant son front trempé de sueur, cherchant pas toutes sortent de moyen à l'apaiser. Rien n'avait fonctionné, les potions avaient perdu tout effet, certainement son corps en avait trop absorbé pour une si petit consistance physique. Les mots non plus n'avaient pas trouvés le chemin pour ramener l'enfant dans la réalité.

Il lui avait alors fallut attendre entre les cries de peurs et de douleurs, trouver du repos dans chaque moment de calme qui ne durait jamais plus de quelques heures.

Depuis peu, la fièvre était tombé doucement emportant les crises avec elle et la dernière nuit avait été calme.

Assit dans un fauteuil près de la tête du Gryffondor, Severus laissait son regard se promener sur le petit corps bien trop éprouvé. Il essuya le visage humide, y déposant un linge froid. Au passage, il balaya quelques mèches qui avaient pris place sur le front du garçon. Il avait passé tellement d'heure à promener ses doigts dans les cheveux de Potter pour le calmer que ce geste en était devenu automatique.

Qu'était-il arrivé au Gryffondor ? Severus avait vu son image idéaliste du Survivant se briser morceaux par morceaux et chaque nouvelles découvertes, chaque nouveaux cries avaient finit par faire de ces morceaux une infime poussière. Et si il avait voulut l'ignoré, c'était impossible de ne pas voir que face à lui ce tenait un enfant battu, traumatisé par la perte et la mort. Et cette constations lui glaçait le sang.

Il voyait encore trop bien les lignes parfaitement droites inscrites dans le dos de l'enfant.

_Ceinture…_

Les os des doigts de ses mains pour la plus par fracturer et mal ressoudé. Tout comme son coude gauche et son genoux droit qui avait du subir un sort similaire.

_Écrasé, fracturé, tordu…_

Son poumon gauche qui avait était perforé par l'une de ses côtes brisé, Certainement avait-il des difficultés a respiré lorsqu'il était allongé.

_Battu…_

Les marques de brûlure à l'intérieur de ses mains.

_Brûle__, ébouillanté…_

Il ressentait encore trop bien le poids infime de ce corps logé dans ses bras et l'état de maigreur alarmant de l'enfant. Il pouvait voir son visage creusé, ses yeux cernés de noir pas le manque évident de sommeil.

Et il craignait toutes ces choses qu'il ne voyait pas encore et qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Severus craignait de voir les proportions qu'avait pu prendre cette maltraitance, jusqu'où avait été l'abus et à quel point cela affectait aujourd'hui sa vie, a quel point cela l'avait traumatisé.

Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu échapper à son regard si bien entraîné. Comme n'avait-il pu ne pas voir tout ces signes ? Comment avait-il pu laisser sa haine l'aveuglé à ce point ?

Une haine dont Potter n'est pas responsable, une haine qui lui tombait dessus juste par ressemblance, juste pour un nom.

Severus senti ses entrailles se crisper, une peur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps, une peur qu'il avait cru avoir tué. Et cette peur, mêlé de douleur et de rage lui frappa le visage quand il senti la main du gamin venir entourer la sienne.

Immédiatement il la retira. Il n'était pas la main qu'il fallait à Harry Potter de cela il était sûr.

En fait, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire d'un tel garçon. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider et il espérait qu'Albus trouverait une bonne famille à Potter. Une famille capable de le soutenir, de l'aider, de lui tendre la main et de le relever pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que ces horribles Moldus soient mort sinon le Survivant, n'aurait peut-être pas survécu.

Severus voulait le voir partir, il ne supportait pas de voir une enfant ayant vécu le même enfer que lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider et Albus le devait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mardi 1__er__ Aout 1995, Poudlard_

Albus lui avait accordé une entre vu rapide en début de mâtiné. Et c'est à l'aurore que Severus frappa à la porte du bureau du Directeur.

Malgré son humeur, il n'avait pas bronché quand avec un sourire aveuglant, le directeur lui avait mis entre les mains une tasse de thé aux odeurs de citron.

\- Bien Severus, de quoi souhaits-tu me parler qui ne pouvait attendre ?

Il était irrité par le sourire bienveillant, la chaleur dans la voie et le bonheur qui irradiait de son directeur. Comment pouvait ton arborer une telle image de paix quand le monde brûles sous les sorts, quand un enfant pleure dans un lit de son manoir car personne n'a su le sauver.

\- C'est au sujet de Mr. Potter.

\- Cela se passerait-il mal ? Il me semblait que le manque de nouvelle était une bonne nouvelle alors…

\- Alors vous en avez déduit que tout allait pour le mieux. Cependant j'ai découvert d'étrange chose au sujet de votre si précieux Survivant.

La froideur de sa voix semblée mener un combat permanent avec la chaleur qui nourrissait ce lieu et le Directeur semblait vouloir rester dans cette confortable ambiance en continuant de jouer les ignorants.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Dites moi Albus, comment ce passait sa vie chez les Dursley ?

La remarque fit cette fois-ci son chemin et l'atmosphère en perdit quelques degrés. Le sourire d'Albus se fana assombrissant son regard.

\- Je vois, Harry ce n'en est toutefois jamais plein. Ça place était auprès de sa famille, loin du monde sorcier et il le savait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait se confier à vous.

Severus senti ses doigts se resserrer sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

_Il était au-courant !_

\- Il ne c'est pas confier à moi, et vous le savez bien. Il ne se confierait pas à un adulte et encore moins à son professeur de potion qui le persécute depuis son entrée ici. Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela ce faire ?

Il savait que le ton employé n'était pas des plus approprié, les mots sortaient comme du venin.

\- Vivre quelque peut rudement n'a été que bénéfique pour lui. La vie qui l'attend est plein d'épreuve, il se doit d'être fort. Tout se qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort Severus. Et il doit être plus fort que n'import qui, pour le bien de notre monde.

\- J'espère ne pas comprendre se que vous insinuez. Êtes-vous entrain de dire qu'il soit juste qu'il est dû subir un tel traitement ? Pourquoi… le monde Sorcier, c'est du délire. Jugez-vous la violence comme seul moyen d'apprentissage ? Je croyais que seul l'amour détenait la force à vos yeux ?

\- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le garçon ?

Severus se raidi, il n'aimait pas le garçon ça c'était une chose sur. Seulement, seulement Lily aimait son fils et Lily lui avait demandé de le protéger. Et il y avait cette promesse qu'ils c'étaient fait tout deux.

_Peut importe se qui peut arriver, peut importe se qui sera dit, on les protégera. Promet le moi._

Et il avait promis. Et Merlin pouvait être témoin ses promesses étaient rares mais il s'y tenait.

Severus n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, il craignait se qui allait en découler. Il craignait de voir une manigance qu'il n'avait pas prévue un dessin d'où il était de nouveau un pion, un pion noir pour faire gagner les blancs.

\- Là n'est la question. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Un enfant Albus !

\- Un enfant qui a fait disparaître Lord Voldemort. Et nous savons tout deux que l'avenir les unira de nouveau. Un enfant qui doit tous nous sauver. Ce n'est pas un enfant Severus c'est le Survivant ! Et je sais en vous regardant Severus que seul la vie que vous avez menez vous à permis une si grande force. Il doit être fort !

Severus ne donna aucune importance à se qui fut dit à son sujet, mais l'idée lui fit peur… que réservait le Directeur au Sauveur.

\- Alors cela justifie un tel traitement, une souffrance… pour le monde sorcier.

\- Votre propre mépris à son égare ne vous à jamais tant atteint Severus. Il doit tous nous sauver.

\- Pas à ce prix là Albus. Je ne le permettrais pas. N'est-il que cela pour vous, un sacrifice ?

\- Harry semble avoir pris une place bien importante pour vous Severus… J'aurais pourtant cru qu'a vos côtés… J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu devenir cet homme plus fort… enfin peu importe.

Le ton était soupçonneux et plein de sous entendu. Severus sentis ses doigts se crisper en peu plus sur les accoudoirs qui craquèrent sous la pression et une colère sourde monta en lui face à l'idée qu'avait eue le vieil homme.

\- Comment ose vous faire une telle supposition. Vous avez cru que j'ajouterais un peu plus à sa douleur ! Je ne suis pas… Vous pensiez que j'allais battre un enfant.

\- N'allez pas à de telle extrémité Severus, ce qu'a vécu Harry ne me réjouit pas. Mais il le faut c'est ainsi. Cependant, si cela vous gène de le garder, je comprendrais c'est beaucoup de mauvais souvenir pour vous.

\- Bien sur je pense que le placer chez Lucius Malefoy vous sera bien plus bénéfique pour vos projets Albus. Ne vous approchez plus de cet enfant Vieux fou et je peux vous assurez qu'il n'a plus sa place dans vos projet tordu fait au nom du Monde Sorcier.

Severus se leva d'un coup la chaise tomba à la renverse et les objets se mirent doucement à trembler dans la pièce. Le Maître des Potions était fou de rage et la porte claqua dans son dos.

Severus c'était enfermé dans son bureau. La colère grondait. Il avait compris trop tard pourquoi l'enfant avait été mis sous sa garde. Ce n'était pas pour honorer les souhaits de Lily. Albus avait fermement cru que lui Severus Prince lèverait la main sur un enfant, il avait eu l'espoir secret que le Survivant serait un peu plus démunit, un peu plus détruit et si facilement manipulable.

Albus Dumbledore avait fermement cru qu'il reproduirait le modèle d'éducation qu'il avait subit.

Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arrivé à nouveau. Jamais au grand jamais une main ne tomberait sur Harry Potter.

Il ignorait encore comment il pourrait gérer cette situation douloureuse. Mais il ne le laisserait pas seul, quelqu'un devait l'aider, l'aider à sortir de sa peur, de ses automatismes.

Andrew avait entrouvert dans sa colère une facette de Potter qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Le gamin était encore plongé dans un lège coma cette fois-ci réparateur, il était début août, il devait trouver une solution pour l'aider.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Vendredi 2 Août 1995, Poudlard_

Edward avait pris place dans le fauteuil, installé à la tête du lit d'Harry.

Dès qu'il avait su que son fils avait retrouvé le chemin du Manoir Prince, il était rentré

Seulement, à peine avait-il mis un pied dans le manoir qu'il c'était trouvé face un Severus fou de rage. La suite des événements lui était parvenu et ce n'était pas à son neuve qu'il avait fait face mais au Souverain de sa race. Et la colère de Severus avait telle, qu'il avait cru pendant un moment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver son fils.

Une fois le vent de colère passé, Severus c'était lentement calmé, mais Andrew n'avait rien pu dire pour la défense d'Edward. Et comment aurait-il pu prendre une telle défense face à de tels actes ? C'était un acte impardonnable aux yeux de Severus, il le savait et aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser la colère du vampire. Edward se doutait même qu'un seul mot de sa part serait immédiatement mal pris.

Après un long moment de silence, Severus l'avait laissé repartir, lui intiment de s'occuper un peu de son fils avant que lui-même est à s'en charger.

Et maintenant, il était là, attendant que le jeune homme émerge. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses auprès de la victime de son fils.

\- Harry, Harry m'entends tu ?

Harry avait frémit au son de la voix masculine. Après une minute de réflexion il était sûr, ce n'était pas Verron et finalement, il ne semblait pas être mort. Pourtant il ne bougea pas plus, ça tête lui faisait mal comme si tout un troupeau d'hippogryphe y avait trouvé place, il avait du mal à respiré et sa poitrine semblai être compressé limitant la profondeur de ses inspirations. Son corps entier protestait de douleur.

Une grande main s'abattis sur son épaule et il s'en éloigna le plus vite possible, le mouvement infime lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

\- Harry, ouvre les yeux veux-tu ?

Sous la demande, et la voix engageante, il obéit doucement

\- Mr. Prince.

\- Edward Harry, appel-moi Edward. Il y a bien trop de Mr. Prince ici.

Edward l'aida à se redresser et malgré lui, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de trembler au contacte. La position assise n'était finalement pas des plus confortables. Harry pu constaté que beaucoup de parties de son corps étaient couvertes de bandage. Et il ne se souvenait pas, il ne se souvenait pas avoir était ramené dans sa chambre, qu'on l'est soigné. Le dernier souvenir c'était Snape entrant furieux puis plus rien. Il ne lui restait que des sensations, de la peur, de la douleur, de la mort tout le temps cela avait été atroce et au milieu de cela, il y avait eu une voix, une voix douce et grave, une odeur de fraîcheur et de grandes mains froides. Oui, au milieu de son atroce cauchemar il y avait eu un doux répit.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi ?

\- Nous sommes le 2 Août Harry, cela fait 5 jours. As-tu mal quelque part ?

Il eu presque envie de rire face à une question si absurde. Mais son visage resta de marbre, bien sur que oui, son corps entier protestait à chaque geste. Pourtant, la douleur semblait différente de ce qu'il avait connu, certain endroits de son corps lui faisaient toujours atrocement mal bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais plein et là rien.

Face à son maque de réponse, Edward lui tendit une fiole à la texture douteuse.

\- J'admets volontiers que cela est peu engagent, mais te fera du bien. Bois.

Harry ne discuta et avala d'une traite le liquide, son corps se décontracta immédiatement, la brûlure au niveau de ses pieds s'évanoui comme son horrible mal de tête.

\- Je m'excuse Mr. … heu Edward.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais certainement, le devait il ? Il avait du faire quelque chose qui méritait cette punition et même si ce n'était pas le cas eh bien c'était pour tout ces vies qui s'éteignaient pas sa faute.

\- C'est moi Harry. Cela n'aurait jamais du arrivé. Mon fils te doit des excuses et des explications.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. A quoi bon des excuses ? C'était inutile, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il regrettait même que ce vampire ne l'ai pas tué. Il se souvenait bien de la force sur humaine de la créature, de sa rage de la colère et des cries de Snape qui l'avait semble-t-il sauver car le vampire l'aurait battu à mort il en était certain.

Il frissonna à nouveau, Andrew ne pouvait-il pas cessé de le toucher.

\- Severus a guérie chacune de tes blessures mais soit prudent dans tes mouvements, beaucoup d'entres elles sont encore très sensible.

_Severus… guéri._

\- Dabin un déjeuné lège pour Harry. Bien je te laisse te préparé Harry, nous discuterons un peu après. Et garde le bandage autour de tes côtes.

Harry ne dit rien et le regarda fermer la porte dans son dos.

_Le Professeur Snape m'a guéri._

Il se leva doucement, sa tête lui tournait et son équilibre était plus que précaire

_C'est se qui arrive quand on est si longtemps sans bougé je suppose._

Doucement il atteigne la salle de bain et se posta devant le grand miroir. Il avait une tête épouvantable et il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne quelques kilos.

Avec appréhension, il leva son bras gauche et pu constater avec un mélange de joie et de peur qu'il pouvait de nouveau le lever à son maximum et ouvrir les doigts se qui était devenu impossible après que son avant bras est était fracturé lors des grandes vacances de sa première année. Tout comme le fait que certain de ses doigts étaient eux aussi moins douloureux. Que son genoux droit ne faisait plus se _clac _sourd à chaque fois qu'il le bougeait.

Snape l'avait soigné mais cela ne comptait pas que ces blessures récentes mais aussi toutes celles qu'il avait eu et que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de soigner.

Ses côtés étaient elles aussi moins douloureuse. Bien qu'un large bandage les entourait, il l'aurait bien enlevé mais peut-être était-ce plus raisonnable de le garder.

Il frissonna Snape l'avait soigné mais à quel prix : rire, moquerie, insulte. Et combien d'autre était maintenant au courant.

Il se retourna et tenta difficilement de voir son dos se tordant le cou.

_Les marques elles ne sont pas parties…_

Tout comme les tache de brulure aux creux de ses mains.

_Monstre…_

Soudainement l'image du dos de son professeur s'imposa. Certaines de ses marques étaient si semblables que peut-être… peut-être lui pouvait comprendre.

_Peut-être qu'il ne se moquera pas finalement…_

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps s'habilla doucement. Des robes avait été mises sur son lit et il était certain d'une chose c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas elle, le tissu était d'une trop grande qualité et surtout elles n'étaient pas trop petite.

Il finit par sortir et trouva Edward et Nolan sur le pas de sa porte discutant.

\- Salut Harry, tu vas mieux on dirait. Mon père à dit que tu avais attrapé se truc Moldu très contagieux. Maï' à voulut venir te voir et mon père lui est tombé dessus, crois moi ça lui à fait passé l'envie de venir de te voir. Enfin, nous allons voler tout à l'heure rejoins nous ! La voix de Nolan avait toujours se ton un peu doucereux tout droit copier de son père mais il avait perdu toute sa froideur avec lui et Harry lui fit un mince sourire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Nolan était déjà reparti.

\- Suit moi Harry, je vais nous trouver une pièce tranquille.

Harry ne discuta pas et emboîta le pas à l'homme. Ils se retrouvèrent au premier étages ils tournèrent sur leur droite. Exactement là où Snape lui avait dit de ne pas allé, pour se trouver après quelques minutes face à une immense double porte qu'Edward ouvrir.

C'était un immense bureau, le mur de gauche était recouvert d'étagères vides et il y avait aussi deux portes dont une avait perdu sa poignée.

Comme grand nombre des pièces de ce manoir la double fenêtre pourrait être une porte…

_Si on n'était pas au premier étage._

Et sur le mur de droit y avait un tableau, un grand portrait d'un homme froid et austère. L'homme _ou vampire_ puisque ici il n'y avait que ça finalement semblait dormir.

\- Entre Harry je suppose que Severus t'a interdit cette partie du manoir et crois moi, il a bien raison. Mais nous sommes sûrs d'y être tranquille. Assis toi.

Dès qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, le vampire car cette fois c'était sûr ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'un rouge sang et ses canines apparurent dominantes et terrifiants.

\- Un Homme ici et vivant. Tue le Edward. C'est une honte mon Manoir et souillé comment ce sale Sang-Mêlé peut-il ainsi souiller ma demeure en acceptant ça. Un bon à rien, j'aurais dû le tuer, comme sa mère… des incapables. Cirait le tableau, surement se serait-il bien entendue avec Mrs. Black.

\- Il suffit ! Fit-il froidement coupant cours au discours.

Harry frissonna, si le vampire au tableau faisait froid dans le dos, Edward Prince le battait et de loin. Le vampire avait toujours était gentil et aimable envers lui, mais là il semblait froid, sérieux et sa voix claqua comme une gifle. Le tableau se tue et grogna comme un animale.

\- Assit toi Harry. Reprit-il d'une voix plus posé. Je te présente Aaron Jack Prince l'ancien Maître de la Maison Prince, mon père. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Personne ici ne va te tuer. Il faudrait être un vampire fou pour attenter à ta vie.

Harry pris place et un thé apparu.

\- Tu ne sais rien des Prince n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, le Professeur Snape, m'a fait savoir que vous étiez des vampires.

Le vampire rit, amusé par l'ignorance du garçon.

\- Severus à cru bon de te laisser te faire des idées sur nous je suppose. Nous ne te tuerons pas Harry. Les vampires du monde entier connaissent ton statut et je ne te parle pas de celui de Survivant.

\- Et quel statut ai-je ?

En-faite il n'était que ça, le Survivant pour le monde Sorcier, Albus, la plus par de ses amis, Voldemort et les mangemort. James Potter pour Sirius et Snape. Alors qu'était-il pour des vampires ?

\- Tu es Harry Potter celui qui est sous la protection du Maître de la Maison Prince. Laisse-moi-t'expliqué Harry. Il existe quatre familles vampire dans le monde : les Prince, les Swan, les Damon, les Sänghren et les Comte. Chacun possède un chef de famille dit ''Le Maître de la Maison''. Et ses quatre grandes familles son dirigé par le Maitre de la Maison Prince, autrement nommé le Souverain. Chacun famille possède ses propres règle et coutumes bien évidement mais certaines nous sont commune et le pouvoir est détenu par un Prince.

Le Manoir Prince est une partie de l'âme du Maître de la Maison. Le Manoir possède une partie indépendante, celle qui choisi le Maître de la Maison Prince, qui décide ce qui peut-être dit ou pas à des étrangers comme te l'a expliqué Severus. Et une partie représente le Maître, par exemple des portes peuvent se fermer car inconsciemment le Maître ne désire pas ta présence ici, il peut influencer les tableaux, ce qu'il te dise peut-être le reflet de se qu'il pense. Le Manoir ne ment pas sur les sentiments de son Maître.

Et Edward avait été impressionné avec quelle facilité le Manoir avec accepté Harry preuve que Severus lui aussi l'avait accepté. Il avait vue à l'époque de son père des gens être blessé ou bien mourir car Aaron ne voulais pas d'eux ici et qu'ils avaient imposé leur présence. Mais pour Harry jamais une porte ne l'avait enfermé, jamais le froid ne c'était installé dans ses appartements, jamais les escaliers lui avait joué des tours où les tableaux jeté des sorts…

\- Le Maitre de la Maison Prince… c'est le Professeur Snape.

\- Bien évidement, Severus est le plus jeune Maitre de Maison qu'il n'y est jamais eu. Par conséquent le plus jeune Souverain de notre race. Et il t'a accepté ici, toutes les autres Maison le savent. Tu es protégé, tu es un Amis des vampires si l'on peu dire. Une seule autre personne à traversé ces portes sous ce même statut. C'est une chose très rare. Un privilège qu'il t'a fait.

Tu n'as pas a t'inquiété Harry, personne ne te fera dû mal. Et ce qui c'est passé avec mon fils était un accident. La perte pour un vampire est un sentiment très mal géré et conduit bien souvent à des actes de pure folie.

\- Je… ce n'est pas grave Monsieur. Coupa-t-il. Après tout, il avait surement mérité une telle raclé. Il n'avait aucune raison pour que le vampire s'en veuille.

\- Edward, Harry. Et si ça l'ai. Severus m'a dit que mon fils c'était montré brutale envers toi. Violent. Cela sera puni. Le traitement que tu as subit, n'est plus accepté depuis la mort d'Aaron. Les règles changes avec le Maître, on peut dire que Severus à quelques peu bousculé notre système. Fit-il d'un demi-rire cachant une profonde désolation.

Un silence s'installa, Edward se posait de nombreuses questions sur le garçon. Il savait qu'il avait été difficilement accepté par Nolan. Mais Maïwen avait réglé ce problème et les trois jeunes s'entendaient plutôt bien. Severus ne devait pas aidé pour que le jeune garçon se sente mieux ici. Et la vie avait était été extrêmement difficile avec Harry ces derniers temps…

_Ce n'est qu'un gosse, combien de temps va-il tenir avant de craquer !_

Harry était étrange. Ce jeune garçon ne se plaignait jamais et ne cessait pas de s'excusé. Il était entouré de vampire n'importe qui tremblerait, mais lui non. Il avait peur, le vampire le sentait mais Harry ne le montrait pas. Edward sourit, si il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontré James Potter, mais Lily Evans était devenu un membre de cette famille avec le temps. Et Harry lui ressemblait énormément dans le caractère, dans ces expressions faciales.

_Severus n'a pas pu ignorer cela… _

Et pourtant si, il le craignait, il craignait que Severus est occulté tout ces signes, tout ces liens qui le ramenait à Lily inexorablement le reliant au passé, le reliant à la perte douloureuse de sa femme. Il avait du s'arrêté à ces cheveux en bataille, ses lunette ronde, ce visage identique avec les yeux émeraude de Lily.

_Il a occulté Harry pour occulter le passé._ _Et pourtant, il l'a accepté ici ?_

Les pensés d'Edward furent briser par Harry.

\- Connaissiez-vous ma mère ?

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Quand vous m'avez vue, vous avez dit le nom de ma mère, Evans.

\- Est-ce important ?

\- Je crois que ça l'ai. Partout où je vais les gens voit en moi James Potter et vous, vous avez vue ma mère.

\- Tu sais que tu as ses yeux, le même vert. Et la même trace dans votre magie, je crois que l'on peu qualifié cela de _douceur_. Tu vas apprendre ici de nombreuse choses Harry, certaine vont te semblait absurde, tes croyance risque de se retrouvé brisé. Peut-être cela sera-t-il une bonne chose, peut-être pas ? Je connaissais ta mère c'est vrai.

\- C…

\- Ne dis rien Harry, cette histoire ne sera pas dévoilé aujourd'hui. Tu es un jeune garçon, et crois moi je me pose autant de questions que toi, peut-être même sur des sujets similaires au tien. Le vampire rit. Ne fait pas cette tête, notre conversation s'égare, je voulais te parlé de nous. Cette discussion est close, et se que tu dois retenir, c'est qu'ici, tu es en sécurité et que si tu as besoin je peux t'écouté.

\- Bien, c'est compris. Mais vous restez des vampires. Fit-il en souriant, finalement détendu en la présence d'Edward.

\- Je crois qu'il serait inquiétant si tu n'étais pas effrayé par cette idée. Nous te prouverons que toi, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Bien, je crois que tu devrais récupérer ton balai, les jeunes partent voler. Dit-il en montrant les silhouettes dans le jardin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus regardait Harry rejoindre le petit groupe de jeunes qui attendaient ballais à la main au milieu parc.

Il avait dit à Dabin d'apporter le ballais à Potter et de l'obligé à prendre cette potion. Il espérait que son elfe est bien fait passer le message sur la prudence. L'enfant était encore fragile et plus que tout ses côtes ne survivraient pas une chute.

Le gosse maintenait les apparences à la perfection. Mais cela n'excusait rien. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela sans rien remarquer ?

Et pourtant aujourd'hui certains détails lui sautaient aux yeux. Il n'avait pas voulut le voir. Le retrait, le mutisme, le manque d'appétit, les nuits ponctuées de cauchemars couché à même le sol. Il avait vue dans tous cela de l'arrogance.

Et d'un coup, les paroles de Dabin lui éclatèrent en plein visage, il avait essayé de lui dire. De lui dire qu'il se trompait sur Potter et que finalement la vérité était tellement proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait pas vue…

Mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard, trop tard pour les marques qui étaient un rappelle à cette faiblesse. Il savait se que l'enfant pensait de cette situation, de lui, lui aussi l'avait pensé mais c'était faux. Il n'était pas faible, il n'était pas responsable, il ne le méritait pas et surtout, ce n'était pas normal… C'était eux les responsables, eux les adultes qui avaient fermé les yeux.

Depuis qu'il avait vue les coups de ceintures inscrit dans la chaire, il peinait à imaginer jusqu'où avait été à la maltraitance. Et il espérait secrètement qu'elle c'était arrêté à un bout cuire.

_Harry James Potter…_

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Où plutôt si il le savait mais c'était difficile, dérangeant. Une partie de lui le détestait férocement. Cette partie qui haïssait James Potter avec rage, cette partie de lui qui pleurait la disparition de sa femme et de Lily. Il avait eu besoin d'un responsable et ce visage enfantin, il était si simple de le méprisé.

Mais maintenant il avait cette souffrance caché qu'il ne pouvait pas ignoré. Cette même souffrance liée à sa propre enfance misérable. Il ne pouvait pas laissé ce gosse se battre seul.

Cependant, au jour d'aujourd'hui ni lui ni Harry n'était prêt à se virement de situation. Il faudrait jouer discrètement, avec l'aide de Dabin il le pourrait.

_Edward…_

Effectivement Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence, depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

\- Sais-tu qu'il ne sait pas défendu. Pas une seule fois, il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas appelé à l'aide…

Severus ne c'était pas retourné et les regardait voler. Oui il le savait et il savait aussi pourquoi. C'était un secret à ne pas briser.

\- Je le sais. Son père n'aurait pas hésité à crié à l'injustice. Grinça-t-il.

\- Harry n'est pas son père. Et tu ne déteste pas cet enfant. Fit-il avec conviction.

Edward avait compris. Après la conversation avec son fils, et la description du comportement d'Harry, il avait comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Ne pas s'opposé face à la violence et subir en silence… il savait ce que cela signifiait. Cela avait rapidement comblé la part d'ombre qu'avait laissé Severus dans son propre récit.

\- Je déteste ce qu'il me rappel.

Et c'était vrai à lui tout seul Harry reliait Severus au pire moment de sa vie… Son enfance, James, ses années à Poudlard, Lord Voldemort, la perte de Lily, la mort de sa femme. Et toutes ces raisons qui faisaient qu'il le rabaissait constamment étaient aujourd'hui les raisons pour lesquels il devait et quelque part voulait le protéger.

\- Nous avons parlé lui et moi.

Severus se retourna intéresser et Edward poursuivit :

\- Il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il va craquer, tu dois être là à ce moment là ou Dumbledore se servira de lui et il sera perdu.

\- J'ignore tout de se qu'il peut nous cacher. Albus me la confier espérant que j'agisse comme Tobias et Aaron… Je ne peux peut-être rien pour lui.

\- Ne laisse pas tomber cet enfant. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il va avoir besoin de toi. Cet enfant a été abusé par les adultes et Merlin seul sait jusqu'où cela a été. Si toi tu ne l'aide pas, qui le pourra… Ne tien pas compte de l'avis de ce sorcier. C'est un Dumbledore, cracha-t-il avec une haine qui ne collait finalement pas au personnage.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le peux pas. Je ne sais pas se que c'est. Tout se que tu as vécu est extrêmement difficile mais tu es là, tu es vivant. Oublie que c'est un Potter. Et je sais que tu l'as fait, sinon jamais il n'aurait pu être accepté par le manoir avec autant de facilité.

\- Peut importe ce que je compte faire de Potter. Nous avons, pour le moment d'importante chose à réglé. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais parlé à ton fils ! Que compte-t-il faire ? Questionna-t-il espérant mettre fin à ce sujet.

\- Nous avons surtout évoqué se qu'il a fait au jeune Potter. Je lui ai assigné l'entrainement de William cela devrait lui permettre de se concentré sur autre chose. J'ai pris l'initiative d'inclure Harry j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Severus souffla, chaque décision prise pour Potter par l'un des siens passerait par lui dorénavant, comme s'il était de son propre sang. Ne lui avait-il pas juste ouvert les portes de son manoir ? Peut-être aurait-il dû se limité à l'Impasse du Tisseur cela aurait limité ses responsabilité envers l'enfant. Malheureusement, là bas la sécurité était bien moindre, pouvait-il se permettre une telle instabilité avec Potter ?

_Certainement pas ? De plus, l'éloigner d'Albus semble une bonne chose à faire. Il est bien trop manipulable._

\- J'accepte, cela ne lui fera pas de mal. Son niveau est piètre face aux dangers. De plus ses qualités magiques sont bien supérieures à la moyenne. Il se doit d'être meilleur, mais les professeurs de Poudlard en cette matière sont des plus médiocres. Andrew a accepté ? Je n'accepterais pas une nouvelle fois une telle conduite. Fit-il froidement, prometteur d'une sanction au moindre écart.

Severus n'avait rien dit de plus après lui avoir demandé de disparaître dans une chambre. Il avait fait revenir Edward et le père c'était occupé de son fils. Seulement, Severus avait été des plus claires, s'il ne s'en occupait pas, Edward devait le punir comme il se doit et faire en sorte qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus. Sinon, il se chargerait lui-même de lui rappeler quelques sont les règles et qui les a mis en place.

\- Le choix ne lui a pas été donné. Et il n'est pas en mesure de discuter l'une de mes demandes.

\- Parfait, je te laisse le soin de prévenir Mr. Potter. Et tu diras à Andrew qu'il soit prudent, je ne veux pas retrouver Potter plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà. Une approche théorique semble appropriée.

Edward sourit, faisant briller son regard dans celui du plus jeune. La machine était lancé, Harry Potter c'était trouvé un protecteur bien que discret les coups seraient dorénavant arrêté avant de le touché. Peut-être que Severus resterait à jamais dans l'ombre de l'enfant, mais il en doutait. Il y avait trop de liens personnels maintenant. La protection d'Harry n'était plus aux yeux du Maitre Prince une mission fait sous serment inviolable, ou bien une promesse de rédemption.

Il venait de perdre son statut de Survirant et celui de fils de James Potter s'effritait pour Severus Prince. Il ne restait plus que pour le vampire Souverain, Harry l'enfant à l'enfance brisée. L'enfance brisée dont-il ignorait encore les limites.

\- Je dois repartir Severus. J'aimerais que tu parles avec Andrew, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'égare. Et bien que je sois son père, il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Je le ferais par sans crainte.

Edward était ensuite parti sans un mot de plus que ce regard qu'il détestait pour se qu'il y lisait : vérité, fierté, soulagement.

Il s'assit après avoir laissé planer son regard sur ses enfants, apaisé. Il prit un maigre dossier au nom de _Potter Harry_.

Les recherches avaient commencé depuis que le garçon était là.

D'abord sous la demande d'Albus qui ne comprenait pas comment les liens qui protégeait les Dursley avait-il pu s'évanouir. Mais depuis la confrontation qu'il avait eue avec le Directeur de Poudlard il prenait soigneusement ses distances. Il avait toujours su que l'homme était prêt au sacrifice au nom du monde Sorcier, fait qu'il avait pu voir à ses propres dépend. Mais il n'avait jamais vu l'étendu de se qui était pour lui devenue de la pure folie. Pour lui le sorcier dépassé les limites de se qu'il pouvait accepter.

C'était une raison pour lesquelles il avait gardé sa famille éloigné, et avait tue son haut statut de Prince. Faisant croire qu'il n'était qu'un Prince banni sans la moindre importance, un sang-mêlé ayant perdu tout droit de porter le nom prestigieux de ligné Prince. Et tout droit de parole envers son peuple si bien dissimulé au monde. Un batard qui n'avait même pas hérité de se penchant pour le sang.

L'ignorance sur les us et coutumes des vampires avait été pour Severus une aubaine. Un avantage inespéré sur lequel il avait pu jouer au dépend d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les recherches étaient devenues bien plus personnel et approfondi. Il ignorait toujours comme un tel fait avait-il pu se produire. Briser un vieux sort n'était pas chose aisé et même qualifié d'impossible alors…

Une idée lui était venue en tête après la vue du dos striés de cicatrices. Harry aurait lui-même fait disparaitre les protections. Certainement inconsciemment. Seulement pour qu'il en arrive à une telle extrémité…

_Ça n'a pas pu être si terrible !_

Il craignait les conditions de vie qui aurait pu mener à la disparition des protections mis en place par propre mère. Par Lily.

Où était-ce une condition du sort. Le sortilège avait-il jugé seul que la sécurité d'Harry n'était pas celle qui devrait, conduisant à sa disparition.

Les deux hypothèses n'étaient de toute façon en aucun rassurante sur l'état des contritions de vie du garçon mais la première plus inquiétante était aussi la plus probable.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Oubliez**** pas, un petit com' pour moi ! ;)**

**Prochain chapitre : bats-toi !**


	10. Chapter 9

**TAda tada voilà la suite.  
****On avance doucement dans l'histoire et Severus prend de plus en plus part à la protection du petit Potter.  
****Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir et sa motive à bloque pour vous envoyer la suite.**

**Aller je vous laisse lire ce chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bats-toi !**

_Mercredi 9 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

_Mort ! L'homme s'était tordu de douleur pendant de longues minutes, il avait crié, supplié. Son sang s'était répandu sur les dalles grises. Maintenant il ne régnait qu'un silence de mort, l'homme avait succombé. _

_Son rire froid et d'une joie malsaine semblait se répercuter sur tous les murs de la pièce devenant un son oppressant qui emplissait la salle. Alors que plus aucun mouvement n'était fait et que les deux Mangemorts qui siégeaient à ses côtés tenaient leur baguette droite et immobile, des petits pas rapides raisonnaient et s'approchaient de plus en plus. Les deux baguettes se levèrent et se pointèrent sur la provenance du bruit. Cependant il leva la main en signe d'interdiction. _

_\- L'amusement ne semble pas se terminer. C'est une bonne journée._

_\- PAPAAAAA. _

_Le cri brisa le silence et il sentait l'excitation parcourir son corps, sa baguette vibrant entre ses doigts et son seul souci était comment torturer un si petit être sans le tuer directement. Les mots passaient sur sa langue mais aucun ne semblait lui convenir. _

_Il réfléchissait toujours le regard posé sur le petit garçon qui s'était jeté sur le corps meurtri de son père le secouant doucement, lui demandant de se réveiller alors que ses joues étaient ravagées par les larmes. _

_Il sentit ses lèvres se plisser en un sourire heureux, il avait trouvé. Simple et cruel._

_\- __Endoloris._

\- NON !

Harry se redressa violemment, pour pencher sa tête sur le côté droit et vomir douloureusement le maigre repas avalé plus tôt.

Tremblant, il se redressa, transpirant, les doigts serrés douloureusement autour de sa baguette.

_La baguette… _

Un sentiment étrange le parcourut, apeuré, il la lâcha. C'était lui, lui qui avait lancé ce sort, lui qui avait tué cet homme et torturé un enfant… Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Voldemort. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il toujours le premier rôle ? Pourquoi était-il lui à chaque fois ? Était-il comme lui en fait ? Peut-être… Son oncle ne l'avait-il pas dit, n'était-il pas qu'un monstre, apportant la mort.

_Certainement. _

Il trembla de froid et de peur. Arriverait-il un jour à dormir sans ces horribles visions ?

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et fut soulagé de voir Dabin apparaître.

\- Monsieur Potter a encore fait un cauchemar.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il ignorait toujours comment faisait l'elfe pour être présent à chaque fois. Il avait de nombreuse fois essayé de savoir mais n'avait pu en tirer aucune information. Pourtant, il était sûr que le sort de silence apposé sur sa porte depuis que Snape l'avait entendu était toujours présent.

Il laissa son regard tomber sur l'immonde petit tas de vomi et se pencha pour essayer de nettoyer.

\- Laissez Monsieur Potter, Dabin va s'en occuper. Monsieur devrait aller se rafraichir.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se leva d'un pas mal assuré et chancelant, il sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Dès qu'il eût franchi les portes de la salle de bain, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir du lavabo et son estomac se contracta à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, il courut pour se mettre au dessus des toilettes. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement et sa respiration se faisait saccadée alors que seul un maigre filet de bile amer et acide s'échappait de sa bouche.

Il se plaça à nouveau face au lavabo en s'interdisant de croiser son propre reflet. Il rinça sa bouche et passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Les mains de chaque côté du robinet, il retenait tant bien que mal quelques larmes, fermant ses yeux avec force alors que les images de la torture de l'homme et de son petit garçon prenaient place sous ses paupières closes.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je suis désolé…

Il répéta cette litanie encore et encore avant de sortir retrouver sa chambre et ses ténèbres.

Dabin était là, le sol était propre et sa chambre sentait le frais comme si elle avait été aérée pendant des heures.

Il avait envie de le remercier, d'être là et de faire tout cela pour lui mais les mots restaient bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Et il contenait avec difficulté ses larmes et ses tremblements. Sa peur de s'endormir à nouveau.

Sous le regard bienveillant du vieil elfe, Harry reprit place entre ses draps.

\- Buvez ceci Monsieur Potter, contre la nausée et ça pour vous détendre.

Harry prit les deux fioles qui lui étaient tendues. Et remercia Dabin pour sa présence.

\- Monsieur Potter doit dormir maintenant.

Dabin repartit, fermant doucement la porte et Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler de nouveau face aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Severus avait de nouveau été réveillé par l'alarme. Assis dans son fauteuil, il replia son livre faisant claquer les pages dans la pièce vide de vie.

_Encore. Ce gamin ne fait jamais une nuit entière._

Il aurait dû en être énervé, agacé d'être dérangé par un nuisible au nom de Potter. Et pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. La haine n'était plus assez forte face à l'enfant qu'il avait découvert.

Il savait que Dabin allait s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. Et un bon quart d'heure après l'alarme, il vit Dabin arriver. L'elfe se présentait face à son maître comme Severus lui avait demandé. Depuis que Dabin avait pour objectif premier de veiller sur l'enfant Potter, il était aussi dans l'obligation de rendre un rapport sur chacune de ces crises nocturnes.

\- Maître, Monsieur Potter a de nouveau fait un cauchemar, celui-ci semble être plus violent que tous les autres, l'enfant a vomi. Je lui ai donné les potions que vous avez mises à disposition pour lui. Je crains qu'il ne se rendorme pas Maître. Mais Dabin a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit au mieux.

\- Je t'en remercie Dabin. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Dabin disparut et Severus se leva pour se mettre à la fenêtre.

Il s'inquiétait de ces nuits ponctuées de cauchemar. Le garçon ne dormait pas assez. Edward avait raison, il n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme-là. Il devait trouver une solution. Approcher Potter tant qu'il le pouvait. Albus serait là au premier flanchement du garçon. Et Potter se tournerait évidement vers le vieux sorcier dès qu'il ne pourrait plus faire autrement. Il doutait que sa confiance envers les adultes ne soit assez grande pour qu'il ait confié ses peurs à l'un d'entre eux. Cependant, si Albus était aux yeux du Survivant son meilleur choix, c'était loin d'être le cas. Severus devait se montrer au garçon, lui offrir une porte de sortie.

Il était tiraillé, c'était un choix simple et difficile à la fois.

Il voulait éloigner le passé qui le liait à la haine profonde qu'il portait à l'enfant Potter mais il vivait ici au Manoir Prince qui était le lien même avec cette même haine.

C'était compliqué mais à chaque doute, il voyait le visage rayonnant de Lily qui lui promettait un bel avenir, il la voyait rire son fils entre les bras, il se voyait lui promettre que contre tout il protégerait son enfant.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait cet éclair de peur dans ces yeux verts, ces réflexes de protection instinctifs, ces sursauts. La vue du dos meurtri venait s'imposer, la soumission face aux coups et à l'adulte qui levait la main. Il comprenait cette souffrance et il en craignait les dégâts.

Severus ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça, il ne pouvait pas ignorer, se retourner et partir. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à un enfant maltraité.

Il devait trouver un moyen de gagner la confiance du garçon. Il devait prouver que lui Severus Prince pouvait comprendre et protéger l'enfant qu'il était, Harry. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il se doutait que cela ne serait pas sans difficulté, mais il le ferait. Il saurait passer au-dessus de tout ce qui les éloignait et devenir digne de la confiance d'un enfant.

Dès qu'il fit jour, Severus partit dans la partie ouest du manoir, il frappait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes à la porte de bois et personne ne semblait vouloir lui ouvrir.

\- Andrew… ouvre cette porte. Je peux t'assurer que si tu ne viens pas le faire dans la minute je le ferais moi-même.

Personne ne lui répondit. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à sortir et il n'allait pas perdre ainsi son temps indéfiniment. Il apposa sa main sur la porte et comme par miracle la porte s'ouvrit en un _clic. _Rien n'était refusé au Maître des lieux.

Les rideaux étaient fermés et une odeur de renfermé l'avait assailli. Il s'avança dans la nuit comme en plein jour et tira sur les rideaux et fit face au vampire. Les yeux ouverts étaient rougis, les mains entremêlées, blanc comme un cadavre et une respiration inexistante.

\- Douche. Claqua-t-il sévèrement ne laissant place à aucune protestation.

Le regard vide et éteint de son filleul se posa sur lui et il partit en direction de la salle de bain. Severus rangea un peu la pièce avec quelques coups de baguette et écoutait l'eau de la douche couler. Il devait le sortir de sa transe.

Andrew ressortit, vêtu sobrement, une tête toujours aussi lamentable. Son regard semblait lui dire de le laisser mourir ici.

\- Sortons.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu devrais être heureux, je me tiens bien à carreau, tu n'auras pas à te salir les mains, Souverain. Cracha-t-il.

Severus ne répondit rien et se pencha par la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les quatre adolescents regroupés avec leurs balais à la main.

\- Regarde.

\- Laisse-moi seul. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il s'approcha et le redressa en l'empoignant par le col de sa cape. Il était inutile de se montrer gentil et compatissant.

\- J'ai dit debout ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici à dépérir Andrew, je ne le permettrais pas. Tu as eu le temps de te morfondre, je crois. Cela suffit maintenant !

Andrew s'était relevé, baguette sortie, prêt à attaquer, ne pouvait-il pas le laisser ! Le laisser mourir…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Je suis vide ! Et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas le venger. Je suis bloqué ici car tu l'as décidé, car mon père l'a approuvé ! Cria-t-il, des éclairs sortant de sa baguette. On n'a pas tous la chance de pouvoir parcourir le monde pour tuer les assassins de sa femme.

Severus ne prêta pas attention à la mention de sa femme. Lui aurait aimé qu'une personne l'aide à revenir plus vite dans le monde des vivants.

\- Tu ne peux pas tous les tuer, cela ne te soulagera pas, cela ne te rendra pas Mark, cela ne comblera pas le vide, cela ne remplacera pas sa présence. Tu peux tuer la moitié du monde que tu ne te sentiras pas mieux, tu peux te perdre dans l'alcool, tu peux haïr et détester, vivre en attendant la mort. Rien ne te le ramènera Andrew, rien ne peut alléger ta peine ni le sang de tes victimes, ni le temps qui passe. Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser périr plus longtemps. Tu dois vivre, vivre pour lui. Tu dois vivre pour deux Andrew et je sais que cela te semble impossible, mais tu le peux.

Andrew ouvrit la bouche et la referma se laissant tomber sur son lit. C'était vrai et Severus savait. Il pouvait le comprendre et s'il le disait c'est que c'était vrai. Il se voyait encore soulevant le petit Potter mais rien n'apaisait sa douleur.

\- Comment vais-je faire ?

Un sentiment de désespoir avait envahi sa voix et Severus connaissait ce sentiment de croire que plus jamais il ne pourrait sortir et sourire, rire comme avant et tout simplement vivre. Il lui tendit une main.

\- Tu vas te relever et regarder William chaque fois. A chaque fois que la douleur est trop grande et que tu sens ton cœur déchiré, ton corps glacé, à chaque fois que les souvenir sont trop douloureux et que le manque te terrasse. Tu dois penser à William, aux personnes qui t'aiment. Tu dois continuer à vivre, tu es vivant Andrew alors respire à nouveau.

Écoutant la voix de son parrain, il obéit et reprit une respiration normale.

\- Je ne suis pas ton Souverain Andrew, je suis ton parrain avant tout et je sais, je sais ce que tu vis et je t'interdis de faire mes erreurs. Alors tu ne vas pas fuir plus longtemps, tu as suffisamment été seul à pleurer. Maintenant tu es fort pour William. Il s'inquiète tu sais, tu es comme un père pour lui et je sais que tu le considères comme ton fils. Il ne peut pas te perdre comme il a perdu son père. Tu vas reprendre les entraînements de William, Maïwen et Nolan t'aideront. Et je veux que tu t'occupes de Potter.

\- Harry… je ne peux pas j'ai failli le tuer, j'allais le tuer Severus. Et je crois bien que je suis incapable de me contenir en sa présence.

\- Il a besoin d'être plus fort et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Il n'est pas vraiment en bonne condition physique en ce moment alors prends garde et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Fit-il en lui tournant le dos vers la sortie et sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles du vampire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Vendredi 11 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Ce matin-là quand Severus descendit, il vit Nolan assis face à Potter déjeunant. Ils parlaient tous deux de sujet qui lui semblait étranger jusqu'à ce que deux mots lui parviennent _Poudlard_ et _Beauxbâtons_. Il s'approcha finalement intrigué et vit les deux enveloppes posées sur la table.

\- Pa', on a reçu nos lettres pour Beauxbâtons.

\- Je vois ça.

Severus voyait surtout un problème qu'il avait reculé jusqu'à l'apparition du courrier. Une décision était à prendre et dans le fond il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Mais il n'est pas sûr que vous alliez à Beauxbâtons l'année prochaine.

Nolan arrêta toute activité et se tourna vers son père et Harry écoutait de manière qu'il savait peu discrète leur conversation.

\- Beaucoup de facteurs font que j'aimerais vous avoir à mes côtés cette année. Poudlard est une option. Les vampires sont maintenant très convoités dans cette guerre. S'ils venaient à se savoir que vous avez un quelconque lien avec le Souverain… Je ne prends aucun risque.

\- Alors Poudlard. Maï' va pas me croire. Allez Harry, mange, tu ne voudrais pas être à plat dès le premier entrainement.

\- Hum… Je n'ai pas très faim.

Severus regarda le garçon, toujours trop maigre, mais il semblait moins fatigué. Il avait autorisé Dabin à donner à l'enfant une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Cependant, il ne fallait pas que Potter croit que se serait toujours ainsi. Severus savait bien à quel point on pouvait en être dépendant, non il avait juste jugé qu'il allait devoir fournir de gros efforts le lendemain avec Andrew et qu'une vraie nuit de sommeil lui serait bénéfique.

\- Je vous conseille vivement de manger Mr. Potter sinon vous pouvez oublier toutes activités. Avertit Snape.

Encore une fois, Harry se tendit et mangea rapidement ce qu'il avait mis dans son assiette.

Severus n'ajouta rien mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avant de disparaître. Nolan et Maïwen avaient toujours voulu être aux côtés de leur père et ils ne comptaient plus les fois où enfants ils l'avaient supplié de venir avec lui à Poudlard.

Harry se tenait debout la baguette bien droite. Quelques heures après le repas Andrew était venu le chercher. Et maintenant il faisait face à un mannequin de fer face à lui à une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Un peu plus loin sur sa droite se tenait William et encore plus loin Maïwen qui subissait un entraînement draconien de la part de son frère. Et au milieu Andrew entre ces deux groupes avait pris place, droit, froid, ses ordres claquant dans l'air.

\- Maintenant.

\- _Expelliarmus_.

Harry jetait ce sort pour la centième fois au moins. Il n'avait été autorisé à choisir qu'un seul et unique sort. Quand il avait suggéré _Expelliarmus_ Andrew avait ri froidement.

\- Pathétique.

Alors depuis des heures et des heures, il répétait ce geste qui ne cessait d'être critiqué avec froideur. La même lueur traversait sa baguette et venait se fracasser sur le mannequin le faisant vibrer doucement.

_Maintenant _avait été le mot d'ordre. Le signal. À chaque fois qu'Andrew le prononçait il devait réagir ainsi. Il pouvait parfois s'écouler plusieurs minutes avant d'être de nouveau sollicité alors qu'à l'opposé le même ordre lui était demandé en moins d'une minute.

Harry était fatigué. Il trouvait cela inutile et stupide. Alors que les deux autres livraient un réel combat et que Maïwen se battait comme une lionne, lui jouait le robot.

\- Trop lent ! Cracha la voix du vampire.

Trop lent. Trop faible. Inutile. Mort. Mort. Les mots ne l'atteignaient plus et il semblait impossible de satisfaire le vampire comme il était impossible de satisfaire Snape en potion.

Harry laissait son regard se promener sur l'horizon, les bruits de combat à côté lui faisant écho. Cela faisait bien plus de dix minutes que l'ordre n'avait pas retenti. La journée touchait à sa fin. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au bras et aux côtes et avait finalement pris une décision avec lui-même : il ne le lèverait plus avant demain ! C'est pourquoi quand Andrew cria _maintenant _il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Potter, es-tu sourd en plus d'être faible ou me fais-tu simplement perdre mon temps ?

Avec une vitesse qui lui était propre, il se mit face à Harry, comme le mannequin, il s'était mis à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Mais Harry lui campait sur ses positions, s'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Andrew leva un sourcil, étonné de l'arrogance dont faisait preuve le gamin. Où était le gosse qui suppliait silencieusement quand il l'avait battu ?

_Très bien, il veut faire le malin. Voyons si j'ai perdu ma journée ou pas ?_

\- _Expulso_.

\- _Protego_.

Le sort avait été crié avec la même puissance que l'ordre sur lequel il devait agir. Andrew avait levé sa baguette dans un souffle et le sort était parti en même temps que le mot qui avait traversé ses lèvres.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait levé sa baguette dans un réflexe qu'il ignorait posséder.

_Rapidité et précision. Je n'ai peut-être pas perdu ma journée à m'égosiller pour un gamin._ Pensa-t-il en voyant la baguette se dresser automatiquement pour se pointer sur lui.

\- Tu prendras la peine de réagir la prochaine fois. Ou alors essaye d'avoir des réflexes moins médiocres.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti pourtant et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était impressionné lui-même.

\- Tâche de ne pas te montrer aussi feignant demain. Si tu ne t'en crois pas capable ou si tu penses dans toute ton arrogance que tout ceci ne t'ai d'aucune utilité et que d'autres se dresseront comme des murs entre toi et le danger, prêts à mourir. Alors ne viens pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. La Mort viendra te chercher bien assez vite, à toi de décider si tu veux te battre contre elle ou la laisser t'emporter sans résister. Inutile d'apprendre à lutter quand le désir est d'abandonner !

Le vampire l'abandonna sur ces dernières paroles. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Et en repensant à son enfance, aux derniers événements peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il était fatigué de lutter et soudainement l'idée d'abandonner lui paraissait être une idée plutôt plaisante. Tout le monde l'avait toujours abandonné, récupéré pour le besoin d'autrui, au Nom d'un Monde Sorcier qui n'en avait que pour son nom et sa pauvre cicatrice sur le front. N'avait-il pas le droit d'abandonner lui aussi ?

Étrangement, il pensa à Ron et Hermione. Il leur avait envoyé un courrier à tous deux. C'était étrange qu'aucun des deux aient répondu et qu'Hedwige ne soit toujours pas revenue.

_J'irais à la tour ce soir._

\- Oh une dernière chose Potter, ne croyez pas que l'entrainement est terminé, il ne s'arrête jamais. Partout où vous allez dans ce manoir un sort peut vous tomber dessus. J'ai mis les tableaux dans la confidence.

Harry déglutit, il n'avait jamais vu un entraînement de la sorte.

Dès qu'il avait fait un pas dans le manoir, un vieux tableau représentant une sorcière vêtue comme pour une grande soirée lui avait lancé un jet d'eau qui l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os. Dans le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre, un autre tableau s'était tourné contre lui mais Nolan qui passait par là le protégea.

\- Attention Harry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Samedi 12 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus s'était posté sur l'une des tours qui encadrait son manoir. Il avait gardé un œil permanent sur l'entrainement. D'abord ses enfants, Maïwen ne cessait plus de l'impressionner et elle formait avec son frère un binôme redoutable. Puis Potter… ce gamin qui soit dit en passant ne portait plus de lunette, un tour de sa fille s'il avait bien compris. Ce gosse était exaspérant et insolent envers son propre bourreau, on aurait pu y voir du courage mais lui ne voyait que de la folie ou de l'inconscience.

Potter était épuisé et il allait devoir faire changer ces entraînements, ça ne lui convenait pas. Il était trop faible et Andrew ne semblait pas le voir. Il allait devoir discuter avec les tableau, il était hors de question que le gamin soit obligé d'être sur ses gardes en permanence.

Potter luttait déjà chaque nuit pour ne pas s'endormir et c'était compréhensible, il les finissait par des cris et tremblements. Il avait dû faire cesser la potion de Sommeil sans rêves, un tel besoin en était dangereux.

Il regardait la fumée voler doucement s'échappant de sa cigarette. Il avait arrêté depuis des années pourtant, à la naissance de Nolan.

Il avait retrouvé ce vieux paquet dans l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau… une vieille habitude.

A moitié fumée, il la posa sur le bord du rempart, regardant la suite se consumer seul.

Il allait repartir quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui

_Ce n'est plus une heure pour être de sortie !_

Il se cacha un peu plus dans l'ombre et vit le garçon Potter s'adosser sur le bord de la muraille, une lampe posée à côté de lui.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici Mr. Potter ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna baguette à la main un sort au bord des lèvres.

\- _Expe… _Professeur Snape. J'attendais Hedwige.

\- Vous seriez-vous entraîné avec sérieux Mr. Potter pour gagner de tels réflexes en une journée ? Votre chouette, c'est cela.

Harry avait eu envie de lui dire qu'ici il fallait mieux être sur ses grades si l'on ne voulait pas se faire tuer.

Harry ne répondit pas à l'attaque et se contenta du minimum.

\- Oui Professeur.

Il devait arrêter de provoquer le garçon. Severus prit place à côté de lui et fixa l'horizon plongé dans la nuit.

\- Elle ne viendra pas Mr. Potter.

Harry se retourna pour voir le vampire fixer l'horizon.

\- Comment cela ? Que voulez-vous dire par elle ne viendra pas ?

\- Quand l'avez-vous mené voir vos amis ?

\- Le 21 du mois dernier Professeur.

\- Vous auriez dû me parler du désir de prendre contact avec vos amis, utiliser une chouette n'est pas très sûre. Votre chouette, Hedwige, a été attrapée par les Mangemorts.

Severus vit la douleur envahir le regard, la peur, les pupilles rétrécies il vit l'enfant faire un pas en arrière, comme pour reculer devant la réalité.

\- Êtes-vous sûr Professeur ?

\- Je le suis. Andrew l'a retrouvé dans les robes d'un Mangemort.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Harry recula doucement et Severus se retourna finalement pour lui faire face.

\- Avant que votre esprit de Gryffondor responsable de tout et tous ne se fasse des idées, vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'attaque qu'il y a eu lieu aux abords du manoir. Et vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'incident de votre chouette.

Harry reculait toujours jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il n'écoutait pas les paroles du professeur.

_Hedwige._

\- Vous mentez. Cria-t-il.

La perte, Severus savait à quel point cela pouvait briser, et les pertes s'enchaînaient pour le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le croire, évidement il était tellement plus aisé de rentrer dans le déni plutôt que d'affronter la réalité.

Severus s'approcha doucement et s'entoura un peu plus dans ses capes noires. Le garçon craquait. Mais il était trop fier et trop peu en confiance pour le montrer clairement.

\- Suivez-moi Mr. Potter.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une petite cabane collée au manoir. Harry ne distinguait pas bien les environs dans la nuit mais il suivait le vampire sans un mot perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était rentré et un petit elfe trapu leur avait face. La pièce contenait tout, un lit, une cuisine, c'était semblable à la petite maison d'Hagird mais beaucoup plus ordonné.

\- Maître Prince.

\- Kento, où se trouve la petite chouette blanche que je t'ai apportée ?

\- Oh Kento s'en ait bien occupé. Elle se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté Maître.

\- Merci Kento. Mr. Potter, suivez moi.

Severus passa la porte, la seule porte qu'il y avait, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de petit garage rempli d'outil de jardinage. Et là sur le petit établi, il vit Hedwige, allongé sur un drap noir. Des bandages sur tout le corps.

\- Hedwige…

Il voulut se précipiter sur elle, mais la main puissante du vampire s'abattit sur son épaule stoppant tout mouvement.

\- Elle est en vie Mr. Potter. Cela s'est joué de peu et nous pouvons remercier Kento pour son savoir en matière de soin.

Il sentit la main s'enlever et il s'approcha d'un pas plus lent.

\- Hedwige.

Sa chouette ne fit aucun mouvement à l'annonce de son nom et seul le lent mouvement de son abdomen lui confirmait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il fit doucement passer ses doigts sur ses plumes et bandages.

\- Je suis désolé Hedwige, tellement désolé.

Severus était resté en arrière et regardait le garçon répéter sans arrêt qu'il était désolé. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Kento puisse la sauver. Qu'allait-il faire du garçon, il semblait terriblement atteint par toutes les pertes qu'il avait subi. Severus ne pouvait que comprendre la difficulté et la peur de perdre à nouveau. La réaction qu'il avait eu en était la preuve.

\- Elle va rester un petit moment avec Kento. Ne vous en faites pas, il va prendre soin d'elle, vous pourrez venir la voir quand vous le souhaitez.

\- Monsieur Potter, Kento a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, mais Kento n'a rien pu faire pour ses ailes. Plus jamais, elle ne volera. Kento est désolé, Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'était retourné, _plus jamais volé_ ! Il était responsable de cela, il n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer chez Ron. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive et posa de nouveau son regard sur Hedwige.

\- Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait Kento. Elle semble être entre de meilleures mains avec vous.

Severus serra les poings, il n'allait certainement pas laisser le garçon se lamenter sur lui-même de la sorte. Oh il avait bien des excuses pour être malheureux, mais il n'allait pas accepter un tel comportement.

\- Culpabiliser pour une chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable est inutile. De plus, il se fait tard, nous rentrons. Vous aurez tout le loisir de revenir.

Harry n'avait pas discuté et avait suivit son professeur, la nuit était fraîche et il avait été soulagé de rentrer au chaud. Ses pensées étaient restées avec Hedwige et malgré les paroles du vampire, il se sentait responsable. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ? Inconsciemment, il passa une main sur ses côtes, l'entraînement les avait rendu sensible.

\- Vous font-elles encore souffrir ? Vos côtes ? Ajouta-t-il devant le manque de compréhension du garçon.

\- Non. Répondit-il précipitamment.

Harry se tendit, il n'avait pas parlé de ça, de son dos, de ses côtes. Du fait que le vampire l'avait soigné et qu'il avait forcément compris.

Severus décida de ne pas engager cette conversation, il garderait ses inquiétudes à ce sujet pour une autre fois et surveillerait de loin. Harry n'était pas prêt et il fallait bien l'avouer, lui non plus.

Il posa son regard sur le garçon, il n'avait pas bien grossi et pourtant il avait fait savoir qu'il voulait voir le garçon manger comme il le fallait. Ses côtes lui faisaient forcement mal et l'entraînement ne devait pas aider. Et le plus marquant était les cernes bleus sous ses yeux.

Il ouvrit ses capes et sortit une fiole de potion.

\- Prenez ceci avant de dormir. Les entraînements avec Andrew demandent de l'attention. Montez-vous coucher.

Ce soir là, Severus passa lui-même devant la chambre du garçon s'assurant de son sommeil. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, pas un mouvement l'enfant était droit, allongé dans son lit. Endormi.

Il avait discuté un peu avec les tableaux mettant fin aux attaques au sein du manoir.

Avant de repartir, il entendit des bruits de pas résonnés vers lui. Immobile, il s'arrêta, si c'était encore sa fille, elle avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est Andrew qu'il vit. Le vampire ne sembla toutefois pas le voir et Severus attendit en silence pour savoir la raison de sa présence.

La baguette sortie, Severus le vit se pointer sur la porte de Potter, un sourire mauvais gravé sur son visage. Andrew semblait être prêt à pénétrer dans la chambre du garçon, l'attaquer dans son sommeil. Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste. Severus abattit sa main sur l'épaule enfonçant assez douloureusement ses doigts dans les creux du cou, le retournant vers lui.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair quand je disais vouloir disparaître ses attaques quotidiennes. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu n'as rien fait pour arranger les choses tu te trompes. Alors tu vas faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse et tu ne vas certainement pas l'attaquer dans son sommeil. Ne me déçoit pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait Andrew, Potter n'est pas un exécutoire à ta douleur !

Il vit la main s'enlever de la poignée et Severus partit sans en attendre plus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Alors alors, vous en pensez quoi mes amis !  
Lâchez vous et donnez moi votre avis :D**


	11. Chapter 10

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Un combat**

_Lundi 14 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus avait pris une journée, une journée où ni la Lumière, ni les Ténèbres ne pouvaient demander après lui. Une journée pour lui et ses enfants. Il avait pris place face à Nolan et Maïwen, chacun un long bout de bois dans les mains. C'était lui contre eux deux et pas de magie. Seul un maigre sort de protection protégeait les deux jeunes d'une blessure grave.

\- On va te massacrer papa. Nolan et moi, on s'est entraîné comme des fous, tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Tant de confiance en soi, la jeunesse. N'enterrez pas trop vite votre vieux père.

Nolan, lui, semblait déjà l'étudier avec attention. Severus était en position, il savait bien que la petite discussion n'était là que pour le déconcentrer, ils oubliaient un peu vite tous les deux que c'est lui qui leur avait tout appris.

Le bâton de Nolan se leva droit pour le frapper mais Severus avait déjà disparu dans le dos de son fils prêt à frapper. Mais il ne rencontra que le bois dur de Maïwen qui s'était interposé à quelques centimètres du dos de son frère. Le bois vibra et elle fit un pas en avant. Les deux enfants étaient toujours dos à dos. Severus souriait, ils ne pouvaient pas le doubler en vitesse, alors c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient préparés contre sa rapidité. Il paraît chacun des coups de sa fille sans bouger de sa postion, l'échange durait depuis quelques minutes. Concentré sur le combat, il ne vit pas son fils sauter par-dessus sa sœur le frappant à la joue avant même de toucher le sol.

Severus se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Papa. Cria Maïwen, ne le voyant pas se relever.

Elle allait se jeter sur son père quand Nolan la rattrapa.

\- C'est un piège. Chuchota-t-il.

Severus souriait intérieurement, il les avait eu des centaines de fois ainsi. Il tombait et ses enfants paniquaient, se ruant sur lui à chaque fois, emportés par leur vitesse, Severus les projetait alors au sol et il gagnait. Cependant, Nolan semblait avoir trop muri pour se faire avoir à nouveau et le bâton se dirigeait droit sur son abdomen. Faisant glisser le sien au ras du sol, ils perdirent leur équilibre. Dans leurs yeux, il vit malgré tout la surprise, le bluff du mort n'avait pas manqué de fonctionner apparemment. D'un ample mouvement, il se trouva dans leur dos, son long bâton passant sous leur cou à tous deux.

\- Mort.

\- C'est de ta faute Maï', il nous fait le coup à chaque fois et tu tombes dedans.

\- Ah j'y crois pas. Tu y as presque cru toi aussi, sinon on ne se serait pas retrouvé un bâton sous la gorge, je te signale.

Severus riait devant le conflit. Et emporté par son élan, ses enfants se joignirent à lui. Il les approcha tous deux dans une étreinte. Et c'était magique, cette force, cette énergie qui le parcourait un peu plus, qui le faisait vibrer et le rendait tellement plus vivant quand ils étaient là dans le creux de ses bras comme des enfants de 5 ans.

\- Je suis encore le plus fort on dirait.

La journée s'était passé ainsi, entre jeux divers, combat et pari un peu idiot. Ils étaient restés tous les trois comme si rien autour n'avait existé. Severus avait oublié le temps d'une après-midi le reste de sa vie passée et future, il n'avait pas eu à y penser. Et il avait vu à quel point ses enfants avaient eu besoin de cela, d'un moment à trois. En fin de journée, il les avait regardé se battre avec acharnement l'un contre l'autre, frère contre sœur, magie, force et don. Tout avait était mélangé pour montrer avec fierté à leur père à quel point ils avaient progressé.

Doucement Severus s'était alors reconnecté à la vie et il en avait profité pour suivre l'entraînement de Potter qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

Le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux, il dégoulinait de transpiration et passait un peu trop sa main sur ses côtes à son goût. L'exercice n'avait rien de difficile et consistait à améliorer les réflexes, tout en découvrant l'étendue des connaissances défensives de celui qui était attaqué, Potter donc.

Une balle était envoyée par Andrew en guise de sortilège et Potter devait la repousser mais il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser plus de quatre fois le même sortilège et surtout pas de suite.

La balle frappa le dos, puis les côtes déjà endolories. Potter se plia en deux en guise de maigre protection. Apparemment il avait vidé son stock de sort.

Alors que ses deux enfants se faisaient toujours face, il vit Potter reculer, reculer jusqu'au bord de la falaise et il entendit clairement Andrew lui hurler.

\- On ne fuit pas ! Alors c'est ainsi que tu te bats, tu fuis. J'ai dit de la défense, je ne me bats pas contre les lâches ! Que fais-tu maintenant ?_ Avifors._

Harry était tombé au sol, il cachait son visage et ses côtes déjà fragiles. Le sort était parti et Severus comprit que Potter ne ferait rien. Severus murmura un _Protego._ Et dans la seconde qui suivit il avait pris place au milieu du combat, dos à Potter, face à Andrew, le défiant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Je crois que cet entraînement prend fin Andrew. Il serait improductif qu'il soit blessé, j'avais pourtant été clair sur ce point il me semble.

\- Si tu sors de son ombre à chaque difficulté, je ne saurais jamais où se trouve sa limite !

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je te retire l'entraînement de Mr Potter, tu n'es pas capable de gérer tes sentiments et je ne peux pas me permettre de le renvoyer à Dumbledore en morceau.

Il se tourna dans un lent mouvement vers Potter, prenant le temps de le détailler. Et quand il vit l'enfant pétrifié par la peur, abîmé par une journée d'entraînement, il réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se couper ainsi avec ses enfants et suivre comme il l'avait toujours fait les moindre faits et gestes de Potter.

\- Mr Potter demain à la première heure, retrouvez-moi dans les sous-sols. Maintenant vous allez monter dans votre chambre, vous faire propre et Dabin viendra vous soigner.

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

_Mardi 15 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus faisait face à Judy. Elle était venue rechercher son fils. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était engouffrée dans son laboratoire sans s'annoncer et il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

\- Judy. Salua-t-il sans lever le nez de sa potion.

\- Comment vas-tu Severus ? Nolan m'a fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas souvent présent au repas du soir.

Aucun tact comme d'habitude et elle était certainement la seule qui ne prenait jamais de pincette avec lui.

\- Je me porte suffisamment bien pour me tenir debout Judy. Je ne crois pas que se référer à mon fils pour ma santé soit une chose judicieuse. Il n'est pas très objectif sur cela.

En réalité, il détestait que l'on passe par l'un de ses enfants pour prendre de ses nouvelles et encore moins quand cela touchait de près ou de loin à son rôle d'espion. Il n'était pas utile de leur donner plus de raisons de s'impliquer là-dedans.

\- De toute évidence. Il est vrai que je pourrais te croire si…

Il siffla, ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme les autres, ignorer et partir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'allait-elle encore dire ? Elle poursuivit, se mettant à tourner autour de lui.

\- S'il n'y avait pas ses horribles cernes noires sous tes yeux, vraiment ça te vieilli, le tremblement de tes mains à moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle manière de mélanger et…, elle hésita, la lueur dans tes yeux.

Severus se détourna de sa potion, les mains crispées pour lui faire face. De toute ses faiblesses, son regard était sa plus grande, il avait eu une difficulté terrible à le dompter et finalement il n'avait que trouvé la colère pour masquer ses émotions. Était-il si faible que même cela il ne le contrôlait plus.

\- Tu as le droit d'être fatigué, Severus, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, revenir vivre ici, les problèmes avec les Clans, tes enfants, Harry. Crois-moi, Severus, tu as le droit de baisser ta garde quelques heures dans le fin fond de tes cachots.

\- Je te remercie pour cette autorisation Judy.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi Severus.

Il grimaça, en temps norma, il aurait envoyé une réplique froide et blessante pour se débarrasser de ce genre de personne sentimentale… mais c'était Judy.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'envisage pas de me tuer pour le moment, Edward s'occupe avec sa femme de ce traître, mes enfants se réjouissent à l'idée que je les envoie à Poudlard. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je vais bien.

Elle nota qu'il ne parla pas de sa vie ici et ne s'y aventura pas. Cependant pour le jeune Potter :

\- Et pour Harry, j'ai appris l'accident, que comptes-tu faire ?

C'était une excellente question et il y réfléchissait bien trop souvent à son goût.

\- Je l'ignore encore.

\- Tu l'ignores ou tu as peur de franchir le pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que venir le sortir de ses cauchemars et surgir de nulle part quand tu le sens en danger ne l'aide pas vraiment. Qu'attends-tu Severus? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Évidement que tu ne comprends pas. Et tu ne le peux pas, comment veux-tu que je l'approche ? Comment veux-tu que je lui explique que je comprends ? Que je sais ? Il n'a pas envie d'en parler, il n'a pas envie qu'un adulte l'approche, il n'a pas confiance. Comment pourrais-je simplement lui faire comprendre que je ne le frapperais pas ? Comment pourrais-je faire tout cela alors qu'il ne connaît que le Professeur Snape. Et quand bien même il serait prêt et qu'il me laisserait une chance de l'aider, le puis-je vraiment ? Je n'ai pas… si je le laisse s'approcher…

\- Tu l'as déjà laissé s'approcher Severus, il vit ici, tu te lèves pour ses cauchemars, tu veilles sur lui jour et nuit et tu t'inquiètes de sa santé. Tu l'as déjà laissé entrer Severus. Je crois qu'il a autant besoin de toi que toi de lui. Et que tu as peur, tu as peur de le laisser entrer plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait dans ta vie, tu as peur qu'un jour il te pose des questions sur Lily, tu as peur de lui dire qu'Addison était sa marraine et de devoir lui parler d'elle. Tu as peur de lui montrer la chambre du grenier, de te confronter à ses angoisses qui ont été pendant tant d'années les tiennes. Tu as peur de te revoir en lui et de te revoir échouer à le sauver comme tu lui as promis. Tu …

\- Assez ! Cria-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Toutes ses choses qu'il s'efforçait de gommer. Tout ses problèmes qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Oui, il le savait et oui, elle avait raison. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Tu ne vas pas échouer Severus, tu vas aider ce gamin parce qu'il n'a personne. Il n'a pas d'adulte, il n'a pas de limites, pas de règles, et tous ne voient en lui que ce qu'ils désirent.

Elle le regarda figé, tous le craignaient trop ou le respectaient trop pour s'immiscer dans sa vie. Et Judy le connaissait trop bien, il avait besoin d'aide quand il s'agissait de gérer les sentiments, quand il fallait gérer le passé. Severus ne voulait jamais parler de rien, mais il en avait toujours eu cruellement besoin en fait.

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse à laquelle il répondit en fermant ses bras autour de la femme.

\- Il a juste besoin de toi comme tu as eu besoin de quelqu'un. Ne le laisse pas sombrer. Chuchota-t-elle dans son cou.

Severus était retourné à sa potion après le départ de Judy et, maintenant, il tournait encore une fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Une toute dernière fois et elle était terminée. Des mois de préparation mais elle était parfaite, destructrice. Un frisson parcourut son échine, combien de vie allait-il arracher ? Juste à côté d'un bleu nuit presque noir mijotait l'antidote. La mort et la vie. Il en était l'auteur et entre les mains de son Maître, elle torturerait jusqu'à la mort. Malgré l'acharnement qu'il s'était donné dans la confection de l'antidote, il savait que son utilité serait moindre.

Versant le liquide transparent dans une fiole de cristal, il la referma solennellement.

Encore une nuit blanche qu'il avait consacrée à ses potions. Il avait cessé de compter les nuits qui lui échappaient. Entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le sommeil qui ne venait pas ici, il avait trouvé refuge dans les cachots.

Albus aussi s'était permis d'empiéter sur ses nuits, l'Ordre et le Monde Sorcier ne semblait pouvoir se passer de lui.

Severus était fatigué, las de se cacher, de mentir. Fatigué d'être un pion et de devoir se battre. Fatigué de porter un masque. Il aurait voulu rester éternellement au Manoir Prince, vivre en paix avec ses enfants, loin du monde.

Ses enfants… la rentrée était proche maintenant et il devait faire un choix entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons.

L'étau se resserrait de plus en plus pour les Siens. Les Vampire bien que redoutés étaient en train de devenir une race convoitée par les deux camps.

Dumbledore cherchait toujours un moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'un des leurs. Les connaissances du vieil homme pour cette race étaient bien minimes, il ignorait tout si ce n'est qu'un Prince désigné Souverain dirigeait tous les autres clans. Les années lui avaient prouvé que trouver un Prince était une quête proche de l'impossible. Il n'était pas sans savoir que Severus aurait pu être Prince. Mais il avait pour le vieil homme toujours caché la moindre trace prouvant un quelconque penchant pour le sang. Il l'avait laissé croire qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs, qu'il avait été rejeté, banni. Étrangement, Albus y avait cru sans difficulté. Severus avait nourri ce mensonge depuis son enfance et il était aujourd'hui bien ancré comme une vérité absolue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui aussi décidé de mettre la main sur ce Prince Souverain. Son savoir sur la race des Vampire était tout autant vague, seulement il avait semble-t-il réussi à corrompre l'un des leurs et il avait soit par une chance insolente soit par un bon renseignement trouvé les portes du Manoir Prince ou tout du moins effleuré le domaine.

Il était au milieu de ses deux Grands qui le cherchaient lui qui se trouvait sous leurs ordres.

Severus était conscient que l'étau se resserrait et si l'un des leurs leur avait entrouvert une porte, il craignait pour la vie de ses enfants. L'étau se resserrait, Lord Voldemort s'approchait plus vite qu'Albus mais tous deux avançaient. Les doutes d'Albus se faisaient de plus en plus précis.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas s'il devait craindre que la vérité soit plus révélée à l'un ou a l'autre. Si le Lord se contenterait de le torturer avec joie en tuant les siens sous ses yeux, Albus implorerait et manipulerait pour mettre les siens en première ligne.

Rapprocher ses enfants de lui en les mettant à Poudlard lui permettrait de les avoir à ses côtés et d'être sûr de pouvoir les protéger efficacement, cependant c'était aussi jouer un jeu dangereux du côté d'Albus.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec ses enfants cependant il doutait qu'aucun des deux ne voit réellement le danger d'une telle position trop heureux d'être réuni tous les trois.

Alors que perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait de travailler sur une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. On frappa à sa porte.

Son regard se leva vers l'horloge accroché entre deux armoires.

_Six heure… Potter serait-il capable d'être à l'heure ? _

\- Entrez. Invita-t-il peu chaleureusement.

Il avait presque oublié que le gamin devait venir. Il l'avait retiré à Andrew pour des raisons obscures. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il le rendrait à Albus mais il savait aussi qu'il y a deux mois, jamais il n'aurait jugé l'état de santé de Potter une priorité. Il souffla, il ignorait comment il pourrait s'approcher du gosse. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la fine silhouette.

_Trop maigre._

Le visage livide, les yeux cernés de bleu. Il se tenait droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant entre rester là ou partir.

\- Entrez Potter, asseyez-vous là.

Il désignait du bout de sa baguette tendue une paillasse vide face à la sienne. Il garda son regard sur sa potion et continua ses mouvements précis, bien qu'il semblait concentré, ses gestes étaient fluides par habitude mais tout son esprit était focalisé sur la présence du gamin.

\- Avez-vous mangez ce matin Potter ?

\- Non monsieur.

Severus souffla, il allait devoir changer cette mauvaise habitude de sauter les repas.

\- Dorénavant, vous mangerez à tous les repas Potter. Dabin, appela-t-il et aussitôt le petit elfe apparut. Apportez un petit-déjeuner pour Potter. Il porta son regard sur Potter bien trop maigre et ajouta. Léger, le petit-déjeuner, Dabin, et un café, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe disparut rapidement et Potter semblait être prêt à protester, un déjeuner léger. Ne méritait-il pas un repas consistant comme il l'aurait demandé pour l'un de ses enfants ? Mais le Maître des Potions semblait bien peu enclin à écouter toute protestation et était de nouveau penché sur son chaudron.

Son repas arriva rapidement et finalement une fois face à sa tasse de chocolat, son verre de jus d'orange et sa tartine beurrée, il fut soulagé que le repas soit léger. Jamais son estomac n'aurait pu supporter une plus grande dose de nourriture. Il commença doucement à manger mais rapidement les habitudes prenaient le dessus et il se dépêcha de finir de peur que ce repas lui soit enlevé.

\- Moins vite Potter. Je peux vous garantir que cette assiette ne disparaîtra pas.

Harry se figea mais rapidement il recommença à manger plus doucement.

\- Étant donné qu'Andrew ne semble pas capable de vous enseigner quoi que se soit sans vous blesser. Je vais poursuivre votre entraînement. Cependant, je crois que nous pouvons nous accorder sur une chose. Votre corps n'est pas capable de suivre un réel entrainement physique et je n'ai pas passé des heures à vous soigner pour voir mon travail ruiné. Nous allons donc nous cantonner à un savoir théorique.

Harry ne dit rien, craignant que le sujet ne dérape sur ses blessures physiques et leur provenance.

Severus reposa sa baguette et jeta avec douceur une plante dans le fond de son chaudron.

\- Définissez-moi la magie Potter.

\- Heu… la magie permet de créer, déplacer, soigner, construire des choses.

\- Si j'avais souhaité ce genre de réponse Potter, je me serais tourné vers un enfant de cinq ans. Est-ce tout ce que quatre années d'enseignement ont réussi à vous inculquer.

\- Je…

\- ...Crois que vous avez assez fait preuve de votre ignorance Potter. Il y a toute une bibliothèque qui pourra vous renseigner sur ce sujet. Mais pour guider vos recherches et me mettre à votre niveau, je ne dirais que cinq mots : noire, blanche, naturelle, élémentaire et interne mais j'aurais pu vous en dire que trois. Revenez-me voir à mon bureau dans la soirée, Potter, avec des réponses.

Alors que Potter quittait son laboratoire, il termina sa potion et se tourna vers sa cheminée. La seule avec celle de son bureau à être reliée vers l'extérieur. Il souffla et passa par sa cheminée pour rendre visite à Albus. La rentrée était dans quelques semaines et il avait de nombreux sujet à aborder avec le Directeur.

\- Severus, assieds-toi. Un bonbon, un thé ?

\- Non merci.

Il prit place, l'ambiance était tendue malgré les efforts d'Albus, ce qui avait été dit à leur dernière entrevue au sujet de Potter avait laissé un froid entre les deux hommes.

\- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

\- Comment se porte Harry ?

Severus était dérangé par la question, cela avait-il réellement une importance pour le vieil homme. L'enfant ne dormait pas, il faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, toujours plus dur, toujours plus long, et il redoutait le jour où Dabin viendrait demander son aide pour sortir l'enfant de ses cauchemars. Il semblait chaque jour plus faible et plus enfoncé dans sa déprime et passait chaque moment de libre au côté de sa chouette.

\- Il est toujours en vie. Choisit-il de répondre puisque dans le fond seul ça semblait compter.

\- Bien, la rentrée est pour bientôt, il sera heureux de retrouver ses amis.

Severus ne répondit pas.

\- Il y a eu du mouvement pendant ses deux derniers mois au sein des Mangemorts, aurais-tu des choses à me dire?

\- Il cherche activement un Prince comme vous le savez et il semble avoir échoué, tous ses Mangemorts envoyés sont morts. Potter reste une de ses priorités mais il n'arrive pas à le localiser et il semble attendre la rentrée. Les effectifs ont gonflé et il laisse la peur se répandre au sein du Monde Sorcier et Moldu comme lors de la première guerre. J'ai aussi entendu parler d'une nouvelle recrue, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir mais sa venue fait du bruit, une femme semble-t-il et d'une puissance non négligeable.

\- Je vois, tiens-moi au courant du moindre changement surtout concernant Harry et les Princes. En ce qui concerne la rentrée, je n'ai toujours pas de Professeur contre les Forces du Mal et je crains devoir subir un Homme du ministère. Ce qui est comme tu t'en doutes une très mauvaise chose.

\- J'ai peut être une idée, je connais un homme qualifié dans ce domaine qui serait prêt à prendre ce poste.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Andrew Gosth. C'est un homme qualifié pour ce poste et je pense que n'importe qui serait mieux qu'un membre du ministère.

\- En effet serait-il possible de rencontrer ce jeune homme ?

\- Je lui ferais savoir au plus vite que vous souhaitez le voir, je pense que demain serait possible.

\- Parfait, nous avons cette année deux jeunes personne qui vont faire leur rentrée en cours de parcours, je sais que c'est extrêmement rare et que tu vas être contre ce procédé mais cela semblait être important pour ses deux enfants et leur père qui m'a écrit, cela semblait d'une importance capitale.

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous allez accueillir des gosses en cours de cursus simplement car leur père vous l'a demandé sans que jamais vous ne l'ayez vu. C'est insensé !

\- Allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas chose courante, je te l'accorde mais il me semble que nous allons accueillir un grand nombre de première année. Ils ont fait leur étude en France à Beauxbâtons, mais sont Anglais, ils semblent avoir un niveau plus qu'acceptable.

\- Leur nom ! Exigea-t-il.

\- Aucun qui puisse être lié à une vieille famille plongée dans la magie noire : Hope, Maïwen et Hope, Nolan.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom cependant tous ceux qui ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas descendant de grande famille. Et en ce qui concerne leurs… parents.

\- Je ne sais rien de lui et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était inutile de prendre contact avec lui.

\- Vous êtes le directeur, faites comme bon vous semble Albus. Vous connaissez déjà ma réserve sur ce sujet.

\- Ne refusons pas la protection aux enfants, Severus, peu importe leur ascendance.

\- La guerre est à nos portes et vous ouvrez les vôtres à n'importe qui.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Severus, ses deux enfants seront au sein de votre Maison et vous pourrez garder un œil attentif sur eux.

_Il est certain que je vais avoir un œil sur eux, pour ce qui est de la maison…_

\- Serait-il possible Severus que je m'entretienne avec Harry quelques heures.

\- Je suppose que je peux faire quelque chose pour cela Albus mais pas plus d'une heure, demain à 21h, le mot de passe sera _Ignis_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau, il avait passé sa journée dans l'immense bibliothèque. Il semblait y avoir des livres portant sur toutes sortes de sujets et sans les quelques mots laissés par son professeur, il aurait eu des difficultés à trouver des réponses. Tout les sujets étaient présents dans les étagères : potion, magie, métamorphose, divination, créatures magiques. Des centaines de bouquins au niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Il aurait pu y rester des mois entiers et certains ouvrages avaient été trop compliqué pour lui ou écrit dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il en avait loupé le repas de midi bien que Dabin avait corrigé cet oubli en lui apportant un repas l'air mécontent.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois mais personne ne lui répondit, cependant la porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Encore une fois son regard tomba sur ses trois cadres à la face caché. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il dissimulait.

\- Potter, alors des réponses ?

Harry avait été surpris, l'homme était arrivé derrière lui.

\- Je… oui professeur.

Severus lui fit signe de le suivre et il le guida vers le bureau, l'invitant d'un geste à prendre place face à lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris Potter ?

\- Eh bien la magie se divise en deux catégories : la magie élémentaire dite également naturelle et la magie interne. La magie élémentaire part du contrôle d'un élément : feu, eau, vent et terre. La plupart des sorcier n'exploite pas ce domaine très difficile à maîtriser. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus il peut maîtriser des éléments. Elle puise dans l'énergie de toute chose, plus elle est brute plus elle est difficilement contrôlable et demande bien souvent un sacrifice personnel. Et enfin la magie interne passe par la puissance du sorcier, elle est l'énergie même du sorcier, la plus souvent utilisée par celui-ci car beaucoup plus stable.

\- Nous voila avec une réponse déjà bien plus complète bien qu'erronée sur certains points.

Et que sont devenues la magie Noire et la magie Blanche, Potter?

\- Certaines personnes voient la magie Noire dans la magie naturelle et la magie Blanche dans celle interne.

\- Et que voient les autres, Potter?

Severus le regardait, intéressé, le gamin avait fait de bonnes recherches. Il restait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre et d'incompréhension. Mais il n'aurait pas cru que Potter se serait réellement investi.

\- Vous avez dit certaines personnes Potter.

\- Ah je… oui. J'ai lu que du temps de Merlin, les deux arts étaient totalement approuvés et que l'utilisation de la magie élémentaire démontrait une grande puissance. Seulement seule une poignée de grands mages en était capable. Avec le temps, les hommes ont voulu être de plus en plus nombreux à la maîtriser, la contrôler. Sauf que cette forme de magie étant compliquée, beaucoup ont perdu l'esprit ou sont morts. Les hommes qui avaient perdu l'esprit sont devenus des tyrans et tuaient pour plus de forces, pour plus de pouvoir alors, avec le temps cet art tant reconnu est devenu prohibé et porte le nom de magie Noire.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt une bonne avancée sur votre maigre savoir. Poursuivez vos recherches, Potter.

\- Bien professeur.

\- Il est important que vous en sachiez plus. Vous ne pouvez apprendre à contrôler une force que vous ne connaissez pas et visiblement vous êtes ignorant sur ce sujet. Cependant, et, je croyais avoir été clair sur ce point ce matin, cela ne doit pas être la cause de repas sauté. Me suis-je fais comprendre, Potter?

\- Oui professeur.

\- Bien, Dumbledore souhaite vous voir, je vous accorde à tous deux une heure, demain, ici même, par cheminée, à mon bureau, à 21h. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il vit le garçon se relever et partir.

\- Demain matin dans mon laboratoire, Potter, nous poursuivrons.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Severus venait tout juste d'entrer dans la petit chambre, Dabin était venu le chercher, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le petit elfe essayait de réveiller l'enfant sans succès, il avait été cherché son Maître.

Severus regardait l'enfant qui une fois de plus était sur le sol, encore et encore se griffant avec les doigts, des larmes coulant sous ses paupières closes et ses cris bloqués entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Il avait été saisi par l'odeur, du sang et du vomi semblait-il, à moins que l'enfant ne se soit fait dessus.

Sans la moindre trace de gêne ou de dégoût, il s'approcha. Tout cela devait cesser ! Les cris, les larmes et toute cette peur. Il avait à peine pris place sur le lit que les cris redoublèrent. Severus n'écoutait pas, à quoi bon les propos étaient de tout façon incompréhensibles, il avait saisi les deux mains collantes de sang dans les siennes pour qu'il ne se blesse pas plus et Potter avait resserré sa prise sur celles-ci.

\- Potter.

Rien, rien de plus que des cris, de la peur et des tremblements.

Saisissant ses deux mains avec une, il passa l'autre dans les cheveux collant.

\- Harry… Harry, ouvrez les yeux, tout cela n'est pas réel.

Mais ses paroles ne semblaient pas atteindre l'enfant dont les joues étaient noyées de larmes. Les mouvements de plus en plus brutaux l'empêchaient de le maintenir correctement.

Severus s'éloigna doucement, enleva ses capes pour être plus à l'aise et prit place dans le dos d'Harry, le plaçant entre ses deux jambes, son dos collé contre son torse, ses bras refermés autour de son corps pour calmer ses agitations, il baissa la tête et commença à murmurer d'une voix douce au creux de son oreille de rassurantes paroles.

\- Ouvre les yeux Harry… n'aie pas peur… tu n'es pas seul… ouvre les yeux enfant…

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre les paroles et il n'y avait que ce bourdonnement au creux de ses oreilles, ses bras qui l'empêchaient de partir plus loin, de fuir. Et pourtant ses bras autour de lui ne l'entouraient pas jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que l'un des ses os ne se brisent, cette main dans ses cheveux ne les lui arrachait pas mais les soulevait avec douceur et les paroles n'étaient pas des cris mais des murmures.

Severus le sentait doucement se calmer entre ses bras, doucement il avait desserré son étreinte. À peine la tension s'était relâchée dans ses bras qu'Harry les avait fuis. Il s'était levé d'un bond pour courir se mettre dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Harry…

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas, pas encore, je t'en prie mon oncle. Ou alors tue-moi, tue-moi qu'on en finisse.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer face à l'aveu, il avait trop attendu. Les yeux ouverts, le gamin ne semblait pas pour autant être dans la réalité. Severus se leva pour avancer doucement vers lui et Harry essayait à chaque fois de se fondre un peu plus dans le coin.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Severus ne parlait pas, il était à portée de bras d'Harry mais cessa son avancée pour s'accroupir face à l'être détruit.

\- Harry, tu m'entends.

\- Je ne veux pas, s'il vous plaît…

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

Les yeux émeraudes baignés de larme se levèrent vers lui et Severus ne le lâchait plus maintenant. Il avait effacé sa dureté, sa noirceur pour ne montrer qu'une douceur dont il ne faisait que très rarement preuve.

\- Regarde-moi Harry, ne regarde que moi, écoute ma voix. Tu l'entends.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, les yeux toujours plongés dans les deux puits sombres et pourtant si rassurant.

\- Vous devriez me tuer, tout sera terminé comme ça. Je devrais mourir, si je meurs, ça ira mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Severus voyait le regard d'Harry chercher en lui, le garçon espérait qu'en mourant tout cela s'arrêterait, il voulait mourir et disparaître pour ne plus souffrir… il comprenait mais les choses ne marchaient pas ainsi.

Il espérait que Severus approuverait et que tout s'arrêterait enfin.

\- Attrape ma main Harry, fit-il en la lui tendant.

Mais il ne réagissait pas et regardait maintenant cette main en tremblant.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, ils meurent tous, tous ceux que je touche.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Harry, on va y arriver ! Attrape ma main et regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi.

La main moite se retrouva enfermée dans celle plus grande de Severus, qui ne bougeait pas, caressant le haut de la main avec son pouce.

\- C'est bien Harry, c'est bien. Regarde-moi.

Harry relava les yeux, son corps entier tremblait au contact, il voulait s'arracher à la prise mais elle était trop forte sans être douloureuse et une partie de lui était rassurée par le doux contact. De nouveau, les larmes coulaient.

\- Pourquoi je… Professeur Snape ! Sa main se retira et de nouveau il s'enfonça dans son coin.

Severus soupira, déçu, il s'était douté que le gamin ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il devait recommencer, il devait l'aider.

\- C'est moi Harry, mais regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi, n'écoute que ma voix.

Harry ignora pourquoi mais son regard retomba dans celui de son professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Je vais t'aider Harry, ça va aller. Reprends ma main maintenant.

Harry ne voulait pas y croire, rien n'allait jamais, mais c'était la première fois qu'une personne venait l'aider, autre que Dabin bien sûr et il saisit la main qui le leva.

Harry chancela, épuisé par son cauchemar, les muscles endoloris d'avoir été tant contractés. Severus le rattrapa et Harry se contracta et cria au contact.

\- Non, non, ne me touchez pas ! Je vais vous tuer, je vais vous tuer…

Severus n'écouta pas et resserra ses bras autour de lui pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Harry. Tu ne vas tuer personne.

Harry se retrouva nu dans la baignoire, tremblant, gémissant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

\- Je vous en prie, partez, je ne suis qu'un montre. Je les ai tous tués ! Frappez-moi, frappez-moi ! Tuez-moi ! Finit-il par crier.

\- Regarde-moi Harry, concentre-toi sur la voix. Inspire, expire, inspire…

Severus fit couler l'eau et nettoya son corps collant de sueur et de sang qui s'était déversé le long de ses bras et de ses doigts. Une fois le garçon propre, il retourna dans la chambre, nettoyée elle aussi par Dabin, et déposa Harry dans le lit.

Harry ne quittait maintenant plus une seconde son professeur des yeux et se concentrait sur sa voix dès qu'il parlait, il tremblait toujours et des larmes traîtresses s'échappaient encore parfois mais la crise était passée et il n'était pas seul.

Severus lui tendit un verre d'eau, aujourd'hui était la dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'Harry sombrait seul.

Il l'allongea et s'assit à ses cotés, Harry s'était agrippé à sa main comme une demande muette et Severus s'était penché vers lui.

\- Je ne pars pas, Harry, tu n'es pas seul.

Harry s'agrippa un peu plus et se tourna vers Severus, les yeux déjà fermés, marmonnant une dernière fois alors que ses doigt s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, je vais vous tuer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 11

**Eh bien la voilà cette suite. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre. **

**Personnellement**** je trouve pas que se soit le meilleur, j'ai eu du mal enfin le voilà et je pense qu'il sera modifier un peu.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et aussi tout les petits les lecteurs qui passe s'en rien dire ^^**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Poison**

_Mercredi 16 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus n'avait pas quitté le garçon de la nuit. Il était resté là, assis à dix centimètres de la tête de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde cette main qui avait emprisonné la sienne.

Une fois la crise passée, il n'y avait plus eu ni bruits ni larmes et doucement il avait senti Harry se détendre, sa respiration se faire plus profonde.

Severus avait beaucoup réfléchi, toutes ses choses qu'il avait découvertes sur le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de toutes ses vérités si bien cachées. Il avait de nombreuses fois comparé son enfance à celle de Potter. Et bien qu'un grand nombre de points ne coïncide pas, il avait su se qu'il manquait au garçon. Cette chose, cette personne qui n'avait jamais été là et qui à chaque fois c'était présenté trop tard : un adulte. Un adulte à qui il aurait pu parler bien que jamais il ne l'aurait fait, un chez qui il aurait pu trouver un silence réconfortant. Une personne avec qui il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'avoir de masque, face à qui il aurait pu être faible et se sentir en sécurité.

Son regard retomba sur l'enfant endormi et leurs mains liées. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'étudiant souriant, fier et fort. Tout cela n'était qu'un masque, un masque pour cacher l'enfant torturé et battu.

Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, la souffrance, le masque, la haine. Et quand tout sentiment se transforme en haine il est trop tard, lui avait trouvé des parades, il avait lutté longtemps, il avait trouvé du soutien, comme Harry il avait eu des amis et comme Harry il avait toujours cru que ça suffisait et c'était faux. Tellement faux.

Seule une chose d'importance lui échappait, comment un tel comportement, une telle douleur avait pu échapper à ceux qui le côtoyaient. Ses plus proches amis avaient été si aveuglé par le masque, et lui avait percé celui-ci en deux mois.

Il sentit la petite main se resserrer brusquement sur la sienne, le souffle s'accélérer rapidement et finalement la main s'arracha de son emprise. Le corps du garçon trembla, s'écarta au maximum de lui et se regroupa en position fœtale.

Severus se leva doucement, prenant ses distances avec le lit.

\- Vous êtes réveillé, Harry ?

_Harry_, cela semblait être une évidence, il devait cesser d'appeler cet enfant par son nom.

Tout mouvement cessa alors, Harry ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et attendait seulement sans bruit.

\- Vous…

Harry se retourna immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur. Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?

Harry tremblait légèrement et Severus essayait tant bien que mal de garder un ton neutre et presque doux.

\- Non, non, c'est très rare.

Severus le regarda un peu plus profondément, l'enfant lui mentait encore. Il allait leur falloir bien du chemin avant qu'il ne lui accorde sa confiance. Mais il n'insista pas. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses.

\- Bien. Allez-vous habiller, je vous attends, nous irons prendre le petit déjeuner. Prenez une veste chaude, nous en aurons besoin pour ce matin.

En quelques minutes, il refit surface. Severus l'attendait, le regard posé sur le soleil levant. Il était encore très tôt, trop tôt pour ainsi dire.

Il traversa doucement le manoir, Harry le suivait sans un mot et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, un lieu où Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds à sa connaissance.

Liam était là, il lui fit un petit un simple signe de la tête.

\- Maître Prince, Monsieur Potter.

\- Liam, s'il te plaît, peux-tu faire le tour des chambres et t'occuper des affaires des enfants ?

\- Bien sûr, Maître.

\- Merci. Potter, asseyez-vous.

Il regarda Liam partir et se mit au fourneau. Quelque chose de simple, rien de lourd, rien de trop gras et surtout une petite quantité.

Et contre toute attente Harry n'arriva pas à tenir en place, jamais on avait fait son repas hormis à Poudlard et depuis qu'il était ici. Mais Snape, cuisinait pour lui, vraiment. Il allait se réveiller et il se prendrait un coup de poêle sur la tête pour être là les bras croisés sans rien faire.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas dit de vous asseoir, Harry ? Je suis capable de nous préparer un petit- déjeuner vous savez.

Il apporta à table un maigre petit-déjeuner, non pas qu'il était incapable de mieux mais Harry ne pouvait pas manger grand-chose et il était lui-même un petit mangeur.

\- Dabin.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt avec une petit fiole au liquide transparent dans la main. Severus en versa trois gouttes dans un verre d'eau et rendit la fiole à son elfe.

\- Merci Dabin.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini le repas, Severus releva la tête.

\- Ce matin, nous allons faire un exercice de méditation, Harry. J'espère que vous allez vous montrer aussi impliqué que pour vos dernières recherches.

Un compliment assez subtil, il fallait bien le dire mais il n'était pas homme à complimenter, c'était simple et encourageant.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche silencieuse face au soleil levant, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord de la mer. Ils avaient pris un petit escalier taillé dans la falaise qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu trouver seul et s'étaient retrouvés dans une crique de galet. Le vent qui était froid sur la plaine, avait perdu de son souffle dans l'anse formée par la falaise, ils ne sentaient plus qu'une douce brise.

Severus ne parlait pas, il sentait la présence d'Harry dans son dos, il ressentait la tension dans les épaules du garçon et un certain stress face à leur isolation.

_Muscles crispés et respiration rapide._

Sans un bruit, il ôta sa cape pour la poser au sol et prendre place dessus, de profil à la mer.

\- Faites comme moi, Harry. Et venez coller votre dos au mien.

Au contact, il sentit Harry frissonner et se tendre.

\- Nous allons faire un exercice de méditation, le but étant que vous ouvriez votre esprit Harry. Vous devez ressentir tout ce qui vous entoure, chaque élément, tout ce que l'œil ne peut voir. Tout ce qui vous entoure et qui vit. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Je crois.

\- Bien. Posez vos mains à plat, laissez les galets prendre place entre vos doigts. Fermez les yeux et maintenant, calez votre respiration sur la mienne. Moins vite, écoutez les vagues, sentez le vent… moins vite, Harry, moins vite. Ne pensez plus à rien, concentrez-vous sur les bruits qui vous entourent, sur les sensations, l'environnement. Détendez-vous et essayez de ressentir la magie.

Severus savait que c'était un exercice très difficile d'autant plus pour quelqu'un d'aussi instable que ce gamin qui soit dit en passant avait autant de patience qu'un hippogriffe. Voir et ressentir les flux de magie n'était pas un don que tous possédait mais avec plus ou moins de travail, certains sorciers en étaient capable. Cependant, Severus avait déjà vu que seuls les sorciers aux fortes capacités magiques en étaient capables. Et des capacités magiques, ce n'étaient pas ce qui manquait à ce môme. Et puis même si cet exercice n'aboutissait pas à un réel progrès sur ce point, il permettait au moins à l'enfant de se détendre, d'oublier et de s'apaiser un instant.

Après une bonne heure de méditation, il sentit le garçon se faire plus lourd dans son dos. Doucement il se retourna, il s'était endormi. Severus le porta un peu plus haut où il y avait du sable, l'allongea et se servit du gilet comme maigre oreiller et de sa cape comme couverture. Dormir un peu plus ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique, lui ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps, il était attendu.

Rapidement il gagna son bureau, Andrew l'y attendait déjà et à ses côtés sa femme Angela. Le compte rendu sur le traître. La présence d'Angela ne le rassura en rien cependant.

\- Andrew, Angela. Salua-t-il.

\- Severus nous t'attendions.

\- J'étais avec Potter. Bien je crois que nous pouvons commencer maintenant. Prenez place, je vous écoute.

C'est Angela qui prit la parole, elle étala quelques document sur le bureau de Severus et il put voir une photo du visage et du corps sur plusieurs angles. Un corps blanc sans aucune marque.

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle alors que Severus allait parler, je sais. Cela fait trois semaines que je travaille sur lui et je n'ai trouvé aucune marque, même Judy a échoué.

\- Tu penses à un Chasseur-Noir, intervint Andrew en prenant en mains les photos.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Enfin, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce corps et voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver quand même. Elle lui tendit un autre parchemin. C'est un garçon, la vingtaine, j'ai finit par retrouver son prénom, un certain Luck, c'est un sorcier. Je ne lui ai trouvé aucun nom cependant. Un adapte de la magie noire de bas niveau, son corps est meurtri par de multiples drogues, un gamin de l'Allée des Embrume je suppose.

\- Severus dit quelque chose.

\- Es-tu certaine qu'il n'y avait aucune trace, aucune marque ? Chaque Chasseur-Noir possède son empreinte.

\- Non rien… à moins que. Elle lui tendit une autre image. Tiens, regarde. Tu vois là, à la base de sa nuque le long de sa colonne, la marque est infime, elle doit s'effacer, il y a certainement une solution pour la faire revenir mais je ne vois pas laquelle.

Severus se leva, il devait rester calme. Tournant en rond devant le bureau il marmonnait pour lui-même.

\- Non, c'est impossible, elle ne peut réapparaître. Cependant, il y a bien un Chasseur-Noir derrière tout cela.

\- Je croyais que tu avais interdit ce groupe au sein des Clans.

\- Il semble que je n'ai pas été assez clair.

Il reprit place sur son fauteuil.

\- Andrew qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ?

\- J'ai pu rencontrer Sirgine et je ne cache pas qu'il a été difficile de la trouver. Elle m'a accueilli avec joie, nous avons toujours été en très bon terme et nous pouvons éliminer les Swan. Elle porte une haine profonde aux Mangemorts, c'était à sans douter, la mort de son jeune frère et puis toi. Il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'elle se soit ralliée à eux. Cependant elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle allait faire une réunion des siens pour s'assurer de ses paroles et elle me fera envoyer une missive. Drac est difficilement trouvable et j'ai échoué lamentablement aux portes du manoir de son fils, il a dit et je le cite « Si ce n'est pas Severus, inutile de demander après mon père ». Mais je sais que tu te portes en bon terme avec lui. Il nous reste donc les Damon et les Sänghren, inutile de te dire qu'il m'a été impossible de prendre contact avec les Maîtres de Maison. J'ai pu en croiser deux ou trois de chaque famille, peu accueillant et pas bavard. Je n'ai usé que de la parole, je suis donc revenu bredouille de ce côté-là.

\- C'est donc une de ses deux familles ou bien les deux qui tentent de se retourner contre moi. Elles ont toutes deux de bonnes raisons de me haïr surtout Kaelh Damon et il ne s'en cache pas. Et pour cause j'ai tué son père et le père de son père. Il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre de plus, les Damon ont un penchant prononcé pour ce genre d'acte. Quant à Nox Sänghren il n'a jamais apprécié ma position et ma personne. Nous avons de nombreux différents, lui et moi, bien que nous restons proprement dans les règles à chaque fois. Il est celui qui a le moins accepté l'abolition des Chasseur-Noir, une entreprise dont il était le maître.

\- Alors c'est l'une de ces deux familles Severus et je suppose que je peux faire disparaître le corps, il ne nous servira plus maintenant.

\- Fais ce que bon te semble Angela. Pour ce qui est du reste je vous donne deux mois pour me trouver le nom de ce Chasseur-Noir et tout ce que vous pourrez d'autre. Soyez sur vos gardes cependant. Si d'ici là vous n'avez rien de plus à m'apporter, alors je ferais réunir les cinq Clans !

Andrew quitta rapidement le bureau après cela et Severus laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Il y avait bien trop de problèmes ces temps-ci. Angela, elle, était restée après le départ de son mari et il craignait une nouvelle révélation problématique.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon fils Severus, je sais que sa conduite est des plus inacceptables et plus encore pour toi. Je te remercie de l'avoir épargné.

\- J'aurais épargné n'importe qui d'autre dans de telles circonstances, Angela. Il est blessé, Marc est mort. Mais il le sait, je ne laisserais pas passer deux fois un tel acte, peu importe sa douleur. Je lui ai trouvé un emploi à Poudlard, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi je l'aurais à l'œil et cela tiendra son esprit occupé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Severus, je vais perdre mon fils si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je le sais, je le sens. Ne prends pas le risque d'avoir encore plus de Prince au même endroit.

\- Il va vivre Angela.

Severus y mettait tellement de conviction, il voulait y croire lui aussi mais les yeux rubis d'Angela brillaient un peu plus à chaque parole. Il sentit les deux mains chaudes et douces entouraient la sienne.

\- Non Severus. Et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Il retira sa main, doucement, le contact était désagréable et les mots qui accompagnaient ce geste semblait brûler sa peau.

\- Alors nous serons à ses côtés jusqu'au bout et il viendra à Poudlard.

Elle fit un sourire triste.

\- Bien, faisons ainsi alors. J'allais presque oublier, Judy m'a donné ça pour toi.

Elle tendit une magnifique fiole ouvragée, un liquide rouge sang à l'intérieur. Il tendit la main mais hésita à la prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je l'ignore mais elle m'a dit que tu en aurais bientôt besoin.

Il grogna ne pouvait-elle pas être plus claire dans ses indications, depuis quand lui Severus Prince ou Snape d'ailleurs buvait une potion dont il ne savait rien. Il l'ouvrit pour la sentir et la reconnut immédiatement.

\- Elle sait que c'est difficile même si le lien qu'elle avait avec Reg' était différent. Elle peut te comprendre. Je te laisse Severus, prends soin de toi et des enfants. Et d'Harry aussi, finit-elle avec un mince sourire.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

À neuf heures moins le quart, le garçon était venu frapper à son bureau, il l'avait laissé entrer et encore une fois il avait vu le regard vert s'attarder sur les trois cadres faces cachées.

\- Vous êtes bien en avance, Harry.

Il referma ses dossiers et l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place.

\- Le petit exercice de ce matin doit être fait tous les jours, de préférence le soir ou le matin. Je vous laisse ce choix et je serais présent parfois. Il est important que nous fassions travailler votre esprit Harry. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour toutes sortes de magies offensives comme la _Legilimencie_. Le but pour le moment est donc que vous cherchiez par vous-même, j'aimerais que vous trouviez seul ce que je tente de vous apprendre à propos de la magie et de sa place dans toute chose. C'est très important Harry. Vous allez continuer vos recherches sur les sujets souhaités mais ne perdait pas de vue la magie. Je vais manquer de temps ces prochaines semaines mais croyez bien que je garde un œil sur vous. Nous évaluerons vos progrès à la rentrée. Avez-vous des questions sur cela ?

\- Non professeur.

\- Bien c'est donc votre ligne de conduite jusqu'à la rentrée. En ce qui concerne le reste, tout le reste…

\- Je n'ai pas envie… pardon, je… je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Effectivement, j'ai horreur que l'on me coupe la parole, Harry. De nombreuses choses doivent être dites et je ne vais pas oublier ce que j'ai vu et appris. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur votre état physique. Je vais exiger de vous que vous preniez quatre repas par jour, pas une quantité énorme mais il vous faut reprendre du poids, ce n'est pas négociable. Dabin y veillera. Pas d'exercice physique tant que vos côtes ne sont pas plus solides, donc pas avant la rentrée. Je viendrais faire un examen dans les jours qui viennent. Harry fit la grimace, examen n'avait jamais été un mot qu'il appréciait et moins encore face à un homme à qu'il ne pouvait plus rien cacher. Dabin n'est pas vraiment qualifié sur tout domaine Harry. Et pour vos nuits, le lit n'est pas une décoration, Harry, si vous avez du mal à trouver le sommeil, peut-être serait-il judicieux de faire votre méditation le soir.

\- Très bien professeur, je vais essayer. Le soir alors.

\- Le soir. Et si jamais il se passe de nouvelles crises comme la dernière, ou bien si vous vous blessez. J'aimerai que vous veniez me trouver, Harry.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire professeur.

La voix était froide, distante, presque menaçante mais Severus ne releva pas, car en contradiction les deux émeraudes avaient semblé soulagées.

Severus n'avait pas élevé la voix une seule fois, il ne voulait pas faire peur au garçon, il savait qu'en reculant clairement le moment de parler de son enfance il avait rassuré le garçon pour un temps. Il s'était conduit avec Harry comme il l'aurait fait avec l'un de ses enfants. Enfin presque, sans le sourire, sans un contact mais il y avait tout de même du progrès.

\- Albus ne devrait plus tarder, je vous laisse passer cette porte Harry, il vous y attend sûrement déjà. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit à propos des Prince et des règles. Albus sait que vous ne pouvez rien dire et ignore tout. Il va vouloir vous faire parler alors faites-lui comprendre que c'est impossible. Pas de souffrance inutile, Monsieur Potter.

Harry disparut derrière la porte, un doux feu brillait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, le visage de Dumbledore inscrit dans les flammes. Il prit place sur le canapé en cuir noir.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Le professeur Snape n'est pas trop sévère avec toi.

Harry réfléchissait, c'est vrai qu'au début cela avait été l'horreur et il fallait admettre que lui-même ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort, mais leur rapport s'améliorait et Snape n'était pas si terrible au final.

Et s'il n'avait pas si peur que tout cela soit un rêve, il aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur tous les efforts de Snape et sa présence dans les moments difficiles de ces derniers jours

\- Ça va professeur.

\- Hum tu me le dirais Harry si le Professeur Snape était un peu trop brusque envers toi. Mon choix n'était peut être pas judicieux, il est peut être encore possible pour moi de te mettre chez les Weasley pour cette fin de vacances.

Étrangement l'idée ne le réjouissait pas et pourquoi toutes ses questions sur le comportement de son professeur de potion. Il croyait de plus qu'il lui était impossible d'être placé ailleurs.

\- Bien sûr professeur mais ça va bien. Je vais finir les vacances ici cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Bien, bien, comme tu le souhaiteras mon enfant. Si tout se passe bien avec Severus je peux qu'en être satisfait. Aurais-tu quelque chose dont tu aimerais parler Harry ?

\- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez ou vouliez répondre à aucune de mes questions Professeur.

\- Essayons, Harry, je te prie.

\- J'aimerais savoir si l'on pouvait faire confiance au professeur Snape.

\- Eh bien Harry je suppose que dans une moindre mesure nous le pouvons. Le Professeur Snape est un homme puissant et plein de mystères mais je suis garant de son allégeance vis-à-vis de notre cause.

\- Voldemort est vraiment de retour n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu l'as vu, Harry, de tes propres yeux.

\- Bien sûr.

\- À moi de te poser une question, Harry. Est-ce que des choses étranges se passent de ton côté, des rêves différents ?

La question avait remué quelque chose au plus profond de lui, comme une attache sur laquelle on tire. Immédiatement il comprit, c'était ce lien étrange avec le manoir un simple rappel. Et même si ses visions de Voldemort ne rentraient pas dans ce drôle de Serment, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- Non professeur, rien du tout.

\- Très bien, L'heure touche à sa fin Harry. Je te dis à bientôt à Poudlard.

\- À Poudlard professeur.

Le visage d'Albus disparut des flammes et Harry se détendit. Finalement il était bien là, le feu était chaud, le tapis sur lequel il s'était laissé glisser était doux et il savait que Snape était à côté.

Harry avait rapidement disparu derrière la porte et au bout d'une heure et demie Severus avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir sortir. Pourtant Albus avait forcément quitté sa cheminée et il n'avait ressenti aucune magie offensive donc le garçon n'avait pas tenté d'en dire plus que possible.

Il souffla et se redressa faisant craquer son dos, une tasse de thé vide à la main, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur le garçon assis à même le sol face au feu brûlant un fauteuil dans son dos lui servant de dossier et sa tête calée dans un coin du fauteuil.

Le gosse s'était endormi là. Comparé à toutes les autres fois où il l'avait vu, le visage crispé, là, il semblait détendu et serein. Severus n'avait pas le courage de le réveiller. Il s'approcha et le porta jusqu'au sofa qui était à côté faisant venir un plaid sur le petit corps, il repartit fermant la porte dans son dos.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

_Samedi 19 Août 1995, Manoir Malefoy_

Severus se tenait un genou à terre au pied du Lord Noir. Ses paroles satisferaient son Maître.

\- Relève-toi Severus. Et dis-moi ce que donne tes recherches.

\- Les premiers résultats sont à la hauteur de votre demande. Le poison se répand avec une lenteur qui est sans nul doute insupportable. Quatre heures, comme vous le désiriez, indétectable de quelque façon qui soit. Le sujet souffre dès les premières minutes, le poison brûlera ses organes internes et les liquéfiera, au bout d'une heure il ne sera plus en mesure de se déplacer, du sang coulera par chacun de ses orifices, il va finir par perdre la vue, puis l'ouïe. Ses voies respiratoires vont doucement gonfler et le tuer.

\- Parfait Severus, parfait. L'as-tu testé ?

\- Non, Maître.

Severus retint un frisson. La recherche avait été des plus intéressantes, se pencher sur de telles demandes avait quelque chose de fascinant d'un point de vue de la recherche. Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait dessus, analysant les effets, les associations d'éléments. Mais dire les effets catastrophiques d'une simple gorgée de cette potion sur le corps humain était effarant. Il en était conscient, tout du long, il avait été conscient qu'il créait un poison, un poison qui tuerait un nombre important de personnes. Pour cette raison, il avait attendu un mois supplémentaire avant de se présenter face au Lord. Un mois de plus qui lui avait permis de trouver un antidote.

\- Testons-le dans ce cas.

Severus se figea, les portes venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir dans son dos, on leur apportait un cobaye.

Un homme adulte entre 20 et 30 ans. Il se tenait les côtes sûrement quelques-unes étaient fracturées. Le visage creusé, il ne s'était sûrement plus douché depuis des années et ne devait pas peser plus de 30 kilos. Finalement Severus le reconnut quand celui-ci se positionna face à lui.

_Thomas Torm. Adulte !_

Thomas Torm était arrivé ici, enfant, cela faisait dix ans qu'il était enfermé ici. Il s'était occupé de son premier interrogatoire, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait été gardé en vie après lui…

\- Bois, Thomas. Avait exigé le Lord.

L'homme n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il était arrivé et allait obéir à l'ordre sans même protester.

Après deux minutes, Thomas tomba au sol sous le regard satisfait du Maître. Il se mit à se tordre de douleur, gémir puis crier. Il se déchirait lui-même le corps, se griffant, s'ouvrant avec ses propre mains. Après une heure, comme Severus l'avait dit l'homme avait totalement arrêté de bouger, son corps le lâchait sous leurs yeux. Il était maintenant impossible de le sauver. Thomas gémissait dans ses propres excréments et du sang s'était mis à couler de son nez, de ses oreilles, les larmes de douleur s'était transformés en larmes de sang et Severus serrait les poings sous ses capes face au spectacle horrible qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant trois longues heures de torture, Thomas avait finit par plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux en criant, sûrement perdait-il la vue.

La douleur l'avait plongé dans une folie terrible et Thomas s'était arraché un œil en criant. Il s'était griffé chaque côté de la tête et ses oreilles étaient couvertes de sang. Thomas avait perdu l'ouïe.

Vers la fin de la quatrième heure, Thomas ouvrait toujours la bouche mais plus aucun son n'en sortait, à force de crier de douleur sa voix s'était éteinte. Pendant un moment l'homme avait totalement cessé de bouger. La douleur avait semble-t-il cessé et Le Lord Noir avait posé un regard peu engageant sur Severus qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette torture.

Sans prévenir Thomas avait de nouveau gémi et avait posé ses mains sur son cou en se griffant. C'était fini, il allait mourir.

Severus rentrait légèrement tremblant.

Toute cette horreur dont il était responsable. Cela avait prit quatre longues heures durant lesquels les cris de Thomas avait été accompagnés par les rires du Lord et de quelques Mangemorts qui avaient été invités au spectacle. Lui n'avait pas quitté Thomas des yeux, quelquefois le regard de l'homme se posait sur lui y cherchant une quelconque aide qui n'était jamais venue.

Il était écœuré de sa propre création, il voulait vomir, lui donner l'antidote et mettre fin à tout cela. Mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre durant tout ce temps.

Il avait été félicité pour ce poison jugé magnifique et stupéfiant. Il avait été félicité pour la mort d'un homme dans une douleur atroce.

Dès qu'il avait passé les barrières du Manoir Prince, il s'était penché pour vomir, se laissant tomber à genoux. Il devait se ressaisir mais son corps tremblait malgré lui. Il essaya de se calmer, reprenant une respiration moins saccadée.

Il avait tué cet homme, il avait créé ce poison ignoble. Cela avait été horrible, jamais il n'avait créé une telle souffrance chez qui que ce soit. Un _doloris _semblait être une caresse à côté de toute cette douleur. C'était une torture horrible, l'homme s'était déchiré de lui-même, sa peau, son œil, ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas su que les effets secondaires sur l'homme seraient si terribles et désastreux.

Severus se releva, essayant d'éloigner les images de son esprit. Il n'était pas utile qu'il se torture encore et encore avec cela. Les images le retrouveraient d'elles-mêmes.

Mais ce soir-là, il ne trouva pas plus le sommeil que toutes les autres nuits. Il ne s'était pas réfugié dans ses cachots, lieu de création du poison. Il ne savait pas où aller pour ne pas voir les images, pour ne pas ressentir le mal. Dès que le silence eut englobé le manoir, il était monté au deuxième étage et avait fait de nouveau face aux doubles portes. Il avait toujours trouvé tant de soutient et tant d'aide en ce lieu que sa raison l'y avait guidé mais il n'était pas assez fort pour franchir les portes.

La douleur semblait venir s'écraser en lui par vague, toujours plus forte, toujours plus froide. Il était le créateur de ce poison mais il avait créé le propre poison de sa vie. Ce poison qui le détruisait doucement, lentement et dans une douleur presque insupportable. Qui aurait pu comprendre ? Le poison, sa vie était empoisonnée. Et personne n'avait cherché l'antidote, il l'avait trouvé seul et on le lui avait enlevé.

Oui, elle avait été son antidote à sa vie morne et détruite, comme Lily, elle l'avait relevé et à deux ils étaient devenus si fort. Si fort mais pas plus que la mort. La mort, c'était peut-être ça le poison de sa vie, la mort qui lui avait tout pris. Ne pouvait-elle pas devenir son antidote ? Non trop facile, lui aussi devait souffrir et puis pas tout de suite pas maintenant, il avait encore des choses à faire dans ce bas monde.

Mais après, après il la rejoindrait, elle qui avait laissé sa trace partout dans ce manoir, elle qui s'était inscrite sur son corps, qui avait fusionné avec sa magie pour en créer une nouvelle. Elle qui emplissait leur chambre derrière les portes de bois contre lesquelles il s'était laissé tomber.

\- Addison…

Il pouvait bien l'appeler encore et encore, jamais elle ne reviendrait. Il pouvait la faire apparaître mais il avait promis la dernière fois que plus jamais. Plus jamais car il n'aurait pas la force de revenir parmi les vivant. Et il le fallait, il le fallait parce qu'il y avait Nolan, Maïwen et maintenant Harry.

Et pourtant tout son être la réclamait, sa présence à ses côtés, dans ses pensées, son rire, son sourire, le son de sa voix quand elle était contrariée, le goût de sa peau, la chaleur de leurs échanges. C'était écrit dans tout les livres : _la séparation les tue_. Et pourtant lui survivait, luttait chaque jour pour ne pas se laisser emporter… Elle était si belle et elle avait transformé sa vie éternelle en rêve.

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il retenait ses larmes, sa tête appuyée contre la porte, il voulait sentir encore ce contact, il voulait vivre encore, sentir son cœur battre à nouveau. Il la voulait, elle, car elle l'avait choisi, ils s'étaient choisis mais jamais il ne lui avait donné le droit de partir sans lui. Non jamais, sinon… sinon dès le début il l'aurait éloigné.

\- Addison…

La première larme roula.

\- Maître, Maître Prince.

\- Va t'en Dabin.

\- Le Maître doit rentrer maintenant, c'est ce que Madame voudrait.

\- Tu ignores ce qu'elle voudrait, tu ne le peux pas. Même moi je ne le peux plus. S'énerva-t-il.

\- Le Maître le peut, cela lui fera du bien, il en a besoin.

\- NON ! Rien ne peut me faire du bien, rien sauf si tu veux me tuer sur le champ. Idiot ! Rien ne peux me ramener ma femme, Dabin, rien. Finit-il plus calmement d'une voix brisée.

Mais Dabin n'écoutait pas, il ouvrit la porte et porta son Maître jusqu'au lit plongé dans le noir.

Severus n'avait rien vu, rien du tout, mais il avait tout ressenti. Son visage s'était crispé de douleur et les larmes avaient couru librement sur ses joues. C'était comme avant, comme si elle était là. _Sa _magie emplissait l'espace, _son _odeur gonflait ses poumons. C'était presque comme si elle était là. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, mais dans cette fausse présence la douleur était véritable et plus forte, il voyait de nouveau le corps sans vie dans ses mains, froide comme ses yeux bleu glace vide d'émotion, comme son visage inerte. Ce n'était pas cette image qu'il voulait garder d'elle et pourtant c'est elle qui revenait le plus souvent. Il sentit de nouveau le vide l'absorber où était sa présence dans son esprit, ce doux son de ses pensées. Néant, il n'y avait plus que cette brèche sur l'enfer qu'il l'attendait. D'une main tremblante, il saisit la fiole ouvragée de Judy et d'une traite il avala le liquide rouge.

Dabin referma la porte et le cri de détresse qui déchira l'espace comme si l'appel pouvait la faire revenir à nouveau resta bloqué entre les quatre murs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors Alors, vous en avez pensez-quoi ?

Le prochain chapitre va s'intituler Souvenir ou un truc du genre

La potion que Sev' bois va légerment le faire déliré et il va comment dire peut-être un peu brusqué son petit invité mais pour son bien soyons d'accord sur ce point.

Allé à la prochaine mes amis !


	13. Chapter 12

youtubeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Il ne sait pas**

Il avait saisi d'une main tremblante la fiole de cristal de Judy. Les yeux fermés avec douleur comme pour retenir vainement le barrage qui cédait en lui et les larmes qui ravageaient ses joues. D'une traite, il vida la fiole et à peine la gorgée fut-elle avalée qu'un feu immense sembla brûler en lui, léchant sa peau et le consumant. Il sentit sa gorge s'embraser et son propre cri se répercuter entre les quatre murs de leur chambre.

Puis comme la douleur était venue, plus rien, elle avait disparu.

Il eut la désagréable impression de tomber, longtemps, entouré des ténèbres avant qu'il ne se retrouve assis sur son vieux lit miteux, le corps couvert de bleus et de plaies.

\- Severus.

Il entendit la voix au travers de sa porte et il couvrit son corps alors que deux coups furent frappés doucement et la clenche de la porte abaissée.

\- Mère.

\- Oh Severus.

Elle approchait tranquillement et prit place sur son lit, ses deux mains douces encadraient son visage et il sentit doucement la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, sans un mot son corps se régénérait. Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et malgré les coups de son père il allait mieux dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Dors mon fils et joyeux anniversaire, tu es un grand garçon maintenant tu as cinq ans.

\- Je vais pouvoir te protéger maman. Avait-il répondu de sa voix enfantine.

Les bras s'étaient resserrés autour de son corps, décidément le meilleur endroit du monde.

\- Je t'aime.

Ses paupières s'étaient alourdies, il avait fermé un instant les yeux pour se retrouver assis sur un vieux banc.

C'était celui du vieux parc qui menait chez Lily. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait ce vieux réverbère qui clignotait de manière irrégulière. Et lui était là assis sur le dossier, les mains tremblantes se nouant nerveusement.

\- Sev'

Elle était assise, elle aussi sur le banc, un petit bout de jeune fille en pull, grelottant. Il souffla et lui passa son manteau.

\- Tu veux pas m'en parler Sev' ?

Elle le poussa à redescendre pour qu'il soit assis à ses côtés et elle fit la grimace quand elle le vit serrer les dents. Son père l'avait encore frappé.

\- Je sais pas comment faire Lily, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis heureux ou pas. Et si mon père la tue dans un excès de colère. J'arriverais peut-être pas à la protéger elle et maman.

\- On a sept ans Severus, tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ça.

\- Ah ouais et qui va le faire alors !

Il l'avait repoussé trop violemment à son goût mais la peur et l'angoisse lui nouaient l'estomac et la gorge et pour ne pas craquer il devait crier. Crier plus fort que l'angoisse pour ne pas se faire submerger.

\- D'accord, on va la protéger Sev', je te jure et s'il faut on peut demander à mes parents tu sais bien.

\- Je ne veux pas de l'aide des adultes Lily.

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, il détestait ça et pourtant c'était tellement agréable, comme quand il avait cinq ans, comme avec sa mère qui aujourd'hui avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son fils, brisée par son mari.

\- On va protéger ta petit sœur Sev', je te le jure.

Et le barrage céda, il avait tellement peur. Il sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et brouiller sa vue, quand ses yeux devinrent secs, il était dans une immense chambre.

C'était la sienne depuis la mort de sa mère, bloqué ici tous les week-ends depuis six ans. Il changeait de bourreau entre son père et Aaron ou Nox.

Une immense chambre vide et, seul dans le coin se dressait fièrement un mannequin de fer vêtu d'une tenue en cuir noir fine et solide, il en connaissait chaque renfort.

Il se leva doucement, sa tête lui tournait encore et ses muscles criaient à chaque pas. Il aurait dû éviter les Doloris…

Avec d'infimes mouvements, il l'enfila et elle semblait être faite pour son corps en épousant chaque forme comme une deuxième peau. Nox l'attendait.

_Pop._

\- Le jeune Prince ne devrait pas y retourner.

\- Dabin, il va me tuer si je ne viens pas. Allez c'est le dernier jour.

\- Dabin savait que vous alliez dire cela, il vous a apporté une potion, tenez, buvez.

\- Merci Dabin.

Et il partit d'un pas silencieux, comme une ombre, invisible dans le noir, son Katana accroché entre ses deux omoplates, et sa baguette à la main.

La porte s'ouvrit en bas des marches de Poudlard.

C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, des sapins de Noël aux milles et un reflet étaient positionnés dans les couloirs. Le dernier bal de Noël. Il était habillé avec classe, un costume fait des plus beau tissus, d'un noir sombre qui tentait de rivaliser avec la profondeur de ses yeux, un nœud papillon et une chemise blanche cachée par sa veste.

Il l'attendait encore.

\- Addi', murmura-t-il.

Il avait le regard braqué sur l'escalier depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, tous étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle.

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses yeux et un baiser fut appliqué sur sa nuque.

\- Avec qui est ce beau cavalier ?

\- Il attend une princesse qui sait se faire désirer. Fit-il souriant.

Il se retourna et restant un moment interdit face à la magnifique femme qu'il avait entre les bras. Les cheveux chocolat retenus par une magnifique pince laissaient quelques mèches retomber gracieusement autour de son visage. Et la robe rouge qu'elle portait était magnifique, laissant deviner de magnifiques formes.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front descendant vers son oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Sachant que personne ne les regardait, ils échangèrent un long baiser et Severus tendit son bras, souriant, l'amenant vers la Grande Salle.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils passèrent ensemble la grande porte et Severus atterrit dans leur chambre.

Le visage marqué par la fatigue, les doigts tachés d'un sang qui n'était pas sien, il se frottait encore et encore les doigts au-dessus de l'eau. Depuis bien longtemps plus aucune goutte du liquide carmin ne coulait mais pourtant lui avait le sentiment que le sang était toujours là collant, si odorant.

Une autre paire de mains, un peu plus petite, vint entourer les siennes stoppant tout mouvement de sa part. Il sentit un corps féminin se coller à son dos et l'entourer. Une tête se posa sur son épaule et il se sentit soudain fragile et affaibli.

\- Il faut que tu dormes Sev'.

Oui il était ridicule, se lever en pleine nuit pour se laver les mains. Mais il y avait eu ces deux enfants ce matin et tout ce sang. Juste pour faire plier les parents.

Il laissa sa femme se glisser entre lui et le lavabo et ses mains fraîches se poser de chaque côté de son visage, fermant avec douceur ses yeux et l'embrassant avec légèreté.

Elle saisit à nouveau ses mains et les embrassa comme pour les laver de tout leur crime.

\- Tu n'es pas cet homme Severus.

Il baissait son regard plein de douleur, tombant dans les iris turquoise.

\- Qui suis-je alors ?

Elle lui sourit tristement posant sa tête contre son torse avant de le relever.

\- Severus Prince, mon mari. Tu fais de ton mieux Severus et je sais que tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu sauves le plus de vies possibles. On t'a élevé pour tuer Severus et tu te sers de tout ce que tu sais pour sauver des vies. Et peu importe ce que tu es obligé de faire, je t'aime.

Il l'approcha un peu plus la serrant dans ses bras. Sans elle, il mourrait c'était certain.

Il rentrait au manoir. Le soleil brillait mais le fond de l'air était glacial. La glace avait figé les plantes et l'herbe craquelait sous ses pas. Il était heureux de rentrer au manoir. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit Lily, face à lui, les mains pleines de bagages.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Lily, tu pars ?

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester et je crois qu'une grande nouvelle t'attend. James rentre à la maison pour une fois qu'il a un peu temps.

\- Je vois.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Allez, je file à plus.

Il était interloqué, Lily ne partait jamais aussi vite, enfin tant pis et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de grande nouvelle.

\- Chérie, que voulait Lily ? Elle m'a parlé de grandes nouvelles et elle a transplané tout sourire, criait-il depuis l'entrée.

\- Ah…

Sa femme se présenta face à lui à l'autre bout du couloir, une mine malicieuse, mais il voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, de la joie et de la peur se mélangeaient et se battaient en elle, il le ressentait à travers le lien.

Il s'approcha la prenant par la taille, l'embrassant en guise de bonjour.

\- Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas.

\- Dois-je m'asseoir ? fit-il en riant face à son air peu assuré.

Finalement il comprit qu'elle avait réellement peur de sa réaction. Il lui prit les mains, joignant leurs doigts, mettant en évidence leurs alliances si particulières.

\- Peu importe cette nouvelle, nous avançons ensemble et ça ira.

Elle sembla quelque peu rassurée et guida sa main jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Cela risque de chambouler nos vies, Severus, et si tu ne veux pas, je peux, il est encore temps. Lily m'a dit… c'est possible… nous sommes jeunes et … et… il y a la guerre… c'est possible.

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus, la peur transperçait dans sa voix face à son manque de réaction. Il appliqua un peu plus fortement sa main sur le ventre toujours plat et un sourire immense éclaira son visage, une aura de bonheur et de douceur les entoura.

\- Nous apprendrons, je suppose, je ne laisse pas un bout de toi m'échapper Addison.

Elle ria nerveusement, l'entraînant avec lui, il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre en riant, la faisant tourner en l'air murmurant avec joie qu'il allait être papa, qu'ils allaient être parents.

Des centaines de bout de souvenirs défilèrent à ce moment-là, imprécis, brouillon et flou mais à chaque fois il semblait être grisé par cet infime bonheur qui perçait la douleur de son monde.

Ils étaient fous, son histoire tracée avec Addison était folle, personne n'aurait parié une mornille sur eux et aujourd'hui à tout juste dix-huit ans ils allaient être parents. Lui, Severus Prince, cerné par les ténèbres malgré toute son envie de toucher la lumière. Lui qui risquait constamment sa vie se créait une famille et malgré le danger il était fou de joie.

Mais une partie de lui bien plus terre-à-terre craignait cette nouvelle plus que tout, parce que finalement il n'était pas prêt pour cela, parce que c'était un risque de perdre encore plus grand.

Et la peur l'avait envahi, il s'en souvenait, il n'était plus sûr, il n'était pas un homme bien, il avait les mains tachées de sang. Il ne savait rien de ce que devait être un bon père et il en connaissait plus sur la façon de tuer que d'élever avec amour.

Mais Addi' avait su trouver les mots et il s'était laissé replonger dans ce petit bout de bonheur. Lily en avait profité pour lui tracer une voie plus sûre, pour le convaincre de se rallier à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et il n'avait pas été si difficile de le convaincre. Il avait une famille maintenant.

Il était maintenant entouré d'une cape noire, dans une ruelle sombre bien mal fréquentée et il attendait quelqu'un, son nouveau lien avec l'Ordre, une alliance imparfaite. Il avait craqué, la naissance de son enfant approchait et il désirait plus que tout un monde sans violence pour accueillir son fils ou sa fille. Addison, bien aidée par Lily, avait finit par le convaincre de se rallier à leur cause et à ne pas être seul dans ce combat.

Il avait accepté et il attendait James, son lien le plus improbable, mais pour cet ordre secret il n'avait ni nom ni visage, surtout pas, il devait se préserver un maximum et c'est ce qui avait été convenu avec James.

\- Shadow.

Il se retourna, un nom de code ridicule qu'il avait accepté.

\- Cornedrue te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que jamais tu ne viendrais.

\- J'ai deux minutes de retard Se.. Shadow, tu exagères, tu as les infos.

\- Bien sûr en espérant que vous sachiez vous en servir mieux que la dernière fois, grinça-t-il.

\- Hum très bien, je te remercie, je vais faire parvenir ça à l'Ordre.

Il se sentit chuter à nouveau, longtemps, pour tomber au manoir Potter. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et ce souvenir semblait tellement clair. Peut-être car il était le dernier, le dernier où la famille Prince et la famille Potter pouvaient prendre place autour d'une table ensemble loin de la guerre. Il se souvenait bien de ça, le repas n'avait pas très bien fini.

\- Severus.

\- James.

Dire que leur entente était parfaite était bien loin de la vérité mais pour leurs femmes respectives et pour leurs amies ils avaient fait des efforts.

Le repas ne s'était pas trop mal déroulé mais tout s'était brisé au dernier verre.

\- Addi' tu veux bien qu'on aille boire un verre demain dans ce bar moldu que tu aimes bien.

\- Elle ne peut pas non.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Prince étaient des geôliers.

\- Je suis sur des missions extrêmement délicates ces derniers jours, ton nom est sur toutes les lèvres des Mangemorts. Elle doit être auprès de notre fille. Je la veux au manoir à mes côtés en sécurité.

\- Elle l'est avec moi, je suis un Auror plus que qualifié, je passe mon temps en mission et je ne suis toujours pas mort Snape.

\- Ne joue pas avec la vie des gens que j'aime Potter. Passe donc du temps avec ton propre fils et ta femme.

\- Parlons-en, tu as raison, ma femme qui passe ses semaines chez toi, mon fils qui ne sait dire que maman et Rus'.

\- C'est bien la preuve que ta place est chez toi et non là où tu peux mourir.

\- Papa

\- Tu es réveillé Nolan, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? Harry pleure maintenant, tu vas le voir.

Machinalement, il s'était levé prenant son fils dans ses bras, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Potter lui avait barré la route criant Harry était son fils et qu'il était capable de rassurer son propre enfant.

Addison était alors intervenu en voyant la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Severus, ne dis rien je t'en prie.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas y aller Addi'. C'est trop dangereux, vous pouvez vous voir ici chez Lily.

Elle s'était approchée de son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas possible car c'est de ça qu'il veut parler.

Le souvenir s'effaça, il avait su, il l'avait dit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille boire ce verre, pas là-bas. James Potter lui avait su la convaincre de sa force et des millions de situation dans lesquelles il pouvait se retrouver et à chaque fois il s'en sortait vivant, il lui sauvait la vie.

Pas là, pas cette fois, il avait perdu sa femme sur l'assurance d'un homme qui ne possédait que cela de l'assurance…

Et la descente aux enfers avait commencé.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

_Dimanche 20 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Severus se réveilla, groggy, les muscles endoloris, courbaturés par une nuit mouvementée. Comme un vieux réflexe, il laissa doucement sa main glisser sur le côté gauche. Lentement ses doigts passaient sur les draps de satin, sa progression se fit plus lente et malgré toute sa détermination, ses doigts tremblaient un peu plus à chaque pli. Le froid le saisit brutalement, ses doigts se serraient en un poing instable pendu dans le vide, il avait atteint l'autre côté et aucun obstacle s'était dressé sur son chemin.

Et pourtant cette nuit il avait rêvé de cette peau douce et chaude glissant sous ses doigts. Il avait senti ce corps gracile se fondre sur lui. Il avait senti ses cheveux chatouiller son visage, ses lèvres au goût sucré passer sur son corps comme pour le soigner sous de douce caresse. Oh oui il y avait cru, drogué par le liquide carmin, ses sens avaient tellement étaient bouleversés, brûlés dans le passé il avait secrètement espéré se réveiller à ses côtés lui contant qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel on l'avait enlevée à lui.

Malgré l'espoir et l'envie, il s'était réveillé dans la dure réalité et sa nuit de souvenir le crispa un peu plus laissant les images du passé lui échappait encore une par une.

La fiole vide était tombée au sol pour rouler le long de la commode et Severus se leva lentement pour le serrer avec haine entre ses doigts.

D'un mot les rideaux s'écartèrent, il faisait encore nuit mais les rayons puissants de la pleine lune éclairaient la chambre.

Sa tête se mit à vibrer, comme si l'ouverture sur tous ces souvenirs passés avait été de trop. Il avait beau serrer sa tête entre ses mains, le mal durcirait en lui. Il avait trop canalisé pendant trop d'années. Il avait trop longtemps ignoré les souffrances de son esprit, la défaillance de son corps face à l'absence de sa femme.

Il luttait en vain, il le sentait, les yeux clos les images apparaissaient comme des flashs, violents et douloureux.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, il devait reprendre le dessus, fermer les portes du passé, cloisonner ses souvenirs.

Severus était resté ainsi des heures à genoux au pied du lit, prosterné devant son passé. Doucement il s'était relevé, les portes de ses souvenirs ne s'étaient pas fermées, peut-être n'en avait-il plus la force, mais la douleur était maintenant suffisamment supportable pour qu'il se relève.

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez, il était temps qu'il se reprenne qu'il puisse au moins faire bonne figure. Alors après avoir fait place nette dans l'immense chambre, après avoir laissé son regard buter sur chaque objet qui avait été leur. Il se décida à sortir espérant fermement qu'une fois la porte fermée dans son dos il serait loin d'elle et de leur souvenir.

Mais à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que son regard tomba sur un amas de tissu.

\- Maïwen

Elle était là, emmitouflée dans un drap, collée à sa porte, tremblante, les yeux mi-clos et humides. À peine fut-il genouillé et à sa hauteur qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras sans un mot, pleurant silencieusement.

\- Maïwen. Il la rapprocha un peu plus, elle murmurait.

\- Papa, pa…

\- Je suis là Maïwen.

\- Tu… cette nuit... mal…

Son cœur se serra. Il la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, la prenant entièrement dans ses bras et il se releva pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

Comme avait-il pu s'oublier dans cette douleur et ses souvenirs au point d'en oublier le lien qu'il avait avec ses enfants. Jamais il ne l'ouvrait dans ce sens, ou tout du moins pas autant. Severus avait toujours bridé le lien afin qu'il ne fonctionne que de ses enfants à lui et jamais l'inverse, pour pas qu'ils ne sachent, qu'ils ne sentent cette souffrance sans nom.

Il l'installa avec lui dans ce grand lit double où il avait passé la nuit.

Combien d'heures était-il resté ainsi ses deux bébés dans les bras à la mort d'Addison ? Peu importe.

\- C'est terminé Maï'.

Mais lui-même ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles « terminé » était un mot au sens infini et il prenait bien des proportions chez un vampire.

Mais Severus savait, ce genre d'incident allait arriver de plus en plus souvent, et malheureusement pour ses enfants ce sera terminé quand leur père ne serait plus.

Elle s'enfouit dans ses bras et il referma les siens sur elle. Il avait trop de peine mais Severus savait aussi donner de l'amour et Merlin pouvait en être témoin il n'en manquait jamais pour ses enfants. Sans même réellement y penser, il fit flotter une atmosphère chaleureuse, une bulle d'amour, qui les entoura tout les deux et qui les apaisa autant l'un que l'autre. La magie était belle.

Elle dormait doucement dans ses bras et finalement c'était ainsi que devrait toujours être les choses. Et dans ce lieu qui avait vu tant d'échanges, chargé de magie et d'amour il avait toujours la sensation qu'Addison, elle aussi, était là et que d'un instant à l'autre la porte allait s'ouvrir sur son visage malicieux. À coup sûr, elle se serait moqué de lui et de son côté papa poule fortement démesuré. Mais il était ainsi, au début il avait été effrayé, le modèle paternel qu'il avait reçu n'était pas à suivre, et si c'était dans ses gênes et si lui aussi il ne savait que frapper, il avait été éduqué pour tuer. Mais il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il était un papa gaga. Honte à son image de chauve-souris.

Et Dieu soit loué, que serait devenu ses enfants s'il avait été un monstre, s'il avait été une figure à craindre plutôt qu'a respecter ?

_Harry._

C'était la réponse, Harry, et c'était triste. Harry était comme lui sur certain points et leur enfance désastreuse en était le lien. Il devait le sauver. Car le Harry bébé, Merlin pouvait en être témoin, il l'avait choyé et aimé comme son fils. Mais tout cela c'était dans l'autre vie…

Doucement, il se détacha de Maïwen, il devait trouver Harry. Il devait parler tout les deux.

\- Pa'.

\- Dors encore un peu. Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner.

\- Nous avons des elfes.

\- Nous avons aussi des bras et des mains. Allez, dors.

Il l'embrasse sur le front, se contentant allégrement du sourire peint sur le visage de sa fille, et descendit les marches pour trouver la cuisine.

Faire à manger, il avait détesté cela étant jeune. Préparer des repas pour sa famille. Nourrir son père ivre qui trouvait toujours à redire, le menaçant de son couteau tranchant et le lançant dans un accès de colère, déposer une assiette devant sa mère qui ne le regardait plus et qui parfois dans un élan de lucidité braquait son regard désolé et plein de pitié sur lui. Les seuls plats qu'il prenait plaisir à faire étaient ceux de sa petite sœur toujours pleine de fantaisie et de visage souriant.

Mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne l'y obligeait et il aimait cela. Cuisiner était apaisant, reposant et permettait de réfléchir méthodiquement.

Alors qu'il pressait une orange, il sentit une présence dans son dos, sans se retourner, continuant la préparation du petit déjeuner, il parla.

\- Bonjour Nolan.

\- Hum… grogna-t-il, je suppose que tu as bien dormi papa ?

L'attaque immédiatement. Là était toute la différence entre sa fille et son fils. Peut-être parce qu'il est un garçon. Peut-être croyait-il encore fermement que l'homme est fort et que jamais il ne doit montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Peut-être aussi car il est son père et que Nolan avait décidé fermement de le prendre pour modèle. Le même homme qui ne sait se protéger de tout sentiment que par la colère. Toujours était il qu'avec Nolan c'était différent peut-être aussi car il était plus vieux et qu'il comprenait mieux.

\- Je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas un murmure, c'était clair, c'était ferme, c'était un fait il était désolé.

Que pouvait-il dire pour pardonner sa faiblesse, sa perte de contrôle, pour le mal qu'il leur avait causé involontairement. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre alors que les mots manquaient et que la colère de son fils brûlait dans son dos.

\- Désolé, répéta Nolan comme si les mots lui brûlaient la langue. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. C'est pour nous… J'arrive même pas à être en colère… Je ne suis même pas allé voir Maïwen pourtant je sais bien qu'elle aussi… Maman était là à un moment j'y ai presque cru moi aussi… Des bouts de phrases presque insignifiantes dites plus pour lui-même que pour Severus. Mais son père écoutait d'une oreille attentive alors que ses mains s'affairaient au repas. Il attendait, il attendait l'éclat de colère pour parler, Nolan criait toujours quand il avait peur et là il avait eu peur.

\- Mais putain, on est tes enfants et on ignore ça ! Comme tu es si fort et si puissant, nous sommes ignorants de l'intensité de cette douleur et pour en être conscient il faut quoi ? Hein tu dois être aux portes de la mort, souffrir au point de perdre le contrôle sur ton esprit et perdre celui que tu as sur notre lien… Je ne comprends pas… souffla-t-il finalement tristement.

\- Je sais, et bien heureusement tu ne le peux pas. Tu apprendras Nolan qu'il y a des combats et des promesses qui font vivre. Toi et Maïwen êtes de cela, vous êtes bien plus important que moi, Nolan. N'oublie jamais où sont tes priorités et fait de cela ta force pour mener tes combats et tu vivras aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je dois vous protéger, c'est ce que font les parents et même si ça te met en colère c'est la raison pour laquelle notre lien est bridé. Pour que toi et ta sœur ne ressentiez pas tout ce qui est en moi.

Il se retourna enfin, le plateau rempli pour deux entre les mains, et fit face à son fils et son visage fatigué.

\- Alors c'est tout le temps ainsi ?

La question le surprit et il détestait leur mentir « _j__e dois vous protéger c'est ce que font les parents_ ».

\- Non. Allez tiens, emmène ça à ta sœur, elle est dans ma chambre, je crois qu'il serait bien que tu passes la journée avec elle.

Nolan partit vers les étages et Severus prépara un autre plateau pour Harry.

\- Dabin.

_Pop_.

\- Maître Prince.

L'elfe courbait le dos, son long nez touchant le sol, et Severus se demanda un court instant ce qu'il se passait avant de se souvenir que c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans la chambre. Devait-il en être en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, Dabin. Fais-moi apporter un café dans mon laboratoire.

\- Dabin y va, Maître.

En le remerciant, il partit vers la chambre de Potter, son plateau à la main. Cependant une fois devant sa chambre et après avoir frappé trois fois, il se permit d'ouvrir pour voir que la chambre était vide de toute vie.

\- Où est encore parti ce gosse ?

C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'il le trouva, pas vraiment surpris finalement car le gamin y passait une bonne partie de son temps, c'est un Harry Potter studieux et avide d'apprendre qu'il avait découvert. Il frappa deux coups à la porte faisant sursauter l'enfant.

\- N'avais-je pas parlé de repas régulier, Harry ?

Il vit le regard d'Harry s'agrandir sous la surprise, certainement jamais personne ne lui avait apporté de repas. Et Severus vit dans le regard vert une étincelle de joie et de gratitude avant que celui-ci ne s'assombrisse et ne regarde le repas comme une menace en lui crachant :

\- Je n'ai pas faim, monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable. Dois-je superviser chacun de vos repas pour être certain qu'ils soient pris ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant de temps à perdre avec moi.

\- Sur un autre ton, Harry.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème, vous m'avez récupéré par pitié, le pauvre Potter qui n'a plus de famille. Et puis maintenant quoi j'ai un corps marqué de coups alors vous avez versé une petite larme pour moi car finalement je suis pas un petit roi pourri gâté. Vous m'appelez Harry et vous venez me sortir de mes cauchemars. Vous voulez surveiller mes repas. Vous n'êtes pas une sorte de parents, les miens sont morts et je n'ai pas besoin d'un adulte pour me nourrir merci bien. Alors foutez-moi la paix, partez … on gagnera du temps. Occupez-vous de vos enfants si vous avez besoin de jouer les papas, moi je n'ai pas envie de jouer !

_On gagnera du temps, je n'ai pas envie de jouer. _

C'était donc ça la lueur de menace sur ce plateau repas. Harry avait peur maintenant et si Severus partait, et si tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague un jeu dont l'homme se lasserait bien vite. Non il n'avait pas envie de ça, il ne devait pas faire confiance à Snape.

\- Suivez-moi, Harry, car c'est votre prénom, il me semble. Dorénavant le petit-déjeuner se fera tout les matins avec moi, c'est-à-dire dans mon laboratoire, et que je n'ai pas à venir vous chercher.

\- Je n'ai pas à…

\- Silence Potter ! Je fixe les règle et vous les appliquez, c'est simple il me semble. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas un homme qui perd du temps inutilement, ne me faites pas regretter le temps que je vous accorde. Je n'aime pas jouer non plus et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de plus de deux enfants, Harry. Et un point important, je ne fuis pas et je ne pars pas. Maintenant suivez-moi et prenez un livre si vous le souhaitez, j'ai du travail.

Il n'y avait pas eu un mot de plus de la matinée. Harry avait doucement mangé son petit-déjeuner, Severus avait avalé sa tasse de café et les deux gouttes de sa fiole transparente. Après cela, chacun s'était penché sur son travail personnel. Severus les potions et Harry son gros grimoire sur les Vampires.

Et après quelques heures de travail, l'atmosphère s'était nettement allégée. Parfois Harry arrêtait de lire et suivait les gestes du Maître des potions qui lui faisait face. Il regardait ces gestes fluides et précis, la barre qui formait un pli sur son front dans les moments délicats, les lèvres qui bougeaient sans aucun son, quand il comptait ou citait des ingrédients. Harry n'avait jamais trouvé les potions aussi intéressantes, en cours cela n'avait rien de magique puisqu'à aucun moment il n'utilisait de baguette magique, là cela prenait une toute autre forme. Les volutes de fumée, les crépitements, le silence et il avait compris après une heure d'observation qu'il y avait parfois des incantations à dire, qu'il fallait laisser sa magie s'écouler et guider la potion. C'était beau et apaisant et finalement ici, il était bien et il sentit qu'il s'endormait sur les pages de son livre.

_Pop. _

Dabin se présenta, une coupelle en argent entre les mains et une fine lettre pour lui posée dessus.

\- Maître, un message pour vous.

\- De qui est-il ?

\- Kashi.

\- Pose la sur la table, veux-tu ? Oh et apporte donc des sandwichs. Harry, avez-vous faim ?

Il cligna deux fois des paupières et son ventre grogna.

\- Apporte aussi pour ce jeune homme, à moins que vous ne vouliez déjeuner ailleurs, Harry. Où sont les enfants, Dabin ?

\- Avec Liam, ils n'ont pas quitté votre chambre, Maître, dois-je ?

\- Non, laisse-les, ils en ont besoin. Alors Harry ce repas ?

\- Ici, ce sera très bien.

Severus continua ses potions le temps que le repas leur soit apporté et Harry referma doucement son livre faisant siffler les pages.

\- Le livre vous intéresse.

\- Je suis entouré de vampires, c'est mieux de savoir chez quel type de personnes on vit.

Severus eut un petit rire alors qu'il rangeait sa paillasse.

\- Effectivement. Alors Harry qu'avez-vous donc appris dans celui-ci ?

\- Il est plutôt objectif sur votre race, bien qu'il souligne un caractère dominant et sanguinaire dans certaines situations. Vous dormez peu et mangez peu de manière générale, pas de cercueil hein mais vous n'appréciez pas spécialement le soleil non plus. Il parle de lien mais là je n'ai rien compris. Protecteur et jaloux sont des mots qui reviennent souvent. Oh et ce qui est très intéressant c'est l'image que vous renvoyez qui peut être modifié à l'infini dans les détails.

\- C'est assez superficiel, vous devriez choisir un autre livre, Harry.

\- Peut-être mais celui-ci je le comprends au moins.

\- Vous pouvez poser des questions, Harry, et même si je manque cruellement de temps, je suis sûr que tous les habitants de ce manoir vous répondront avec joie.

\- Hum…

\- Aller, mangez.

Pendant qu'Harry mangeait lentement, Severus prit connaissance de la lettre. Kashi, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir des nouvelles de lui. Cela semblait important et pourtant il y avait peu de mot mais « Chasseur-Noir » avait suffit. Un lieu de rendez-vous, une heure. Net et précis comme toujours. Il devrait y être dans une heure et cela prendrait bien toute son après-midi. Son regard retomba sur Potter et le livre. Il était intéressé, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Il mangeait mieux à ne pas en douter. Mais le sommeil devait sacrement manquer au vu des deux cernes noires qui couvraient ses yeux et du fait qu'il s'était endormi pendant une bonne petite heure devant lui.

Le gamin mangeait doucement et au moment où il saisit le verre, sa manche trop courte découvrit sa peau meurtrie à nouveau. Severus grinça, quand s'était-il fait ça. Il croyait les cauchemars moins violents. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse tous les deux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne soit à Poudlard. Mais pour l'heure, il avait un rendez-vous avec Kashi.

Il s'était retrouvé dans ce petit bar perdu entre deux magasins malfamés. Un lieu où on ne trouvait que des malfrats et des meurtriers, de vils sorciers encrassés dans la magie noire. Ça puait l'alcool et la drogue. Il déambulait entre les tables rondes, le sol était collant d'alcool et de substances pas très nettes. Il lui avait dit la table au fond à gauche et il le voyait maintenant, la silhouette dans le noir sombre, le visage caché par sa cape, les mains enfoncées dans de grandes manches qui entouraient son verre au liquide ambre, le dos droit, le regard sûrement braqué sur l'entrée.

\- Bonjours Sev', assis-toi, je te commande quoi ?

\- Kashi, rien merci bien, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils mettent dans les verres ici.

\- Tu as raison, le mien a un goût affreux. On ne trouve plus d'alcool digne d'être savouré. Fit-il avec dédain, vidant d'une traite son verre.

\- Alors Kashi pourquoi une telle missive ?

\- J'avais juste envie de voir mon vieux mentor.

\- Je ne doute pas de t'avoir manqué Kashi. Cependant, tu as parlé de Chasseur-Noir dans ta lettre.

\- Comme beaucoup des nôtres, j'ai entendu dire que le Souverain faisait des recherches, je me suis renseigné et il n'a pas été difficile d'entendre parler d'un traître et de tout un tas d'autres choses et j'ai vu Edward parlant de Chasseur-Noir. Alors j'ai revêtu mon habit et j'ai mené une petite enquête. Voici tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

Il fit glisser sur la table un gros dossier et sur la première page une longue liste avait été agrafée.

\- Ceci, dit-il en pointant la liste, est le recensement de tous les Chasseurs-Noirs qui sont encore en vie, même les moins actifs. Je les ai tous rencontrés, enfin eux ne m'ont pas rencontré, mais j'ai pu apprendre de nombreuses choses sur chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être cela pourrait-il t'être utile.

\- Je vois, un travail minutieux et remarquablement bien fait. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu en efficacité.

\- On naît Chasseur-Noir et c'est pour toute la vie. J'ai eu un bon Maître.

\- La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi. Mais je te remercie.

Il lui fit un discret sourire et le plus jeune ria de bon cœur brisant l'atmosphère de sérieux qui était tombé sur la table.

\- Et que signifient toutes ces annotations ?

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié alors les croix rouges sont pour les deux dont j'étais le mentor, j'aimerais me porter garant d'eux mais rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne les ai supervisés que deux ans et ils ont eu un autre maître plus… Chasseur-Noir je dirais. Pour les croix bleues ce sont ceux qui étaient déjà Chasseur-Noir avant que tu ne deviennes le Souverain et que tu déconseilles fortement ce groupement et donc les autres ont été faits Chasseur-Noir sous ton règne.

Severus parcourut la liste rapidement : chez les Sänghren cela en faisait quatre en comptant Kashi, il y en avait un chez les Swan et un chez les Compte, quatre aussi chez les Damon, et pour terminer un chez les Prince, lui-même.

Il grimaça en voyant son propre nom, c'était un travail de professionnel, Kashi n'avait rien négligé, comme toujours. Il feuilleta rapidement chaque sous-dossier pour y voir différentes photos. Il y avait là une quantité d'informations non négligeables, certainement des heures de travail. Et ce qui rassurait Severus c'est que tout avait été fait dans les règles il en était certain. Un travail qu'Edward n'aurait jamais pu accomplir même avec toute la volonté du monde. Les Chasseurs-Noirs travaillaient dans l'ombre des ombres, pas de trace, pas de visage, pas de nom. Obéir, ne rien dire, ne pas poser de questions, réaliser la mission jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait mais que jamais personne ne connaisse votre visage. Des règles strictes qu'on leur apprenait si jeune dans l'horreur.

\- Je te remercie, Kashi, vraiment c'est un beau travail, tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour moi.

Le cadet fit doucement descendre sa capuche et abaissa le bout de tissu qui cachait les trois quart de son visage ne laissant voir que ses yeux, laissant ainsi son mentor voir son visage avec netteté. Kashi n'avait pas changé comme bon nombre de vampire. Sa coupe de cheveux en épi avec leur couleur argent si caractéristique, son visage enfantin, son sourire insolent qui vous défie de l'abattre, seul son regard chocolat presque noir témoignait de son âge, de sa force et d'une vie ponctuée d'horreur que Severus lui connaissait.

\- Je te dois bien cela Sev'.

Il souriait encore et seul son regard restait terne. Severus se souvenait bien du gamin et de l'homme respectable qu'il était devenu, seul le regard n'avait que très peu changé enfin de compte.

\- Peut-être que tu souhaites traiter cette affaire en famille, que seul un Prince s'en occupe et je comprendrais très bien. Mais si tu le veux, je peux encore être utile et je serais ravi de travailler pour toi. Avait-il poursuivit mal assuré.

\- J'en serais ravi, Kashi, cependant je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé. Tu ne me dois rien et ta famille a besoin de toi, pas d'une ombre. Severus allait s'arrêter mais étrangement il voulu rajouter, et même si je n'aurais jamais confié ça à un membre d'une autre famille nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes liés bien au-delà du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est vrai. Alors fais-moi savoir ce que tu veux Severus.

Severus tourna la tête discrètement, l'endroit n'était pas sûr et ils avaient déjà parlé de sujet bien trop révélateur.

\- Nous conviendrons d'un lieu plus sûr pour cela Kashi.

\- Très bien, parlons de sujets plus légers. Il paraît que tu es rentré au Manoir Prince.

\- Les nouvelles vont bien vite, si un homme aussi isolé que toi les a reçus, je suis au moins certain que tous sont au courant maintenant.

\- Que veux-tu, le jeune Potter aussi, ami de Vampire, comme Lily. A-t-il des problèmes pour que tu le prennes ainsi sous ton aile et pour revenir sur tes pas ?

\- Oh oui et de gros, mais nous avons quelques difficultés à nous entendre et à communiquer.

\- Tu n'es pas un homme facile et pardonne-moi de le dire tu n'es pas non plus très engageant dans ton genre. Même si je suppose que la présence de Nolan et Maïwen t'adoucit.

\- Tu as certainement raison, mais j'ai bien réussi à t'amadouer toi et aujourd'hui j'ai ta confiance.

\- J'étais au bord de la mort, je n'avais plus que toi. Si je me suis ouvert c'est simplement que je voulais au moins essayer. C'est différent, enfin je l'espère. Ça l'ait n'est-ce pas ?

Severus garda longtemps le silence, était-ce vraiment diffèrent qu'avec Kashi ? Pas vraiment non, il avait été le méchant d'abord et il avait fallu du temps pour fermer les plaies, pour apprendre à faire confiance. La situation semblait belle et bien être la même, seulement tout ce qui était raccroché à ces deux gosses étaient vraiment différent.

\- Allez, vas-y, parle-moi de lui, Harry Potter. Tu sais les journaux n'arrivent pas jusqu'à chez moi.

\- J'ignore par où commencer, c'est un môme compliqué, plus que toi je ne le crains.

\- Le début dans ce cas, ce sera très bien.

\- Le début, sa mère est Lily et son père James, commença-t-il amèrement.

\- Oui c'est déjà compliqué, mais nous n'avons pas à porter le fardeau du nom de nos géniteurs, ni de leur passé, ni de leurs actions.

Combien de fois Severus lui avait-il répété cela, encore et encore sous diverses formes, pour que lui-même se détache de ce qu'avait été son père.

\- Ne pique pas mes répliques, veux-tu. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais c'était vexant car c'était vrai.

\- Continue.

\- Harry ignore le passé de ses parents, je sais qu'il les imagine beaux, forts et éperdument amoureux. Tous lui ont dit ça, ils ont créé pour lui un beau tableau de famille qui n'a jamais existé. Je vais devoir briser ça et il va me haïr. Il ne sait pas que j'ai connu Lily et que nous étions proches, il ne sait pas qu'Addison était sa marraine officiellement ni que j'étais son parrain. Il ne sait pas que j'ai changé ses couches alors qu'il ne savait encore que baver. Harry a été maltraité par sa famille et j'ignore l'étendue des dégâts de cette négligence. Et comme je l'ai découvert il me craint un peu plus et il ne sait pas s'il peut me faire confiance. Il croit que je le déteste et à vrai dire j'ai tout fait pour mais il ne sait pas qu'en réalité je tiens à lui. Le Mage Noir veut sa mort et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un lien entre eux, un lien psychique je pense. Harry n'a pas confiance en les adultes ni en ses amis, il veut tout faire seul, il n'a même pas conscience qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un enfant. Harry est compliqué et notre histoire en commun est compliquée.

\- Tu sais où est le problème dans tout cela. Il ne sait pas, c'est ça le cœur de votre problème. Et toi tu sais tout et je suis sûr que tu lui as imaginé un futur sanglant si rien ne changeait. C'est ce qui va arriver tu as raison. Tu as aussi raison, il va te détester quand il saura tout ça puis il sera heureux de savoir la vérité. Ne lui mens plus et ne laisse pas de zone d'ombre. Tu ne m'as jamais menti à moi et j'ai confiance en toi pour cela. Et puis, tu es très fort avec les causes perdues, je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution. Il doit bien y avoir une brèche, ce n'est qu'un gosse il va craquer.

\- Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose de parler du passé. Tu peux lui faire découvrir une partie de sa vie qu'il ne soupçonne même pas, tu peux lui montrer qu'avant vous avez déjà fait un bout de chemin ensemble.

Ils avaient continué à parler ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Harry, Nolan, Maïwen, Faolin et Leonie avaient été au cœur de leur discussion et puis parfois une touche de passé, de nostalgie. À la nuit tombée, chacun était reparti de son côté, comme deux inconnus qui ne s'étaient jamais vus. Severus avait resserré ses capes et Kashi caché son visage, l'aîné avait salué le cadet jusqu'à leur prochain rendez-vous.

Severus était monté dans sa chambre pour trouver ses enfants étendus dans son lit, Nolan serrant sa sœur contre lui. Il avait doucement remonté les draps. Ils avaient dû passer une journée aussi éprouvante que réconfortante. Il passa ensuite par la chambre de Harry pour trouver à nouveau les draps vides.

\- Dabin.

_Pop._

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Les jardins Maître, Dabin n'a rien pu faire, il voulait prendre l'air.

Severus parti doucement en direction des jardins, le vent frais presque froid était appréciable. Il se promena tranquillement attendant de tomber sur le garçon. Mais une fois le tour fait il n'y avait toujours pas de Potter en vue. Au moment de faire demi-tour, il fut attiré par le doux chant de la forêt.

_Ce_ _gosse, il n'en loupe pas une !_

C'est là qu'il le trouva assis sur la première souche de la forêt, écoutant ses chants envoûtant

\- Monsieur Potter.

Harry sursauta mais fit mine de rien.

\- Elle chante.

Était-ce une question ou non, peu importe Severus décida d'y répondre.

\- On dit que les esprits de la forêt, les arbres et les plantes, la faune et la flore sont imprégnés par la magie et qu'une fois la nuit tombée ils prennent forme humaine pour se lier dans un chant.

\- C'est une belle histoire.

\- Il faut rentrer maintenant Harry.

Le gamin se retourna pour lui faire face et se leva sans broncher.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, Monsieur

\- C'est sans importance maintenant, espérons qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que vous me traitiez ainsi. Mais soyons clair, que ça ne se reproduise pas. Prenez ça pour cette nuit et dormez dans votre lit Harry.

\- Oui Monsieur, merci.

\- Je vous vois demain, Harry, n'oubliez pas les sous-sols. Et nous avons à parler tous les deux.

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas…

\- Je sais. Coupa-t-il doucement.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chalut chalut tout le monde !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. **

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Premier pas**

_Lundi 21 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Harry se réveilla doucement, comme il aimait le faire depuis que Snape l'avait soigné, il s'étira, faisant tourner ses articulations sans douleur. Seules ses côtes étaient encore sensibles et Dabin venait chaque soir refaire un bandage serré. Il bâilla lentement, savourant le lit moelleux, les draps propres et frais. Il aimait ça et il aurait aimé savoir que ce confort était assuré. Mais parfois pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ressentait le besoin de retrouver le sol dur, de n'avoir qu'un simple bout de tissu comme couverture. Il avait besoin d'avoir mal, d'avoir froid et surtout il ne se sentait pas digne d'un lit. Et combien de fois s'était-il couché ainsi à même le sol pour se retrouver le lendemain matin sur le lit ? A chaque fois en fait. Et il savait, il l'avait senti à chaque fois, à moitié conscient de ses bras solides qui le portait sur le lit, des draps qui étaient remontés sur son corps et des doigts fins et froids qui dégageaient son visage de ses mèches indisciplinées. Il avait compris que c'était Snape et à chaque fois qu'il commence à reprendre connaissance, à chaque fois qu'il s'éveille un peu… personne, il était bien mais celui qui en était responsable avait pris la fuite.

Et depuis qu'Harry avait compris que l'homme était derrière ses infimes attentions, il avait pris peur. Snape était trop proche et même si tout semblait calculé par le potionniste, Harry n'avait pas confiance. Il avait fini par prendre chacune de ses attentions pour des menaces. Harry avait rapidement compris qu'il ne connaissait pas Severus Snape le Professeur de Potion. Un vampire, l'information avait été un choc mais finalement tellement de rumeurs tournaient autour du sombre professeur qu'il s'était habitué plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à cette nouvelle. Deux enfants, c'étaient sûrement le plus gros choc en fait, Snape, l'homme froid, méchant, avait une famille. Et même si au début il avait été moyennement bien reçu par les deux jeunes, aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé. Il partageait leur repas, il était invité à chaque partie d'échec ou de Quidditch.

Harry pris soudainement conscience qu'il avait pris place dans cette mystérieuse famille. Il y avait pris ses habitudes et, au fil des jours, ils étaient tombés dans une routine plutôt agréable.

Et il y avait pourtant tant de chose qui lui échappaient. Il le savait mais le seul sentiment qui l'oppressait à longueur de journée était la peur. Celle de perdre ce confort, d'être jeté dehors, qu'une autre personne ne meure en son nom, que Snape arrive à Poudlard placardant sa vie désastreuse sur tout les murs.

\- Allez, mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre, je suppose.

Il s'habilla rapidement honteux de porter de telles chiffes alors que tous étaient vêtus ici comme des nobles, même Dabin et Liam portaient de plus beaux tissus.

Snape l'attendait comme prévu, un plateau couvert avait été déposé sur l'une des paillasses.

\- Harry, salua-t-il sans détacher son regard de la potion délicate. Déjeunez, je dois finir cela et nous parlerons un peu.

Severus ne le regardait pas mais il entendit le haut tabouret crisser sur le sol de pierre et quand il avait émis le souhait de discuter, Severus avait perçu la respiration du gamin s'accélérer. Oh oui cette conversation promettait d'être longue et difficile.

Après une bonne demi-heure de décoction, Severus releva la tête sur Harry. Il se concentra sur le corps qui lui faisait face, l'odeur du sang qu'il avait remarqué sur ces bras emplissait l'air et la respiration, toujours plus saccadée, faisait bourdonner l'air.

\- Harry, vous êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Non.

La réponse était trop directe, décidément il ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

Severus prit place en face de lui et souffla doucement, désolé de devoir forcer ainsi les choses mais il fallait qu'ils avancent plus vite.

\- Vous n'avez pas appris dans tous les ouvrages que vous avez lu, que nous les vampires avons un odorat plutôt développé surtout quand il s'agit de sang.

\- Vous vous trompez monsieur. Peut-être que votre odorat est quelque peu déréglé.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Potter. Ôtez votre chemise.

\- Certainement pas. Je croyais que nous devions parler.

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire et votre état de santé est l'un des sujets que nous allons discuter.

\- Je croyais que nous n'allions pas parler de ça.

\- De « ça », qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière « ça » ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, ça ne l'a jamais été pour personne, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que soudainement vous vous en souciez.

\- Nous avons été négligent, tous, mais il faut en parler Harry. Il faut parler de vos cauchemars, de vos côtes fracturées, de vos doigts brisés, de vos paumes brûlées, de votre dos…

\- ASSEZ ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Harry s'était levé, repoussant son tabouret qui chuta au sol.

\- Harry…

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, vous ne savez rien. Il ne faut pas en parler, ça ne sert à rien…

Severus ne bougeait plus, de peur qu'un mouvement ne déclenche une crise. Silencieusement, il avait fermé la porte à clé et sécurisé l'espace les enveloppant dans une bulle. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une perte de contrôle, il avait ici de quoi faire disparaître le manoir. Son regard posé sur un Harry aux mains tremblantes, qui criait encore et encore et qui s'en sans rendre compte pleurait doucement. Ils y étaient, un premier palier de douleur.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé mais à quoi bon c'était inutile, il était trop tard pour les excuses.

\- Vous pensez que vous pouvez me comprendre mais c'est pas possible. Vous entendez ! Je ne suis qu'une machine, un sale monstre et quand plus personne n'aura besoin de moi, on me remettra dans mon placard !

Dans sa crise de colère, Harry s'était éloigné de lui, lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur et il se laissa y glisser, ne perdant pas de vue son professeur.

Son regard, baigné de larme, lui en voulait, il lui en voulait d'avoir crié tout cela, de l'avoir dit car c'était comme avouer qu'il y avait un problème. Mais Severus ne se démonta pas et pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité, pour qu'il comprenne vraiment, il fallait gommer tous ses mensonges qu'il avait installés avec les années. A son tour, il prit place sur le sol en face d'Harry, adossé au pied de la paillasse.

\- Quand j'étais enfant… Mon père n'était pas vraiment un homme facile, c'était un Moldu et il haïssait tout ce qui était en lien avec le monde magique. C'était d'ailleurs plus un ivrogne qu'un homme et, dans ses plus mauvais moments, il trouvait amusant de me frapper avec des bouteilles brisées ou tout autre objet pouvant faire couler mon sang. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Harry, c'est que je peux comprendre. Je sais ce que c'est de panser ses blessures, de les cacher aux yeux des autres.

\- Vous mentez ! Et je ne parlerais pas, ça sert à rien. Vous mentez, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Harry s'était relevé, prêt à partir, il en avait assez entendu si Snape croyait que ce petit tour de « _je sais ce que c'est_ » allait marcher, il se trompait lourdement. Il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

\- Laissez-moi partir maintenant.

\- Vos blessures avant. Severus restait calme autant que possible, il laissait Harry crier mais lui n'haussait jamais la voix.

\- Mes blessures, quelles blessures ! Hein ! Puisque vous croyez si bien connaître ma vie ! Je n'ai que ça. Regardez, regardez, puisque ça semble si important. Criait-il déchirant sa chemise, se retrouvant à moitié nu dans ces cachots froids. Alors vous êtes satisfait et maintenant quoi ? On fait un petit concours de celui qui en a le plus ? Vous me faites pitié. Tous ! Regardez avec vos yeux si parfait Professeur Snape, sentez avec votre odorat si puissant le sang qui s'échappe de mon corps.

Severus ne bougeait pas, il était horrifié, attristé de ce spectacle, de cette douleur qui perçait ce regard si vert. Pourquoi personne n'était venu sauver cet enfant ? Pourquoi personne n'avait rien fait ? Et face à lui, il voyait ce corps déchiré, le sang coulait en fines gouttes sur le sol de pierre. Face à lui, Harry Potter griffait ses bras avec rage et les cris avaient cessé mais il le regardait toujours, les yeux dans les yeux, Harry ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper de ce regard sombre.

Il avait mal tellement mal. Et pas seulement son corps, oh non son âme semblait souffrir bien plus. Et il ne voulait pas quitter le regard de Snape, pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait mais pendant qu'il s'écorchait les bras, il voyait toute la peine de Snape pour lui et il était sûr que lui comprenait, que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Doucement il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, quelque chose s'était relâché en lui, Harry aurait voulu les arrêter mais c'était impossible, il pleurait pour son enfance perdue, il pleurait pour son corps marqué. Il pleurait car il l'avait trouvé, celui qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre, qui ne le jugeait pas.

\- Seul… y a jamais eu personne… je n'avais pas besoin… je ne veux pas… pourquoi maintenant, j'avais besoin de vous avant… personne n'ait jamais venu… personne n'a voulu voir ça… je suis seul.

Severus s'avança prudemment, c'était terminé. C'était dur, c'était triste mais peut-être qu'il était impossible de briser des murs de souffrance avec douceur. Peut-être fallait-il les cris, la haine et la colère pour extérioriser la peine et la douleur.

Lentement, il détacha les ongles enfoncés dans la chair de l'enfant, doucement il le couvrit de sa cape et avec délicatesse, il releva la tête, baissée honteusement, pour que de nouveau leurs regards se croisent.

\- Jamais plus tu ne seras seul Harry, je te le promets.

La tête d'Harry tomba sur le torse de Snape et doucement l'homme referma ses bras sur cet être fragilisé. Severus sentit encore quelques tremblements et quelques larmes. Quand tout fut terminé, il le porta pour le mettre assis sur la table.

\- Pouvons-nous soigner vos bras maintenant Harry ? fit-il sans le brusquer.

Harry hocha la tête pour toute réponse et se laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées.

Severus fit de son mieux pour soigner chacune des plaies. Soigneusement il les referma une à une, et pour finir, Severus couvrit ces bras du poignet à l'épaule d'un épais bandage pour le protéger en cas d'une nouvelle crise.

\- Buvez Harry.

Harry regarda longtemps la fiole, les mains qui la tenaient puis Snape. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise et en même temps il était avec cet homme, Severus Prince, pas Snape, et Prince le comprenait et étrangement sa présence l'apaisait.

\- Harry, le rappela-t-il.

\- Merci. Devons-nous parler encore ?

\- Nous avons encore beaucoup de sujet à aborder Harry. Il y a énormément de choses que tu dois savoir mais laissons-nous un peu de temps tu veux bien.

\- Et pour le reste… je veux dire maintenant… Harry n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses peurs et ses doutes et les mots bloquaient dans le fond de sa gorge. Non laissez tomber, je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant.

Il sauta de la table et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

\- Harry…

Mais c'était trop tard, la porte avait déjà claqué. Et il avait un rendez-vous urgent avec le Lord Noir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus marchait lentement vers les deux immenses portes qui lui faisaient face. Le Maître l'avait demandé, il avait entendu dire autour de lui que celui-ci était de bonne humeur, il était donc à espérer que lui ne le contrarierait pas. Un sourire glacial naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit les deux jeunots qui gardaient la porte, d'un mouvement ils se reculèrent pour lui laisser place.

_Ils ont bien appris la leçon._

\- Severus, ponctuel comme à l'habitude.

\- Maître, s'inclina-il.

\- Redresse-toi mon ami, redresse-toi. Suis-moi Severus, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi.

Severus ne dit rien, lentement il se releva et, avec prudence et sans en être offensant, il ne croisa pas le regard de braise du sorcier noir.

Comme il le remarqua depuis quelques temps Lucius n'avait semble-t-il plus sa place dans ses réunions intimes. C'était une bonne chose pour lui, moins l'aristocrate en savait et mieux c'était. Il restait à espérer que ce n'était pas lui qui était éloigné de façon assez subtile.

\- Severus, le poison que tu nous as confectionné fait des merveilles, je te félicite pour cela.

\- Merci Maître.

\- J'en veux pour la rentrée, Severus. La fin des vacances va faire revenir au Ministère d'importantes personnes dont j'aimerais connaître les secrets.

Le sang du Maître des Potions se glaça. Il était hors de question qu'il en fournisse de nouveau aussi vite.

\- Maître je ne vais pouvoir répondre à votre requête, pour ce poison il faut une plante rare qui ne pousse que lors des lunes noires. La prochaine ne sera pas avant 3 mois.

\- Bien, bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas te tenir responsable du temps Severus. Je demanderais aux Mangemorts de revenir à des pratiques plus habituelles et à se montrer économe envers ton élixir.

\- Merci Maître.

\- Je tenais à te parler d'Eileen. Allons, Severus je suis certain que tu en as entendu parler, ma nouvelle recrue.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de la rencontrer.

\- Pour le moment, je ne le souhaite pas, elle espionne Albus pour moi.

Severus crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Albus n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer qu'une personne l'espionnait.

_Quoi que._

\- Êtes-vous certain de son allégeance à vous ?

\- Remettrais-tu mes choix en doutes Severusss ?

\- Non, Maître je ne me le permettrai pas, mais Peter s'est montré être un bien piètre espion, je ne souhaite que des sorciers performants à vos côtés.

\- Subtil Severus, comme toujours. Elle n'a pas ta finesse pour les mots mais son talent et sa puissance sont surprenants. Le temps nous permettra de savoir jusqu'où peut se porter ma confiance envers elle. Cependant, elle m'a, comme toi, rapporté que le garçon était à Poudlard et y resterait certainement.

\- Je n'ai pas pu convaincre Dumbledore de le placer chez les rouquins, après les attaques dans cette maison qu'il pensait intouchable, il ne voit que Poudlard et rien d'autre.

\- Je vois. Nous ferons autrement Severus. As-tu les potions pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr Maître, prenez-les ce soir, elles seront plus efficaces.

Il sortit quatre fioles de son manteau et les posa sur la table.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés Severus, tu peux disposer. Descends au sous-sol, j'y ai un travail pour toi.

Severus remontait doucement les marches des cachots, guidé par les plaintes et les cris. Il avait fait son boulot, il avait fait don de sa force et de sa puissance. Il avait épuisé l'homme qui lui avait fait face, il l'avait brisé sans même le toucher, sans même qu'une marque ne se dessine sur son corps. Tout était plus profond que cela, cet homme avait tout oublié, il avait mal et ignorait les raisons de cette douleur. Il savait qu'il ne saurait plus jamais mais pas pourquoi. Oui Severus avait fait son boulot et cet homme lui avait livré bon nombre des secrets du ministère.

\- Severus

\- Lucius.

\- Te joindrais-tu à nous autour d'un bon verre? Bella est d'une humeur massacrante mais elle m'a fait savoir vouloir te parler.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais renoncer à une proposition si intéressante. Grinça-t-il.

Autour de la table basse ovale, installées dans de confortables fauteuils, il put trouver Bellatrix et Narcissa, et deux fauteuils semblaient les attendre. D'un simple regard et en s'inclinant légèrement, il salua les deux femmes.

\- Ah Severus tu tombes bien, as-tu vu la nouvelle ?

Au ton qu'elle employa, Severus comprit immédiatement que cette nouvelle ne s'était pas accordée les faveurs de Bella.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu cet honneur mais elle fait parler d'elle.

Il inclina la tête en guise de remerciement pour le verre qui venait prendre place dans sa main.

\- Elle est dans les faveurs du Maître, elle me fait un peu penser à toi, elle monte les grades bien vite. Grinça Lucius.

_Il est donc bel et bien mis à l'écart._

\- C'est vrai chéri mais il faut dire qu'elle est puissante et son travail est parfait. Elle ne manque pas de cruauté qui plus est.

Severus était désolé en son for intérieur, encore une jeune piégée par les Ténèbres.

\- Certainement me faudrait-il rencontrer cette femme alors.

\- Elle se montre très peu malheureusement, ce n'est pas réellement une Mangemort elle n'a pas la marque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il la lie au Maître mais c'est vraiment étrange. Continua songeur l'aristocrate.

\- Bella, je croyais que tu souhaitais me parler, tu n'a pas dis un mot et j'ai des choses à faire autre qu'à vous entendre discuter comme des commères.

\- Severus, j'aimerais que tu la ridiculises. Puisque tu espionnes la Lumière, prouve qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici. Je suis sûre qu'elle ment, je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Est-ce là tout ce que tu veux? Je n'ai pas ce temps à perdre si elle a la confiance du Maître alors elle à la mienne. Je ne crois pas devoir te rendre un quelconque service.

\- Severus ! Tu n'es qu'un petit misérable qui a atterri là par chance. Sans Lucius tu ne serais rien, alors rends-moi ce service.

\- Je ne crois pas Bella, si tu t'es fait prendre ta place par une gamine, alors peut-être que ta place n'est plus aux côtés du Maître. Je vous laisse, du travail m'attend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus était rentré, fatigué, il avait essayé de tomber sur cette jeune femme qui faisait tant parler d'elle alors qui si peu avait réellement fait sa connaissance. Il avait arpenté le manoir Malfoy. Et lassé par sa tâche, il était parti.

Il avait fait une longue partie d'échec avec Nolan et comme bien souvent il avait perdu. Sa façon de jouer reflétait ce qu'il était et jamais il ne voulait sacrifier ses pions, ainsi il finissait toujours par perdre. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait gagner, il était un joueur d'exception avant… avant de tout perdre.

\- Bien joué, fils.

Il était reparti se promener dans les jardins, les allées de roses qu'elle avait tant chéries.

Severus était remonté en haut de la tour Ouest, celle qui donnait la plus belle vue sur l'océan, il avait sorti un paquet tout neuf de sa poche, et en avait sorti une cigarette. Il aurait été idiot de dire qu'il réfléchissait mieux en fumant mais bon, il avait besoin de ça en ce moment.

Il repensait à cette femme, Eileen, quel choix de nom étrange, vraiment. Il ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché. Aucune trace, une espionne efficace. Mais il détestait l'idée de partager son poste d'espion et s'il s'avérait qu'ils ne racontent pas les mêmes choses à leur Maître, qui croirait-il ? Il devait faire des recherche sur elle, il en parlerait à Albus à la rentrée, d'ici-là peut-être trouverait-il la coupable. Il serait mieux qu'elle pense être une espionne qui espionne plutôt qu'une espionne espionnée ce qui arriverait sans aucun doute s'il mettait un visage sur ce nom.

_Eileen._

Harry marchait, il était gelé en fait, les étés ici n'étaient pas des plus chauds, et juste vêtu de son short de nuit il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid et il était épuisé, mais depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Snape lui avait dit à propos de lui et de son père.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait le croire ou pas et pourtant il avait une infime certitude comme un instinct qui lui dictait que cet homme étrange ne lui mentait pas.

_Peut-être même est-ce le seul qui ne m'a jamais menti…_

Même s'il croyait marcher au hasard, Harry savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, tous les soirs, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, le jeune garçon voyait son professeur de potion emprunter ce chemin.

Il voyait l'homme en noir passer la petite porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'extérieur, puis il traversait ce chemin entre les roses à chaque fois, parfois il le voyait parler, toucher les roses et s'asseoir quelques minutes sur le banc entouré de roses. A chaque fois il ne restait jamais plus d'un quart d'heure et il se dirigeait vers la grande tour Ouest puis comme toujours, il perdait sa trace du regard.

Alors même s'il aimait croire qu'il marchait au hasard ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, et ces roses qui l'entouraient sentaient vraiment très bon.

C'était étrange tout cela, ce lien spécial qu'il entretenait avec Snape, il voulait le fuir, lui, ses questions et toutes ses vérités et en même temps il cherchait l'homme, tout le temps. Car parfois, quand il lui criait dessus après, il était différent, plus léger comme si un poids s'envolait. En fait tout était étrange ici, il avait comme l'impression que tout ça n'était pas un hasard, être ici, avec Snape, un homme qui pouvait le comprendre et qui semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur lui.

Lentement il monta les marches de la tour, il savait qu'il allait le trouver là-haut, il en était soulagé et en même temps effrayé.

_J'ai besoin de savoir._

Comme il l'avait déjà vu, l'homme était installé dans une posture désinvolte qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Assis entre deux créneaux, les cheveux perdus dans le vent, le regard suivant une ligne invisible et toute cette fumée grisâtre qui l'entourait. La cigarette, elle, venait tout juste d'être posée sur le haut du créneau, à moitié fumée, et maintenant elle se consumait seule, attisée par le vent.

\- Harry, que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille?

La voix était froide et pleine de reproches et Harry ne sut pas si les frissons étaient dus au vent glacial qui léchait sa peau ou au son de cette voix qui glaçait ses os.

Severus, lui, ne s'était pas retourné, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le gamin ce soir et franchement il n'était pas d'humeur à rester neutre et calme face aux crises de colère.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Avez-vous fait vos exercices comme je vous l'avais conseillé?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Severus souffla, franchement n'avait-il pas assez de problème pour avoir sur les bras un gosse perdu et blessé. Son regard tomba sur sa cigarette qui bientôt n'aurait plus rien à brûler.

_Lily._

Replaçant le masque, il se tourna pour tomber sur un Potter presque nu et gelé.

_Ce gosse n'a aucune notion de survie, vraiment._

\- Approchez Potter.

Harry trembla et il se rendit compte qu'il détestait quand l'homme utilisait son nom.

\- Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

\- Peut être mais quand vous êtes aussi idiot vous êtes Potter. Allez, approchez !

Un frisson traversa le corps du gosse, mais malgré l'éclat de peur dans les yeux du garçon, il le vit se redresser et avancer vers lui. Un infime sourire que le gamin ne perçut pas éclaira ses lèvres, il se redressa pour ôter sa cape et la poser sur les épaules de l'enfant.

\- Voilà, ainsi vous avez l'air moins idiot, Harry.

\- Je… Merci monsieur.

\- Hum… tâche d'être vêtu de façon plus correct chez moi et plus encore quand il fait froid.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, il prit place dans le créneau d'à côté, apparemment décidé à rester là avec lui. Comme Severus aimait le faire, Harry regarda la cigarette se consumer seule jusqu'à la fin et alors qu'il pensait que le silence allait s'installer encore pour longtemps, Harry prit la parole.

\- C'était vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette histoire sur vous et votre père.

Severus s'installa un peu mieux, ajustant l'angle de sa vue pour être sûr de bien voir le garçon et chacun de ses gestes. Il avait ouvert la porte et Harry semblait prêt à y faire son premier pas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, et sachez Harry que je ne vous mentirais jamais sur un tel sujet.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez responsable de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Inutile d'être désolé. Nous ne choisissons pas nos parents.

\- Mon père n'aurait pas fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus crut noter une note d'espoir dans la voix du garçon. Comme si l'idée d'avoir un père violent serait plus blessante que d'avoir été maltraité pendant son enfance. Une seconde, Severus eut l'idée de briser l'image du père idéal qu'aurait pu être James Potter et puis il se rétracta face au regard suppliant.

_Il y aura bien assez de rêves à briser…_

\- Je ne connaissais pas très bien votre père, Harry, mais non, il ne vous aurait certainement jamais traité ainsi.

\- Mon oncle n'est pas vraiment mauvais, vous savez, c'est moi qui fait mal les choses. Et puis à force on ne sent plus les coups.

\- Votre oncle est un homme mauvais et vous n'êtes responsable en rien de ce qui vous arrive. On ne s'habitue pas à la violence Harry et je suis certain que vous le savez.

\- Il avait une ceinture fétiche, ou plutôt une malchanceuse, à chaque fois qu'il la mettait il passait une mauvaise journée et depuis il ne me frappe plus qu'avec celle-ci, il dit qu'il la lave de mon sang. Vous savez il y a des ordres stricts quand il sort la ceinture, pas de cri, pas de bruit et pas de mouvement. Parfois il prend Dudley avec lui, il dit qu'il lui apprend, il lui apprend à dresser les gens comme moi, à soumettre et ne jamais avoir peur. Plus petit j'ai voulu essayer et finalement j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un. Il avait cette vieille canne aussi, toute cabossée, elle, c'était pour la tante Marge. Elle dresse des chiots et elle pense qu'une bonne raclée peut permettre de devenir normal, qu'on soigne le mal par le mal. Mais les gens meurent toujours vous savez.

Severus voyait les mains tremblées un peu plus à chaque parole et sa voix semblait être attaquée du même mal. Les ongles griffaient la pierre qui les séparait et Severus essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme, de n'être qu'une oreille attentive.

Il écoutait et imaginait sans mal la difficulté de parler de telles choses. Alors il ne le brusquait pas et il ne poserait aucune question. Severus lui avait donné un bout de lui ce matin et Harry semblait être prêt à donner le change.

\- J'ai essayé de voir tante Pétunia, elle m'a toujours rejeté et puis elle a toujours une louche ou une poêle pour me rappeler ma place, les garçons comme moi ne réclament pas, ils exécutent.

\- Harry…

Le regard vert se redressa sur lui mais il poursuivit. Certain que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais en parler, reprendre ce récit. Et chaque mot était si difficile à sortir, bloqué tout au fond de sa gorge, ils s'échappaient avec ses larmes. Mais une fois dit… une fois dit il était tellement plus léger.

\- J'ai voulu en parler en primaire à une prof, mon oncle est venu pour dire que j'étais une petite crapule et un menteur et le soir j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, je n'ai pas mangé pendant quatre jours cette fois-là. J'ai demandé de l'aide, Monsieur, mais personne n'a compris. Un caprice voilà ce que je voulais et puis finalement j'ai compris que personne ne viendrait jamais. Quelqu'un est venu pour vous Monsieur ?

Non, personne n'était jamais venu pour lui mais sa prison était beaucoup moins large qu'elle semblait l'être et elle l'avait entouré si longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais su briser les murs une fois la chose devenu possible. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça, vraiment, mais les yeux baignés de larmes d'Harry brisaient ses murs.

_Il n'est pas trop tard pour lui._

\- Harry… non personne n'est jamais venu. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Harry, tout seul, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Vous y arrivez vous ?

De l'espoir, voilà la seule chose que Severus entendait et il voulut rire à cette remarque. Mais rien en cela n'aurait été joyeux. C'était triste et tellement pathétique, toute cette douleur, toute cette peur.

\- Tu crois Harry, regarde l'homme que je suis. Je fuis les gens, il me détestait et je le vaux bien. J'aurais eu besoin d'un adulte, Harry, et toi… toi tu peux encore Harry.

Le silence resta longtemps léger et agréable, Harry allait bien, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre la pierre froide, il allait toujours tellement mieux après avoir parlé et jamais il ne l'avait fait de la sorte, on l'avait toujours rappelé à l'ordre avant.

Il était bien et il savait qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres trempées par ses larmes muettes.

Il s'endormait mais il n'avait pas la force de rejoindre son lit, de faire tout ce trajet, tant pis il dormirait là. Il avait dormi dehors des centaines de fois et puis il était bien au chaud dans la cape de Snape. Cette simple pensée finit de l'achever et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Mais au même moment, il sentit des bras le relever, une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes. Immédiatement, il ouvrit les yeux et voulut s'extirper de l'emprise.

\- Non, je peux marcher, je peux marcher. Fit-il de sa voix pâteuse.

\- Dors Harry, dors seulement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tadam ! **

**On avance bien non ? **

**Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres avant le retour à Poudlard. **

**Je me disais, si il y une scène que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre ou un personnage dites le moi en MP et je verrais si je peux l'inclure.**

**Allé laissé un petit un com' ^^**


	15. Chapter 14

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chemin de Traverse**

_Mardi 22 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Nolan était en sueur, essoufflé, adossé de tout son poids contre le mur et en plein milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Maïwen, elle, avait cessé de lutter contre la fatigue et s'était allongée à même le sol.

\- J'en peux plus. On fait une pause !

La jeune fille avait le corps bleui à certains endroits, son frère ne la ménageait pas et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se relever.

Et par tous les Sangs, il n'était que neuf heures. Ils avaient tout deux été tirés de leur lit aux alentours de cinq heures. Leur père leur avait annoncé le programme d'entraînement pour la matinée, promettant sa présence sur les coups de dix heures.

Tous deux savaient bien que les matinées de leur père étaient consacrées aux potions et à Harry, surtout à Harry.

Le jeune homme avait été un réel sujet de conversation entre les deux frères et sœurs. Un sujet de dispute au début, Nolan n'avait pas voulu lui donner la moindre chance de s'exprimer et sans Maïwen, Harry aurait été écrasé par son frère. Mais elle lui avait remonté les bretelles comme la sœur qu'elle était, elle avait crié, l'avait bousculé et quelques fois frappées pour son comportement idiot. Et puis c'est Nolan qui avait fini par s'inquiéter de cet ado effacé, distant et tellement crispé et apeuré. C'est Nolan qui avait alarmé leur père sur ce comportement bien loin de l'arrogance et la sûreté qu'aurait dû posséder le Garçon-qui-à-survécu.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry avait sa place. Ils l'attendaient pour les repas, il participait à leur jeu, et si leur père l'avait autorisé, il aurait certainement partagé leur entraînement. Mais Maïwen et surtout Nolan partageaient parfois des heures de méditation, le jeune vampire aidait au mieux Harry dans la dure tâche de percer les secrets de la magie.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Interrogea son frère en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

\- À Harry et Poudlard. Ça va être bizarre, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hum, peut-être bien. Tu pourras voir papa plus souvent.

\- Ouais, et si on va à Gryffondor ?

\- On sera avec Harry. Ce sera difficile d'être proche d'Harry si nous sommes à Serpentard, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je crois que j'ai peur Nolan.

Doucement, il sourit et alla se placer juste au-dessus de sa sœur. C'était sa petite sœur et par Merlin qu'il n'y ait pas un petit abruti qui essaye de la blesser.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'ami tous les deux. À Beauxbâtons, ils étaient rapidement sortis du lot : trop fort, trop intelligent, trop distingué. Ils étaient conscients de marquer les esprits, de frapper par une différence que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Et pour ces raisons, une barrière s'était dressée entre eux et les autres.

Alors Poudlard était une nouvelle chance, car il y avait Harry, Harry qu'ils connaissaient et il serait tellement plus simple de se rapprocher d'une personne qui avait vécu avec eux pendant deux mois et qui ne se fierait pas à l'image qu'ils renvoyaient en public.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas vraiment important là où nous sommes…

\- … du moment que nous sommes ensemble.

Il rigola.

\- Allez debout, papa ne va pas tarder, je ne crois pas qu'il soit satisfait de ta position.

\- Effectivement, il ne l'est pas. La voix grave raisonna un peu dans la pièce circulaire.

Severus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard posé sur ces enfants. Il avait entendu la fin de leur conversation. Il savait que pour eux les choses n'étaient pas simples et il se réjouissait à chaque fois de leur force morale et du lien indescriptible qui les unissaient. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts.

\- Allez debout ! Joignant parole et acte, il lança à sa fille un fin poignard.

Nolan, lui, sortit le sien de son fourreau accroché dans son dos.

Et le combat commençait toujours un peu amèrement pour Severus. Il entraînait ses enfants depuis toujours. Il leur avait tout enseigné : se battre à main nue, avec des armes, avec une baguette. Parfois il regrettait, était-ce la seule chose qu'il leur avait apportée ? Se battre, survivre !

Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas donné que ça, il le savait bien. Et puis une partie de leur apprentissage était basée sur celui d'un vampire. Cependant, il était conscient de pousser ses enfants vers l'engagement, le combat. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui laissaient couler et passer les affronts. Non, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui regardaient les autres partir au combat. Severus savait qu'ils seraient de ceux qu'on regarderait revenir le corps en sang.

Cette idée ne le réjouissait pas. Il était prêt à se battre, à s'opposer à ses enfants, mais il le savait tout au fond de lui, cela ne serait que pour un temps et ce dur combat avait déjà commencé.

Alors même s'il avait préparé ses enfants au combat, il avait avant tout mis en avant l'importance de la vie. De n'importe quelle vie humaine, si elle pouvait être épargnée, s'il y avait une autre solution. Il fallait prendre cet autre chemin.

Et quand il les regardait comme ça, quand il les voyait se battre corps et âme. Il était fier !

Ils s'entraînèrent encore durant quelques heures variant les techniques, les équipes et les contraintes qu'imposait leur père.

Finalement, Nolan avait une longue entaille sur le torse et son tee-shirt avait fini en lambeau sur le sol. Maïwen s'en était plutôt bien sorti si on oubliait l'entaille peu profonde qui lui barrait la joue et les bleus qui venaient s'ajouter sur son corps.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant allongés comme des morts écoutant la voix de leur père.

\- C'était très bien. Vous formez un bon duo et j'aimerais que vous appreniez à vous battre séparément, car c'est votre plus gros point faible, quand vous êtes ensemble, mais que vous ne pouvez pas combiner vos attaques, vous êtes déstabilisés. Sinon, c'était plutôt bon, je n'ai plus grand-chose à vous apprendre sur ce mode de combat si ce n'est de poursuivre vos entraînements, car on perd rapidement certains réflexes.

Un grincement se fit entendre dans le bas de la tour et d'un même geste Nolan et Maïwen se relevèrent.

\- C'est Harry, je crois qu'il nous apporte le repas.

\- Hein ! Pourquoi ?

\- Il voulait cuisiner. Alors je lui ai dit de nous faire un petit pique-nique et de nous l'amener ici.

Severus eut un petit sourire face à l'étonnement de ses enfants. C'est sûr que ça ne risquait pas de leur arriver de cuisiner volontairement.

Mais ce matin, après de nombreux exercices et une discussion bien approfondie sur la magie, Severus avait essayé de parler du passé avec Harry et il lui avait avoué cuisiner depuis toujours pour sa « famille ». Il avait doucement livré que c'est une chose qu'il aurait sûrement pris plaisir à faire si on l'avait traité autrement et si ses efforts avaient été appréciés.

_\- Peut-être que je suis simplement un mauvais cuisinier et qu'ils avaient raison._

Cette phrase soulevait un vrai problème pour Severus, Harry était persuadé que tout ce que sa « famille » pensait et disait de lui était vrai et il semblait difficile pour Harry que tout cela ne soit que de la pure haine.

_\- Je ne pense pas Harry, et même si vous êtes un piètre cuisinier cela ne pardonne rien. Je vous propose de nous faire un petit repas ce midi si vous le souhaitez. Nous pourrons juger vos talents. Qu'en dites-vous ?_

_\- Oui, je veux bien._

_\- Parfait Liam vous aidera au besoin et si jamais vous rencontrez un gros problème je serais à la tour Nord. Ramenez-nous le repas là-bas._

C'est donc un Harry, les bras chargés de nourriture, qui arriva.

La tour Nord, Severus lui avait interdit son accès. Et c'est celle qui dès le début avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle était plus en retrait, à la bordure de la forêt. Bien plus grande que les trois autres, elle était aussi beaucoup plus large. Severus lui avait dit de les retrouver tout en haut et de ne pas s'arrêter devant la première porte.

Il avait pris plaisir à cuisiner pour eux. Liam l'avait aidé avec joie, lui donnant de petits conseils précieux. Il avait vraiment été heureux de cuisiner. Dans la cuisine, il avait découvert d'énormes fourneaux et tous les ingrédients désirés. Il s'était lancé dans des plats de fête avant que Liam lui rappelle gentiment que ce n'était qu'un pique-nique.

Cependant, l'euphorie fut de courte durée, une fois le petit repas préparé et emballé, prêt à être emporté, la peur lui serra les entrailles. Et si c'était mauvais, et s'ils se moquaient de lui, jetant son repas à la mer. Ou pire l'obligeant à manger tout le repas infect.

\- Harry. Ça va, tu es tout pâle ?

Nolan s'approcha lentement, le débarrassant de tous ses paquets.

\- Oui, oui ça va !

\- Wouah Harry, mais t'es fou, tout ce que tu as fait !

Maïwen regardait les trois paniers d'Harry, tout ça avait l'air succulent.

Mais Harry lui était devenu un peu plus pâle, tremblant.

_J'ai tout gâché, ils ne vont pas aimer, c'est sûr !_

Severus, qui suivait de près l'échange, comprit tout de suite que les propos de sa fille furent mal interprétés. Doucement, il s'approcha et posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- C'est très bien Harry, je suis sûr que Maïwen meurt d'envie de commencer.

\- Carrément, ça a l'air super bon !

\- Calme-toi grosse bouffe ! Harry, on peut le manger sur la plage ou pas ? Interrogea Nolan. Ce serait sympa, non ?

\- Je… Oui, on peut.

\- Partez devant et préparez-nous un petit coin. Moi et Harry, nous allons prendre ces paquets.

\- Ça marche.

Les bras chargés, Severus et Harry descendaient vers la plage.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Ce repas a l'air très bon et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le rassura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr mais…

\- Je pense que Maïwen ne manquera pas de vous dire si votre repas ne convient pas Harry. Mais il ne semble n'y avoir aucune raison pour cela.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Rapidement tous trouvèrent place autour d'une grande serviette posée face à la mer.

Harry distribua doucement les entrées préparées, ce n'était pas grand-chose vraiment, une simple salade de riz avec un peu de thon, du maïs, des tomates et des dés de surimi, le tout bien assaisonné.

\- Harry, je crois que tu vas me donner des cours de cuisine. Vraiment, c'est super bon.

\- Merci, ce n'est pas grand-chose quand même.

\- Crois-moi, Harry, tu ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous cuisine pas « grand-chose » comme tu dis. On pourrait mourir d'intoxication sinon.

Harry sourit, son plat plaisait, il savait cuisiner et Snape avait raison.

S'en suivit le plat, du poulet avec des chips et pour finir une délicieuse tarte aux fraises.

Tout le repas, il fut allégrement félicité par Maïwen et Nolan. Ils rigolèrent de leur incapacité à cuisiner quoi que ce soit et demandèrent sérieusement à Harry s'il était d'accord de faire un repas un soir avec eux. Bien sûr, il accepta.

Le repas prit fin doucement, Severus n'avait que très peu parlé. Et Harry avait fini par tourner la tête vers son professeur de Potion. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'avis de Snape. Cela avait été soudain d'une extrême importance.

\- C'était parfait Harry. Vraiment, félicitation.

Il était un homme avare de compliment. Même pour ses enfants. Mais il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de ça, et ce regard vert qui s'était tourné vers lui, réclamant de la reconnaissance, avait été un douloureux rappel de la situation dans laquelle était ce garçon. Et plus que tout, c'était la preuve qu'il prenait une place dans la vie de ce jeune homme.

Les heures avaient passé, Severus les avait quittés pour travailler. Mais les jeunes étaient restés au bord de la plage. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de tout de rien et surtout de Poudlard. Harry avait compris que cette nouveauté inquiétait vraiment Maïwen et il avait pris grand soin de la rassurer. Elle qui faisait toujours toutes les âneries du monde pour le couper de ses rêveries douloureuses. Il voulait lui aussi la rassurer un peu.

Il avait décrit chacune des maisons et Nolan faisait des imitations grossières de chacune d'entre elles, sous les paroles d'Harry, les faisant rire. Ils avaient fait des pronostics sur leur future maison et Harry dut admettre qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent à Serpentard.

Ils avaient naturellement fini par parler des professeurs. Et quand ce fut le tour du professeur de Potion, Harry ne sut plus quoi dire.

Il y a deux mois, il aurait dit monstre horrible qui torture les élèves, qui ne connaissait certainement pas la signification des mots ''joie'', ''sourire'' et ''amour''. Et qui est totalement impartial.

\- On sait, Harry, que notre père est un professeur détestable.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que vous allez entendre sur lui. Il n'est vraiment pas très agréable en cours et la plupart des élèves le haïssent vraiment.

\- On va s'y faire, va. Et puis, nous, on sait qui il est vraiment. Ajouta Maïwen.

\- En tout cas si vous avez besoin d'aide là-bas. Faudra venir me voir. Vous pourrez toujours prendre pour excuse que vous n'avez jamais vue le Survivant.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé être avec eux encore longtemps. Mais cela semblait impossible, puisque s'ils allaient vraiment à Serpentard jamais ils ne pourraient être amis à Poudlard.

\- De toute façon, on s'en fout de la maison où on va et de ce que vont dire les autres sur notre père. On ne va pas laisser une foutue répartition nous empêcher de se voir, non ! Maïwen espérait vraiment qu'Harry soit d'accord, elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir que là-bas, où ils seront tous si proches et éloignés, elle, Harry et son frère resteraient amis.

\- Bien sûr !

Et la journée s'était finie ainsi. Harry avait mis des mots sur la relation qu'il avait avec les deux jeunes Prince. Et le mot amitié semblait bien plus vrai avec eux qu'avec Hermione et Ron.

Oui, aujourd'hui, il avait cuisiné pour eux et ils avaient adoré cela. Snape l'avait encore un peu aidé doucement et Nolan et Maïwen s'étaient promis bizarrement que même au-delà de ce manoir, ils seraient amis.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

_Jeudi 24 Août 1995, Manoir Prince_

Harry n'y avait pas cru, non vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'argent. Qu'allait-il en faire franchement ?

\- Allez Harry, ne fais pas le compliquer, t'en as deux fois plus que nous. Sourit Nolan face au visage d'Harry qui ne se remettait toujours pas du choc.

\- Ouaiiiis et c'est carrément injuste. Continua de façon très théâtrale Maïwen.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça vous savez. Je peux t'en donner Maïwen.

\- Bah voyons et mon père me tuera pour avoir dépensé un galion de ta bourse.

\- Elle a raison, Harry, notre père a été très clair. Tu dois dépenser tout cet argent et qu'il n'en reste pas une mornille.

\- Bon voici la liste. Waouh bah c'est pas des drôles à Poudlard. Regarde Nolan, ils doivent porter un uniforme tout le temps et je ne te parle pas de la cravate, beurk.

\- Bah au moins tu ne perdras pas une heure à choisir ta tenue. Tiens Harry voici ta liste et un mot de mon père pour toi.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il y a une bonne semaine, il avait reçu les lettres de Poudlard et il était devenu officiel que les deux jeunes Prince seraient du voyage cette année. Étrangement, Harry avait été réjoui par cette nouvelle. Et ce matin, quand il s'était levé, il y avait eu ces trois bourses remplies d'or pour leur achat de Poudlard. Il y avait eu dans sa bourse deux fois plus que dans celle des enfants de Snape et franchement tout cet argent représentait plus que tout ce qu'il avait dépensé depuis sa scolarité.

_Harry, dépensez-moi cet argent utilement avant de vous acheter des choses superflues telles qu'un balai ou des farces et attrapes. Revenez avec vos affaires pour Poudlard et une bonne garde robe. Je suis sûr que ma fille vous sera d'une grande utilité pour cela._

_Severus. P. _

\- Papa a dit qu'on en aurait pour combien de temps déjà ?

\- Toute la matinée et il nous en a donné une de plus si on voulait rester toute la journée.

Quand Harry s'était retourné vers les deux Prince, il s'était confronté à une fille aux cheveux blonds et grande et à un garçon brun aux lunettes carrées.

\- Non, ne me dites pas qu'il y a du Polynectar !

\- Si tiens voilà ton flacon, Harry. Bon, Maï' devient Lulu et toi, Harry, ce sera Romain, moi Dean, on fait nos achats pour Poudlard.

Dès qu'Harry était devenu Romain, blond aux yeux verts, ils avaient pris le réseau de cheminées direction le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Houlà, c'est un peu miteux là-dedans, comment autant de personnes peuvent s'y entasser ?

Le pub était plein à craquer, des dizaines de familles allaient et venaient. C'était bientôt la rentrée et tout le monde faisait ses courses.

\- Tais-toi Lulu. Romain, guide-nous, on commence par les livres, puis les vêtements et on verra ensuite.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis du pub, ils se trouvèrent dans une longue rue pavée, noircie de monde. Et Harry commença doucement à se frayer un chemin au milieu des passants, en cinq minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant la librairie Fleury et Bott. Après une bonne heure dans le magasin, chacun avait trouvé les livres demandés par Poudlard. Nolan avait tout rétréci d'un coup de baguette et avait mis le tout dans une poche.

Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés au Sorcs le magasin de vêtement le plus cher de la rue. Nolan semblait y être habitué, il demanda rapidement les plus belles robes avec les plus beaux tissus, des couleurs toujours foncées, des robes de tous les jours et quelques-unes de soirée. Maïwen commanda les mêmes avec un modèle plus féminin et des couleurs plus claires, quelques robes de soirée scintillante, des foulards, des chemises de nuit et des sous-vêtements. Puis vint le tour d'Harry, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur le tissu, le plus doux, le plus soyeux et le plus résistant soit le plus cher. Il avait pris des robes noires, des chemises blanches, bleues, une rouges et des noires, plusieurs pantalons taillés à la perfection et toujours sombres pour ne pas dire noirs. Des chaussures, des accessoires. Une garde-robe qu'il n'avait vu que dans les films. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait justifier un tel excès de dépense de sa part.

Les achats se poursuivirent de magasin en magasin, ceux où seules les grandes familles entraient. Des prix exorbitants mais, dans ce monde nouveau, il comprit que personne ne regardait les prix. Lui qui avait toujours tout compté, vécu avec le strict minimum, avait doucement pris part à cette folie. Entraîné dans les allées par Maïwen, sous le regard blasé de Nolan, qui discutait la qualité de chaque produit.

Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte malgré le lieu dans lequel il avait vécu ces deux derniers mois. Les Prince étaient riches et Nolan tout comme sa sœur savaient se montrer à la hauteur de leur rang. Jamais satisfait, discutant tout excepté le prix. Il les avait vus sous un autre jour, une facette qu'il ne leur connaissait pas : exigeant, insatisfait, noble en soit. Et c'était déroutant.

En début d'après-midi, ils avaient tout acheté pour Poudlard, chaque élément de la liste avait été coché l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient fini de dépenser l'intégralité de leur bourse dans les plus luxueuses boutiques et seul Harry sentait encore le poids de la sienne dans le creux de sa main.

Ils s'étaient installé tous les trois à une table pour manger tardivement le repas du midi.

\- Bon, tu vas faire quoi avec l'argent qu'il te reste ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà plus de choses que j'en ai jamais eues alors.

Harry ferma la bouche immédiatement, il en avait trop dit, mais étrangement comme à chaque fois qu'une telle chose lui échappait, ils ne disaient rien, les deux Princes posaient juste leurs regards sur lui comme pour l'inciter à continuer, lui dire qu'ils avaient compris, ils lui accordaient une minute pour poursuivre puis reprenaient une conversation normale.

\- Oui, bah… je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas envie d'un truc en particulier. Tu sais quoi, on refait un tour des boutiques et on voit.

Maïwen partit quelques pas devant, Nolan payait et Harry avait décidé de rester avec lui.

\- Elle est fatigante parfois, je sais. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de dépenser autant Harry, n'y pense pas. Tu ne comprends pas tout cela, fit-il en désignant leur paquet rétréci.

\- À vrai dire non. Nous ne sommes vraiment pas du même monde.

Nolan rit légèrement.

\- Nous sommes obligé d'air ainsi en public. C'est une habitude d'aristo je crois, se sont des codes que tu apprendras peut-être un jour. Ta garde robe est horrible, excuse-moi mais il est déjà incroyable que mon père t'ait laissé te promener dans le manoir ainsi.

Et c'était vrai en y repensant, la petite famille Prince était toujours très bien habillée, même son professeur de potion avait laissé son habit de professeur pour des vêtements plus distingués.

\- Et puis si j'ai bien compris, ton anniversaire est passé, je crois Harry que l'argent qui reste c'est pour ton cadeau. Mon père est nul pour ce genre de message. Alors fais-toi plaisir, offre-toi un truc qui te plaît.

La table avait été abandonnée et ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés au côté de Maïwen devant une vitrine de Quidditch.

\- C'est ça qui te faut Harry ! La planche 4 000. Ça vient de sortir.

Oui, oui il en aurait rêvé mais le prix non, même s'il avait l'argent dans sa bourse, il se voyait mal mettre autant d'argent pour un jeu. Sa gêne devait se peindre sur son visage car Nolan enchaîna.

\- Tu sais Harry si tu culpabilises de dépenser autant d'argent pour toi, dis-toi que ça pourranous servir à tous les trois.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, « _nous servir à tous les trois_ », avait-il réellement une place dans cette famille ? Entraîné par le frère et la sœur, il se trouva finalement dans le magasin et Harry vida l'intégralité de son argent restant dans ce beau cadeau. Le vendeur du magasin lui avait même offert de quoi entretenir la magnifique planche de bois, trop heureux de vendre son premier exemplaire.

Ils étaient doucement rentrés, riant des bêtises de Maïwen, se moquant doucement de la tête de tous ceux qui voyaient Harry marcher, la belle planche sous le bras.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au manoir, un étrange sentiment lui avait serré la poitrine. Comme d'habitude Severus n'était pas là et ils avaient mangé seuls tous les trois.

Une fois couché, le sentiment qui compressait son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir partir, était-ce encore un tour de ce manoir aussi vivant que lui ? Doucement, il s'était rendu compte que cette sensation était comparable au moment où il devait quitter le Terrier. Pouvait-il réellement comparer ces vacances au moment de joie passée avec ses amis ?

Non, pas vraiment. C'était différent, il avait passé deux mois chez son professeur de potion, un professeur qui était en fait un vampire et pas n'importe lequel. Cet homme qu'il avait découvert différent, qui avait des enfants, et qui en deux mois avait percé un par un chacun de ses secrets. L'homme qui pendant tant d'années l'avait rabattu, menacé et doucement insulté. Cet homme s'était dressé comme un mur entre lui et le danger qu'avait offert certaines personnes de cette demeure, cet homme qui lui avait doucement tendu une main discrète, une main qu'il voulait saisir parfois et en laquelle il avait si peu confiance.

Et puis il y avait Maïwen et Nolan et finalement il se rendait compte du soulagement qui l'envahissait en pensant qu'ils seraient là avec lui à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'ils ignoraient tout de lui et peut-être que comme Snape ils l'avaient doucement découvert. Il était effrayé de cela parfois mais jamais Nolan ou Maïwen ne l'avait poussé à se dévoiler et pourtant quand le matin il se levait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, que ses mains se resserraient compulsivement sur ses couverts face au moindre bruit, aucun des deux ne faisaient comme si tout allait bien, comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Harry avait finalement décidé de descendre à la cuisine, peut-être que Dabin y serait lui aussi, il pourrait parler un peu avec le vieil elfe, ça lui changerait les idées.

Pied nu, le marbre noir et blanc lui glaçait le corps, le manoir était silencieux, les cadres dormaient et certains l'éclairaient doucement. Face à la porte de la cuisine, il vit Snape, le dos raide devant le plan de travail, silencieux comme toujours, ses mains bougeaient, mais aucun bruit, pas même le froissement de ses capes. Et une question vint soudainement le frapper, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là, ici, sous le toit de Snape, au beau milieu de sa famille, chez les siens ? Harry prenait doucement place au milieu des Prince et il déchiffrait si peu l'homme qui l'avait abrité. Il aurait voulu le remercier pour cela : pour ces vacances plus calmes que jamais, pour le soutien pourtant si infime, mais plus aurait été de trop. Il aurait dû le remercier, mais les mots étaient bloqués ?

\- Vous ne dormez pas, Harry ?

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas Monsieur.

Pas un mot, pas une question, Severus lui tendit une tasse, celle qu'il venait tout juste de se préparer apparemment. Il hésitait. Pourquoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais été bon pour lui de prendre une chose qu'on lui tendait si facilement.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un simple chocolat chaud comme celui-ci vous empoisonne Harry.

\- Merci Monsieur.

_Un simple chocolat chaud !_

Il aurait presque pu en rire, Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, buvait du chocolat chaud.

Severus prit place, face à lui, sur la table de la cuisine plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

\- Votre sortie sur le chemin de Traverse s'est bien passée ?

\- Très bien et je vous remercie…pour…pour tout cela, je n'avais pas besoin d'autant Monsieur.

\- Croyez-moi Harry, vous en aviez besoin et il était hors de question que je vous laisse plus longtemps déambuler ainsi vêtu.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau presque lourd. Et les questions revenaient le tourmenter, pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi Snape se donnait tant de mal pour lui ? Est-ce que tout cela était vraiment une coïncidence ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici, monsieur ?

Severus se raidit, il était déjà étonnant que le gamin n'ait pas posé la question avant.

\- Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris que vous étiez en mesure de me protéger mais moi, ne suis-je pas un danger pour vous ? Je… j'ai l'impression que la lettre du professeur Dumbledore, c'est elle qui a décidé de me mettre chez vous.

\- Vous vous souvenez Harry, quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses dont nous devions parler. Cette lettre en fait partie. Cependant nous n'allons pas aborder ce sujet en plein milieu de la nuit.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa déception, pourquoi un adulte prendrait la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit ? Tout le monde se servait de lui sans jamais rien lui expliquer, pourquoi cela changerait ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'était ainsi !

\- Harry, regardez-moi. Nous parlerons de cette lettre, je vous le promets. Il est normal que vous vouliez savoir. Et je ne vais ni vous mentir, ni vous cachez la vérité. Mais ne soyez pas si pressé, je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse vous plaise.

\- D'accord monsieur. Je me suis acheté une planche avec l'argent qu'il restait. Cela ne vous dérange pas. Je peux vous la rembourser sinon.

\- Harry, vous ne me devez rien, tout ce que je vous ai donné ici, n'est pas de la charité ou une sorte de location. Vous ne me devez aucune contre partie financière, pas même pour l'engin de mort que vous vous êtes offert. Faites attention avec cette planche, il serait dommage que vous vous blessiez.

\- Merci monsieur, pour tout ça.

\- Tout quoi Harry ? Qu'ai-je dis à propos de « ça » ?

\- Qu'il faut mettre des mots sur les choses, car vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête de Gryffondor. Termina-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

\- Alors mettez des mots Harry. C'est important, ça donne du sens à ce que vous dites. À ce que vous ressentez.

\- Pour m'aider monsieur, même si ce n'était que deux mois, je crois que c'était bien monsieur.

\- Vous croyez Harry. Sourit-il franchement. Mais ce n'est pas que deux mois Harry, cela ne peut pas être pour deux mois Harry. Finit-il sérieusement avec une pointe de mystère.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il est tard Harry. Monter vous coucher, cette conversation attendra et faites un exercice de méditation.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous tous.

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début et qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser leur impression. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. MERCI

Et bien sur je vous remercie vous aussi mes lecteurs anonymes et tous ceux qui arrivent et a qui cette histoire plait.

Je m'incline et m'excuse aussi pour mon retard, mon irrégularité et tout et tout. J'essais de poster le prochain dans les 2 semaines qui suivent. Promis !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nous étions amis**

_Vendredi 25 Aout 1995, Manoir Malefoy_

Le corps tombait lentement au pied de son Maître.

Un pauvre homme, un vieux sorcier qu'elle avait dû poursuivre pendant plus de trois jours. Un homme qui était habitué à la traque, il avait laissé peu de trace derrière lui. Cependant, il avait fait l'erreur commune de passer voir une dernière fois sa famille. Elle aurait dû l'a tuée elle aussi cette vielle femme, mais elle avait simplement attrapé l'homme faisant abstraction de sa femme. Inutile de tuer plus qu'elle ne le devait déjà. Elle l'avait achevée rapidement, espérant le faire souffrir le moins possible. Et le reste n'était que mise en scène et elle avait abimée un corps sans vie. Elle mettait parfaitement en scène chaque détail comme preuve d'une cruauté adorée par le Lord Noir. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, tout été calculé avec grand soin jusqu'à l'expression de pure souffrance recouvrant le visage aminci par la douleur.

Elle faisait tout pour lui plaire, pour le satisfaire. Eileen c'était le seul nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle savait bien qu'elle troublait cet homme serpent. On l'avait présenté sur sa demande et dès le premier jour, elle avait atteint la curiosité d'un homme qui détestait être dans l'ignorance. Il l'avait mise à l'épreuve, dès le premier jour, elle avait cru ne pas en être capable. Elle avait rapidement gagné les faveurs de l'homme et malgré sa discrétion beaucoup déjà la détestait sans même l'avoir déjà vue. Cela aussi elle l'avait négociée avec le Lord. On la comparait souvent à un certain Severus Snape, mangemort craint par beaucoup et très important pour son Maître. Elle aussi en avait entendu parler et bien avant son entrée dans ces murs. Autour de Dumbledore c'était un nom qui revenait et partout où il été prononcé il semblait être détesté. Alors avec grand soin elle l'avait évitée, essayant tant bien que mal de l'épier dès que possible. Mais il était difficile d'espionner un homme qui était méfiant de tout et de tous. Et si jamais Snape avait le malheur de lui tomber dessus elle savait avoir bien peu de chance de lui échapper. Apparemment lui aussi l'a cherché au dire des autres.

\- C'est parfait Eileen comme toujours.

\- Merci Maître.

\- Voici une nouvelle liste, je veux des informations sur ces trois membres et tue moi les autres.

\- Bien Maître.

Elle saisit la liste huit noms, trois à espionner et cinq à tuer.

\- Pars maintenant. Severus ne va pas tarder si tu ne veux pas croiser son chemin va t'en.

\- Merci Maître.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Dabin était debout dans l'entrée se triturant les doigts, la tête baissée. Et Severus comprit immédiatement, il y avait un problème. Pourtant, quand il était parti après le repas, tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Dabin, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- C'est le jeune Potter, Maître. Il a de nouveau eu un cauchemar. Sa magie à tout détruit. J'ai dit au jeune Potter que ce n'était pas grave mais il m'a expulsé de la chambre et je n'y ais plus eu accès. La magie est puissante Maître, Dabin n'a rien pu faire. Nolan et Maïwen essaye de lui parler par la porte mais il ne répond plus.

_Harry Merlin._

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ? Interrogea-t-il en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

\- Une bonne demi-heure Maître.

Dans le couloir, il entendait déjà les voix des ses enfants et il les découvrit, tous deux adossés contre le pan de bois, parlant encore et encore de simple banalité espérant un quelconque signe de vie. Et Maïwen tentait de le rassurer répétant que Severus arrivait et qu'il serait bien qu'il dise un truc, n'importe quoi.

\- Papa.

Nolan fut le premier à le voir et il se releva entrainant sa sœur avec lui.

\- On a rien pu faire. Et il ne nous parle pas. Si ça se trouve, il est mort derrière cette porte. Merde il peut parler un peu. Maïwen craquait un peu, elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'Harry ne soit gravement blessé derrière cette porte.

\- Aller boire un quelque chose de chaud vous deux. Je m'occupe d'Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Et pas de question.

Si Severus avec pu toujours cacher à ses enfants les crises d'Harry, aujourd'hui c'était terminé, il ne doutait pas une seconde que Nolan et Maïwen avait percés certains problèmes du garçon. Et si jusqu'ici, ils avaient eu des doutes alors c'était terminé. Severus attendit malgré tout qu'ils disparaissent au détour d'un couloir.

Il prit à son tour appui sur la porte, il manqua d'être expulsé par la forte concentration de magie. L'accès était bloqué et il était étonné par la puissance que pouvait dégager le garçon. Il savait que forcer l'entré risquait de secouer l'enfant derrière cette porte, alors il tenta dans un premier temps de rassurer le garçon pour réduire la pression exercée sur celle-ci.

\- Harry, m'entends-tu ? C'est le professeur Snape. Severus, Harry. Écoute-moi Harry, il faut que tu me laisse entré Harry, pour que je puisse t'aider. Relâche ta magie enfant.

Il n'eu aucune réponse, cependant, il senti la résistance qui entourait la porte perdre de sa puissance. Pour finir d'achever la pression, il apposa sa main sur la porte, levant avec lenteur les sorts qui l'entouraient. Toute la volonté d'Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher le souverain d'accéder à une pièce de sa demeure.

A peine la porte fut elle ouverte qu'il vit la chambre dévastée comme si un raz de marrée couplé d'un ouragan étaient passés par là. Et étrangement seule l'armoire avait été épargnée. Puis il remarqua Harry adossé contre le mur face à la porte, le regard braqué sur l'entrée, ses doigts plantés dans ses avants bras. Son visage noirci par la poussière des meubles éclatés et les fins sillons de larme dessinés sur son visage.

\- Harry. Sa voix n'était qu'un simple murmure et il ne fut pas sûr que l'enfant l'ait entendu.

Mais le regard émeraude et brillant se relava sur Severus. Vide et perdu, le corps entièrement contracté. Severus allait le battre à mort c'était certain.

Harry ne comprenait pas se qui c'était passé. Il était parti se coucher et… Et il c'était retrouvé là-bas, chez les Dursley. Il avait cuisiné pour eux, le plus beau repas qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Après cela, c'était flou, mais il y avait eu tant de colère en lui et de douleur aussi tout autour de sa poitrine comme s'il était prisonnier d'un étau de fer. Il avait ouvert les yeux et ça chambre était déjà dévasté. Il avait repoussé Dabin, plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il avait tout cette colère en lui. Alors par peur il avait dirigé toute cette puissance qu'il ne comprenait pas contre la porte, pourvu qu'il ne blesse personne d'autre.

Il avait entendu les voix de Nolan et Maïwen, il ne comprenait se qui se passait. Il voulait parler mais… impossible. Puis Snape et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ses forces l'avaient subitement abandonnées dès les premiers mots.

\- Harry, m'entends-tu ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Puis-je m'approcher Harry ?

Et le garçon le regarda longtemps, peu sûr de sa réponse. Il le détailla de la tête pied jugeant du danger qu'il pouvait potentiellement représenter. Severus faisait tout pour se faire le moins menaçant possible jusqu'à moduler sa magie pour la rendre plus douce. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le garçon, non se qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'homme, l'homme qui allait le frapper comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il s'agenouilla, prenant appui sur ses talons.

\- Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi Harry, laisse-moi t'aider.

Et Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, sans le moindre mot approcha doucement, s'attendant à tout instant à un mouvement de recule du garçon mais rien. Comme il le faisait souvent après une crise il détacha les mains de ses bras et essuya une goute de sang qui perlait de son front.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix roque alors que son corps se détendait doucement, trop épuisé pour garder ses muscles bandés ainsi.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Il était souvent difficile de suivre les pensées du garçon quand il était dans un tel état. Alors pour éviter les incompréhensions Severus posait souvent de nombreuses question afin d'être sur de toujours parler de la même chose.

\- Je gâche tout en permanence. Et je n'arrive pas à…

Harry ne pouvait pas le dire, dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cet homme qui se donnait tant de mal pour lui. Mais Severus savait.

\- Écoute-moi Harry, c'est normal que tu n'es pas confiance en moi. Et tu ne gâche rien.

Severus savait qu'il gagnait déjà la confiance du garçon, la preuve était le relâchement de puissance sur la porte dès ses premiers mots. Et Harry le regardait étrangement, presque soulagé de voir une personne qui le comprenne si facilement.

\- Veux tu me raconter se qui c'est passé.

Le silence, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? A quoi cela servirait, à montrer qu'il était plus faible et plus fragile qu'il semblait déjà l'être. Quel genre de personne était effrayé à l'idée de s'endormir, quel genre de personne détruisait tout pour un simple cauchemar…

\- Parler est important Harry, pour comprendre et pour ne pas porter tes peurs seul. Je peux t'aider Harry mais pour cela, il faut que tu me parle.

Severus cru pendant un long moment que le garçon ne parlerait plus et qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je… je cuisinais, j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante et je cuisinais pour eux. Je crois… ça ne leur à pas plus, ils m'ont jetés leur assiettes. Et puis, ils ont dis que vous aviez menti, que le repas était infâme. J'ai protesté… je crois. Puis… vous êtes arrivé, vous avez rit, vous vous moquiez. Vous préféreriez les repas cuisinés par vos enfants et que vous étiez moqué de moi. Et je crois… c'est là que tout à explosé.

Severus resta interdit face au court récit, tout venait d'une simple cuisine. Et il se senti bête, il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû être prêt pour cela, il aurait dû savoir que faire une chose qui l'avait traumatisé éveillerait des cauchemars. Cependant, se a quoi il n'aurait pu se préparer c'était la place étrange qu'il avait eu dans ce triste rêve. C'était révélateur, Harry avait peur que Severus ne s'échappe et se joue de lui.

Doucement il relava la tête du garçon et se mit bien face à lui.

\- Harry, ton repas était très bon. Je ne me moque pas de toi et je ne te mens pas. De plus, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je préfère les plats de mes enfants aux tiens.

Il aurait presque pu rire face à sa dernière phrase mais la situation n'était pas à l'humour.

\- C'est bien que tu m'en es parlé Harry.

\- Il n'y a rien qui va avec moi.

Serrus ne sut pas si c'était une question ou une simple constatation. Et comme pourrait-il être un enfant normal avec tout se qui lui été arrivés et tous qui tournaient autour de lui.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrive Harry, être rattrapé par ses peurs. Et, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles, il est normal d'en faire des cauchemars. Il est normal que tu ais peur. Tu as réagi par instinct Harry, tu as voulut te protéger, qui pourrait bien t'en vouloir. Tu le peux enfant, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, de faire des cauchemars et ne pas me faire confiance.

Des larmes muettes dévalaient les joues d'Harry pendant qu'il malmenait sa lèvre inferieur pour ne faire aucun bruit. Gentiment, Severus passa son pouce sur cette lèvre abimée pour la libérer des dents rougis par le sang.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer Harry. Approche.

Il passa sa main derrière la tête du gamin et lentement l'attira contre son torse. Le bruit déjà silencieux d'Harry étaient étouffés dans ses robes noires. Severus attendit, faisant des petits cercles dans le dos de l'enfant et soulevant ses cheveux jusqu'a se qu'il le sente se détendre dans ses bars.

_Que vais-je faire de toi Harry…_

\- Le Severus de ton rêve n'est pas moi Harry. Il ressemble plus au Professeur Snape ne crois tu pas ?

Harry s'écarta et le regarda curieusement avec un maigre sourire. Severus lui répondit, apparemment le garçon l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Et pour Severus il était maintenant important qu'Harry comprenne que le Professeur Snape n'était pas celui qui voulait lui apporter son aide. Severus poursuivit.

\- Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi Harry. Jamais. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi et si possible, je ne te mentirais jamais. Je ne prêtant pas connaitre tous se que tu as vécu mais nous avons rencontré des difficultés communes. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais essaie d'avoir confiance en moi.

Harry ne répondit pas mais gardait son regard bien encré dans celui de son professeur. Il voulait y croire lui aussi.

\- Aller, relève toi maintenant. Va prendre une douche le temps que je remette de l'ordre dans ta chambre.

Quand Harry était ressortie de sa douche il c'était couvert d'un peignoir blanc cassé, ses vêtements étaient plus en état d'être porté. Sa chambre était de nouveau propre et alors qu'il s'attendait à se que Severus soit parti, il le vit face à la petite table de chevée tenant entre ses mains le cadre qui contenait la photo des ses parents. La porte de la salle de bain se ferma et Severus reposa la cadre prononçant des paroles dans une langue qu'il lui était étrangère pour se tourner vers lui.

\- As-tu mal quelques parts ? Et il est inutile de me mentir Harry.

\- Aux bras monsieur.

\- Approche, je vais soigner cela.

Harry pris place sur son lit et remonta les manches jusqu'au coude. Mais Severus assit sur une chaise face à lui commença par la fine écorchure sur son front.

\- Il va falloir l'enlever Harry, sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir soigne tes bras.

Harry laissa le peignoir glisser jusqu'à sa taille, il n'allait plus se battre maintenant. Il sentit des légères piqures et tiraillements au niveau de ses griffures et au bout de quelques minutes Severus avait fini et prit soin de remonter le peignoir sur les épaules du garçon pour couvrir son corps. Cela sembla électriser le garçon qui le regarda étrangement avant que ses pupilles ne rectrices un peu plus.

\- Et Nolan et Maïwen. Ils m'ont appelé et ils m'ont parlé mais je n'arrivais pas… je ne pouvais pas.

\- Calme-toi Harry. Tout va bien, ils sont partis boire un chocolat. Ils étaient un peu inquiets mais ça va aller.

\- Je crois, je crois que s'il ne m'avait pas parlé, je me serais perdu.

\- Perdu ?

\- Comment quand c'est trop difficile et que je n'arrive pas à combattre les souvenirs. Je me laisse emporter dedans et après, après je suis bloqué là-bas. Et je ne peux rien faire pour sortir. Tu comprends ?

Severus releva la tête face au tutoiement. Bien sur, lui l'avait employé pour être plus proche d'Harry dans ces moments difficiles et il revenait toujours au vouvoiement pour donner une distance à leur relation. Il semblait que cela soit important pour le jeune homme que tout cela reste conventionnel bien que dans le fond ça ne l'était pas. Alors il le vouvoyait car le garçon n'était pas prêt.

\- Oh je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, ce n'est pas un souci si tu le veux, alors je le ferais aussi. C'est toi qui décide de cela. Et oui je comprends se que tu veux dire. Je t'apprendrais quelques trucs pour ne pas se perdre Harry si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien si tu veux mon…

\- Bien sur, il est évident que me tutoyer s'accompagne de mon prénom. Mais ne t'encombre pas de cette idée ce soir Harry.

Les blessures étaient toute guéries et d'un mouvement de baguette il l'habilla d'un pyjama.

\- Pense tu pouvoir te rendormir tout seul ou veux-tu une potion ?

\- Nous on un bon chocolat chaud si tu veux Harry.

Maïwen et Nolan se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte pas bien sur de rentré ou pas. Mais un simple signe de leur père semblable à un accord les fit franchir la porte quatre tasses de chocolat en main.

Harry était assit au milieu du lit, Maïwen assit à ses pieds et Nolan et Severus de chaque côté. Il était un peu tendu et personne ne parlait. Comme d'habitude c'est Maïwen qui brisa le silence.

\- Elle est moche ta chambre Harry. Honnêté et fermeté comme toujours.

\- Ouai c'est vrai, tu devrais penser à la décorer, mais pas comme Maï épargne nos pupilles merci bien.

Harry rigola, détendu et bu son chocolat. C'était la première fois depuis toujours qu'une telle situation se produisait. Ils y avaient des personnes qui restaient éveillées pour lui. Et qui faisait attention à se qu'il se sente bien. Qui ne l'abandonnait, qui ne le laissait pas se perdre…

\- J'ai des petites choses à faire, je repasse dans un quart d'heure que chacun soit dans son lit.

Severus était descendu au cachot, il avait pris deux potions pour Harry. Une pour ce soir et une pour le lendemain. Il avait parlé un peu avec Dabin et la version d'Harry collait avec celle de son elfe.

Une fois fait, il remonta et constata avec une pointe d'énervement et de soulagement qu'Harry n'était pas seul. Et que les deux autre c'étaient endormis à ses côtés les tasses de chocolat entre les mains. Seul Nolan se réveilla quand il la lui prit des mains.

\- Pa'. On c'est...

\- C'est très bien comme ça. Rendors-toi. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et ferma la porte dans son dos

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

_Dimanche 28 Aout 1995, Manoir Prince_

Harry émergeait doucement, un doux sourire sur le visage. Hier matin, Nolan et Maïwen c'étaient réveillés à ses côtés et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il appréciait autant une présence.

Il avait rigolé quand il avait vu Maïwen à moitié couchée sur son frère qui la tenait possessivement. Cela devait être ça, être aimé par sa famille.

Et malgré le manque d'amour qu'il avait reçut, il savait que ça devait être ainsi. Il avait vécu des semaines en compagnie des Weasley, ils avaient toujours été pour lui un modèle idéal de famille. Heureuse, nombreuse, un père, une mère et des enfants.

Mais les Snape/Prince comme il aimait les nommer étaient différents. Harry avait compris qu'il y avait eu de grands drames dans cette famille et bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la teneur, il avait supposé assez simplement que la mère de Nolan et Maïwen en faisait partie. Il comprenait qu'il était tous les trois blessés. Peut-être car lui aussi était un peu abimé à l'intérieur.

Les Weasley eux n'étaient pas ainsi et pire encore pour leurs enfants qui ne voyaient pas leur chance, ne comprenaient pas leur importance pour chacun. Jamais Ron n'aurait laissé sa sœur s'endormir ainsi sur lui et jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Peut-être que tout ceci était la raison pour laquelle jamais les Weasley n'avait vu sa douleur.

Oui, il aurait aimé avoir une famille, une où sa sœur serait venue sans hésiter se blottir entre ses bras.

Il secoua la tête et tira sur ses draps. Ce genre de pensée était inutile. La famille n'était pas pour lui, lui avait un monde à sauver et on n'avait pas de famille qui nous tombe dessus ainsi, quelques années avant la majorité. Inutile.

Finalement, c'est beaucoup moins joyeux qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche. Il ne devait pas trainer, Snape n'allait pas trader. Il ne l'avait pas vue hier. Pas une seule fois et c'était bien la première fois. Il avait bien compris que si il n'était ni avec ses enfants, ni avec lui, c'est qu'il travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Étrangement ne pas le voir de la journée l'avait inquiété. Nolan lui avait dit que parfois c'était ainsi, Maïwen lui avait soufflé que c'était dommage mais il avait bien compris que eux aussi aurait aimé croiser leur père.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il se préparait, Dabin lui avait dit que Severus passerait le voir dès le matin dans sa chambre.

Justement deux coups furent frappés à sa porte, il était encore tout mouillé, les cheveux goutant sur l'une des ses chemises en sois noir. Il portait les vêtements achetés au chemin de Travers, il espérait que Snape approuverait sa tenue.

Il entendit son nom être grogné de l'autre côté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans l'instant.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais à la douche.

Severus nota le retour au vouvoiement mais pas de « monsieur » en fin de phrase comme il en avait l'habitude. Devait-il reprendre le garçon ?

_On verra._

Ce n'était pas utile de le presser, peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment prêt ? Peut-être le voulait-il mais ne s'avait plus si cette autorisation était encore valable ? Dans le doute mieux valait patienter encore un peu.

Alors le Maître de potion le regarda sortir vêtu comme un jeune prince. Il nota aussitôt la sobriété de Nolan et le style de Maïwen. Ses enfants avaient fait un bon boulot. Il ne plus empêcher un petit grognement de désapprobation face aux cheveux trempés du garçon et sans un mot sans un geste il les sécha.

\- Tu es un sorcier Harry, n'oublie pas la magie.

\- Merci.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry souriait, heureux.

\- Assit-toi Harry, je voulais te voir pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord je m'en vais pour Poudlard ce soir. Je serais normalement de retour tous les soirs et je ne partirais qu'en fin de matinée, si tu souhaite me voir pour quoi que se soit. Aussi, une fois à Poudlard, il sera important de faire comme si tu ne connaissais ni Nolan, ni Maïwen. Vous pourrez crée des liens là-bas bien évidement mais vous ne vous connaissait pas pour le moment, cela serait trop étrange.

\- Bien sur.

\- En se qui concerne le lieu où tu as passé l'été, personne n'est au courant que c'est avec moi hormis les membres de l'Ordre et tes amis qui ont mis leur baguette partout. Ceci ne doit en aucun cas s'ébruité, il serait sage que tu n'en parle pas du tout même. Et si on te le demande, tu as passé le début des vacances à Poudlard et la fin chez les Weasley. Et n'oublie pas Harry, tu ne peux rien dire sur ce Manoir et sur moi et mes enfants, n'essai pas de contourner cette protection d'accord.

\- Oui.

Harry était assit sur son lit le dos droit, réalisant doucement que tout cela était terminé.

\- As-tu des questions ?

Des questions, il en avait pleins la tête, mais jamais il n'aurait le courage d'en poser une seule.

\- Je… non pas de question.

\- Bien. Fit-il simplement avant de reprendre. Avant mon départ pour Poudlard, nous allons nous assurer de ton état de santé. Tu ne devrais plus avoir besoin de bandage pour tes côtes.

\- Dabin ne peux pas le faire ?

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se dévêtisse encore ? Qu'il soit examiné sous le regarde du vampire.

\- Dabin est un elfe très intelligent et il vrai qu'il a pu t'attribuer tous les soins qui t'étaient nécessaire. Cependant, nous partons pour Poudlard, j'aimerais voir moi-même ton état de santé. C'est important Harry que je sache si tu te porte bien ou si tu as encore besoin de soin.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Dabin s'occupe de tout cela. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un adulte en plus.

\- Dabin ne sera pas là à Poudlard. Et moi, l'adulte oui. Et je suis l'adulte qui veut savoir si Harry Potter est blessé. Enlève-moi tes vêtements maintenant.

Harry était fébrile et c'est lentement qu'il se déshabilla. Severus n'était pas méchant avec lui, il n'avait pas crié mais sa voix ferme ne laissait pas place à la conversation.

Pour ne pas le gêner, Severus pris soin de ne pas le regarder et laissa son regard se promener dans la chambre. Rien n'avait été touché, en deux mois le garçon ne c'était pas approprié les lieux, sa valise était ouverte au pied de l'immense commode où seul les vêtements qu'il c'était acheté récemment y avaient trouvés place. Et la planche qu'il c'était offerte était exposé comme un trophée sur le bureau.

Il se retourna sur Harry, nue et simplement vêtu de son caleçon. Il regarda les yeux émeraude se tinter de peur et de colère empli de méfiance, comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose à cacher.

Le corps encore trop mince pour satisfaire Severus tremblait et se n'était certainement pas de froid

\- Allonge-toi Harry.

Et malgré toute son envie d'être fort Harry tremblait. Allongé sur le lit il tourna la tête pour ne pas voir Snape. Ne pas voir le coup arrivé.

_Les habitudes on la vie dure, les peurs plus encore._

\- Regarde moi Harry, il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur. Calma-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais les mains tremblaient toujours, pourtant fermement fermées et il semblait tendu, prêt à faire face.

Severus s'assit alors sur un siège tout près du lit, il mit ses mains en évidence et lui expliqua chacun de ses futurs gestes. Chaque produit qui pouvait peut-être être appliqué sur sa peau. Et pourquoi tout cela était nécessaire. Petit à petit Harry c'était détendu, il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre.

Faisant apparaitre tout son nécessaire il commença son travail.

\- As-tu encore mal quelque part ?

\- Non.

Pas une once d'hésitation, un automatisme que lui-même connaissait très bien. Il fallait que ce garçon lui parle, la magie et tout les antidotes du monde ne soigneraient pas se garçon s'il ne communiquait pas.

\- Plus aucune de tes côtes, ni tes phalanges ? J'ai besoin de savoir Harry.

\- Mes doigts, quand je les grades longtemps sans les bouger, ils sont douloureux.

\- Très bien, regardons tous cela.

Il passa ses doigts fins, sur les côtes de l'enfant le faisant frissonner de peur, il voyait bien que le gosse luttait pour ne pas s'éloigner du contacte.

\- Parle-moi un peu de cette nouvelle planche Harry.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte Harry commença un long monologue ponctué de quelque question de Snape. Les soins prenaient doucement fin et Harry parlait toujours complètement décontracté. Tous les accidents de son enfance avaient été réparés et ces côtes étaient de nouveau solides. Malheureusement, pour ses doigts il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il finit donc sur les griffures superficielles qui couvraient son corps lors de chaque crise ou cauchemars violents.

\- C'est terminer Harry, tu peux te rhabiller.

\- Alors.

\- Alors tout va pour le mieux. Tes côtes sont bel et bien réparées mais sois vigilent. Tu as repris du poids et tu sembles moins fatigué. Pour tes mains, je ne peux rien faire seul le temps les soignera. Ils ont été trop longtemps mal soudés.

\- D'accord, merci.

Harry était conscient que tout cela c'était grâce à Severus, Nolan et Maïwen.

\- Continu ainsi Harry. Mange au repas et n'essaye pas d'en sauter un. Poudlard ne doit pas changer tes habitudes alimentaires et j'y veillerais. Et par Merlin Harry, soit prudent, ton corps est encore bien trop fragile pour supporter un choc brutal.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Vous n'allez pas… Vous n'allez parler à personne de se qui c'est passé ici ?

C'était une question qui revenait souvent « allait-il en parler ». Une question à laquelle lui n'hésitait plus, mais dont le garçon avait besoin d'une constante confirmation.

\- Non Harry, je n'en parlerais pas. Mais pour que cela reste entre nous, il faut que nous travaillions ensemble pour que tu aille mieux. Car je ne participerais pas à ce mensonge Harry. Peux-tu faire cela avec moi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il n'insista pas.

\- N'oublie pas Harry. Je te laisse, viens me voir ce soir à mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose que je souhaite te donner avant qu'on ne retourne à Poudlard.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée avec Nolan. Après le déjeuné, ils étaient allés s'installer au pied d'un chêne, méditant. Les exercices portaient leur fruits, si au début la notion de flux et de magie lui avait semblée irréelle aujourd'hui lui aussi percevait cette essence qui parcourait le monde.

\- Tu les vois Harry, combien sont-elles ?

\- Au moins trois milles.

\- Pas mal, vraiment tu t'améliore. C'est presque incroyable que tu es progressé si vite.

\- C'est grâce à toi et ton père.

Après un bon mois d'entrainement Harry avait compris, la magie nous parcourait tous, impalpable et pourtant elle était là. Elle parcourait le corps des trois miles fourmis qui vivaient sur cet arbre. Elle parcourait cet arbre. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il n'avait pas compris cette espèce de flux à la couleur indéfini. C'était Severus qui avait pris une après midi entière pour lui explique l'importance de ce flux. Et les règles de rigueur qui s'appliquait une fois que l'on était en capacité des les voir.

Bien sur Nolan avait été d'une grande aide par la suite. Et c'est avec le jeune homme qu'il s'entrainait durement à visualiser et à traiter l'information qu'il voyait.

\- Alors.

\- Alors quoi, ce sont des fourmis, le flux est « volatil », incontrôlé.

\- Regard moi maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela, Severus lui avait expliqué qu'une personne extrême douée pouvait apprendre beaucoup de chose sur une autre en regardant son flux magique. Et il fut surpris par la découverte. Ce n'était pas comme sur les plantes ou les animaux. Non, il y avait deux flux un vert extrêmes claire qui ne bougeait pas, statique qui ne vibrait pas, qui était centré dans le corps de Nolan comme un deuxième réseau sanguin. Et il avait ce deuxième flux, celui-là qu'il avait toujours vu qui était instable qui vibrait et tournait autour de Nolan.

\- Wouha, c'est quoi, le flux vert.

\- Ma magie Harry, elle ne bouge pas car je la contrôle, elle s'active que si je l'utilise.

« La magie se divise en deux catégories : la magie élémentaire dite également naturelle et la magie interne. La magie élémentaire part du contrôle d'un élément : feu, eau, vent et terre. Elle puise dans l'énergie de toute chose, plus elle est brute plus elle est difficilement contrôlable et demande bien souvent un sacrifice personnel. La magie interne passe par la puissance du sorcier, elle est l'énergie même du sorcier, la plus souvent utilisée par celui-ci car beaucoup plus stable. »

Il s'en souvenait maintenant, il avait étudié cela au tout début.

\- Bon Harry je te laisse, je crois que mon père t'attend et pour la suite je ne peu plus t'aider. Mon père s'en occupera personnellement.

\- Ouai, tu as raison j'y vais. Merci Nolan.

Harry monta, doucement, pas du tout pressé de ce retrouvé seul à seul avec Severus. Depuis deux jours, Severus le tutoyait librement, et c'était vraiment déstabilisant. Lui aussi aurait aimé le faire mais ça s'emblait impossible, il ne se voyait pas le tutoyer et encore moins de l'appeler Severus. Alors tout se qu'il avait trouvé pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec cela malgré tout c'était d'arrêté les « Monsieur » à toute fin de phrase.

Il finit par se trouver face à la porte de bois et frappa trois fois et le vampire l'accueilli et l'invita à passer dans une pièce adjacente celle dans laquelle il avait eu sa conversation avec Albus.

\- Assis toi Harry. Tu veux un thé.

Assit sur le bout de son fauteuil il accepta le thé que Severus lui tendit et le regarda prendre place face à lui.

\- Tu te pose beaucoup des questions Harry n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu peux le dire. Tu as tout les raisons du monde de te poser tout un tas de question.

\- Aurez-vous les réponses ?

\- Oui Harry. J'ai les réponses à beaucoup de tes questions. Et je vais te donner celle à ta première, elle en fera naître beaucoup d'autre. Sache Harry, qu'une fois que tu auras lu cette lettre beaucoup de chose changeront. Peut-être est-il temps pour toi de savoir Harry.

Solennellement, Severus se leva, il disparu derrière une autre porte. Et quand il fut de retour, Harry le trouva diffèrent, triste, comme si le poids de la vie était devenu trop lourd pour l'homme. Et entre ses mains Harry vit une boite avec au dessus une lettre. Severus se dirigea vers un petit buffet, il posa la boite et en retira trois photos. Et quand il lui tendit, il fut sur que les mains de l'homme tremblaient.

\- Voilà Harry, le début de ta réponse. Je te laisse seul avec cela et je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

\- Merci.

Severus avait laissé Harry seul dans la pièce juste à côté avec la lettre et trois photos de lui et de Lily. Et lui était là, assis dans son fauteuil et sa tasse entre les mains et le cadre avec la photo de Lily relevée.

\- C'est parti Lily, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. D'ici quelque temps, il sera tout. Il va me détester c'est certain et toi et ton foutu mari aussi. Je vais devoir ramasser les morceaux et briser tout les foutu mensonge d'Albus, de la merveilleuse famille de rouquins et je ne parle pas de son clébard de parrain. Il lui on construit une famille en or Lily. Toi et Potter la famille idéal. Et là je ne parle pas de tout la partie je ne sais pas moi Prince dirons nous.

Il était en colère, énervé de tout cela de ce monde de mensonge, il était tellement habituer à vivre avec qu'il oubliait parfois que c'était des mensonges et que d'autre n'était pas au courant. Et maintenant, maintenant, Harry lui vivait avec ses mensonges, il avait imaginé une famille parfaite et certainement qu'il allait se manger une vague de magie en passant la porte.

\- Allez Lily, j'y vais.

Harry vagit l'impression d'être tombé dans un autre monde et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette lettre et tout se que cela sous entendait. Il savait que Severus était là dans l'embrasure de la porte attendant une réaction de sa par.

\- C'était ma mère n'est-ce pas, c'est elle qui à écrit cette lettre ? Elle voulait que ce soit vous ?

\- Oui Harry c'est Lily qui a écrit cette lettre.

\- Vous étiez… amis avec ma mère.

\- Oui nous l'étions.

Harry ne parla plus, il regardait les photos que Severus lui avait données. Les deux premières Severus et Lily y apparaissaient jeunes, peut-être 6 ou 7 ans et la dernière à Poudlard dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas où Lily travaillait le nez dans un bouquin criant à Severus d'arrêter avec ces photos.

\- Pourquoi personne ne me la jamais dit.

\- Personne ne veut se souvenir de l'amitié entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard Harry.

\- J'aimerais que l'on ne me mente plus. On ne me dit rien jamais. Je suis juste là pour faire bonne figure, car ça fait bien d'être proche du garçon qui a survécu. On m'utilise sans jamais me parler, m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. A la paf des photos, vous et ma mère. J'ai demandé des choses sur ma mère personne n'a jamais rien me dire. Mon père par contre ca ne manque pas. Merde, vous connaissiez ma mère depuis des années.

\- Nous avons grandit ensemble, je la connais depuis mes 5 ans.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais rien dit, et pourquoi me détester vous autant si vous aimiez ma mère ?

\- Harry… c'est très compliqué. Et je ne te déteste pas Harry, jamais je ne t'ai détesté toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je suis en colère. Je ne suis même pas étonné tout le monde me ment constamment. Peut-être même que mes parents mon abandonné en faite et que ma mère ne m'aimait pas. Et puis…

Severus cessa de l'écouté, il ne c'était pas attendu à ça ! Ce gamin réagissait toujours dans des mesures disproportionnées. Il criait, il perdait la métrise de sa magie, et souvent sans même s'en rendre compte il pleurait. Mais là, non, rien de tout cela, il parlait de façon détaché, c'était incohérent absurde et surtout il refaisait sa vie comme si tout n'était que mensonge.

Et lui ne disait rien, rien du tout car son regard était accroché aux photos du passés et il réalisait doucement se qu'il venait de faire et ce que se geste supposait pour le futur. Il serait obligé de parler du passé, de rouvrir toutes ses portes fermées… Il frémit, sera ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler et se reconnecta au présent. Il se sentait si faible.

\- Oh et puis avec un peu de chance mes parents ont voulu me tuer. Ma mère était un monstre ou je ne sais quoi une créature noir c'est…

Ils craquaient tous les deux.

\- Cela suffit Harry, votre mère n'était rien de tout cela. Et vos parents vous aimaient profondément.

\- Mais mère vous à choisi, elle vous à choisi vous.

\- Nous étions amis.

\- Vous m'avez menti ! Tous ! Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous ! Vous êtes tous pareille, vous, ma mère, le monde entier. Vous vous foutez bien de savoir se que je ressens ! Je ne suis pas une putain de machine !

\- Harry…

Mais Severus n'avait pas la force de se battre. Et la porte claqua violement. Le laissant seul avec le passé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello amis lecteurs!**

**J'avais dit combien déjà... deux semaines je crois... je vous récompense bien mal de votre soutient n'est-ce pas? En même temps je vous fait travailler la patience. Et puis, mieux vos tard que jamais non? Ok non ... eh bien je suis profondément désolé.**

**Alors je vous REMERCIE quand même pour vos reviews et j'adore voir que beaucoup d'entre vous se pose un grand nombre de question... J'adore quand vous vous posez des questions Niak Niak**

**Et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui arrive avec les nouveaux chapitres !**

**Bon voici la suite Poudlard, réconciliation, amour, joie, vie... non je rigole vous savez bien maintenant... faut qu'ils souffrent un peu quand même.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Poudlard**

Il était face à la petite porte en bois massif, usé et abîmé. Il avait été troublé par cette différence la première fois, c'était comme le point noir de ce manoir, on n'y ressentait aucune richesse, aucune noblesse et pas la moindre beauté avec une certaine froideur qui était loin d'être engageante, encore moins quand on savait qu'elle menait dans les sous-sols de ce manoir.

Et pourtant, tous les matins, depuis plusieurs semaines il descendait ses marches. Au début, c'était avec réticence et il fallait le dire mauvaise volonté qu'il prenait place dans les cachots, prenant son petit-déjeuner face à son sombre professeur. Et au fil des jours, il avait trouvé cela agréable d'être attendu chaque matin, de prendre son déjeuner dans le silence des gargouillis, des sifflements aigus, regardant le maître des potions travailler. Et il s'était rendu compte que c'était un bon moyen de commencer une journée, dans le silence reposant ou parfois des discussions légères mais toujours centrées sur son apprentissage théorique. Et quand parfois Severus n'était pas présent et que la porte restait résolument fermée il ressentait une pointe de déception. Après tout, c'était un moment privilégié que Severus lui consacrait à lui plutôt qu'à ses enfants et d'une certaine manière, Harry lui en était reconnaissance.

C'est pourquoi, il savait que Severus était derrière cette porte et sûrement que le vampire avait lui aussi noté sa présence.

Le jeune homme regrettait son comportement de la veille. Pour dire vrai, Harry n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait eu cet étrange pressentiment de vérité et mensonge voilé. Il avait toujours su qu'on lui mentait depuis le jour même de la mort de ses parents tout du moins.

Il avait régi trop brutalement, sans réfléchir, sans regarder, il avait crié, il n'avait pas écouté et il avait claqué la porte comme un enfant capricieux qui ne gérait pas ses crises.

Et toute la nuit il y avait repensé, comme un film qui tourne en boucle et les détails de la scène l'avaient frappés, il s'était souvenu de l'homme qui lui avait fait face avec encore une facette méconnue de lui. Un homme qui avait fait remonter le passé pour lui l'enfant qui voulait savoir et connaître son histoire, et avec ce passé, était remonté une douleur qu'il aurait pu voir… Tout comme il aurait pu ressentir la déception et la fatigue de Severus lorsqu'il avait prononcé doucement son nom alors que lui avait rageusement calqué la porte.

Il lui devait des excuses, mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Jamais il n'avait eu à s'excuser auprès d'un adulte et jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin de le faire.

_Merlin, comment vais-je faire ? _

\- Entre Harry, le petit-déjeuner attend.

Il était soulagé que le son de la voix ne soit pas froid ou coléreux. Non, c'était la même que tous les autres matins, léger et quelques peu détaché.

La porte s'était ouverte face à lui, il avait descendu les quelques marches restantes et était passé dans le laboratoire. Snape était là, droit face à sa paillasse et seuls ses doigts se mouvaient aisément au-dessus d'un chaudron.

Harry lui ne bougeait pas, bloqué dans l'entrée, il devait se lancer maintenant. Car même s'il lui était impossible de le voir, il était certain d'avoir blessé son professeur et c'était bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'infliger à l'homme qu'il avait découvert et qui avait pris soin de lui.

\- Je… Je m'excuse monsieur. Pour hier, j'ai mal réagi. Je vous demande pardon.

Apparemment, le potionniste ne c'était pas attendu à cela, il avait suspendu tout mouvement et avait redressé son visage sombre sur lui. Mais alors qu'Harry s'était attendu à des mots, seul un hochement de tête avait répondu à ses excuses.

Alors la gorge nouée et l'estomac serré, il avait essayé d'avaler tant bien que mal le maigre déjeuné sachant que le refuser lui attirerait les colères du vampire.

Severus avait repris ses mouvements, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il avait décidé d'ouvrir une porte fermée depuis bien des années, pour Harry. Il lui pardonnait sa colère, lui aussi l'aurait été, mais il ignorait comment reprendre cette histoire.

Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui permettait de se contenir, il continua sa potion. Dans dix minutes, elle serait terminée, d'ici là, il espérait trouver les mots.

Et ces dix minutes semblèrent interminables pour tous deux, mettant une atmosphère pesante entre eux. Severus finit malgré tout par éteindre le feu sous son chaudron pour se tourner vers le garçon, qui redressa la tête à son tour.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de Lily depuis des années Harry. Et je comprends que cette nouvelle soit difficile à accepter. Mais cette lettre est la porte sur vérité Harry, tu dois l'accepter sinon… sinon je ne continuerai pas à te parler du passé. Si tu n'es pas prêt alors nous arrêtons d'en parler. Tu n'es plus un enfant, j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité, mais tu es loin d'être un adulte… tu peux encore en être protégé si tu le souhaites. Alors oui, effectivement, Lily, ta maman a écrit cette lettre souhaitant que je veille sur toi, car nous étions amis.

Severus n'avait pas haussé la voix, il était prêt à parler du passé maintenant, mais pas dans ces conditions, il ne supporterait pas de devoir faire face à ce genre de comportement bien qu'il puisse le comprendre. Severus voulait un jeune adulte face à lui, prêt à accepter que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc et qu'il y avait beaucoup de mensonge dans la vie. Il ne s'imposerait pas des souffrances inutiles à parler du passé pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Alors, il laissa un bon moment de réflexion au garçon, suffisamment pour qu'il prenne le bon choix pour lui.

Et Harry avait pris son temps, mesurant chacune des paroles prononcées précédemment, repensant à sa vie depuis qu'il avait atterri ici. Il avait le choix et étrangement il ne semblait pas qu'une soit préférable à l'autre, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans l'obligation d'en choisir une plus que l'autre car c'était mieux pour le monde. Non, c'était sa décision pour lui. Et c'était décidé, il avait préparé avec soin ses prochaines paroles, il devait être digne des souvenirs de Severus, du temps qu'il lui accordait et de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée.

\- Merci. C'est d'accord, je crois que cela va être difficile pour moi et pour vous aussi. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous remercier de faire cela pour moi. Harry braqua son regard dans celui de son professeur, il déglutit difficilement peu sûr des prochains mots. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, pour le reste… Merci Severus.

A peine sa phrase fut-elle terminée qu'il baissa la tête, rouge de honte et le corps tremblant d'appréhension face aux dernières paroles. Si l'homme le rejetait, ou pire le frappait, plus jamais il n'offrirait sa confiance à un adulte.

Harry ne vit donc pas la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Severus quand son nom fut prononcé et moins encore le discret sourire tendre qui lui était pourtant destiné.

Il voulut relever la tête brune, mais malgré ses doigts posés sous son menton, Harry gardait la tête résolument baissée.

_Un gamin… rien de plus qu'un gosse._

\- Regarde-moi Harry.

Lentement il relava la tête. Pour voir Severus lui tendre les photos d'hier, comme une acceptation à leur étrange pacte.

\- Prends les Harry. Je te remercie aussi de me faire confiance et de me laissé t'aider. Nous allons finir par y arriver n'est-ce pas ?

Harry répondit en hochant simplement la tête, les yeux embrumés posés sur les photos.

\- Se sont les vôtres, je ne veux pas… se sont vos souvenirs…

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien les partager avec toi, après tout c'est ta mère. Lily me tuerait si je te refusais cela.

\- Merci.

Le sourire d'Harry le soulagea étrangement, le passage Lily était réussi et cela les rapprochait un peu plus, c'était tout de même un plus beau lien que la violence d'un parent.

\- Hum… aller, disparaît gamin, je dois finir cela.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Severus les avait déposés très tôt à la gare côté Moldu si bien que quand ils se retrouvèrent au quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross, ils étaient seuls.

Harry était angoissé, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de ses amis pendant les vacances et il ne leur en avait pas donné non plus. Comme allait se passer leurs retrouvailles ?

A côté de lui Maïwen regardait d'un air dégoûté les premiers élèves accompagnés de leurs parents. Certains portaient déjà leur uniforme et la jeune fille leur avait bien assez fait savoir qu'elle les trouvait vraiment horribles.

Nolan se tenait droit couvert de ses longues capes noires, les cheveux retenu en une queue de cheval basse, il laissait son regard se déposer sur chaque nouvelle silhouette. Harry avait été soudainement frappé par la ressemblance avec son père. Son fils copiait à merveille les attitudes du Maître des Potions. Il se demanda un instant comme les gens allaient-ils faire pour ne pas remarquer toutes ces choses qu'ils partageaient.

Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux couloirs au manoir, Snape avait voulu que comme lui son fils ternisse son image pour passer plus inaperçu, Nolan avait catégoriquement refusé.

_Peut-être aurait-il dû ?_

Le frère et la sœur se rapprochèrent doucement de lui.

\- On va monter dans le train Harry. Alors, on est bien d'accord surtout, rien qui puisse faire croire à qui que ce soit que l'on se connaisse.

\- Ouai, ouai. Peut-être a tout à l'heure alors.

Il allait se trouver seul encore une fois, les Weasley et Hermione ne devraient plus tarder, ils avaient raison de s'éloigner et puis comme cela, ils étaient sûrs d'avoir un bon compartiment. Il espérait quand même qu'il n'aurait pas à faire comme si ils étaient des inconnus pendant un an.

Mais si ni Nolan ni Maïwen ne le pas connaissait vraiment, ils étaient assez gentils avec lui, il ne posait jamais de questions et quand il s'éloignait pour être seul, ils leur tendaient la main. Simplement.

Et comme lui avait si souvent fait remarquer Nolan, il ne savait ni mentir, ni cacher ses sentiments. Mais jamais de question alors qu'ils avaient deviné en deux mois son manque de sommeil évident et sa sous-alimentation. Alors qu'ils avaient deviné qu'il y avait bien un problème, non Maïwen comblait les silences pour lui, et Nolan respectait ses silences sans bruit. C'était un soutien discret auquel il c'était habitué et qu'il appréciait sans même sans rendre compte.

Maïwen face à lui souriait, il était encore parti dans ses pensées, elle s'approche et l'embrassa sur la joue alors que Nolan appliquait sa main sur son épaule.

\- Aller Harry, on se revoit à la répartition.

\- Oui.

La main pressa encore une fois son épaule et il les vit disparaître entre les capes et les valises des autres passagers. Dans la foulée, il aperçut le clan de têtes rousses.

Doucement et peu assurer sur l'accueil auquel il devait s'attendre, il s'approcha du clan Weasley.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Mrs Weasley l'entourait de ses bras le plongeant dans une étreinte à l'étouffer. Son corps entier se crispa, il détestait quand elle faisait ça. La première fois, il avait eu envie de pleurer de peur puis il avait compris qu'il ne craignait rien, mais à chaque fois il avait cette horrible envie de la rejeter. Par chance Ron faisait toujours en sorte que ce moment qu'il jugeait embrassant ne dure pas.

\- Harry, comment vas-tu ? Ça c'est bien passé avec Severus ? En tout cas, tu ne sembles pas avoir perdu plus de poids !

\- Maman arrête, tu l'étouffes, coupa-Ron.

Harry allait prendre la parole pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir écrit. Même s'il ne comprenait pas le silence de ses amis, il était heureux qu'ils n'aient envoyé aucun courrier. Cependant, Ron le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence.

\- Alors mon vieux, comment tu-vas ? On a vu Snape je ne sais pas combien de fois pendant les vacances, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. On l'a même entendu faire ses sales répliques à Dumbledore ! Dumbledore, Harry tu te rends compte. Enfin il nous a aussi dit que tu pouvais pas nous écrire et que nous non plus…

Harry ne disait rien et Ron racontait ses vacances. Snape avait dit cela. Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas leur écrire et inversement ! Pourquoi ? Il lui avait fourni une excuse parfaite.

Il se reconnecta au récit de son ami et vit Ron lui montrer fièrement son insigne de préfet.

\- C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ? Maman n'en revenait pas. Du coup faut que je te laisse. Hermione te dit bonjour, mais elle doit s'occuper des nouveaux et elle est déjà partie, on se voit tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit dix minutes pas plus, tu sais comment elle est. Je vais pas la mettre en colère dès le premier jour.

Finalement seul, Harry avait pris le chemin du train, il trouverait bien une place. Ron et Hermione étaient préfets. Ce qui pour Ron était tout de même assez proche de l'incroyable. Et puis il avait toujours cette chose que Snape avait dite, cette excuse parfaite.

Il passa devant une cabine et il vit que Luna et Neville s'y trouvaient déjà et en face de celle-ci il y avait Maïwen et Nolan. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il tourna sur sa gauche et entra dans la cabine des deux Gryffondor.

Il les salua tout deux, Neville semblait heureux d'être de retour pour Poudlard, il avait déjà mis son uniforme et Luna. La jeune fille était à mortier caché par le Chicaneur qu'elle tenait sur le côté. Apparemment trop absorbé pour tenir compte de la présence du nouvel arrivant.

Il discuta alors de ses vacances avec Neville, enfin Neville racontait ses vacances et Harry faisait mine d'écouter, un peu perdu dans ses pensées le regard discrètement tourné.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils furent rejoints par Hermione et Ron. Aucun d'eux ne posa de questions sur ses vacances étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils parlèrent de tout de rien et une demi-heure avant l'arrivé, Hermione leur fit remarquer qu'ils devaient mettre leur uniforme.

\- Regardez, ce sont des nouveaux ces deux là, je les ai jamais vus ici. Ron montrait le compartiment d'en face où Nolan et Maïwen parlaient. Nolan, un livre entre les mains et Maïwen debout sur la banquette l'air mécontente.

Le train s'arrêta net, le simple couloir se remplit d'un coup, il perdit la trace des deux Prince et Ron et Hermione s'étaient échappés eux aussi pour prendre place près des premiers années. Finalement, il attendit que le couloir se dégorge pour s'y engager à son tour.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Rien ne fut échangé cependant hormis un « Potter » suivi d'un « Malefoy » peu amical.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, la même place depuis des années. Sur sa gauche Andrew avait pris place l'air sombre plus que lui si possible. Comme le faisait la plupart des vampires, il avait terni son image, mais conservait une grâce naturelle.

Chaque gosses avaient fini par prendre place à la table de leur maison, et les petits nouveaux attendaient comme des souris face à un serpent, frémissant mais ne pouvant reculer. Ils avaient commencé à défiler depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Le Maître de Potions accordait bien peu d'intérêt à la répartition, il applaudissait machinalement.

Son regard tomba sur Potter entouré de ses amis, le masque bien en place, il sourirait et riait comme si de rien était et finalement, il était impressionné par cette force.

La répartition pris fin et tous se turent tourné vers les deux jeunes gens qui restaient au milieu de l'allée.

\- Bien comme vous avez pu le constater, deux personnes n'ont pas encore été réparties. Ils viennent tous deux de France mais maîtrise à la perfection l'anglais donc pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Ils feront tous deux leur entrés en cours de cursus scolaire. J'espère donc pouvoir compter sur vous tous et plus particulièrement sur ceux de leur maison pour les aider au maximum à leur nouvelle vie ici.

Personne ne disait rien et McGonagall le choixpeau toujours à la main, pris à son tour la parole

\- Hope Nolan.

Le jeune garçon s'avança avec la prestance d'un roi pas intimidé pour une mornille, son visage parfait attirait déjà tous les regards et il prit place avec calme sur le vieux tabouret de bois alors que le chapeau prenait, lui aussi, sa place sur le haut de sa tête.

La conversation entre les deux protagonistes durait bien plus longtemps que prévu, et pour la première fois depuis des années tous entendirent le choixpeau rire.

\- Serpentard !

Les applaudissements s'élavèrent sur la droite et Nolan se dirigea à sa table en silence.

\- Hope Maïwen

Moins sûr d'elle, Maïwen gardait malgré tout ses trais fins et son air détaché si bien travaillé. Et comme pour son frère sa beauté marqua les esprits.

Là encore, la conversation dura, mais elle semblait prendre un air de débat alors que les sourcilles fins de la jeune fille se fronçaient en ligne droite.

\- Gryffondor !

Les applaudissements se firent moins fort, savoir qu'un Gryffondor et qu'un Serpentard partageait un lien de sang n'encourageait pas à la joie.

\- Bien, maintenant que nos deux jeunes amis ont pris place, je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le Professeur Gosth. Je vous demanderais donc de l'accueillir comme il le faut.

Andrew se redressa simplement laissant planer un regard mauvais et blasé sur l'assemblée d'élève. Il s'inclina une fois pour saluer et reprit sa place.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Dans les jours qui suivirent Maïwen qui avait reçu son emploi du temps, passait son temps seul ou la bibliothèque.

Elle avait refusé de voir son père et elle prenait soin de devenir transparente à chaque cours de potion.

Gryffondor, comme ça mère combien de chose partageait elle avec sa maman. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû en être heureuse et une partie d'elle s'en réjouissait, mais il y avait son père, son père pour qui l'absence de sa femme été une torture et elle qui en était un rappelle constant. De plus il était de notoriété publique qu'il détestait Gryffondor.

Alors, elle le fuyait bêtement et elle ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation allait pouvoir durer.

Elle n'avait pas non plus pu voir son frère, Nolan était submergé de cours et tout comme elle, les professeurs leur prenaient beaucoup de leur temps pour connaître leur niveau et s'assurer de ne pas les perdre en cours d'année.

Pour résumer, elle était seule depuis trois jours et submergée par le travail.

Elle descendait tout juste les marches du dortoir. Elle le partageait avec deux filles dont une certaine Ginny Weasley qui avait déjà prévu de la détester. Elle croisa Harry comme à l'habitude et ils s'ignoreraient proprement.

Après le petit-déjeuner Nolan essaya de l'approcher, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se justifier de discuter.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai potion.

Et par Merlin, elle redoutait ce cours. Le deuxième de la semaine et il fallait qu'elle commence sa journée avec son père.

La porte claqua dès qu'ils furent assis. Elle avait pris place dans le fond de la classe et par une étrange malchance Ginny s'était installée à ses côtés.

\- J'espère que vous vous montrerez plus efficace que lors du dernier cours. Il secoua sa baguette. Travaillez maintenant !

Détestable, il n'y a avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour qualifier son père en ce moment. Elle avait presque du mal à le reconnaître. Cette haine dans le regard, ce mépris et la colère, jamais son père n'avait posé un tel regard sur elle, pas avant qu'elle ne tombe à Gryffondor. La potion était ridiculement simple pour elle, en fait tous les cours lui paraissaient d'une simplicité ridicule et elle avait découvert que ce n'était pas simple de se brider.

Alors sous les remarques détestables et les félicitations destinées au Serpentard lancé par son père, elle faisait sa potion en silence.

Tout se passait bien, elle était remarquablement silencieuse, effacée, un comportement qu'elle adoptait si souvent en public et qui lui correspondait tellement peu. Son père ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué si cette affreuse rousse qui lui servait de voisine n'avait pas augmenté le feu volontairement.

Trop tard pour rattraper quoi que ce soit, elle laissa son chaudron explosé espérant que son père arrive avant qu'il ne lui saute au visage puisqu'il aurait été mal vu qu'elle sort sa baguette pour tout arrêter.

\- Miss Hope, avez-vous oubliez de lire les consignes.

\- Désolé Monsieur.

\- Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau. Entendu Miss Hope.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Cette idiote avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie et franchement, elle n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Elle aurait dû être en colère et la remettre à ça place. Mais pour le moment seul l'entrevue avec son père occupait son esprit.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

C'était son dernier cours de la journée. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était épuisant, il connaissait déjà tout ce qui était enseigné depuis longtemps. Assit à côté de Malefoy, Nolan patientait. C'était son premier cours avec le professeur McGonagall et toute la classe s'amusait de son absence. Toute la classe sauf lui qui avait remarqué le chat couché sur le fauteuil. Un animagus, son père l'avait prévenu. Mais un bon observateur aurait vite remarqué que jamais un chat aurait gardé un regard si profond et si intéressé sur une classe, vraiment pas.

\- Silence.

Transformation effectuée, et après quelques minutes elle commença à présenter sa matière, comme les autre professeurs, elle insista sur l'importance de cette année et l'examen des ASPIC qui la conclura.

\- Bien nous allons commencer sur du théorique. Qui peut me dire le nom du créateur de l'Animagus ?

Nolan eut un simple sourire. Ce n'était pas une question facile. Et pendant que la professeur passait d'un rang à un autre distribuant des indices dans de multiples explications. Elle finit par s'arrêter derrière lui. Et sur le bout de sa page, il avait griffonné la réponse.

-Personne, vraiment. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant vos vacances ? Il s'agit de Jamel Krisig. Je vois à votre air surpris que vous ne connaissez pas cette personne. Vous me ferez des recherches sur lui au prochain cours.

Après un râlement collectif, les questions se succédaient parfois simple et bien souvent compliqué de plus en plus compliqué pour dire vrai. Et Nolan compris vite le petit jeu, c'est lui qu'elle testait.

Intrigué par le jeune homme qu'il était. Il avait eu la réponse à toutes ces questions, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait levé la main. Les réponses s'étaient succédé sur son cahier et chaque arrêt dans son dos était de plus en plus long.

Le cours prit finalement fin, une liste de noms sur qui il fallait faire des recherches et Nolan jette la page de parchemin sous le regard interrogateur du professeur.

Il avait d'autre idée en tête, il devait trouver Harry, parler de sa sœur avec lui. Elle n'allait pas bien, il le sentait mais elle était impossible à approcher.

\- Potter.

\- Tu es Nolan, le nouveau je suppose.

\- Oui, j'ai à te parler.

\- Casse-toi sale Serpentard.

\- Ron. Averti Hermione

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Les deux amis partir et Harry s'approcha de Nolan.

\- Je croyais que ça devait être discret.

\- Ma sœur ne va pas bien.

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à l'approcher, la situation est délicate, tu es à Serpentard et j'ai déjà essayé de prendre sa défense, mais Ginny a décidé de la détester et elle un grand pouvoir de direction sur les autres filles du dortoir, malheureusement elles sont dans le même Nolan. Je vais essayer de parler avec Ginny et sinon… sinon je vais trouver une autre solution d'accord.

\- Ouai avant que je m'en charger et là, on aura de vrais problèmes. J'ai confiance en toi Harry, merci.

\- De rien Hope.

Nolan n'avait pas quitté sa sœur des yeux, mais une fois assise à la table des rouges et or, il l'avait perdue de vue. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il prit place face à Abygalle. Il avait très vite sympathisé avec la jeune fille qui était dans sa classe. Apparemment, elle aussi avait peu d'amis. Elle avait rapidement expliqué qu'être une Moldu à Serpentard c'était pas la joie. Il avait ri quand elle lui avait raconté ça mais bien vite il avait compris que c'était un réel problème et que bien souvent elle était attaquée par ceux de sa maison.

Il avait aussi très vite compris que Malefoy était le petit roi de Serpentard et ce gamin lui sortait déjà par les yeux.

\- Alors, tu avais les réponses n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'avais les réponses.

Elle rit et il braqua un faux regard vexé sur elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être un élève moyen alors que tu as l'aire de déjà tout savoir.

La conversation continua, il aimait bien Aby' mais elle était un peu trop curieuse parfois.

\- Regardez le nouveau s'est trouvé une petite amie Sang-de-bourbe.

\- Tu devrais parler un peu moins fort Malefoy, tu n'es pas chez toi ici.

\- Oh ! Mais il parle, merci. Si tu savais Hope à quel point le son de ta voix me fait trembler de peur.

\- Je ne me savais pas si impressionnant Malefoy.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour être chez nous. Peut-être que ta place est avec la chose qui te sert de sœur.

Nolan était plutôt du genre calme et la seule chose qui lui faisait réellement perdre contrôle c'était que l'on insulte sa famille. Doucement et dangereusement il repoussa son assiette, se redressa pour poser sur la table ses deux mains, pencher vers Malefoy toujours assit.

\- Ne parle pas de ma sœur Malefoy.

\- Houla, point sensible, je vois. Il se rebelle Hope.

\- Tu te crois puissant Malefoy. Je sais des choses sur toi et ta famille qui te ferait pâlir d'effroi. Tu te crois puissant, tu penses détenir la force pour diriger un groupe. Regarde-les, les pauvres, ils suivraient n'importe qui pourvu qu'il y ait à manger. Tu es un petit garçon qui se croit protégé par papa. Mais nous deux, on s'est bien devant qui il plie le genou. On sait que tu trembles la nuit Malefoy. Alors un conseil ne joue pas avec moi, tu n'as pas le niveau.

\- Espèce de… Vi…

\- Expeliramus.

La baguette vola pour prendre place dans le creux de la main de Nolan.

\- Trop lent Malefoy. N'insulte plus jamais ma sœur, ne la regarde pas, ne lui parle, n'y pense pas. Sinon…

\- Monsieur Hope.

L'agitation de l'interaction redescendit aussitôt. Snape descendait l'estrade à pas rapide. Merlin, ses enfants ne pouvaient pas rester dans l'oubli un peu.

Il arracha la baguette de Malefoy des mains de son fils pour la tendre à son propriétaire.

\- Vous deux, dans mon bureau demain à la première heure.

\- Monsieur…

\- Pas un mot Malefoy, vous avez déjà bien assez montré votre incapacité à gérer vos émotions.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Assis dans le fond de son fauteuil, il n'attendait plus que sa fille. Merlin que ses enfants faisaient parler en salle des professeurs. Et Minerva qui avait demandé à le voir au sujet d'eux, il le craignait.

\- Entre Maïwen, suis-moi.

Ils passèrent la porte de derrière puis l'immense tableau pour se retrouver dans des appartements.

En haut d'une tour…

\- On est où là ?

\- Mes appartements, la tour Nord Ouest complètement inhabitée comme toute cette partie du château. Tu ne pensais pas que je vivais dans le fond d'une cave quand même.

Elle ne répondit pas et il l'invita à s'asseoir. A peine fut-elle installée sur le fauteuil, un chocolat entre les mains qu'il s'approcha pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Maïwen ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle savait bien quoi, et elle savait aussi qu'elle retardait cette conversation inutilement.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être l'ignorance dont tu fais preuve à mon égard.

\- Je ne savais pas que je devais te voir tous les jours avec je sais pas un « salut papa, bien dormi ». Je suis une Gryffondor, je croyais que j'étais censé te détester.

Il avait eu cette conversation tous les trois, juste avant de se quitter, il avait parlé des règles sur Poudlard. Et il savait que se serait compliqué et bien plus avec Maïwen. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le rejette. Il finit par s'agenouiller les mains posées sur ses genoux

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Maï.

\- Je fais tout comme maman je ne voulais mais le choixpeau, ce vieux débris ne m'a pas donné raison. Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi Maïwen ?

\- D'être à Gryffondor, de toujours être comme maman. De te rappeler maman.

Il lui prit la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table basse juste derrière et prit tendrement le visage de sa fille entre ses mains. Essuyant les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

\- Jamais Maïwen, jamais tu ne dois de t'excuser d'être un bout de ta mère. Et par tous les Sang, bien sûr que tu l'es, Nolan aussi vous avez tous les deux hérités des choses de votre mère. Merlin, ne t'éloigne pas de moi pour une telle raison. C'est vrai que tu as son caractère et je savais depuis toujours que si tu venais à Poudlard ta place serait à Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment.

\- Oui, vraiment. Et je ne déteste pas tout les Gryffondor.

\- Je crois que je préférais être à BeauBâton.

Il rit, elle qui le tannait depuis toujours pour être dans la même école que lui. Il se redressa, lui tendit de nouveau la tasse.

\- Tu peux venir ici quand tu le veux Maïwen, tu peux y faire ce que tu veux, c'est comme à la maison personne ne peut y rentrer et personne ne peut t'entendre. Tu vas te plaire ici.

\- Merci papa.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et posa un tas de copies sur la table basse.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Elle venait tout juste de passer la porte du bureau. Elle se demandait jusqu'où allait la bêtise de cet homme. Elle avait dit discrétion et il lui donnait rendez-vous dans un collège. Un lieu rempli d'enfants, de professeure et où elle savait que Severus Snape travaillait.

\- Eileen, je vous attendais justement.

_Évidemment que tu m'attends, tu m'as donné rendez-vous !_

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, pourquoi me donner rendez-vous ici ?

\- Car personne ne viendrait vous chercher ici Eileen. Prenez place voulez-vous. J'ai fait du thé.

\- S'il a cet horrible goût de citron, non merci. Elle prit place, attendant.

\- Vous êtes bien une Prince, Eileen. Je sais bien que la discrétion fait partie de notre alliance. Mais je crois avoir besoin de votre aide.

\- Pourquoi donc. Je ne vous apporterais rien sur mon peuple, cela aussi était dans l'accord.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Cependant, j'ai envoyé l'un des miens en Allemagne, je crains que l'un dès votre est mis la main sur lui.

Ce monsieur l'exaspérait profondément. Elle avait vite compris que s'il ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison jamais, il ne l'accepterait au sein de l'Ordre. Alors oui, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une Prince. Mais elle avait été claire, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux. Et lui, il avait envoyé l'un de ses hommes directement dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les miens.

_Moins encore sur Darc Compte._

\- C'est dommage, Sirius Black est là-bas. Et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une espionne. Je ne sais pas encore les motifs qui vous ont poussé à rejoindre l'Ordre. Je ne doute pas que vous combattiez Tom, mais je crois que cet objectif est secondaire. Vous êtes là pour autre chose. Et quand bien même vous pouvez mettre importante pour cette guerre, je crois que vous aussi, vous avez besoin de moi. Sauvez Sirius, Eileen.

\- Vous avez fait une grave erreur en l'envoyant là-bas. Je ferias mon possible. Mais ne me mettait plus en contact avec un membre de l'Ordre. Sinon, je le tuerai peu importe sa valeur.

\- C'est entendu. Avez-vous des choses à me dire ?

\- Voici la liste des hommes que je vais espionner, dites moi ce que vous souhaitez que je rapporte. Et eux, fit-elle en montrant les cinq autres noms, je vais les tuer.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas épargner ces vies.

\- Pas pour cette guerre.

\- Très bien. Partez chercher Sirius, je m'occupe du reste.

Elle avait quitté le bureau et finalement tiraillée par la curiosité et malgré le risque, elle se promena dans les nombreux couloirs du collège. Elle avait rêvé y aller étant jeune, mais il avait choisi une autre école pour elle, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mais elle savait qu'il avait grandi dans ces couloirs, qu'il y avait trouvé une certaine paix même. Elle était soulagée de le savoir là, étant jeune. Marchant doucement dans le parc droit vers la forêt elle sentie un frisson remonté le long de son échine. Un sentiment étrange brûla en elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier et elle eut soudainement froid, elle eut même envie de pleurer un court instant. Cela ne pouvait pas juste être lui. Si ? Elle transplana.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Severus laissa sa feuille lui glisser des doigts. Trop proche, le crayon lui échappa aussi. Sa tête tourna et finalement, il prit appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour reprendre place dans l'environnement. Rapidement il renoua avec le lien de ses enfants, mais ça ne semblait pas venir d'eux. Pourtant, il continua de chercher en lui, qu'elle flux magique avait puis provoquer cela, le froid, le chaud, le trouble.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors, alors, ça vous à plus... allé j'aime bien les questions vous savez :D

J'espère que vous aimez bien Eileen elle va être là de plus en plus souvent.


	18. Chapter 17

**Voilà la suite !**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nous sombrons, mais tout va bien…**

\- Entrez.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent l'air résigné.

\- Pouvez-vous, m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier en plein milieu d'un repas dans la grande salle, aux yeux de tous ?

_Ok, il est en colère._

\- Je suis désolé monsieur.

\- Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé jeune homme. Vous avez tous deux des torts dans cette histoire. Vous monsieur Malefoy pour avoir importuné monsieur Hope. Et vous monsieur Hope, je ne vous permets pas d'agir ainsi en public, vous n'avez pas à user de la magie sur vos camarades.

Nolan savait, personne n'avait vraiment entendu ce qui s'était dit, la salle était trop bruyante et les propos proches du chuchotement.

\- Vous me ferez des devoirs supplémentaires pendant une semaine dans les matières où vous êtes les plus faibles. Et qu'un tel comportement ne se reproduise plus. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair monsieur.

\- Bien, prenez congé monsieur Malefoy.

Draco parti d'un pas rapide et la porte du bureau c'était refermer laissant le père et le fils seuls.

\- Suit moi Nolan.

\- Où ?

\- Suit moi.

En haut d'une tour…

\- On est où là.

\- Mes appartements, la tour Nord-Ouest complètement inhabitée. Tu ne pensais pas que je vivais dans le fond d'une cave quand même.

\- J'avais du mal à y croire mais bon.

\- Peu importe, ici personne ne peut rentrer, ne peut nous entendre et ne peut nous voir. Nolan par tous les Sang, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Il a insulté Abygalle de Sang-De-Bourbe puis il a insulté Maï. Peut-être aurai-je dû me taire !

_Peut-être effectivement._

\- Tu ne peux pas faire des suppositions si graves sur lui et sa famille en public Nolan et j'aimerais que tu ne le fasses pas du tout.

\- Je ne fais aucune supposition et tu le sais les Malefoy sont tous pourri.

\- Bien sûr, et si tu t'étais présenté sous le nom de Snape, comment penses-tu que tu aurais été accueilli. Je fais tout pour éloigné Malefoy des idéologies de son père, ne lui tends pas la baguette pour qu'il y retourne. Il n'est pas simple de l'apprécier et je ne te le demande pas, mais essaye de ne pas t'en faire un ennemi.

\- C'est trop tard, crois-moi. Il se prend pour le prince de Serpentard.

\- S'il te plait Nolan. Vas en cours maintenant.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Andrew reposait assis dans le profond fauteuil de son bureau, son nouvel espace de travail… ridiculement petit.

La première fois, il en aurait presque ri, un bureau qui tenait à peine de bout, abîmé par les années, une chaise peu confortable. Vraiment ce n'était pas digne de son statut. Bien sûr, ici il n'était personne, de toute façon, il n'était plus rien. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure et il n'allait pas passer une année dans une telle pièce. En deux trois coups de baguette, il avait arrangé cela. Un bureau en merisier bien plus acceptable et si jamais l'envie lui prenait d'y abattre ses poings, il ne céderait pas. Et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, l'envie de crier, de bousculer tout ce qu'il voyait, de détruire comme lui l'était.

Il ne parlait pas, à personne. Ces collègues étaient pitoyables, inconscients et innocents. Il avait juste à lever les yeux, un espèce de grognement en guise de réponse à toutes questions. Il n'était pas là pour faire la conversation. Il était là pour survivre… il était là pour Severus. C'était idiot et stupide, il allait mourir…

Il se redressa, lissa ses robes. Les bruits derrière la porte l'énervaient déjà. C'était la dernière journée d'une longue première semaine. Il détestait enseigner et il détestait les enfants. Comment Severus pouvait-il supporter cela ! C'était aussi son premier cours avec Harry Potter. Amusant. Pas vraiment non, il savait que Severus surveillait de près le gamin et peut-être plus encore lui.

Il entra par la porte de derrière, dos à chaque élève, il fit calquer la porte le plus possible la faisant vibrer dans ses gons afin d'attirer l'attention. On l'avait prévenu les Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient instables, il l'avait expérimenté sur les autres sections et on lui avait dit que la pire restait tout de même celle d'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

\- Silence !

Ce n'était pas un crie, il détestait crier, il ne serait pas un animal qui beugle hors de question. Tout était question de prestance, les grands hommes n'élèvent jamais la voix disait toujours son père.

Alors d'un pas lent et sans même leur accorder le moindre regard il traversa la pièce. Froid et glacial, il ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa puissance, sa supériorité dans tous les domaines. Il serait le professeur, qu'aucun doute ne s'immisce dans leur esprit étroit. Il finit par leur faire face, posant son regard sur chacun d'eux, les mettant mal à l'aise. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le message était passé, il prit la parole.

\- Je suis Edward Gosth, votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Je tiens à vous informer que je n'ai pas fait ma scolarité à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que je n'ai que faire de la maison à laquelle vous appartenez. Je me suis informé sur les professeurs incompétents que vous avez eus jusqu'à présent. Sachez qu'ici, dans cette classe, vous n'êtes rien. Le bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Impuissant. Faible. Ignorant. Vous êtes la proie. Je vais faire de vous des prédateurs, je l'espère. Ceci – fit-il en montrant un livre épais – est du théorique, le théorique ne vous sauvera jamais la vie. Cependant, un esprit ignorant finit toujours par périr. Alors, vous devrez lire ce livre, en dehors de mes cours. Dans cette salle, vous appliquerez ce que vous apprenez. Dans cette salle, vous êtes la proie ne l'oubliez pas. Dans cette salle, il vous faudra être sur vos gardes et toujours armé de votre baguette. Si je ne réponds pas à votre question, c'est soit qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt, soit que vous pourrez trouver seul la réponse. Je ne vais pas travaillez pour vous. Des questions ? Parfait. Bien, on vous apprit jusqu'ici à faire des sorts de défense cependant, pour vous battre, il faut connaître son ennemi et les armes avec lesquels il se bat. C'est pourquoi nous allons faire la liste de tout ce que vous connaissez sur les forces du mal et les sorts qui vous sauveront la vie.

Cela avait été un long monologue, il avait mis les choses à plat, il avait dessiné le chemin de leur année. Alors évidemment, c'est très lentement que le cours avait démarré. Chacun leur tour, il avait donné des noms, nommé des races, cité des peuples et la liste s'était doucement allongée et avec ce même rythme, ils avaient compris que l'ennemi était partout, peut-être face à eux ou juste assit à leurs côtés. S'en était suivit les sorts d'attaques, il avait vu la surprise, l'indignation quand il avait lâché avec froideur « _et les impardonnables, croyez-vous que l'ennemi se souci de la légalité de ses actes_ ».

Après deux heures de cours Andrew était dépité, ces gamins ne savaient rien. Il regarda Harry, le gosse était resté pétrifier tout le cours.

\- Bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, vous êtes déjà mort si vous croisez l'une des créatures que vous avez citées. Le Vampire, le Loup-Garou, les sorciers noirs sont les plus dangereux et pour vous défendre contre eux, vous n'avez appris que des sorts qui les feraient mourir de rire. Je vous laisse deux semaines pour faire des recherches sur ces 3 types d'individus. Revenez avec une liste de leurs forces et faiblesses. Et pour le prochain cours, apprenez les deux premiers chapitres.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Maïwen avait quitté au plus vite la grande salle. Elle avait beaucoup de travail et elle devait trouver une table tranquille dans la salle commune de Gryffondor si elle voulait y travailler.

Harry l'avait suivi du regard le plus longtemps possible, Nolan avait raison, il devait trouver une solution. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette situation. Harry avait été persuadé que la jeune fille s'intégrerait parfaitement bien, elle était drôle, sympathique et toujours prête à aider et pourtant, elle avait attisé la méfiance et la jalousie. Et Ginny à la tête d'un grand groupe de fille avait décidé de la rejeter.

Alors quand ils étaient tous rentrés bruyamment dans la pièce commune des rouges et or, il l'avait discrètement cherché. Mais il était impossible de l'approcher sans que cela paresse étrange. Il c'était donc simplement assit face au la cheminer jouant aux échecs avec Ron.

Heure après heure la salle s'était vidée et il ne restait plus que lui, Ron, Maïwen et Ginny et ses amis.

Ginny s'approchait dangereusement de la brune, gloussant comme si elle était ici la reine.

\- Bah alors on révise, tu vas faire sauter quoi la prochaine fois, la salle de classe. Potion c'est pas ton fort.

Maïwen se contentait de l'ignorer, elle lisait encore son manuel, métrisant sa colère.

\- Tu es muette peut-être. Regarde-moi quand je te parle la nouvelle. La couverture de ton bouquin se décolle, je vais te le recoller, tu dois pas savoir le faire. Ils vous apprennent rien en France.

\- ASSEZ ! Laisse la tranquille Ginny.

\- Mais Harry, elle…

\- Je te dis de la laisser. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir, avec tes amis.

Une fois Ginny partie, il avait fait un signe discret à Ron pour qu'il parte, lui aussi.

Prenant place face Maïwen, il regardait ses doigts blanchis qui pressaient les feuilles de parchemin. Face à sa tête résolument baissée il souffla. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et lentement il posa ses mains sur les siennes desserrant doucement ses doigts.

\- Harry…

Elle releva la tête dévoilant un regard embué de larmes. Harry fut étrangement atteint par cela, il eut l'envie soudaine de la réconforter. Où était passée la jeune fille qui lui remontait en permanence le moral par ses bêtises et son énergie.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, je peux me défendre toute seule, tu sais. On avait dit…

\- Je suppose qu'il y a moyen de contourner certaines règles non. Je ne vais pas te… tu n'es pas bien ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais m'habituer.

Et plus Harry repensait à cette semaine plus il en doutait. Et il savait de quoi il parlait on s'habituait pas la solitude. Il referma ses doigts sur son poignet et la tira vers le canapé, il s'installa au fond contre un accoudoir et mit la partie d'échec sur le sofa entre eux deux. Elle ralluma le feu d'un mot et bougea le premier pion.

\- La première semaine a été difficile pour moi aussi, tout le monde voyait Harry Potter, les gens me pointaient du doigt, voulaient prendre des photos. Je te jure de la folie surtout pour moi, j'étais totalement ignorant de ma « célébrité » avant d'atterrir ici.

\- Il n'y a pas de maison à Beaubaton. Et là, je suis tombé dans celle qui est complètement opposée à celle de mon frère.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, _tous_ ensemble, insista-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Faire semblant de se détester, je n'avais pas prévu sa, je ne pensais que cela serait si difficile de_ le_ voir si différent et si… Je ne m'attendais pas cela. Je… tu sais là-bas, quand il venait, il était celui du manoir, pas besoin de jouer une comédie ridicule. Et là, il y a cette froideur, cette haine, tu l'a vue Harry. Je comprends que tous le détestent vu comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu comme ça tu sais. Nolan, a voulu me prévenir, toi aussi. Je suis qu'une gamine débile qui crois que tout va bien.

Et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire face à ces paroles, ses doigts s'entremêlent nerveusement et son regard brillant. Severus Snape ou Prince ou peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, cet homme portait une multitude de visages, et lui aussi appréciait Severus Prince alors qui détestait Severus Snape si naturellement.

\- En plus je suis a Gryffondor, ma mère y était tu sais. Gryffondor… souffla-t-elle tristement essuyant ses yeux.

Harry poussa le jeu et plus naturellement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible il l'attira dans ses bras. Il ne savait rien de qui était la mère de Nolan et Maïwen, il n'avait jamais osé poser une seule question mais il avait bien compris que c'était une absence douloureuse et lui-même savait à quel point.

\- Nous sommes officiellement ami, et je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Et je vais calmer Giny.

\- Je ne te savais pas si persuasif, elle semble tendance tu sais.

\- Je peux l'être aussi.

Elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine.

\- On dirait mon frère.

Il referma son étreinte un peu plus. Elle souffla un simple merci.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Elle détestait l'Allemagne. L'accent y était horrible, le vent glacial et les habitants hostiles. Enfin, surtout le clan qui y vivait, les Compte.

Le voyage avait été rapide, Dumbledore avait tout prévu et c'était avec son sourire vainqueur qu'il lui avait tendu un portoloin.

Sirius Black, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée cependant, on n'intègre par un groupe sans prendre la peine de tout savoir sur ses membres. Alors au vue du personnage et de la diplomatie dont était capable cet homme, elle doutait fortement qu'il lui ait simplifié la tâche. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant de retrouver un corps froid et vide de sang. Et c'était d'un Sirius Black vivant dont elle avait besoin.

Trouver le manoir de Darc n'avait pas été des plus compliqués. Toutes les maisons de Maître étaient… des maisons de Maître. Immense, riche, inviolable, chargé de magie ancestrale, avec ce signale délicat, cette marque comme un message, un langage subtile comprit seulement des vampires.

Le trouver facile, y pénétrer était autre chose. Face à l'immense portail qui c'était dressé face à elle aussi beau que maléfique, elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne passerait pas si facilement.

Il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose à faire, elle n'était pas la Souveraine de ce peuple, elle apposa donc simplement sa main sur le portail, attendant qu'on la reçoive. Et rapidement, un homme blond à vous éblouir c'était présenté à elle. Avant même qu'il n'est atteint le portail, celui-ci c'est déverrouillé pour la laisser passer. Elle c'était donc avancée doucement pour faire face au vampire, dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle appliqua son majeur et son index gauche sur ses lèvres, pour les faire glisser sur sa carotide et retourner cette main sur son cœur en s'inclinent légèrement. Son salut lui fut retourné à l'identique par l'homme au visage jusque-là de marbre qui lui fit un mince sourire en se relevant à son tour.

\- Selena, la voix était douce et grave à la fois, l'invitant à le suivre. Je suis surpris de te trouver ici, te serais-tu perdu ?

\- Je viens pour affaire.

\- Alors mon bureau serait un lieu plus apte à recevoir ta requête.

Sa voix avait changé plus froide, elle avait à faire au Maître de la maison Compte. De toute façon elle n'avait pas de temps pour l'ami qu'il était et elle n'était plus sûre de voir un ami en lui. C'est donc silencieusement qu'ils avaient traversé pièces après pièces, jusqu'à l'immense bureau.

\- Assis-toi, je reviens dans un instant.

Les mains chargées de tasses, il était revenu le visage fermé.

\- Alors, qu'elles sont ses affaires ?

\- Des choses absolument déplaisantes. Il s'agit d'un homme, un homme important que tu aurais attrapé et je l'espère, pas encore tuer.

\- Je suppose qu'il a un nom. Je ne suis plus un jeune vampire, tuer ne m'amuse plus. Si je l'ai capturé, il croupit dans mes geôles.

\- J'ai de la chance je suppose. Sirius Black.

\- C'est exact. Un homme ennuyeux et désagréable. Il s'est présenté comme la dernière goutte de sang, pour parler avec moi et soi-disant négocier. Que veux-tu de lui ?

\- Sa vie !

Sa voix exigeait, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que tout cela était un long jeu, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour une joute verbale, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser et elle savait déjà qu'au final, elle gagnerait.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Sa vie m'appartient, il est mien et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je dispose encore comme je le veux de ce qui est sous mon toit.

\- J'ai besoin de cet homme, en vie. Darc, tu n'as que faire de sa vie, il n'est rien pour toi.

\- Crois-tu ? Il s'est présenté ici, par quel miracle un homme bien que sorcier peut trouver les portes de ma demeure. Et il m'a parlé de cause, de négociation au nom du Bien. Crois-tu qu'il m'est sans intérêt ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu le sais, je vais repartir avec lui.

\- Tu ne peux venir et exiger ainsi. Les Prince sont bien actifs ces derniers temps.

\- Ne me parle pas de… Toi, toi et tous les autres, vous m'avez éloigné des Prince, de ma famille. Je ne te permets pas de m'en parler.

Darc, la regarda longtemps, il savait qu'elle repartirait avec Black et à vrai dire il n'en avait que faire. Ce pauvre homme n'était pas un mage puissant et en douceur il avait fouillé sa mémoire et ses souvenirs, il n'avait rien découvert qu'il ne savait déjà. Et il n'avait pas s'immiscer dans cette guerre.

Il décida donc de redevenir l'ami remplaçant toutes traces de froideur par une infime douceur. Comme pouvait-il l'aider ? Les Prince étaient si blessés et déchirés.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Selena, je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas informé.

\- Il n'a pas à l'être et il ne le sera pas. Pour mon fils Darc, pour ma famille.

\- Il est ta famille ! Le fils que tu as abandonné.

\- Il m'a éloigné et abandonné. Je n'ai pas à parler de cela avec toi Darc. Alors arrêtons de jouer, libère Sirius Black et que personne ne soit au courant de rien.

\- Très bien, voilà la clé, il est au deuxième sous-sol. Sache que s'il me pose des questions alors je lui apporterais des réponses, je ne lui mentirais pas pour toi. Je lui dirais ce que je sais.

\- Rien, tu ne sais rien.

Elle se relava brusquement, lui arrachant les clés des mains, elle n'entendit que ces dernières paroles alors qu'elle quittait déjà la pièce « _il ne t'a pas abandonné, jamais il ne l'aurait fait_ ».

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver un homme qui puait le chien des lieux à la ronde. La plupart des cellules étaient vides. Et ce fut à la dernière qu'elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait.

\- Tu es Sirius Black ?

\- Tu viens me sucer le sang ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, c'était une réplique débile et mal venue quand on était celui qui était enfermé. Elle le voyait à peine assit dans le fond sa cage. Aux vues de se qu'elle avait appris sur ce personnage, elle pensait bien qu'il était du genre à provoquer son geôlier.

\- Tu es Sirius Black ! Parfait.

Elle ouvrit la porte, il s'approcha, il semblait être en bon état mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de procéder à un examen. Il valait mieux quitter les lieux avant que Darc ne change d'avis.

\- Vous…

\- Silence Black ! Suis-moi et pas un mot avant que nous ayons quitté ce manoir.

En remontant, les marches ils croisèrent un garde qui tenait la porte. Le vampire s'inclina face à elle la regardant quitter les lieux avec le prisonnier.

\- Madame.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna le plus loin possible.

Elle se retourna sur Black dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour elle. Étudiant l'homme, elle commença à se demander s'il avait été utile de sauver la vie de cet homme. N'avait-elle pas pris trop risques ?

\- Est-ce trop demandé de savoir qui vous êtes ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Un peu de reconnaissance serait bien venu. T'ont-ils fait quelque chose ?

\- Hum… pas eut le temps.

\- La chance te sourit Black. La prochaine fois que Dumbledore te demande de rendre visite à des vampires, décline l'offre. Je ne viendrai pas te sauver à tous les coups

\- Albus t'envoie ! Tu es de l'Ordre ?

\- Tiens prend ça et rentre. Dis à Dumbledore que je t'ai sauvé, comme convenu. Qu'il remplisse sa part du marché maintenant.

Elle lui tendit un le protoloin et transplana avant même que Sirius ait pu dire quoi que se soit.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Elle fut surprise de voir l'aigle de Severus apparaître dans son salon. Elle n'avait jamais vu une bête si orgueilleuse et têtue. Elle parcourut la lettre un peu inquiète, Severus ne semblait pas se porter au mieux et s'il prenait la peine de la tenir au-courant de cet état, cela rendait la chose plus inquiétante encore.

\- Willi'… Willi'…

Son fils s'était encore fait la malle… très bien. Elle lui gribouilla un « _Ne rentre pas ce soir, Maman._ » sur un bout de papier et lui envoya par hiboux. Elle savait que Severus allait venir, quand il serait prêt.

C'est tard dans la nuit qu'elle l'entendit frapper à la porte de sa maison. Elle manqua de rire quand elle le vit un balai à la main et les cheveux en pagaille. Mais la raison d'un tel moyen de transport ne pouvait être que le résultat d'une méchante blessure que le transplanage ne ferait qu'aggraver. Elle prit un air sévère quand elle remarqua la cigarette fumant du bout de ses lèvres et lui arracha d'entre les dents rageusement.

\- Pas de cela chez moi Severus Prince ! Tu recommences avec ses cochonneries.

Il ne parla toujours pas et entra dans la maison d'un pas raide. Il regarda tout autour de lui, méfiant et sur ses grades. Elle s'inquiéta de cette attitude, jamais il n'avait été aussi méfiant à son égard.

\- William n'est pas là ? Sa voix était étrangement rauque.

Elle referma doucement la porte, il y avait bel et bien un problème.

\- Il ne rentre pas ce soir. Installe-toi Severus.

Face à sa réponse, il sembla perdre toute trace de méfiance. Ses épaules tombèrent et il se dirigea d'un pas moins digne vers le premier fauteuil qui puisse l'accueillir.

Judy ne parla pas, cela ne semblait pas être la chose à faire. Alors, elle se contenta de prendre face à lui, d'allumer un feu et de le regarder, pas longtemps, juste pour comprendre un peu, pour prévoir la suite.

Elle commença par ses mains posées sur chaque accoudoir, fixant les doigts qui tremblaient irrégulièrement, elle remonta sur sa poitrine qui se levait de manière bien trop irrégulière. Et enfin, le visage, il avait les yeux fermés, pas comme s'il dormait, non ils étaient crispés comme s'il luttait pour les garder clos, ses lèvres rouges comme le sang frais bougeaient doucement, elles semblaient répéter une latine muette.

Elle eut un sourire triste et détourna le regard pour prendre le bouquin posé sur la table basse… il ne restait plus qu'a attendre.

Elle avait fini le deuxième chapitre quand les yeux sombres de son ami s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle referma simplement le livre, attendant, encore. Elle savait comment marchait cet homme, si elle parlait la première, il prendrait la fuite.

\- J'ai… il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une étrange impression, je ne sais pas trop comment définir cela. C'était en rapport avec… Lyawë…

Elle patienta encore, persuader qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

Lyawë désignait les liens d'un vampire envers d'autres personnes. C'était quelque chose de très personnel, chaque lien était différent, du fait de sa puissance, son origine et sa création. Il était rare que deux vampires parlent de Lyawë si ce n'est avec la personne concernée. Et en ce qui concernait Severus, elle savait que c'était un sujet extrêmement délicat et particulièrement glissant. Il était dangereux de parler de cela avec lui et jamais elle ne serait permise d'engager une telle conversation, mais lui semblait vouloir le faire.

Elle était inquiète pour Severus, surtout depuis qu'elle le savait à nouveau au manoir Prince. Il y était trop proche d'Addison et trop éloigné à la fois sa magie devait en être perturbée. Et tout son système nerveux lié au Lyawë devait être extrêmement douloureux.

Elle était admirative de sa force, elle aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps si elle était resté habitée là où elle avait vécu avec son mari. Seulement, ce n'était pas non plus un surhomme.

Elle regarda encore une fois et ce regard si fort, si fermé à toutes émotions d'habitude et qui semblait aujourd'hui être d'espéré demandant une aide que lui était incapable d'exprimer par des mots.

_Il est entrain de lâcher prise…_

Elle se pencha en avant pour saisir sa main en guise de soutenir, mais se retient juste à temps quand elle le vit se crisper sur le fauteuil.

\- Continu Severus.

\- Addison… je ne peux pas comprendre correctement… depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ressentir les autres liens, même ceux de mes propres enfants Judy. Et là, c'était si violent, si brut. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où venait ce choc.

\- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps au manoir Severus, il est possible que t'éloigné à nouveau des traces de magie d'Addison, qui imprègnent le manoir… il est possible que cela te blesse un peu plus.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais… c'était différent. Je crois que je passe à côté de quelque chose d'important. Cette douleur est entrain de me rendre fou. J'ai besoin de ma femme Judy…

Et le ton avait été si bas, si lasse sorti de cette voix bien trop rauque à la gorge serrée à l'étouffer elle savait bien.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sous la table, elle secoua la fiole juste au-dessus des ses yeux. Voulait-elle vraiment faire cela ? Le médecin qu'elle était le refusait catégoriquement. Le médecin qu'elle était ne savait même pas comme il était possible qu'il ne soit pas encore mort. C'était une spécialiste, elle soignait toute sorte de mal. Elle connaissait le fonctionnement d'un corps de vampire par cœur. Et malgré les recherches d'une vie, elle connaissait si mal le fonctionnement du Lyawë. Elle ne savait comme soigner un tel mal.

Ce liquide ambre c'était la seule parade qu'elle avait trouvée. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui guérissait. C'était soulager une douleur pour la rendre plus forte encore au réveil. C'était un bien pour mal plus grand. Il fallait être capable de se relever après ça, et elle n'était pas sûre que Severus en soit capable. Le médecin aurait refusé. Mais l'amie qu'elle était lui tendis la fiole.

\- Une gorgé Severus, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes surtout.

Elle savait qu'il était tout aussi conscient des risques. Severus regarda la fiole longtemps puis, il finit par en prendre une gorgé, une toute petite.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux, prêt à se faire emporter.

\- Severus !

Il les ouvrit brusquement, confus.

\- Regarde-moi, parle moi Severus.

Il la regarda pendant de longues minutes, silencieux. Lentement, elle vit son visage se faire plus doux, et un sourire qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais voir éclaira son visage.

\- Elle va bien… commença-t-il de sa plus belle voix.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	19. Chapter 18

**Tadam ! Le voilà tout chaud, j'y est travaillée toute la journée, au lieu de taffer mon BTS qui est mercredi. Oui, j'ai le sens des priorités ! **

**Enfin, peu importe, le voilà, certaine d'entre vous vont être heureux d'apprendre que nous allons bientôt savoir qui est cette femme. Et je tiens à vous dire que la réponse a déjà été donnée en reviews.**

**Bonne lecture les amis. Et merci de votre soutient !**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Juste toi**

Cela faisait aujourd'hui bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Comme chaque matin Severus était le premier à prendre place derrière la table des professeurs accompagnés d'Albus. Et depuis une bonne semaine, il avait remarqué qu'Harry et sa fille arrivaient tôt pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Cela avait créé des tensions dans le petit groupe d'après ce que Maïwen lui avait dit. Severus avait vu aussi que la jeune Weasley avait cessé d'importuner sa fille. Les choses avaient donc doucement été modifiées, et Harry était celui qui avait créé une place à sa fille dans cette nouvelle maison et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Harry, il n'avait pas vu une seule fois le garçon depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Lui-même n'avait pas su comment prendre la chose, aurait-il dû lui mettre une retenue pour avoir un moment avec lui ? Aurait-il dû le forcer ainsi ? Il préférait donner ce choix au garçon et il devait avouer être légèrement déçu que celui-ci ne sois pas encore venu le solliciter. Car Severus le savait, il l'avait senti, le sang du jeune homme, pas en grande quantité, certes, mais tout de même, il avait dû de nouveau se blesser en dormant. Et apparemment il n'avait ni trouver le courage ou l'envie de venir le voir.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Judy avant qu'elle ne le drogue. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au lien. Et plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il passait à côté d'un quelque chose de capitale. Il avait interrogé ses enfants mais eux n'avait rien senti de précis et leur maîtrise de lien n'était pas encore assez mature pour ressentir ce type de subtilité. Et pourtant, c'était bien là, comme une étrange douleur, une gêne. Et parfois, il se levait en sursaut le cœur battant, les muscles raides comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un long combat où il avait joué sa vie. Une peur sans nom qui s'infiltrait dans son corps pour se retrouver bloqué, fissionnant dans son ventre. Un mal qui lui venait comme un message brouillé qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui pourtant était là, en permanence, n'attendant qu'une chose pour imploser en lui.

Il vit Albus se lever pour prendre congé et suivit l'homme, ils avaient un rendez-vous, quelque chose d'important sur l'Ordre s'il avait bien compris. Il abandonna son maigre repas et ses pressentiments étranges pour emboîter le pas au Directeur.

\- Assis toi Severus, je dois te parler de chose importante.

\- Eh bien, allez-y Albus, j'ai des cours qui attendent.

Il était presque inquiet face au regard éteint de vieux sorcier. Ce n'était jamais signe de bon augure.

\- Il y a environ six mois, une jeune femme s'est présentée à moi. Elle avait merveilleusement bien intégré votre groupe de mangemort. Elle m'a fait savoir que peu importe ma réponse, elle serait là-bas et elle était prête à travailler pour moi si je lui offrais une place dans l'Ordre tout en lui garantissant un anonymat total. J'ai donc accepté. Elle est comme toi, une agent double qui espionne pour moi. Cependant, je ne connais que très peu de choses sur elle…

\- Attendez Albus, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, vous avez engagé quelqu'un, une autre personne, pour faire mon travail. Cela n'était pas suffisant de risquer une vie à ce poste. Sans m'en parler. Avec une personne que vous connaissez à peine !

\- Calmez-vous Severus, je n'ai pas engagé cette femme, elle m'a proposé ses services, elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle avait déjà infiltré votre groupe. Et avant de me faire la remarque oui je suis certain qu'elle travaille que pour nous, elle a été très convaincante.

\- Depuis combien de temps dites-vous ?

\- 6 mois, pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle se nomme Eileen.

\- Vous la connaissez.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de la rencontrer non, mais elle a fait grandement parler d'elle. Croyez-moi Albus au vu de tout ce qui m'a été dit et ce que j'ai pu voir, soit elle joue parfaitement son rôle soit, elle aime réellement torturer et c'est vous qu'elle espionne.

\- J'ai eu des doutes moi aussi. Et malheureusement, je crois avait fait une grave erreur en sauvant un homme qu'elle devait exécuter. Je n'est plus de nouvelle depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai et qu'elle travaille réellement pour vous. Alors le Lord c'est fait un plaisir de la torturer. Il la tuera pour l'exemple. A moins qu'elle est sue se sortir d'un tel mauvais pas.

\- J'aimerais que vous essayiez de retrouver cette femme Severus.

\- C'est une pure folie Albus. Je ne pourrais jamais la faire sortir de là bas même si je le voulais. Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez.

Il le regarda droit les yeux, le regard hanté par les tortures qui naissaient là où le Lord Noir se trouvait. Albus se battait contre les Ténèbres, mais n'y plongeait jamais. Pour une raison étrange, il avait toujours voulu protéger le vieil homme de cette atroce vérité. Et le long silence qui régnait semblait avoir résonné jusqu'à Albus qui ferma précipitamment les yeux pour poser son regard ailleurs les poings serrés.

\- Alors tuez là, abrégez ses souffrances. Nous lui devons bien cela.

Severus leva un sourcil, était-ce ainsi qu'il remerciait ses espions ? Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient tous que des sacrifices, il n'était pas naïf, mais tout de même. Il senti une colère grave gronder en lui.

\- Comment avez-vous pu sauver un homme qu'elle devait exécuter ? Je ne vais pas tuer pour votre conscience de vieil homme Albus.

\- Severus…

Mais le Maître des potions se leva, faisant claquer ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Une jeune femme Albus ! Pourquoi donc ne l'avez-vous pas retenu !

Mon dieu que ce vieil homme était inconscient, ce besoin d'agir pour le « _bien commun_ » comme il se plaisait à le dire lui faisait perdre tout sens d'humanité. Il était prêt à tout sacrifice pour cette cause.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Harry était étalé de tout son long dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, il avait mis en place son sort de silence. Il tenait juste au-dessus de sa tête l'une des photos que Severus lui avait données, une de celles qui ne bougeaient pas. Il était étrange de les voir si jeunes, ils devaient avoir 6 ans pas plus, des enfants. Sa mère souriait à Severus qui avait le visage couvert de farine alors qu'un saladier était entre eux. C'était étrange de les voir ainsi, surtout son professeur lui qui était si impénétrable comme s'il avait toujours été un adulte, il semblait si insouciant sur cette photo.

C'était devenu un rituel, quand il avait vu cette enveloppe dans sa valise, remplie de photo de sa mère avec ou sans Severus, parfois accompagné de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait voulu se jeter sur elles, les regarder encore et encore. Et finalement, dès le premier soir, il avait changé d'avis, il les regardait une par une, une par soir. Il l'examinait dans le moindre détail essayant d'imaginer un texte, de créer une suite à cet instant figé. Parfois, le dos des photos était accompagné d'une phrase ou deux, d'un mot ou bien d'un simple symbole. Et parfois, quand il se réveillait en tremblant, c'était le regard rassurant de Severus qu'il cherchait. Il n'était pas allé le voir, pas une seule fois, et les blessures de ses bras le tiraillaient, il aurait voulu des potions pour dormir sans crainte. Il aurait souhaité se trouver au manoir Prince chaque soir. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Alors comme tous les soirs, il s'était endormi la peur au ventre, épuisé.

_Il était en colère, tellement en colère qu'il luttait pour ne pas l'exécuter d'un coup sec. Trahis ! Aucun cri de couleur de ce traître n'apaisait sa haine. Le voir les mains tremblantes à ses pieds, cirant de douleur et entouré par les siens, n'était pas suffisant. _

_Mais il restait calme, se nourrissant de ces cries du haut de son piédestal, ses hommes avaient été trahis, ils étaient en droit de le punir un moment. Alors, il les regardait un par un briser celui qui les avait tous trahis, le parjure ! Pour un enfant, le survivant, pour une amitié envolée._

_Il se leva à son tour descendant lentement une à une les marches, il voulait l'entendre crier plus fort, hurler à la mort, le supplier. Voir son visage briller de larme, sentir l'abondons et le désespoir envahir son regard face à son échec._

_\- Je veux encore entendre le doux son de tes cries Severus. _

_Il se vit tendre sa baguette, la colère l'avait quitté pour l'excitation, il ferait un merveilleux exemple à ne pas suivre._

_\- Sectumsempra._

_Il continua dans une longue latine et le corps à ses pieds se tordait compulsivement. _

_Il put alors l'entendre crier, c'était terrible et tellement beau à ses oreilles. J'aimais, il n'avait entendu tant de douleur et de souffrance…_

Harry se redressa, mais le cri à ses oreilles continuait de résonner. Harry paniquait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Était-il réellement entrain de mourir ? Et il tremblait tant qu'aucun de ses gestes n'atteignait sa destination première, il en renversa toute sa commode.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir contrôler cette peur, se reprendre et résonner un instant. Mais il était déjà entrain de courir, dévalant les marches pieds nus, frappant à la porte du bureau de Snape.

_Ce n'était pas vrai, cela ne peut pas être vrai, pas Prince._

La porte s'ouvra sur Severus et comme un choc Harry recula jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond.

\- Harry.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Sa respiration était difficile, sifflante et il se noyait dans ses propres larmes.

\- Je… tu étais… vous… du sang et… tuer…

Severus lui parlait calmement pour tenter en vain de le ramener à lui, mais rien ne semblait atteindre Harry qui répétait boucle « mort, mort ». Et Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser plus longtemps dans le couloir où tous auraient pu les voir. De force, il le tira dans son bureau et traversa le tableau qui menait à ses appartements. Alors que le garçon était entrain de s'extraire de son emprise, il saisit son visage en coupe un peu violemment et le força à le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi Harry ! Je suis là ! Je suis vraiment là ! Personne n'est mort.

Il avait presque crié, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre pour ramener le garçon.

Et Harry tremblait tant, son regard noyé de larmes se planta de celui de Snape.

_Vivant, il était vivant._

\- Vivant…

Et comme il l'aurait fait avec son fils, il le prit dans ses bars. Refermant son étreint autour du corps tremblant. Il senti les bras du garçon venir entourer avec force sa taille et il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Respire Harry. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Harry redevienne complètement normale. A contre cœur, il l'éloigna, Harry s'agrippait si fort à lui qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches avec le garçon si lucide. Il prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le visage trempé de larmes.

\- Je…

Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il c'était réveillé Snape était mort, il l'avait vue, pour lui, par lui. Et là, il était vivant. Et il était si fatigué.

\- C'est fini mon grand.

Severus aurait aimé mieux comprendre, mais Harry ne semblait pas prêt à parler, épuisé. Un cauchemar, dans lequel il était mort s'il avait bien compris. Maïwen avait longtemps fait ce genre de cauchemar étant jeune. Elle avait eu peur de perdre son père. Mais pour Harry, cela devait être autre chose, lui-même ne pensait pas être devenu aussi important pour ce garçon qui ne montrait rien de ses sentiments.

Un soulagement immense enveloppa Harry, tout allait bien, Severus Prince était vivant, et il était là, avec lui, alors rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il te tuait, j'ai cru… il te tuait.

\- Je suis vivant Harry et je ne vais aller nul part.

Harry aurait voulu se replonger à nouveau dans l'étreinte de Severus, il aurait voulu sentir cette sécurité, il était presque sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été rejeté, mais être presque sûr ne lui semblait pas être suffisant alors il recula d'un pas, frottant ses yeux pour y faire disparaître toute trace de larmes. Il aurait voulu arrêter ses tremblements qui le parcouraient aussi, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Alors, il frottait ses yeux plus forts, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrêtait pas ses pleurs, la peur, la fatigue, le soulagement… Il fut surpris de sentir à nouveau les deux grandes mains sur ses épaules, n'avait-il pas quitté la pièce ? Sans qu'il comprenne, il fut à nouveau attiré vers le Maître des potions, sa tête se retrouva étrangement sur son épaule, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et une main vint soulever ses cheveux collants de sueur.

\- Chut… C'est fini Harry.

Et Harry se laissa aller. Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, il ne voulait pas être écarté et il s'accrocha un peu plus.

Severus qui s'était assis sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé calmait doucement l'enfant, il ne parlait pas, cela semblait inutile, seuls les gestes atteignaient Harry. Harry qui s'était accroché à lui et qui mouillait son cou de ses larmes. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes Harry ne pleurait plus mais maintenait toujours son accroche sur Severus qui comprit que ce soir le garçon avait besoin de lui d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais abordée ensemble. Il mit un bras sous les fesses du garçon et l'autre tout le long de son dos pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et il le souleva du sol. Se dirigeant ainsi avec Harry dans ses bras vers sa chambre. Il s'assit à nouveau sur son lit et détacha les deux poings qui le tenaient férocement malgré la fatigue. Harry paressait encore plus jeune ainsi dormant à moitié, le visage rougi par les larmes.

Severus s'installa à son tour à l'autre bout du lit, il remonta les couvertures sur le lit et lassa Harry agir comme il le souhaitait. Il le sentait ouvrir et fermer ses doigts sur les draps, les tremblements le regagnaient peu à peu. Il comprit qu'Harry ne demanderait rien, et qu'il lutterait seul malgré sa présence. Il tendit le bras et Harry se tourna vers lui toujours à moitié conscient.

\- Approche enfant.

Severus l'attira un peu plus à lui et referma à nouveau ses bras sur lui. Il était cinq heures et il était samedi.

Severus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait veillé sur le sommeil du garçon avec attention. Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il allait suivre ensuite, au cauchemar, à Lily.

Alors c'est assez tôt qu'il avait quitté la chambre pour laisser un message à Albus et qu'il gère la situation comme il le souhaite mais discrètement. Soulignant le fait qu'Harry était avec lui et que sa présence n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue.

Sur les coups de onze heures, il décida d'aller réveillé Harry. Il secoua un peu l'appelant alors que celui-ci grogna et se détourna de lui.

\- Harry, réveille-toi.

Il savait que le garçon était réveillé, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux cependant.

Et pour cause, Harry était complètement déstabilisé par ce qui s'était passé la veille, il s'était comporté comme un bébé et il ne savait absolument pas comme Severus allait réagir. Il sentit de nouveau qu'on le secouait doucement et il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

_Tu es un Gryffondor mon vieux !_ S'encouragea-t-il.

\- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

Harry fut soulagé de ne trouver aucune trace de moquerie ou de colère dans la voix de son professeur. Il devait arrêter d'avoir peur sens cesse et de commencer à faire confiance à cet homme.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier… Je n'aurai pas dû… je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je…

\- C'est bon Harry, tout va bien. Regarde-moi. Tu as eu raison de venir me voir et il n'y a pas de gène à avoir.

Harry sentit une main légère soulever ses cheveux, il sentit un bien être immense l'envahir, comme cette nuit quand Severus l'avait tenu entre ses bras.

\- Merci.

\- Va à la douche maintenant, c'est la porte juste derrière. Nous discuterons un peu après si tu le veux bien.

Alors qu'il avait vu le gamin courir doucement sous sa douche, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il entreprit de ramasser ses autres vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que cela soit des vêtements de classe et non un pyjama… peut-être s'était-il endormi habillé. Un prenant le pantalon, il vit une photo glisser de la poche arrière.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il se balade partout avec les photos que je lui ai données._

Il en était presque contrarié, bien que ce ne soient que des copies, il s'en était séparé difficilement et il aurait souhaité que le gamin en prenne plus soin et qu'il ne les laisse pas à la vue de tous.

Il se pencha pour la ramasser et resta interdit quelques secondes devant l'image mouvante. Avait-il donné une telle photo à Harry ? Il y avait sur cette image Lily qui était sur ses épaules touts deux semblaient heureux tournant sous la neige tombant et juste face eux James et Addison se disputaient comme des enfants en se lançant des boules de neige. Il reconnaissait bien l'endroit, cela devait être chez James, pendant la guerre. Une après-midi où ils pouvaient n'être que les jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient réellement. Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient tous les quatre un ridicule bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc pendant sur le côté.

Il retourna la photo pour voir la fine écriture d'Addison.

_Wiol pömunuria ilian._

_Mor'ranr lifa unin hajarta onr._

Il entendit l'eau se couper et il posa la photo au-dessus du tas de vêtements. Vue son état Harry ne devait pas la quitter.

\- Harry, je t'attends dans le salon. Mais avant cela, es-tu blessé quelque part ?

Il lui parla au travers de la porte et il espérait sincèrement que le garçon ne lui mentirait pas.

\- Non.

A nouveau les mots s'étaient échappés par pure réflexe.

\- Très bien, je t'attends au salon alors.

Severus prit bien soin de laisser filtrer la réelle tristesse qui le parcourait face au nouveau mensonge. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la pièce, il entendit la voix résonner derrière lui. La porte était ouverte, Harry était sorti une maigre serviette autour de la taille.

\- Si, je le suis.

Severus fit face au garçon étonné par son intervention. Il regarda le maigre corps. Cacha son mécontentent et sa tristesse quand il vit les traces de griffure sur ses flancs et le long de ses biceps.

\- Installe-toi Harry, nous allons soigner cela.

Alors qu'il appliquait les baumes, Severus ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'Harry aurait dû venir le voir avant que certaines d'entres elles ne s'infectent. Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry regardait la photo. Il l'adorait, vraiment cela respirait la joie et la bonne humeur et une paix reposante. Severus le vit passer ses doigts sur le message à l'arrière, comme s'il tentait en vain d'en comprendre le sens.

\- Pour mon bonheur. Que la paix règne dans nos cœurs.

Harry relava la tête.

\- C'est-ce que disent ses mots. C'est de l'ancien langage, plus personne ne le parle hormis certains sorciers et les vampires. La base même de la magie que tu emploies.

\- Qui est la personne avec mon père ?

Cela avait été une grande interrogation pour lui, et plus il l'avait regardée, plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

\- Ma femme, Addison.

Severus se relava au même moment et tendit ses vêtements à Harry.

\- Je t'attends dans le salon, ne traine pas.

Harry regarda un peu plus la femme de la photo, bien sûr, comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir, Maïwen ressemblait terriblement à sa mère.

Il rangea l'image dans la poche arrière de son jean et retrouva Severus dans le salon. L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil et sur la petite table face au feu, il y avait un plateau pour le déjeuner.

\- Viens manger Harry.

Harry avait mangé difficilement sous le regard pesant du vampire. Il n'attendait plus que les questions. Et dès que la dernière bouchée fut avalée, Severus prit la parole.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier soir Harry ?

Le silence régna longtemps mais Severus attendit en silence. La patience n'était pas l'une de ses plus grandes qualités mais il avait appris très jeune à attendre en silence

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile d'en parler.

\- Bien au contraire Harry. Et puis je crois avoir compris que cela me concernait. Je ne parlerai pas Harry.

\- Il te tuait. Ils te torturaient, tous les autres puis, il a décidé de te tuer. A cause de moi.

Alors c'était vraiment cela, un cauchemar sur sa mort. Le Lord l'exécutait lui. C'était inattendu.

\- Tu mourrais pour moi ?

Harry était figé par ses peurs. Lui-même ne savait pas se qui se cachait derrière le « moi » Harry Potter, le survivant, James Potter ou peut-être Lily Evans puisque le vampire semblait si proche d'elle. Et puis peu importe il ne supporterait pas que Snape / Prince ne meurt pour qui que ce soit ou quoi que se soit. Il ne comprenait pas bien cette peur et ce besoin. Et il en avait peur, il avait peur de cet adulte si proche et si important maintenant.

\- Je te protégerais Harry, quoi qu'il advienne et quoique tu fasses et ce jusqu'au bout.

\- Pourquoi ?

Severus avait senti au son rauque et en même temps presque menaçant qu'il ne devait pas se tromper dans sa réponse.

\- Pour de nombreuses raisons. Parce que tu es un enfant et qu'il est important de protéger les enfants. Et aussi parce que, toi, tu es important pour moi. Si j'avais su et si j'avais pu, je serais revenu pour te protéger bien avant aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas que… Je ne comprends pas, vous ne me connaissais pas. Pourquoi, est-ce pour ma mère ?

\- Ta mère est une personne très importante pour moi. Elle m'a sauvée, de nombreuses fois. Mais c'est toi qui es important Harry pas ce que tu pourrais me rappeler. Juste Harry, l'adolescent de 15 ans. Rien de plus que cela.

\- Je ne suis pas _juste_ Harry !

\- Vraiment, alors qui est tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cela dépend des gens, mais je ne suis pas juste Harry. Tu devrais comprendre cela, tu n'es pas juste Severus Snape.

\- Non, tu as raison, je ne suis pas juste Severus Snape. Cependant, et même si parfois il est arrivé que je me perde, ici – fit-il en pointant son cœur – je sais qui je suis vraiment. Et toi Harry, le sais-tu ?

\- Je… non, je ne suis personne, je crois. Rien de ce qui est moi ne m'est propre. Je suis un monstre, le Sauveur, James Potter, une célébrité détesté et aimé en fonction des jours, une arme, une image de liberté de la lumière…

Il s'était relevé sous une sourde colère. Pourquoi le poussait-il toujours ainsi à énumérer les tristes vérités ? Et quand il releva les yeux sur Severus, il comprit douloureusement qu'il ne savait même pas qui il était réellement, il n'était qu'un rôle en permanence. N'était-il que le reflet de ce que les gens attendaient de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle douloureux qui était parvenu jusqu'au Maître de Potion. Il n'y a personne sous tout cela.

\- Bien-sûr que si Harry, il y a toi, juste Harry.

\- Non ! Cela serait trop simple.

\- Détrompe-toi, il n'est pas simple d'être juste soit même Harry. Et tu ne peux pas l'être tout le temps, car le monde attend beaucoup de toi, et qu'il y a beaucoup de danger qui t'entour et te menace. Être juste soit c'est difficile, c'est devenir vulnérable face à certains, c'est faire confiance aveuglement, c'est comme être nus, mais d'une façon bien plus intimidante. Pas de masque, de mur ou de barrière. C'est être faible sans se sentir en danger.

\- Alors, je n'ai jamais été juste moi. Fit-il tristement.

\- Si.

Severus se leva lentement et vint prendre le garçon dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il attendit que le garçon se détende un peu et posa à nouveau son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Là, tu es juste toi Harry, un enfant de 15 ans, qui a peur et qui est un peu perdu comme n'importe quel adolescent. A qui il est arrivé des choses difficiles et tristes. A qui on a beaucoup menti pour de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons. Sur qui il y a trop d'attente. Et qui est terriblement seul malgré cette popularité. J'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples Harry, que tu ne te retrouve pas au milieu d'une guerre malgré toi, que tes parents soient là. J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas déchiré entre les attentes de chacun et ton désir de satisfaire tout le monde en permanence. Mais on ne changera jamais le passé, c'est ainsi. Mais tu peux toujours être toi, rire, crier, pleurer, aimer sans jamais te soucier des autres, de leur avis, sans avoir peur.

\- Juste moi.

\- Juste toi enfant.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Merlin, ce vieux l'avait bien eu, vraiment. Mais pourquoi donc avait-il sauvé ce jeune homme ? Elle était perdue, cela faisait six jours qu'elle était prisonnière et il fallait croire qu'elle était une invitée de marque au vu des belles attentions qui lui étaient faites. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchaînés au mur l'empêchant de s'asseoir depuis le début et les bracelets de fer brûlaient sa peau, de même que la chaîne qui enroulait son cou, si serré qu'elle semblait s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient ceux qui passaient le plus de temps avec elle. Elle délirait la plupart du temps, drogué par différentes potions et par la douleur qui embrasait son corps. Elle avait fait tout cela pour rien, elle ne pourrait retrouver son mari, sauver son fils et _le_ revoir. C'était une peine perdue, peut-être si était-elle mal prise ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû le trouver directement, mais ils avaient été éloignés si longtemps et on lui avait empêché tout contact avec lui, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'approcher et l'étudier un peu pour savoir s'il était toujours celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'avait vu une nuit avec ses enfants, certaines choses n'avaient donc pas changé et elle en était rassurée.

Elle cracha du sang, Merlin elle était si faible. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de sang et de plais, sans compter tout celles qui étaient internes. Alors qu'elle avait eu peur que se ne soit son corps, c'est son esprit qui avait été violé avec force et malgré sa faiblesse elle avait pu garder ses plus grands secrets intacts.

Elle frissonna de froid et d'appréhension lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séance de torture maintenant.

Elle allait mourir, c'était certain, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. Il n'y avait plus que Severus qui puisse l'aider.

Merlin Severus, elle n'osait même pas y penser de peur de ne le trahir accidentellement. Et pourtant, si elle mourait ici, il serait son plus grand regret.

Sans surprise c'est Bellatrix qui apparut, cette femme était des plus horribles, son imagination était sans limites. Depuis longtemps, elle avait mis sa dignité de côté et criait à gorge déployée sa douleur. On ne la laissait plus dormir, chaque heure, on la réveillait à coups de maléfice noir. Son corps était fatigué et son esprit plus encore d'avoir été ravagé par le Lord, si jamais il revenait pour lui soutirer les derniers souvenirs elle en mourrait.

\- Ohh, tu es encore en vie. Parfait, j'ai eu peur que tu ne passes pas la dernière heure tu sais.

_Horrible sorcière, ta folie est sans limites. Je pourrais presque en être émerveillé si elle n'était pas dirigée sur ma personne._

\- Les traîtres, c'est vraiment agréable de jouer avec vous. Une telle résistance. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux espions, je ne cesse de le dire au Maître. Peut-être que j'aurai la joie de voir un jour Severus à ta place.

_Par pitié tout mais pas cela. _

Severus était son dernier espoir et ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux en ce monde. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait espérer qu'il se présente lors d'une séance de torture ou qu'elle disparaisse simplement sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Elle le voyait souvent apparaître dans ses moments d'hallucination, déçut, fatigué et triste, l'insultant les yeux rouges de larmes pour mettre sa vie en danger. Et souvent, elle s'excusait sans relâche mais le regard devenait sombre et froid.

\- Je vais tester cela sur toi, fit-elle en montrant une fiole devant ses yeux gonflés. C'est sorti tout droit du laboratoire de notre cher potionnist. Un petit bijou, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre. Il fait des ravages, tu vas me supplier plus d'une fois de tuer. Le record est près de 50 fois, juste avec une gorgé. Haaaaa. Un bijou. Le Maître souhaite le tester sur toi, il semblerait que tu es une génique particulière.

_Si Severus a créé cette chose, je n'ai aucune chance de survie._

Elle senti le liquide couler le long de sa gorge. Tout allait se terminer ainsi alors…

L'effet fut immédiat, son corps entier commença à la brûler. Elle voulut résister, éloigner ce mal sans succès, elle se faisait ronger et elle commença à gémir.

Elle avait déjà vu ce poison à l'œuvre, elle devait absolument partir.

A bout de forces et dans un dernier espoir, elle pensa aussi fort à Severus qu'elle le put. Tout en se concentrant sur L'Ordre, elle n'avait mis les pieds au QG qu'une ou deux fois, mais c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait aller. Le manoir Prince était trop loin.

Elle avait une infime chance de passer les barrières anti-transplanage, avec un peu de chance, elles n'étaient pas en mesure de retenir un vampire.

_Severus…_

Une lumière éblouissante éclaira sa cellule, et seul un cri mêlant la douleur le désespoir et la rage se fit entendre.

_o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o__o_

Severus finissait de corriger un tas de copies.

Quand il l'a senti, cette douleur imploser en lui. Il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol pour essayer se maintenir dans la réalité alors que le froid le brûlait de l'intérieur, comme un feu glacial qui le gelait sur place.

Et c'est comme si une immense porte s'était ouverte en lui. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler alors qu'au si rapidement et fugace qu'un battement cœur des images s'imprégnaient sur sa rétine, couvrant le décor de son bureau. Elles défilèrent plus vite les unes que les autres comme une urgence et la douleur le submergeait par vagues pour le posséder un peu plus à chaque passage.

_\- Severus… _

Et il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comme avait-elle pu être si inconsciente ?

Et tout cessa d'un coup, il se redressa paniqué. Cependant, avant même qu'il est pu faire un pas il sentit une toute autre brûlure remonter le long de son bras. _Il_ l'appelait avec tant de force qu'il put transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Eh voilà tout va pour le mieux vous êtes arrivés jusque là ! Alors ?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Vous l'avez attendu et bien le voilà le chapitre qui répond à la grande question " qui est Elieen ? " **

**Ce chapitre est prêt depuis assez longtemps mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dedans, je vais le poster quand même peut-être que ce problème va vous sauter aux yeux! Et peut-être qu'il y a pas de problème et que je deviens parano'.**

**Bonne lecture est encore MERCI pour vos reviews.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Je suis là**

Severus avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler trois fioles de potions, qu'un message avait été craché par la cheminée de son bureau. Merlin, il se sentait déjà si faible, le Lord avait été rapide, mais d'une rare violence. C'était lui avec la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient construit les barrières du manoir, de chaque lieux qui demandaient protection et qui empêchaient toutes formes de disparition autrement que par la mort. Alors, c'est lui qui était punis pour la traître, celle qui était du côté de la lumière, celle qui dans le désespoir avait su passer les barrières pourtant si bien ériger. Sous les sortilèges du Lord, il avait été certain que seul un Vampire aurait pu passer ces barrières et pour cause, c'est lui-même qui avait laissé cette infime brèche dans les barrières. Sa porte de secours en quelque sorte. Une porte aujourd'hui commandée. Mais ce qui avait inquiété bien plus le Souverain c'était l'identité de cette personne.

_Il faut absolument que je la retrouve._

C'était un sentiment d'urgence, une envie de protection et pire que tout, _elle_ l'appelait, il le sentait.

Il avala une dernière potion pour réduire l'écoulement de sang de son flanc gauche, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela.

_Urgence ! QG. _Avait-il lu sur le mot craché par sa cheminée. Signé d'Albus lui-même.

Il était resté figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il devait bouger, un tel comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, ce corps allongé, blessé et meurtri le tétanisait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir. Il maintenait avec difficulté les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, il refreinait avec peine le vampire en lui qui désirait la maintenir dans ses bras et il devinait sans mal son masque fondre pour laisser sa peur apparaître

Il se gifla mentalement, se criant de se reprendre et avec difficulté il fit un premier pas en avant prenant un air d'indifférence. Il laissa son regard se poser sur toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon 12 Square Grimmaurd. Comme toujours, il y avait Black, Lupin et les parents Weasley. Sans oublier celui qui était responsable de sa présence ici, Albus. Il se tourna d'ailleurs sur lui, le regard noir, il brûlait de rage pour le corps abîmé qui était allongé sur le divan.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Eileen Prince.

\- Prince dites-vous. Est-ce une garantie, avec des preuves ?

Il gardait avec grand mal son calme. Et par Merlin, elle n'avait pas pu être aussi idiote.

\- S'en est une Severus, elle me l'a prouvée.

\- Votre espionne Albus, une Prince. Vieux fou !

\- Je…

\- Taisez-vous ! Nous parlerons de cela une autres fois Albus. Sinon, j'ai peur que cela ne puisse que déraper.

Il s'approcha doucement, il devait absolument la calmer, comprendre ce qu'elle avait et la peur lui serrait les entrailles.

\- Selena. L'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Tous c'étaient approché les entourant dans un demi-cercle. Albus n'avait-il pas dit que la jeune femme se nommait Eileen, et la voix de Snape était-elle réellement si douce et calme ?

Mais Severus ne se souciait plus des apparences et malgré tout son calme, il n'eut aucun signe de vie. Il devait agir, il avait fait face ce genre de situation tant de fois et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à penser correctement, il était pétrifié.

_Je n'ai pas le temps ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ou tu vas la perdre !_

Et il commença à marmonner rapidement tous les symptômes.

\- Tremblement compulsif, irrégulier et violent… doloris prolongé ou forte dose de Zarroc. Marques de brûlures poignet, cou et cheville… chaîne en argent. Nombreuses coupures profondes… Sectumsempra ou Diffindo. Ongle arraché… Hvass. Lèvres sèches… déshydratation. Point jaune et vert aux creux des bras… Rauthr. Multiples bleus… boîte noire. Fièvre. Legimence prolongé. Termina-t-il en plaçant sa main au-dessus de son front.

En une minute, il avait fait le tour de ce qui lui était visible sans la bouger, ni la toucher. Et il tremblait toujours un peu plus contrôlant avec difficulté le vampire qui hurlait en lui.

Seulement, il n'avait pas encore trouvé pourquoi elle se débattait avec tant d'énergie contre les liens magiques qui l'empêchaient de se blesser plus. Il secoua la tête ne voulant pas y croire.

_Le poison…_

Cependant, il devait absolument savoir et il se résolut à la toucher pour la première fois. Si c'était bien le poison qu'appréciait tant son Maître, alors il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, elle pouvait sûrement tenir plus longtemps du fait de sa race mais certainement pas le vaincre.

Il prit donc place sur le sofa faisant redoubler les cries et les mouvements, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il prit brusquement son visage en coupe pour être bien sûr qu'il verrait ses pupilles.

\- Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux Selena.

\- Je… je ne di…rait rien tuez-moi si vous le voulez. M…mais, je ne dirais r…ien.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos et parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire que cela pour prouver qu'elle lutterait et qu'elle ne lâcherait rien, qu'elle avait la rage, elle lui cracha au visage.

Black se rapprocha d'un coup sûr que le Maître des Potions allait se sentir insulté. Mais rien ne se produisit, Severus resta de marbre, il ne fit aucun geste. Lentement, il essuya son visage puis il se baissa pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille et seuls eux surent ce qu'il lui dit. Après cet échange, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard noir ne croisa pas une fois celui de Severus, mais le visage de Selena se marqua de tristesse quand elle le reconnut, plusieurs fois elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle souffrait tellement et la torture ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter son corps se déchirait et voilà qu'elle voyait Severus pour la torturé un peu plus.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Quand tu sauras cela… Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de te revoir une dernière fois. Par…Pardonne-moi.

Severus ne bougeait toujours pas, il était réellement tétanisé par ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'il voyait. Il devait réfléchir vite. Elle n'allait pas tenir.

Pendant qu'il retournait encore et encore le problème, tous étaient étonnés de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Selena, elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux.

\- Il ne serait jamais resté si impassible. Il aurait crié encore et encore et peut-être même m'aurait-il tué. Fit-elle ironiquement se parlant elle-même.

Cette phrase fut comme un déclic pour Severus. D'un mot, il brisa les liens magiques et instantanément il la vit atteindre son corps pour le griffer, l'ouvrir afin d'en extraire ce mal-être, ce poison qui la rongeait. Mais avant même qu'elle est pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau, Severus avait pris place sur elle, la bloquant dans le moindre de ses mouvements, emprisonnant ses mains d'une poigne de fer.

Il la regarda se débattre sous lui, criant toujours plus fort, de douleur et de peur et lui se sentait éclater de l'intérieur. Toute cette douleur. Severus savait que son masque avait éclaté au moment même où elle lui avait craché dessus, il ne pouvait plus faire barrage de tous ses sentiments. Il était devenu vulnérable, elle le rendait vulnérable.

\- Dabin !

Sa voix claqua dans l'air et l'elfe apparu dans l'instant.

\- Maître, oh Madame…

\- Pas maintenant Dabin ! Coupa-t-il. Va au manoir, deuxième sous-sol, derrière le mur, prends la potion au liquide turquoise qu'il y a sur mon bureau.

\- Dabin, fait vite Maître.

L'elfe disparut et Sirius s'approcha plus près.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec cette potion Snape ?

\- Lui sauver la vie ! Donne-moi de quoi écrire.

En grognant Black lui tendit un parchemin et une plume, maintenant toujours Selena prisonnière de tout son corps, il commença à faire une liste de potions.

_Pop._

\- Dabin là trouvé Maître.

L'elfe lui tendit la fiole et Severus s'en saisit en lui donnant la liste.

\- Ramène-moi cela Dabin.

Severus monta la fiole au-dessus de ses yeux et la secoua doucement. Plus il s'approcha de sa bouche, plus elle secouait la tête. Il saisit son visage d'une main, ne doutant pas une seconde que se prise devait être douloureuse, elle devait boire l'antidote.

\- Tu vas boire cela Selena Prince, crois moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qui tu disparais, tu auras ainsi tout le loisir de m'entendre crier pour ta folie !

Il lui versa le liquide turquoise dans la bouche, lui massant doucement la gorge pour lui faire avaler plus facilement le remède et l'empêcha de le recracher.

Si le poison était d'une lenteur insoutenable, l'antidote qu'il avait créé était à son exact opposé. Rapidement, elle cessa de lutter et son corps se détendit, épuisé. Et pour le plus grand soulagement de Severus, ses cries cessaient eux aussi.

\- _Kopa edtha Selena._

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un doux murmure au son de cette voix si grave qu'elle connaissait si bien. Encore une fois, elle hallucinait, combien de fois l'avait-elle vu apparaître perdue dans la folie et la douleur ? Pourtant, elle allait mieux, son corps semblait bien réagir à la dernière potion, mais comment être sûr que ce n'était pas un piège pour endormir sa vigilance.

On l'appelait encore et une main vint se poser sur sa joue. Douceur.

Une magie l'entoura, c'était celle de Severus, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer n'est-ce pas ? C'était une preuve, une preuve qu'elle n'était plus là-bas et que lui était là.

Doucement, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, son regard tomba sur des robes noires et lentement elle remonta pour voir la silhouette installée au-dessus d'elle. Avec hésitation, elle l'appela de sa voix cassée d'avoir trop crié.

Severus attendit qu'elle prenne confiance. Il avait bien compris qu'elle était perdue entre réalité et songe. Alors, il ne bougeait pas, gardant son regard ancré dans le sien, toutes barrières abaissées. Comme si elle avait réalisé que tout ceci était vrai, il vit des larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues. Il l'entendit croasser son nom avec douleur alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient à ses capes.

Severus ne se laissa pas aller dans les deux orbes noirs emplis de peur et de souffrance. Il savait que s'il y plongeait maintenant, il laisserait le vampire en lui prendre les commandes alors, plus personne ne pourrait approcher Selena et elle avait besoin de soin qu'il n'était pas capable de lui apporter.

Il détacha les deux poings qui l'accrochaient et quitta sa position pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Il devait s'occuper des effets du Doloris et nettoyer son corps, il verrait ensuite.

\- Dabin ! Que fait-il par Merlin. Il se tourna vers Albus, son regard noir et froid plongeant dans les yeux bleus du Directeur.

\- Severus…

\- Plus tard ! Faites venir Judy Heill.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Severus, jamais elle ne se déplacera.

\- Dites-lui que je la demande et que c'est urgent, elle se déplacera.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il prit le corps fatigué de Selena dans ses bras et se tourna vers Black.

\- Salle de bain ?

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il transforma d'un coup de baguette la douche en baignoire. D'un mot, elle se remplit et une douce fumée s'en échappa envahissant rapidement la petite salle de bain d'un fin brouillard. Il lui ôta ses vêtements et la glissa dans l'eau. De nouveau elle se remit à gémir. Ses propos étaient confus et inaudibles, mais il comprit sans difficulté qu'à nouveau, elle avait peur.

_Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? _

Sans vraiment réfléchir et par pur instinct de protection, il ôta ses capes et sa chemise blanche et se glissa seulement vêtu de son pantalon dans son dos. Elle tressaille au contact de leur peau mais son inconscient sembla deviner que cette fois, c'était différent. Elle ne craignait rien, elle était en sécurité. Et elle se détendit.

Il l'approcha doucement pour la plaquer contre son torse et l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre les effets du Doloris si ce n'est se plonger dans l'eau et le contact peau sur peau et surtout aucun mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles un quart d'heure. Severus lançait de temps à autre des sorts pour réchauffer l'eau. Il lui parlait parfois à voix basse sachant que de toute façon ses paroles ne seraient en aucun cas retenues et peut-être même pas entendu.

Il s'était laissé aller dans ses pensées. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, qu'il avait coupé tout contact. Il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de lui, l'éloigner des dangers qu'il représentait et que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres… et elle s'était jetée de son propres fait dans ses griffes. Albus semblait être au courant de bien des choses et il allait avoir une longue discussion avec le vieil homme.

Les tremblements avaient diminué, il saisit un gant et du savon et doucement il le passa sur son corps meurtri. Certaines plaies devaient être vieilles de plusieurs jours et c'étaient infectées. Il la nettoya de son sang séché et de sa crasse. Plusieurs fois, il dut changer l'eau avant d'être enfin prêt à la rincer.

Une fois propre, il vit les nombreux tatouages qui couvraient d'ordinaire la peau d'un vampire. Elle était trop faible pour les maintenir cachée, d'un mot, il les fit disparaître, c'était bien trop personnel pour être exposé à la vue de tous.

A nouveau il dû s'éloigner rompant le contact et le calme qui avait semblé l'envelopper se brisa pour de nouvelles plaintes.

Il l'enroula dans une sortie de bain et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras tuant ses gémissements. Cette fois-ci, elle s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il l'est vit tous deux penchés comme des gosses. Sirius et Molly, le regardaient avec étonnement. Il y avait peut-être de quoi, il était torse nu son pantalon encore mouillé, tenant fermement Selena dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le temps de crier sa colère, pour de telles gamineries et il demanda une chambre qu'on lui indiqua.

\- Judy n'est toujours pas là ?

\- Non, mais Albus se charger de cela. Elle lui a dit qu'elle arrive au plus vite. Mais votre elfe est arrivé, nous l'avons fait patienter dans une chambre. Répondit Molly

Dès qu'il entra dans la petite chambre, il vit Dabin, les bras chargés de fioles. Il déposa doucement Selena sur le lit et le recouvrit d'un simple drap.

Il se pencha alors sur le bureau où toutes les potions avaient été posées.

_Niveau 9, ce n'est pas suffisant !_

\- Dabin, n'avais-je pas demandé une potion Anti Douleur de niveau 10.

\- Maître, Dabin a cherché mais vous avez pris la dernière. Il n'y en a plus Maître, Dabin est désolé.

Il grogna, oui il avait pris la dernière juste avant de venir, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

Il se tourna vers le corps allongé.

L'elfe disparu et au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir laissant Albus et Judy entrés.

\- Severus, j'espère que cela est important, me faire déplacer d'aussi loin.

\- Ai-je déjà ordonné ta présence pour de futiles choses ?

En même temps qu'il parla, il se décala lui laissant voir le corps allongé.

\- Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Severus ?

Il avait le regard fixé sur Selena. Elle voyait tout ce qu'il cachait avec difficulté les tremblements de son dos, les jointures de ses mains plus blanches qu'elle ne le croyait possible et la peur dans son regard.

\- Le Lord Noir la capturé.

Elle n'ajouta rien, elle pouvait déjà imaginer le fil de ses pensées, doutes, peur, incompréhension. Il allait culpabiliser de la voir dans un tel état sans avoir pu faire quoi que se soit. Il allait vouloir savoir comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire sous sa surveillance ? Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ?

Doucement elle s'approcha et dès qu'elle la toucha, Selena s'agita de nouveau gémissant.

Elle se tourna vers Severus qui ne bougeait pas réfléchissant.

\- Approche et ne la quitta pas. Je ne pourrais pas la soigner si elle ne cesse de s'agiter. Elle est terrifiée.

Il ne discuta pas et s'assit sur la gauche du lit saisissant sa main froide dans la sienne. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et il posa sa main sur sa tête se penchant vers elle. Peu importe ce qui lui avait dit elle cessa aussitôt tout bruit et tout mouvement.

\- Bien.

Judy s'approcha à nouveau et put ainsi travailler. Elle se pencha au-dessus et leva chacune de ses paupières.

\- Empoisonnement !

\- Je me suis occupé de cela.

Plusieurs fois elle passa et repassa sa baguette au-dessus de son corps levant ses paupières encore et encore, tâtant son abdomen et finit par passer un doigt dans sa bouche. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna vers Severus qui inclina seulement la tête en signe de consentement à un discours muet.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard ! fit-elle d'un ton rude.

Après plusieurs heures de traitement et de soin le corps de Selena s'était retrouvé partiellement caché sous les bandages, des dizaines de fioles vides se trouvaient étalées et posées sur le sol.

Personne n'avait quitté la pièce, personne n'avait parlé et quant Judy eut tout terminé elle se tourna vers Severus.

\- Parle. Fit-il d'une voix morte comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir son regard reposé sur Selena.

\- J'ai soigné toutes ses plaies externes mais le poison à fait de dégâts et ses barrières mentales sont… Ils l'ont torturés Severus, il nous faut attendre son réveil pour en savoir plus.

\- Je sais fit-il en passant sa main sur son front. Il se redressa d'un coup, elle doit se réveiller Judy !

\- Severus je t'en prie calme toi. Elle va vivre.

Selena s'agitait de nouveau

\- Sev…Severus.

\- Elle le ressent. Reste calme s'il te plaît.

Il se pencha à nouveau jusqu'à son oreille et lui parle plusieurs minutes avant de s'écarter déposant un baiser sur son front au passage.

\- Nous devons parler Judy. Il quitta la pièce pendant que les autres restaient là, au côté de la jeune femme.

Il s'était enfermé tous les deux derrière une double porte vitrée qui donnait sur un grand bureau et si le son ne passait pas les images parlaient d'elle-même Severus Snape, l'homme le moins imperturbable au monde venait d'abattre ses deux poings sur le bureau en bois massif et celui-ci semblait avoir tremblé et c'était même affaissé. Judy semblait y être habituée ou au moins pas étonnée car d'un coup de baguette il reprit sa hauteur.

\- Je t'en prie Severus, il faut que tu te calmes.

\- Que je me calme ! Elle sur le point de mourir, ses barrières mentales est… ruinées détruite, déchiré ! Elle devait être en France ! En France par tous les Sangs ! Elle s'est donnée à Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore est au courant depuis des mois. Comment est-ce possible ! Les miens se retournent contre moi. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de sa Judy !

\- Severus assit toi et bois cela ça va te faire du bien.

Il saisit la fiole et l'avala sans même la regarder.

\- Parle-moi du poison ?

\- Je lui ai donné l'antidote.

Il se releva et commença à tourner en rond

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre Judy. Je l'ai éloigné pour qu'elle vive et elle revient mourir dans mes bras.

\- Elle va s'en sortir Severus. Elle va s'en sortir.

Severus ne l'écoutait plus, oui elle allait vivre, il le sentait. Il le sentait comme il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était responsable, il n'avait pas assez bien veillé sur elle.

\- Ca va aller Severus.

Elle le vit, se laisser tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête au creux de ses mains. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Et son stupide mari n'avait-il donc rien fait pour la retenir !

Judy voyait les mains pâles disparaître dans la chevelure noire. Il se contrôlait bien mal.

\- Monte la rejoindre, je vais rester ici, le temps qu'il faudra Severus, ajouta-t-elle face au regard de son ami. Et je vais répondre à leur question. Elle a besoin de toi.

Crisper sur la rambarde des escaliers, il montait une à une les marches. Il entendait déjà les voix résonner dans la chambre de Selena.

_Que font-ils encore ici !_

Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte personne ne remarqua sa présence, ils étaient tous là parlant d'une femme comme si elle n'était pas là, comme s'ils la connaissaient, comme si elle n'était pas souffrante, comme si elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour la leur. Il senti la fureur monter en lui ! Où se croyaient-ils !

\- Sortez !

Sa voix claqua froide et menaçante alors qu'il laissait sa magie imprégner l'espace cherchant à les éloigner d'elle.

\- Dehors !

Un par un ils quittèrent, la pièce sous le regard menaçant de Severus et les paroles rassurantes de Judy.

Il prit appui sur le meuble juste face au lit, la regardant. Elle avait si peu changé depuis la dernière fois. Ses longs cheveux corbeau encadraient son visage pâle, ses hautes pommettes, son nez fin et ses lèvres rouges. Elle faisait si jeune et si innocente, elle semblait simplement dormir. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, non, c'était une femme et elle lui avait fait savoir de nombreuses fois. Il souffla, tout cela était sa faute. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pris la bonne décision en l'envoyant loin de lui et en lui interdisant tout contact avec lui après la mort d'Addison. Pourtant, son seul souhait avait été de la protéger. Depuis toujours, il s'était efforcé de lui faire garder son innocence, de ne pas la faire grandir trop vite, de la voir rire. Il l'avait protégé corps et âme contre Tobias, il l'avait aimé comme leur mère n'était plus en mesure de le faire, il l'avait nourri, il l'avait veillé. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle fasse ses études à Beaubâton et dès qu'elle en avait eu besoin, il avait été là. Il avait eu ce double rôle avec elle qui avait été difficile de concilier avec son jeune âge au début. Il avait été un père grondant et un frère aimant.

Il l'avait protégé de leur père, de la guerre, d'Aaron et Nox et au final de lui-même.

Il avait cru que c'était la chose à faire, il avait tant été dévasté par la mort d'Addison qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la garder auprès d'elle. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit trop proche, qu'elle ne ressente que trop bien sa douleur, peur qu'elle prenne trop de risque, qu'elle se décide à s'investir dans cette guerre, peur qu'elle meurt à son tour.

Alors, il l'avait réexpédié de force en France, elle avait déjà un bout de sa vie là-bas et il savait qu'elle y avait construit le reste.

Il était en colère contre elle, contre lui-même et plus encore contre Albus Dumbledore. Ce vieil homme s'était joué de lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tenu au courant. Et il n'arrivait pas comprendre, pourquoi avait-elle dû aller jusque-là ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Calmement, il avait fini par prendre place sur le bord du lit, il dégagea quelques mèches de son visage. Le contact de sa peau l'électrisa, comme elle lui avait manqué. Toute sa colère s'envola, remplacé par son instinct de protection, par le bonheur de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Il continua de promener le bout de ses doigts sur les lignes de son visage, se rassurant de la savoir en vie, de sa présence. Il fut surpris de voir ses yeux papillonner pour plonger dans son regard.

\- Severus…

Il en perdit les mots. La main partiellement bandée de Selena monta jusqu'à la joue de Severus, ses doigts tremblaient sur sa peau et il vit ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Je suis là.

\- Sev'…

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler débordant de ses yeux. La main posée sur sa joue glissa comme une caresse et s'accrocha à un pli de sa chemise avec une maigre tentative de l'attirer vers elle.

De son pouce, Severus caressait toujours sa joue, glissant sur ces larmes. Il se laissa aller dans le mouvement de cette main accrochée et lui et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent son front.

\- Je ne pars pas.

A moitié couché, il referma ses bras autour de son corps dans une étreinte protectrice. Il l'entendait prononcer inlassablement son prénom alors qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de lui montrer qu'il était là. Il finit par se reculer un peu essuyant ces yeux avec un bout du drap. La douleur dans son regard lui broya le cœur.

\- J'ai besoin de… toi.

Il eut l'impression de tomber. Tomber jusqu'à que de nouveau une main douce se posa sur sa joue le rappelant à la réalité. Il senti ces doigts passer juste sur sa joue gauche pour y attraper une perle salée. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en attirant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Je ne vais aller nul part, je veux que tu te reposes maintenant. Dors Selena, je veille sur toi.

Il l'installa plus confortablement, afin d'être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux, l'entourant de tous son corps comme un cocon de protection, meilleure que n'importe quelle magie. Elle devait reprendre des forces et il ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher tant qu'il ne la sentirait pas prête. Par tous les Sang, sa petite sœur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kopa edtha : _Regarde-moi

**Voilà le mystère sur Eileen est levé c'est en fait sa petite sœur Selena Prince. **

**Je vous laisse me donné vos impressions sûr ce chapitre.**


End file.
